Etrangers, amis, amants
by Junessa
Summary: Après 10ans d'abscence, 2amants se retrouvent, et font tout pour ne pas répéter le passé...l'un est un agent du FBI, l'autre un vétéran de la guerre d'Irak, autant dire que leur vie n'a rien de routinier
1. 10ans

**L'ennui, mon emploi du temps, et mon imagination pas toujours douée, m'ont amené à écrire une troisième fic, alors que je termine à peine la deuxième.**

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part que je fais juste un test avec le premier chapitre pour voir si ça plait à quelques lectrices/lecteurs..**

**Donc voilà un premier chapitre...pour ceux qui passe par là, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Je sais que je suis pas très douée pour détailler des sentiments, et c'est parfois un peu brouillon...Mais bon, votre avis m'intéresse...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : 10ans**

Enfin ! Y était temps ! Un an d'infiltration, un an à scruter les moindres gestes de ce système...J'avoue que j'étais très fière d'avoir mit la main sur le n°1...je passais ma vie à prouver à mon patron, qu'il pouvait pas se passer de moi.

Il fallait que je récupère mon gilet et mes berreta.

Emmett allait être surprit de me voir, un an qu'il m'a pas vu, et qu'il a presque pas eu de nouvelle de moi. Infiltration oblige, je savais qu'on suivaient mes moindres pas, je me devais de protéger mes proches.

J'ouvrais la porte, la refermais. Je m'arrêtais quand je le vis...ça...non...pas...ça pouvait pas être possible !

Et pourtant, il était là à me regarder...j'avais jamais imaginé, ou espéré revoir ces émeraudes !

Nous restions tous les deux figés...se retrouver ici, 10ans après, c'était presque impossible !

Je sortis de ma statue, et pointais mon arme sur lui, ce qui le surprit.

**Edward : Arrêtes de jouer les caïd Swan, c'est pas bien de jouer avec ces trucs là**

**Qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ?**

Le revoir me rendit agressive, la surprise me rendait violente.

**Edward : Y a avait de la lumière, je suis entré**

**Tu sembles pas prendre conscience que j'ai un 38 sur ta gueule, alors je te conseille de me répondre**

**Edward : T'es sérieuse, tu veux me tirer dessus, moi qui était content de te revoir**

Je tirais dans le mur, pour lui faire peur...et ça à marcher, ce con sursauta avant de s'éloigner de moi.

**Je répète qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ?**

**- : Isabella Swan reposes cette arme !**

**Em, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?**

**Emmett : J'habite ici...reposes ce truc putain ! (se postant devant moi)**

**Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? **

**Emmett : Il est revenu d'Irak...faut que je te frappe pour poser ça !**

Je remis la sécurité, et coincer mon arme dans mon dos.

**Edward : Putain, t'es folle ou quoi !**

**Va te faire foutre ! Et toi, la prochaine fois que tu ramènes des étrangers chez nous, dis le moi (m'adressant à mon idiot d'ami)**

**Emmett : Allo, c'est Edward, c'est pas un étranger**

**Allo, j'ai pas vu ce connard depuis 10ans, alors pour moi, c'est un étranger !**

**Emmett : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ton patron t'a fait chier ?**

**Ta gueule !**

**Emmett : Amènes ton cul dans mes bras**

Je souriais, avant de me jeter sur lui. Enfin, un visage familier !

**Tu m'as manqué (embrassant sa joue)**

**Emmett : Et moi dont**

**Edward : Putain, t'as pas changé, toujours aussi agressive**

**Putain, t'as pas changé, toujours aussi con...tu dois pas être au cabaret toi ?**

**Emmett : Rosie me remplace, j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec Edy**

**Je vais aller prendre une douche, je suis de sortie ce soir**

**Emmett : Dis moi que ton infiltration est finie ?**

**Cette nuit**

**Edward : Tu fais quoi comme taf ?**

**Pute**

Je quittais le salon, pour rejoindre ma salle de bain. J'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était là, après 10ans, je m'attendais à ce qu'on annonce à sa mère qu'il était mort.

Je me posais sous le jet douche, trop troublée par cette arrivée que j'étais pas prête à voir.

Concentres toi Bella, ce soir on a du boulot.

Douchée, j'enfilais un jean, un débardeur blanc, et un large gilet à capuche.

Je faisais ce métier depuis 10ans, et j'avais toujours ce style vestimentaire de gosse, qui me permettait de me faufiler partout.

Je sortis enfin de la chambre, pour préparer mes armes.

**Emmett : T'es en congé après ça ?**

**Je sais pas **

Je chargeais mes armes.

**Edward : Tu m'expliques ce qu'elle fait ?**

**Emmett : Secret défense**

**Edward : T'es sérieux, t'as pas confiance en moi ?**

**Emmett : Elle veut pas qu'on le dise à n'importe qui ?**

**Edward : Hey oh, c'est moi Edy, ton meilleur pote**

**Emmett : On peut lui faire confiance Bells**

**Fais ce que tu veux, mais il a intérêt à fermer sa gueule**

**Emmett : Mademoiselle est agent du FBI, la plus jeune recrue**

**Edward : Quoi ? T'es folle ou quoi ! C'est pas un job pour toi !**

J'éclatais de rire. Je passais mon gilet par balle, et enfilais mon gilet noir.

**Appelles pas, c'est moi qui le fera**

**Emmett : Ok**

Je quittais l'appartement, pour rejoindre le lieu de la descente. Après des années de recherches, et un an d'infiltration, on pouvaient enfin mettre fin à ce putain de trafic, et c'était pas sans joie

On m'avait recruté à l'âge de 13ans, grâce à mes capacités d'observations, et intellectuelles...170 de quotient intellectuel, de quoi retourner notre Einstein dans sa tombe !...j'étais toujours la première pour les infiltrations, j'arrivais très vite à amener la confiance de l'autre, prête à tout pour qu'on ne se méfie pas de moi...j'avais ensuite passé l'examen à l'âge de 18ans, le FBI s'était arrangé pour qu'on triche sur mon âge, puisque les sélections devaient être âgées d'au moins 23ans

**PDV Edward**

Mon supérieur m'avait informé que ma famille, habitait depuis quelques années à Los Angeles. Et apparemment, ils avaient tous déménager. Je sais pas pourquoi Emmett fut le premier que je voulus voir.

C'est inexpressif que j'avais posé pieds à LAX, je savais pas vraiment quoi faire, où aller, que ressentir. Et soudain, mes frères d'armes me manquaient, notre base me manquaient. Ici, tout était beaucoup trop calme.

C'est un bout de papier en main, que je rejoignais l'appartement d'Emmett. Hésitant devant sa porte, j'osais quelques coups, avant d'entendre des pas.

Il avait pas changé, si j'avais encore une image de lui. J'avais voulu ne pas emmener de photos, pour ne pas regretter mon engagement.

**Emmett : Me dis pas que c'est toi Edward ?**

**Edward : Salut vieux frère**

Bizarrement, je me sentais pas à l'aise, ayant pourtant cru que je serais heureux de le voir...ce fut différent à cet instant. Je le connaissais pas, son visage me rappelait quelque chose, mais j'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir.

Après une accolade brutale, il m'invita dans son salon, et nous servit quelques sucreries et boissons.

**Emmett : 10 ans ! J'arrive pas à y croire**

**Moi non plus**

**Emmett : C'est pas croyable, Edward Cullen, ici**

Pendant plus d'une heure, nous discutions, avant que son téléphone sonne. Il s'isola dans sa chambre, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Je posais mon regard un peu partout...Il semblait bien gagner sa vie, vu la décoration.

Je me levais quand je vis plusieurs cadres posés sur un meuble près de la fenêtre.

Je fus surprit de voir qu'il avait gardé contact avec elle...Bella Swan, un drôle de phénomène, et la seule femme qui a marqué ma vie..Une autre fille, blonde les accompagnait...Sa fiancée apparemment.

Je me retournais quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée en acier, s'ouvrir...J'étais sans voix, quand je la vis devant moi. Je comptais la voir, mais pas tout de suite. Elle avait à la fois si peu et énormément changé.

Après être sorti de notre statue de surprise, notre échange fut agressive, surtout elle.

* * *

Partie, je me reposais sur le canapé, en face d'Emmett.

**Ça te fait rien qu'elle puisse être en danger ?**

**Emmett : Elle fait ses propres choix**

**Et ça fait combien de temps ?**

**Emmett : 10ans**

**Faut pas avoir 23ans, pour être agent ?**

**Emmett : Ils l'ont repéré, alors qu'elle passait un simple examen, elle est douée dans ce qu'elle fait, je t'apprends rien**

**C'est trop dangereux pour elle**

**Emmett : Je te déconseille de dire ça devant elle, parce qu'elle a peut être rigoler tout à l'heure, mais la prochaine fois, je serais pas là si elle veut te tirer une balle dans les couilles**

**Elle s'est déjà fait blessée ?**

**Emmett : Une fois, elle a reçu une balle dans le bras**

**Putain !**

**Emmett : Faudra t'y faire, elle compte pas changer d'orientation...t'es là pour combien de temps ?**

**Après 10ans, j'ai eu le droit d'arrêter**

**Emmett : Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?**

**Je sais pas, faut que je trouve d'abord un endroit pour crécher, et ensuite on verra**

**Emmett : En tout cas, t'es chez toi ici, y a une troisième chambre, donc t'es le bienvenue**

**Merci Em**

**PDV Bella**

03h30du mat'

Merde, fais chier ! Ce con m'a tué l'arcade !

**Putain ! C'est une manie chez toi ! **

**Edward : Désolé, je pensais pas te faire peur**

**Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ?**

**Edward : Em m'a hébergé pour quelques temps**

**Putain, mon avis il s'en fout !**

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé à l'œil ?**

J'enlevais difficilement ma veste, et rangeais mes armes dans mon coffre.

Je m'éclipsais dans la salle de bain, pour soigner mon œil.

**T'as rien d'autre à faire, que de me suivre ?**

**Edward : T'as l'air vraiment heureuse de me retrouver (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Tu peux pas savoir à quel point (ironique)**

J'imbibais un coton d'alcool, pour désinfecter les plaies.

**Ah putain !**

**Edward : Laisses moi faire**

**Me touches pas !**

Sans m'écouter, il me prit le coton des mains, mon visage en coupe, et retira le sang de mon visage.

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Ce fils de pute a voulu jouer les gros durs**

**Edward : J'aurais jamais cru que tu serais dans le FBI**

**Tel père, telle fille**

Il soigna mes plaies, j'esquivais au mieux son regard. Un regard que j'avais mit longtemps à accepter de ne plus voir. Je devais surement rêvé, plausible, vu que j'étais très fatiguée.

**Edward : Te voilà en meilleur état**

**Tu peux sortir, je dois prendre une douche**

**Edward : Humm, je me souviens de ton corps nu (se perdant dans ses pensées)**

**Je te conseille vivement de pas m'énerver Cullen !**

Je le fis sortir, verrouillais la porte, et me glissais sous l'eau pour la deuxième fois.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Comment savait-il que nous habitions ici, alors qu'il est parti avant que tout le monde ne déménage ?

J'espérais quelques jours de congés, vu que j'avais pu mettre fin à ce trafic, j'en avais besoin.

Les muscles plus détendu. J'enfilais un short, un débardeur, attachais mes cheveux et rejoignais le salon.

J'avais un rapport à taper, c'était horrible ! La partie administrative de ce boulot était vraiment énervante !

**Tu comptes rester debout toute la nuit ?**

**Edward : Et toi ?**

**J'ai du travail**

**Edward : Je peux te tenir compagnie ?**

**Non**

**Edward : Ah merci**

Il se posa à côté de moi, il commençait sérieusement à me saouler !

Devant mon ordinateur, je tapais mon rapport, sentant le regard de l'autre idiot dans mon dos.

**Edward : Pourquoi t'es aussi en rogne contre moi ?**

**Je suis tout le temps comme ça**

**Edward : Pauvre Emmett**

**T'inquiètes pas pour lui, on se voit pas souvent**

**Edward : Tu m'en veux toujours ?**

**T'en vouloir de quoi ?**

**Edward : D'être parti **

**C'était y a 10ans, je ne suis pas aussi rancunière que ça**

**Edward : Je pourrais comprendre que tu m'en veuilles toujours autant **

**Mais c'est pas le cas**

Il s'approcha de moi, pour caresser mon épaule.

**Edward : Tu m'as manqué **

**Dégages ta main, avant qu'elle finisse broyer**

**Edward : Je me souviens de la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé à deux dans un salon**

**Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?**

**Edward : Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais pas à dormir**

**Non, ici, aux États-Unis, la guerre n'est pas finie, alors qu'est ce que tu fous là ?**

**Edward : 10ans de service, ils ont pensé que je pouvais rentrer**

Soudain, je fus attirée par deux cicatrices, l'une sur son avant-bras droit, l'autre sur la paume.

**Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? (visant du regard ses mains)**

**Edward : J'ai mal jugé une situation, et j'ai reçu deux balles**

Sans dire un mot de plus, il retourna dans sa chambre. J'avais du toucher un point sensible...tant mieux, ça l'avait fait partir !

A l'aube, j'avais réussi à taper mon rapport, et j'avais apprit par mon patron que j'avais quelques semaines de congés...HALLELUJAH, les premières depuis 6ans !

Emmett finit par rentrer, alors que je déjeunais devant la télé.

**Devines quoi ?**

**Emmett : Vas y**

**Le boss m'a donné un mois de congé, c'est pas magnifique ça (joyeuse)**

**Emmett : Putain, enfin ! (soulagé)**

**Je sais pas où je vais encore aller, mais je vais bien en profiter**

**Emmett : Tu pourrais t'occuper d'Edy ?**

**Pardon ?**

**Emmett : Il est pommé, il a besoin qu'on l'aide**

**Je suis pas une baby-sitter !**

**Emmett : Oui, mais t'es son ex, donc tu peux faire un effort**

Nous nous tûmes, quand le loup entra.

**Edward : Salut**

**Emmett : Alors, ça fait quoi dormir de dans un bon lit, et sans arme autour ?**

**Edward : C'est reposant**

**Emmett : J'imagine**

**Edward : Tu sais quand je pourrais voir les autres ?**

**Emmett : Euh, on peut organiser ça ce soir**

**Edward : Cool**

**Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller rendre mes rapports**

**Emmett : Bells, emmènes Edy avec toi**

**Pour ?**

**Emmett : Tu pourrais lui faire respirer l'air de la ville après **

**Edward : C'est bon, je vais pas la déranger**

**Cool**

**Emmett : Pas cool, t'es en congé Bells, tu pourrais en profiter avec Edy, je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien**

**T'essaies de faire quoi là ?**

**Edward : C'est bon, je peux très bien sortir seul, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille Em**

Sauf qu'Emmett, insista du regard.

**Sois prêt dans 10minutes**

**Edward : J'ai dit c'est bon**

**J'ai dit sois prêt dans 10minutes !**

Je sautais de mon perchoir, et aller m'habiller...un jean et un tee-shirt feront l'affaire.


	2. Retrouvailles

**Salut tout le monde...j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances, pour celles qui le sont **

**Merci pour vos reviews, et vos ajouts...ça met la **

**Les avis sont un peu mitigé, pas sûrs de vouloir suivre la suite...je sais pas si le prochain chapitre va convaincre que ça peut être intéressant, je le sais pas moi même...enfin bref**

**A vos claviers, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, et j'accepte toutes les critiques, je ne suis pas un coeur en chamallow**

**Ah, on m'a fait remarqué ma grammaire, désolée, je n'avais pas remarqué, j'espère que ce n'est pas catastrophique pour ce chapitre...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

Dans ma voiture, aucun de nous parler...Pourquoi maintenant ? 10Ans, une décennie. Depuis 3-4ans, il n'était qu'un souvenir...Je ne l'avais pas rayé de ma vie, juste oublier, comme on oublie une personne de qui nous n'avons plus de nouvelle.

**Faut que je te porte, pour descendre**

**Edward : Je vais t'attendre ici**

**Il fait plus de 30degrés Cullen, alors bouges ton cul, s'il te plait**

Il descendit enfin. Je présentais ma carte, Edward, puis nous passions le portique, pour rejoindre le bureau de mon boss.

**Salut patron**

**Nolan : Bonjour Swan**

**Voilà un rapport clair, précis et net (déposant sur son bureau mon rapport)**

**Nolan : Comme d'hab...qui est ton ami ?**

**Il revient d'Irak**

**Nolan : Soldat**

**Edward : Major Edward Cullen**

**Nolan : C'est toujours un honneur de voir un soldat vivant, vous repartez quand ?**

**Edward : Je ne repars pas monsieur**

**Nolan : Bon retour chez nous, et bon courage, je sais qu'il est très dur de revenir quand on a fait ça pendant longtemps, combien d'années ?**

**Edward : 10**

**Nolan : Permettez moi de saluer votre courage**

**Edward : Merci monsieur**

**Bon, vous avez fini de lécher son cul, je peux partir ?**

**Nolan : Fais attention à toi, Swan...et informes moi si tu bouges**

**OK**

Je quittais l'enceinte du bâtiment...4semaines loin de ce brouhaha stressant !

Fallait que j'en profite un maximum...ce qui risque d'être difficile avec notre revenant !

**Tu veux faire quoi ?**

**Edward : Tu peux me laisser ici, je suis pas un gosse**

**J'ai rien d'autre à faire, donc dis moi ce que t'as prévu**

**Edward : M'acheter des vêtements**

**Pitié pas une boutique**

**Edward : Tu détestes toujours ça ?**

**Toujours**

**Edward : J'ai envie de voir la plage**

**Va pour la plage (prenant un air enthousiaste)**

Je nous emmenais jusqu'à la plage. Le silence était toujours là, et ça devenait insupportable. Pas que je me sente obliger de blablater pour rien, mais c'était un silence gênant...très gênant !

**C'est comment là bas ? (tentant de faire la conversation)**

**Edward : L'Irak ?**

**Hum**

**Edward : J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de regarder le paysage (un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres)**

**Très drôle Cullen**

**Edward : Au début, tu sais pas trop, t'es pas vraiment prêt à tuer, et ensuite, ça devient une habitude, tu t'en fous que la personne en face de toi, soit bonne ou méchante, tu dois juste protéger les tiens**

On aurait presque l'impression qu'il pourrait pleurer..mon coeur se serra en le voyant parler de son expérience de soldat avec autant de tristesse. J'avais déjà vu de nombreuses reportages, sur les retours de soldats dans leur pays natal, et ça semblait plus les traumatiser qu'autre chose.

**Edward : Et toi, comment c'est passé tes 10 dernières années ?**

**Pas aussi mouvementés que les tiennes, mais pas ennuyantes**

**Edward : Tu te plais dans ce boulot ? (curieux)**

**Beaucoup, j'arrête les méchants, et puis j'ai trouvé la solution à mes insomnies**

Nous arrivions sur le parking...Hum, j'avais pas vu un océan depuis si longtemps !

Nous descendions pour rejoindre le sable, après s'être déchaussé et relevés nos pantalons.

**Edward : Comment vont les autres ?**

**Paul, James et Em se sont associés dans un cabaret, et gèrent plusieurs restaurant à travers le pays, et d'autres entreprises, qui marchent très bien, Rose, la copine d'Em et Jake ont fait la même chose, mais dans un garage, Rose ouvrira sa quatrième société de customisation à Tokyo, paraît il un marché très porteur , Alice s'est fiancée avec Jasper, que tu rencontreras surement bientôt, elle travaille dans une maison de couture, alors que Jasper est un célèbre photographe**

**Edward : Sérieux ? **

**Beaucoup de choses ont changé**

**Edward : Pas toi**

**T'en sais rien**

**Edward : Toujours aussi belle, simple, plus sur les nerfs, mais sinon t'as pas vraiment changé**

**Tes parents seront content de te revoir**

**Edward : T'es sûr de ça ?**

**T'as manqué à beaucoup de monde**

**Edward : Toi aussi ?**

**Pour dire vrai, j'ai pas vraiment pensé à toi**

Une seconde, je voulais lui faire mal, et la seconde d'après, je regrettais déjà !

Pourtant, c'était vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à lui depuis si longtemps...c'était peut être pour ça que ça me surprenait autant de le voir ici.

**Edward : T'es pas obligé de rester, de toutes façons, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul (fronçant les sourcils)**

**Je suis désolée...je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est la première fois que je suis en vacances en 6ans, et c'est un stress perpétuel, tu dois comprendre ça...c'est pas ce que je veux, être méchante**

Un silence se fit, alors que nous marchions toujours.

**Edward : Tu comptes faire quoi pendant ces vacances ?**

**Alors là, j'en sais rien du tout...si je n'avais pas mon arme, je me déshabillerais pour me jeter dans l'eau, ça doit bien faire des années, que je n'ai pas mit un pieds dans l'océan**

**Edward : On est pommé tous les deux alors**

**Je pense que oui**

Soudain nous entendions un gros bruit. Edward se retourna, effrayé.

**Cullen, ça va ?**

**Edward : Euh...ouais, ouais**

**C'était juste un bateau**

**Edward : L'habitude**

**Ça doit te sembler anormal tout ce silence**

**Edward : Hum**

**On devraient aller t'acheter des vêtements, c'est la fiesta ce soir, tu dois être présentable**

**Edward : Alice sort de ce corps**

J'éclatais de rire. Nous passions plusieurs heures dans les boutiques. Plusieurs heures, pendant lesquelles je m'étais pincée, persuadée d'être dans un rêve, et je savais pas si il était bon ou mauvais.

Nous rentrions à l'appartement, épuisés.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche.

_**« J'espère que t'es gentille avec lui, c'est pas le moment pour lui, que tu le maltraites avec tes nerfs...j'ai fermé le cabaret pour la nuit, amener vos fesses, tout le monde sera là »**_

**Edward : C'est qui ?**

**Em nous invites au cabaret, tout le monde sera là**

**Edward : Je crois que je suis pas prêt à les revoir tous**

Malgré ce sourire qu'il tentait de garder, je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas ici, mais toujours dans ce champ de bataille.

**Tu sais quoi, on va faire un truc...ils me connaissent, ils savent que je déteste ces réunions familiales, et tout le tralala, donc si tu te sens pas bien, ou étouffer, tu me le dis, je ferais semblant d'être fatiguer, et tu dis que tu me raccompagnes, ça te va ?**

**Edward : C'est bizarre**

**Ça te plait pas ?**

**Edward : Tu comprends ce que je ressens**

**J'ai pas changé, donc t'es OK ?**

**Edward : OK**

Je quittais le salon, mais m'arrêtais quand Edward m'appela.

**Edward : Merci**

Je me retournais pour entrer dans ma chambre.

**PDV Edward**

Étouffer, voilà comment je me sentais...et elle arrivait à le voir, j'étais loin de me douter que ce serait elle qui me comprendrait.

Dans la douche, j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas penser. Toute la nuit, j'avais gardé les yeux ouvert, à peine fermé, que les images de mon combat se jouaient devant moi...est ce que certain sont revenus à un état normal ? Toute cette joie dans la rue, cette agitation dans les boutiques, c'était presque bizarre.

Je me préparais puis attendais Bella dans le salon.

La voir sortir dans une courte robe bustier noire, mit tout de suite fin à mes pensées sinistres.

Elle est subjuguante !

**Bella : Cullen, t'es sûr que ça va ?**

**T'es sublime**

**Bella : Pitié pas de compliment, tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est un tee-shirt, et traîner dans mon appart**

**Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on partira**

**Bella : Vite alors !**

Nous arrivions très rapidement au cabaret.

Emmett avait fait plutôt du bon travail...il rappelait même cette ambiance des années 50.

Nous entrions, avec beaucoup d'appréhension pour ma part.

**Bella : N'oublie pas, dès que tu te sens pas bien, on se tire**

**Je m'en souviendrais**

Bella avança devant, finalement elle avait changée, physiquement parlant. Ses boucles roux dorées, avaient poussées et étaient beaucoup plus belles, et son corps...ses formes étaient beaucoup plus apparentes...elle était à croquer !

Reprenant mes esprits, j'inspirais un bon coup avant de rejoindre mes parents. J'avais l'impression de revenir 10ans auparavant.

**Esmée : Chéri, tu m'as manqué**

La privation de contact physique, m'avait rendu complètement handicapé. Je tapotais brièvement son épaule, malgré tout heureux de la retrouver.

**Toi aussi maman**

**Carlisle : Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenu de ton arrivée ?**

**J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul**

**Carlisle : Tu vas bien ?**

**On y va doucement**

**Carlisle : Je suis là si t'as besoin de quelque chose**

Ma petite sœur arriva, avant que je n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit.

**Alice : Papa, laisses le tranquille, tu vois pas qu'il est pressé de me serrer dans ses bras**

Je souriais devant son enthousiasme, elle avait pas changé. Elle m'assena de bisous, j'étais un robot entre ses mains.

**Alice : T'es enfin là**

**Tu m'as manqué aussi**

**Alice : Tu sais que j'ai passé la corde autour d'un homme**

**Bella : Je lui ai dit que tu étais fiancée...Jasper, lèves ton cul, et fais bonne impression, parce que monsieur est major**

**Alice : Lui fais pas peur toi**

**Bella : Je voudrais pas être sa place **

**Jasper : Merci Bells, tu sais vraiment mettre les gens à l'aise**

Le concerné s'avança vers moi, timide, je souriais.

**Edward (lui tendant une main)**

**Jasper : Jasper (serrant ma main)**

**Bella : Bella**

**Jasper : Ta gueule Bells**

**Tu prends soin d'elle au moins ?**

**Jasper : J'essaie au mieux**

**N'essaie pas, fais le**

**Alice : Il le fait très bien**

**Bella : Je suis déçue, pas de bagarre, ni d'insulte**

**Emmett : Bella, on est plus au FBI**

**Rose : Madame est en vacances depuis un jour, tu verras demain elle redeviendra normale**

**Bella : Dis aussi que je suis atteinte**

**Rose : C'est ça**

**Emmett : Edy, cette jolie blonde, c'est Rose, ma copine**

**Bella : Edy, cette jolie et stupide blonde, c'est Rosie**

**Rose : Hey ! **

La jeune femme bouscula Bella, qui failli tomber.

**Bella : C'est très lâche de faire ça, quand je suis sur talons**

**Rose : Laisse moi me présenter**

Elle se posta devant moi, sa main tendue.

**Rose : Ravis de faire votre connaissance Major, je suis Rose ou Rosie, c'est comme tu veux**

Je serrais sa main.

**Ravis de te connaître aussi, moi c'est Edward, Edy comme tu veux**

**Rose : T'es un héros pour Em, il nous parle souvent de toi**

**Emmett : Lui dis pas, il va attraper la grosse tête**

**Bella : On peut passer à table, je crève de faim**

**Alice : Alors qu'à prévu de faire mademoiselle, pendant son temps libre ?**

**Bella : Prévoir des journées portes ouvertes**

J'éclatais de rire, cette fille est vraiment atteinte.

**Alice : On a raté une plaisanterie**

**Emmett : T'es vraiment dégueulasse Bella**

**Bella : Quoi, faut bien faire des visites parfois**

Je m'enfonçais dans mon fou rire, très vite rattrapé par Rosie et Emmett.

**Alice : Sérieux, de quoi tu parles ?**

**Bella : Esmée, Carlisle, vous pouvez faire semblant que vous n'entendrez pas ce qui va suivre**

Mes parents sourirent, avant de se boucher les oreilles.

**Bella : Faire l'amour, donner un peu de compagnie à mon vagin**

**Alice : Bella ! Tu es écœurante**

Bella fit un signe à mes parents, pour qu'ils puissent baisser les mains.

**T'es vraiment atteinte**

**Bella : Désolée, mais y a des personnes âgées autour de cette table, qui n'ont plus de vie sexuelle, faut bien que je fasse des métaphores**

**Carlisle : Merci Bella**

**Bella : Avec plaisir doc**

Nous discutions pendant plusieurs heures, je restais quand même en retrait. J'arrivais à rire, mais ne pas participer à leurs discussions.

Je remarquais, que Bella était un vrai noyau autour dans la famille, tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention, et elle savait plutôt animer un dîner.

Alors que tout le monde discutait dernières nouvelles du monde. Je me perdais dans mes pensées.

**Bella : Tu te sens comment ?**

**Je sais pas**

**Bella : J'ai vu que t'étais pas à l'aise**

**C'est un peu ça**

**Bella : Tu veux partir ?**

**Marcher plutôt ?**

**Bella : Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser**

Elle se leva...humm, ses jambes étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tentant au monde !

Elle avança vers le porte manteau où se trouvait sa veste, en titubant.

**PDV Bella**

Il semblait complètement absent, sauf quand on parlait à deux. Je pouvais pas lui en vouloir quand il était dans cet état.

**Jasper : Je crois que t'as un peu trop bu (me rattrapant, alors que je feignais une chute)**

**Pas du tout, je suis complètement sobre**

**Jasper : Et moi, je suis une fille**

**Ah ouais**

Edward arriva.

**Edward : Je crois que je vais ramener la demoiselle**

**Nonnn, je veux encore faire la fête**

**Edward : Je crois que tu l'as déjà fait comme ça**

**Jasper : Tu t'en sortiras ?**

**Edward : T'inquiètes pas**

Alors que je m'attendais, à ce qu'il me tienne simplement la main, il me porta pour me poser sur son épaule...j'avais pourtant cru qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude des contacts physiques, je l'avais bien vu avec sa famille.

**Vous êtes pas drôle**

Je m'arrêtais soudainement, quand sa main sur ma cuisse me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

Il salua une dernière fois tout le monde, avant de sortir, et de me déposer au sol.

**Edward : J'espère que mes gestes n'étaient pas déplacés**

**T'inquiètes pas**

**Edward : Merci encore**

**Arrêtes de me remercier**

**Edward : On marche ?**

**Je te suis**

**Edward : J'ai toujours aimé marché la nuit**

**Je sais**

**Edward : Parles moi de toi**

**Cullen, tu me connais**

**Edward : Plus depuis 10ans, racontes moi **

**Je m'appelle Isabella, j'ai 23ans, je suis agent du FBI, ma couleur préférée c'est le noir**

**Edward : Te fous pas de ma gueule Swan**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?**

**Edward : Comment ça se fait que tu habites avec Emmett ?**

**Je suis partie 2 ans dans le camp d'entraînement, après ça, j'avais besoin d'un appart, le temps de travailler, il m'a hébergé, et depuis je l'ai pas quitté**

**Edward : J'imagine que t'es pas souvent là bas en plus ?**

**Exact, je suis très souvent en infiltration, donc je pars souvent pour des mois, ce qui arrange Em depuis qui l'est avec Rosie**

**Edward : Comment vont tes parents ?**

**Bien**

**Edward : Em m'a dit que tu avais reçu une balle**

**J'avais infiltré un gang, qui était en guerre contre un autre groupe qui faisait du trafic d'armes à l'international...je discutais avec le chef, et une voiture est passée, et on m'a tiré dessus**

**PDV Edward**

C'était effrayant de l'entendre raconter ce qu'elle faisait...Comment tout le monde pouvait supporter qu'elle fasse ça ? Qu'elle puisse mettre sa vie en danger aussi facilement ?

**Edward : Ça te fait pas peur de prendre autant de risque ?**

**Je vis pour cette adrénaline constante, j'ai pas le temps de penser à la mort**

**Edward : T'as jamais pensé que tu pourrais mourir ?**

**Jamais, et si ça arriver, c'est les risques du métier**

Était elle inconsciente à ce point ?

**Edward : T'es sérieuse ? (haussant le ton)**

**Faut bien mourir de quelque chose**

**Edward : Es tu à ce point inconsciente ? (visiblement en colère)**

**Pour qui tu te prends ? (irritée par son comportement)**

**Edward : J'ai vu des gens se battre pour rester en vie, et on dirait presque que tu provoques la mort**

**Tu sais quoi ? A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, mais tu n'interviens surtout pas dans la mienne...pour qui tu te prends, tu débarques après 10ans d'absence, et tu te permets de me juger, je suis pas ta copine, ni ton amie, alors va te faire foutre Cullen !**

Énervé par son comportement, je la plaquais au mur, ce qui la choqua.

**PDV Bella**

Avait il vraiment fait ça ? Si il savait que je n'étais plus cette gentille adolescente d'autre fois.

Je sortis mon arme de ma cuisse, et la plaquer contre son abdomen.

**Je te conseille vivement de retirer tes mains**

**Edward : T'as 23ans, t'es pas faite pour ça**

J'éclatais de rire. Dans un rapidement mouvement, je retournais sa main, pour lui plaquer la joue contre le mur.

**Retouches moi encore une fois, et tu passeras tes prochains jours dans un hosto, sans aucun espoir de remarcher**

Je le lâchais, et marchais jusqu'à mon appartement. J'arrivais pas à le croire, il manquait vraiment pas de culot !


	3. Faiblesse

**Hello chères lectrices...j'ai vu que des lectrices de ma précédente fanfic, m'avaient rejoint sur celle ci...Ouh, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et être à la hauteur de la précé**

**Alors pour remettre les choses en place**

**Bella a 12ans, la première fois qu'elle rencontre Edward, qui lui en a 17, ils sont dans le même lycée, classe différente, mais même niveau, étant donné que Bella a un Q.I élevé**

**L'histoire se passe à L.A (Los Angeles, ou Loire Atlantique, selon vos préférences), enfin, jusqu'à maintenant...J'espère que c'est clair pour tout le monde, je comptais parler de leur histoire un peu plus pard, au travers des chapitres.**

**Voilà un new chapitre, je suis ouverte à toute critique, certes j'aime celle qui sont positif, mais soyons réaliste, je ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde, alors dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, ça aide toujours à se corriger, ou à voir les choses autrement...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Faiblesse**

Avant que la porte en acier de l'appartement n'ai pu se refermer, cet enfoiré entra.

Sans lui porter attention, j'allais à ma chambre. Mais avant que je n'ai pu atteindre la porte...CE CONNARD me plaqua contre le mur !

**Lâches moi Cullen, ça va mal finir !**

**Edward : Repointes ta putain d'arme sur moi, et je te ferais regretter ton geste**

**Me tentes pas connard !**

**Edward : Ne crois pas que j'ai des scrupules à frapper une femme**

Toujours le cou sous son bras, je lui donnais un coup dans ses couilles, le déstabilisant quelques secondes. Rageuse qu'il me traite ainsi, je lui sautais dessus...Nous basculions sur la table en bois laqué, que nous brisions.

Possédée par une violence que je ne faisais venir, que quand il s'agissait de mes suspects, je frappais son visage d'un coup de poing.

**Emmett : PUTAIN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !**

Mon ami me porta, pour m'éloigner de cet...

**ENFOIRE ! (hystérique)**

**Rose : A l'hosto**

**Je bouge pas d'ici !**

**Emmett : A L'HOSTO !**

Sans tact, Emmett m'attrapa le bras, alors que Rose relevait ce connard, qui avait l'arcade ouvert...ça va, je m'en sors pas mal.

Dans la voiture, nous n'entendions que les gueulements d'Emmett, choqué par notre comportement.

Nous arrivions devant la standardiste.

**Rose : On pourraient avoir une infirmière s'il vous plaît**

**Standardiste : Oui, patientez quelques minutes **

Toujours le bras emprisonné dans la main d'Emmett, il m'obligea à m'assoir sur une des chaises libres. Rose installa Edward, à quelques mètres de moi.

**Emmett : Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?**

**Ce connard a osé jugé mon boulot !**

Une infirmière arriva devant nous, un dossier à la main.

**Infirmière : Edward Cullen, et Isabella Swan**

**Emmett : On vous suit**

Traînée comme une gosse, nous entrions tous les cinq dans une chambre.

**Infirmière : Je vais d'abord m'occuper de vous monsieur**

**Emmett : Je t'ai jamais vu aussi violente**

**Rose : Moi non plus**

**J'ai rien voulu moi, il débarque et ose me juger sur mes choix de vie, pour qui il se prend ?**

**Emmett : C'est ton ex, il a le droit de s'inquiéter pour toi**

**Non, justement, c'est mon ex, on a plus rien avoir ensemble**

**Rose : Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Il est le frère d'Emmett, le gars avec qui tu vis **

**Je veux plus le voir, hors de question que je vis avec ce connard**

**Emmett : Je croyais que tu lui en voulais plus d'être parti **

**Oh génial, parce que je peux pas le sentir, alors forcément ça vient du passé...fermes ta gueule Em, quand tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, je suis loin d'être aussi rancunière !...sortez d'ici**

**Rose : Bells**

**Non, sortez d'ici !**

Tous les deux finirent par quitter la chambre.

Depuis notre admission, Edward n'avait pas dit un mot, lui qui semblait si bavard tout à l'heure.

Pendant plus d'une heure, nous restions tous les deux silencieux...Et au fil des minutes, un sentiment de honte, et de culpabilité m'avait envahi, me donnant un autre goût à mes agissements.

Je refusais pourtant de lui présenter mes excuses.

Nous quittions l'hôpital, vers 01heures du matin, après quelques formalités. Nous rejoignions ensuite notre appartement. Sans un mot, je refermais la porte de ma chambre, pour prendre une douche...Rancunière, t'es la plus rancunière des filles, ma pauvre.

La vérité, c'était que de le revoir ici, après autant de temps, où je n'avais fait qu'éviter de penser à lui..et j'y étais arrivée depuis quelques années, je ne subissais plus son absence...Pourquoi m'étais-je autant éprit d'un mec que j'avais rencontré à 12ans ? Puis soudain, notre année vécu ensemble me revenait, et répondait à cette question.

Douchée, j'enfilais un soutien-gorge, et un tanga en dentelle noir.

Je n'avais pas aimé son silence à l'hôpital, je me souvenais encore avant de ses silences après nos disputes, c'était stressant et effrayant...pourtant là, c'était différent, comme ci je l'avais blessé mentalement...Une chose qui me répugna, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Je poussais l'armoire, et ouvrais la porte qui communiquait avec sa chambre. Torse nu, il était allongé sur le lit, le drap remonté jusqu'au ventre...Il était magnifique.

Sans me porter un regard, il zappait sur la télécommande.

Je montais sur le lit, pour me poser en tailleur devant lui.

**Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai été aussi méchante**

**Edward : Dégages Swan, je te connais pas...je ne connais pas cette fille violente, et enragée, alors barres toi, demain je me trouverais un autre appart, ça nous arrangera tout les deux**

**Je suis devenue ce que je suis, le jour où tu as préféré partir que de rester avec moi, j'ai eu tort de vouloir voir plus loin pour nous deux...tu pars, et je dois faire avec, et quand je m'y fais, il faut que tu reviennes, avec ta belle gueule d'ange...enfin bref, c'est de l'histoire ancienne...je t'embêterais plus, mais évites de me juger sur ce que je fais, parce que c'est une réaction que j'ai eu 10ans avant, et toi aussi, tu n'avais pas comprit**

**Edward : J'avais besoin de le faire**

**Je veux pas qu'on parle de ça, ça nous avancerait à rien**

Je me relevais, et quittais la chambre, mais revenait sur mes pas.

**Je suis en vacances pour un mois, et je compte retourner chez moi, je m'y sentirais mieux...alors, tu peux rester autant que tu veux ici**

Je quittais la chambre, pour rejoindre la mienne...Je fus surprise de le voir entrer par la porte par laquelle j'étais passée, alors que je me glissais sous mes draps. Toujours silencieux, il vint me rejoindre.

**Edward : Emmett m'a pourtant dit que tu habitais ici, avec tout le monde**

**J'ai une villa à Miami, une résidence secondaire, j'y suis pas allée depuis que je l'ai acheté...je crois que c'est le mom...**

Je m'arrêtais quand il replaça une de mes boucles.

Il s'approcha de mon visage...je crois que je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Tétanisée, je le laissais plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Y a quelques heures, je lui saute dessus pour le battre, et là il m'embrasse.

Je ne voulais pas de lui, je ne voulais pas le toucher, n'avoir rien à faire avec lui pour ne rien ressentir...Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre à son baiser, qui se voulait langoureux et sensuel.

Soudain, notre baiser prit une tournure plus passionnelle, quand nos langues vinrent se toucher...Il était violent de réaliser que ses baisers, étaient encore plus bons qu'autrefois. Nos corps encore timide, ses mains devinrent entreprenantes, pour se poser sur ma poitrine quelques secondes, avant de se glisser sous ma culotte.

**Ne fais pas ça**

**Edward : Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas**

Et pourtant, son majeur pressa violemment mon clitoris...AH putain ! J'ai déjà fait l'amour avec lui, et revivre cette expérience m'anéantirait forcément, en sachant que je voulais m'éloigner de lui, pour ne pas souffrir !

**S'il te plait arrêtes**

Je le suppliais d'arrêter, alors que je réagissais différemment, écartant les jambes. Je gémissais contre ses caresses, avec son air sadique, Edward me regardait souffrir.

J'attrapais son visage, et l'embrassais brutalement pour étouffer mes gémissements, quand son doigt me pénétra.

**Edward : Tu te souviens comment c'était le sexe entre nous**

Si je m'en souviens ! J'ai du passer dix ans de ma vie, à simuler des orgasmes avec des rigolos, qui pensaient me faire grimper aux rideaux, tous n'arrivant même pas à la cheville de ce que m'offrait mon premier amour !

**Edward : Encore ?**

J'hochais la tête, avant qu'il n'insère un second doigt.

**T'as pas le droit de faire ça**

Mon bourreau se pencha sur mon visage, pour me souffler quelque chose à l'oreille.

**Edward : Chuutt, laisses moi faire (dans un murmure)**

Sans retirer ses doigts, il retira ma culotte en dentelle, pour la jeter derrière lui. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant mon tatouage dans le bas du ventre.

**Edward : Ce que je vois, je veux, ce que je veux, je prends**

Écrit en lettre gothique, il accompagnait une grosse croix en x, à côté.

C'était ma devise, me rappelant que je devais avoir le contrôle de tout, pour me sentir bien, et savoir ce que je voulais, sans prendre de risque, ou au moins les atténuer.

**Edward : Intéressant**

Ses doigts en moi se faisaient rapide, jusqu'à me plonger dans un orgasme troublant. Ce n'était pas comme avant, c'était encore plus violent...10ans, comment tu peux te souvenir de la sensation de ses doigts en toi...Pourtant j'étais sûre que c'était encore plus bon !

Je ne pus quitter ses émeraudes, quand il lécha ses doigts...était il possible qu'un seul homme sur terre me donne autant de plaisir ? Non, je refusais qu'il soit maître de mon bonheur, que ce soit sexuel, ou sentimental !

Mes battements de coeur menaçaient de s'arrêter, quand il caressa des mains, l'intérieur de mes cuisses, après s'être placé entre elles. Il savait me toucher, me donner envie. Rapidement il retira son short, pour dévoiler son érection...Dire qu'il était bien membré, c'était pas suffisant !

D'une main, il guida sa queue dans mes chairs, j'agrippais les draps au contact...Il ressortit avant de me pénétrer une seconde fois.

**AH !**

Merde merde et merde ! Pendant une minute, il ne bougea pas...Mes jambes étaient complètement écartelée, il me possédait totalement ! Edward se pencha sur mon corps, encadrant mon visage de ses coudes, il démarra des mouvements circulaires contre moi.

**HuMM !**

Il prenait tout son temps, nos regards vissés dans celui de l'autre. Je me détestais à cet instant d'être aussi faible, ce n'était pas moi !

Pourtant je lâchais le drap, et posais mes mains sur son dos, pour le caresser...Il avait grossi, n'étant que du muscle, l'armée semblait l'avoir rendu sportif, et athlétique. Je glissais mes mains jusqu'à son cul, c'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Je le pressais contre moi, signe qu'il pouvait être plus violent...

**AH putain !**

C'est ce qu'il fit dans la seconde d'après, d'un mouvement brutal et violent, mon amour d'enfance fit cogner le lit contre le mur.

**Edward : Demandes moi d'aller plus fort (chuchotant à mon oreille)**

Et quoi encore !

**Plus fort (dans un murmure)**

Ces coups de bassin se faisaient avec plus de force et de vitesse au fil des minutes, me martelant le vagin.

**AH – AH – AH – AH**

Je ne pus me retenir, quand il donna un énième coup en moi. Me contractant autour de lui, je me perdais dans ma jouissance, provoquant la sienne.

Mon ex amant se retira, pour se poser sur le côté, avant de venir m'enlacer la taille.

**Edward : J'ai oublié de te dire que tu m'as manqué...beaucoup trop**

Retenant une larme, pour avoir été aussi lâche, et faible...Je me défis de son bras, et me lever, pour me rhabiller.

**Edward : Où tu vas ?**

**Tais toi s'il te plait, je veux pas t'entendre**

J'enfilais un slim noir, un tee-shirt de la même couleur, et mes fidèles converses plates dans le même ton.

**Edward : Bella**

**Non ! Ne dis rien**

Je prenais mon sac, où je fourrais mon insigne, mon arme, mon portable, et mon porte-feuille. J'attrapais mes clés de voiture, et quittais rapidement l'appartement.

C'était pas prévu ! Je ne voulais rien de lui, je ne voulais pas m'attacher à lui, faire renaître quelque chose que j'avais mit longtemps à supprimer. Dans l'avion, je m'enfermais dans ma musique, pour bloquer toutes pensées.


	4. Plus dur que prévu

**Hey salut lectrices ET lecteur ! MERCI pour vos review et vos ajouts, c'est encourageant et très agréable à lire !**

**Alors, commençons par les reviews :**

**Nous avons un problème mon cher watson, certains de mes lecteurs aiment la grossierté et le langage de ma fanfic, et d'autres préfèrent que j'évite...OUh que faire ? Je suis désolée pour celles qui n'aiment pas ça, mais avoir un langage soutenu, correct, c'est pas moi, je déteste d'ailleurs ça...Loin de moi l'idée de brayer des insultes à tout va, mais bon, quand mes personnages s'énervent, ou qu'ils sont en situation de Lemon, je peux pas faire autrement, parce que j'ai voulu que leur caractère agressif et dominant soit ainsi...J'espère que vous supporterez quand même de me lire.**

**Ensuite, j'ai vu que la différence d'âge de Bella et Edward, 10ans avant, avait choqué, du fait que Bella ai pu avoir sa première fois à 12ans, je m'attendais vraiment pas à cette réaction, parce que j'entends souvent à la télé, que des filles de cet âge tombent enceinte, ou encore certaines de mes connaissances, ont franchi ce pas à cet âge là, donc j'ai pensé ça normal...Bon, c'est vrai que le fait qu'Edward ai 17ans à cette période y est pour beaucoup, et ça peut sembler presque dégueulasse qu'il puisse avoir couché avec elle, on se demande même si c'est pas de l'abus, c'est d'ailleurs illégal...MAIS, je vais développe leur histoire vécue, dans mes chapitres, un peu plus tard dans l'histoire, et j'espère que ça passera mieux..Et que cette différence d'âge ne vous gâchera pas l'envie de continuer à lire mon histoire.**

**Voilà, z'ai fini...Quatrième chapitre, certes court, mais c'est juste une entrée en matière, accueillir un nouveau lieu...dîtes moi quand même ce que vous en pensez, votre avis, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse !...XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Plus dur que prévu**

Je ne posais pieds qu'en Floride, à l'aube...Enfin chez moi, je souriais quand je vis Sacha, adossé à un Hummer H3. Sacha était l'un de mes hommes de la sécurité, qui surveillait ma villa.

**Sacha : Enfin en vacances**

**Enfin, et je compte bien en profiter**

Après une heure de route, nous arrivions devant mon havre de paix.

Mon plus beau bijou, était cette villa en pierre blanche, construire sur une petite falaise, traçant un chemin en béton pour nous conduire jusqu'à la plage.

18chambres, 21salles de bain, réparties dans 7pavillons, 5piscines dont 2 en extérieur, une salle de sport (installée pour Emmett, vu qu'il venait de temps en temps ici), une écurie avec 10chevaux, ça c'était pour Jazz, il m'avait dit aimé beaucoup les chevaux, alors j'avais fait construire cette écurie.

Tout ça sur un hectare de terre, que j'avais acheté avec mes actions vendus à la bourse.

L'une de mes passions après arrêter les méchants, c'était la bourse...Je passais presque tout mon temps à évaluer la courbe, et mon intuition, aussi mon intellect, j'arrivais à placer ce que je voulais.

Loin de moi l'idée d'être une milliardaire, mais les chiffres m'amusaient.

J'allais à la rencontre de Dora, quand je la vis traverser le jardin pour venir à ma rencontre.

Dora était ma gouvernante et une amie. J'avais aidé sa famille, à intégrer les USA, avec sa petite fille et son mari, atteint d'un cancer.

Non, je n'étais pas un sosie de la mère Théresa, mais l'envie de faire plaisir au gens, était presque une passion chez moi. Une façon de compenser mes absences.

**Dora : Voilà la plus belle**

**Bonjour Dora**

**Comme une mama italienne, elle m'embrassa le front.**

**Dora : Tu es trop maigre jeune fille**

**Courir après les méchants, est un très bon régime**

**Dora : Comment tu vas ma belle ?**

**Bien, je suis ici pour un mois**

**Dora : Tant mieux**

**Comment va Enrique et Alessandra ?**

**Dora : Bien, Alessandra va bientôt passer son diplôme de fin d'année**

**Si elle a besoin de réviser, appelles moi**

Mon téléphone sonna dans la poche de mon jean.

**Rose**

_**Rose : Je peux savoir où tu es ?**_

**Chez moi, à Miami**

**_Rose : Ça te dérange si les copines te rejoignent ?_**

**Ai je le choix ?**

**_Rose : Non_**

**Bien, à tout à l'heure alors**

Je raccrochais, et partais rejoindre mon pavillon.

Je respirais l'air pur qui arrivait de la plage...C'était bon, vivifiant, tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Une piscine de 20m donnait une vue sur l'océan. Au rez de chaussée, se trouvait une grande cuisine, où j'aimais faire la cuisine pour mes amis. Depuis son achat, j'y étais restée une semaine, avant de repartir. C'était une enquête qui m'avait mené ici, et je n'avais rien regretté.

Je montais à ma chambre...Je n'avais jamais eu le goût du luxe, je trouvais mon bonheur dans des choses vraiment très simple, mais quand il s'agissait de l'endroit où je devais me reposer, mon endroit de vie...c'était différent, il me fallait quelque chose coupé du monde, et de ses galères.

J'avais fait appelé à un dessinateur graphiste, pour qu'il retransmette sur les murs, une nuit à New York, un des paysages que j'aime beaucoup. Elle se poursuivait, pour sortir sur un très grand balcon, en bois, qui donnait une vue splendide sur l'océan atlantique. La terre n'est pas faite que de building, de pollution, et de voitures pressées !

Je quittais mes chaussures, mon jean, et mon tee-shirt, pour faire un somme, avant de faire quoi que ce soit...Jusqu'ici refoulé, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ma nuit...Je savais que cette faiblesse m'en ferait mordre les doigts, j'en étais certaine !

Avec ma tablette, je cherchais une musique qui m'endormirait et chasserait mes pensées. Dans ma playlist, je sélectionnais « Sweet Dreams » de Marylin Manson, les premiers sons résonnèrent dans ma chambre, dans la seconde d'après.

Je ne me réveillais que 4heures plus tard, plus en forme. Je passais rapidement sous la douche, et enfilais un haut de bikini noir sans bretelles, et un short.

Mon téléphone vibra sur le lit.

**Rose**

**_Rose : On arrive_**

**OK**

Je prévenais Sacha de laisser passer mes amis, et descendais pour les rejoindre.

Je souriais en voyant ma Rose. J'ai rencontré cette fille, y a 5ans...dans un café, je l'avais bousculé et renversais son café. Si au début, j'avais voulu la giflé pour m'insulter alors que je n'avais pas fait exprès, j'étais déjà amie avec elle, quand nous avions discuté après lui avoir proposé un autre café et le pressing.

Je ravalais mon sourire, quand je vis qu'_il_ était là. Ce serait plus compliqué d'être loin de lui.

Rose me sauta dans les bras.

**Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?**

**Rose : Commences pas Swan, il revient après 10ans de combat, lui aussi a besoin de se détendre**

Je soufflais, avant de saluer tout le monde.

**Bon tout le monde sait prendre son chemin**

**Edward : Par contre, moi, je fais comment ?**

Je baissais mes Ray-Bans sur les yeux, avant de lui parler...Ne laisser paraître aucune émotion !

**Suis moi, je vais te montrer**

Je me retournais pour qu'il me suive. Ça risque d'être plus dur que prévu !

Je nous emmenais jusqu'au pavillon 6.

**T'habitera là, t'as tout ce qu'il faut dans les chambres et salle de bain, le frigo est plein...fais comme chez toi**

**Edward : Bella**

**Je te laisse, je dois encore préparer le déjeuner pour tout le monde**

Je quittais rapidement le pavillon, pour rejoindre le mien...Sois forte Bella, ne te laisse pas attendrir, tu te feras du mal, _il_ te fera du mal.

Dans ma cuisine, je préparais un déjeuner simple, salade, fruit de mer, et fruits tout court. Je posais tout ça sur la grande table à l'air libre, placé sous un parasol.

J'inspirais quand je vis Edward arrivait, heureusement, les autres arrivaient aussi...Seule devant lui, je flancherais, ce que je ne voulais absolument pas...Lâche ? Pas du tout ! Je me préserve...J'arrivais à tenir tête à des suspects qui faisaient deux fois ma taille, et qui tuaient leur victime dans de l'acide, et mon ex, j'y arrive pas !

**Rose : Miami, c'est autre chose**

**Tu l'as dit**

Nous nous installions à table, chaque couple l'un en face de l'autre, je me retrouvais les yeux rivés sur mon assiette, pour ne pas croiser son regard...même mes lunettes n'y faisait rien, son regard m'intimidait...comme...comme avant. J'osais un regard, quand je sentis que le sien n'était pas sur moi, et violemment, les images de notre nuit me claquèrent au visage. Quand je dis que je le regretterais, je savais que je n'oublierais pas !

**Emmett : Bells**

**Hum, quoi ? (sortant de mes pensées)**

**Emmett : T'es encore loin**

**Non, je pensais à un truc du boulot**

**Rose : T'es pas croyable**

**Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?**

**Emmett : Combien de temps, tu resteras ici ?**

**Toute la durée des vacances**

Après le déjeuner, j'avais suivi du regard, Edward qui descendait rejoindre le sable. Il avait été absent pendant tout le déjeuner...et je sentais que ce n'étais pas à cause de moi, de nous, enfin de ce qui s'est passé. Autre chose lui brouillait les pensées.

Alors qu'Em, Rose, Jasper et Alice s'amusaient dans une des piscines. Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux, depuis le balcon de ma chambre. Posée devant un de mes bouquins, j'avais fini par détourner le regard sur lui. Pendant des heures, il resta allongé sur le sable.

La nuit finit par tomber. Mes amis partis en boite, Rose avait insisté pour que j'y aille, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. J'enfilais un bikini, et rejoignais la piscine. Les bras croisés sous mon menton, je regardais les reflets de la lune sur les vagues.

Je sursautais quand je sentis des mains se fermaient autour de ma taille.

**Edward : Chut, c'est que moi**

**Laisses moi**

**Edward : Je veux juste être un peu seul avec ma petite amie**

**Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, tu ne représentes rien à mes yeux, et ça devrait être pareil pour toi (froidement)**

**Edward : C'est pas le cas**

**Si tu crois retrouver une fille douce, et sans personnalité comme je l'étais avant, tu te trompes**

**Edward : Je n'ai plus été amoureux de cette fille, à la seconde où j'ai vue une femme, avec un sale caractère, mais une beauté à coupé le souffle**

**Toujours ce don pour mentir (sourire amer)**

**Edward : Je ne mens pas, et le but n'est pas de te flatter**

**Si c'est une partie de jambe en l'air que tu veux, je suis pas d'humeur, ni une prostituée, alors dégages**

**Edward : On es tous seuls Bella, t'as pas à cacher ce que tu veux être avec moi**

Je me retournais, pour lui faire face.

**Je ne veux rien être avec toi, c'est ça que tu comprends pas (pointant son torse)...Nous avons été étrangers, amis, puis amants, à présent nous sommes à nouveau de simple étrangers...Et sois sûr que je ne serais rien d'autre avec toi**

Je retirais ses bras de ma taille, et remontais le bord pour quitter la piscine...Le voir m'entendre dire que je ne l'aimais plus, m'avait fait mal...Bien sûr que je voulais l'avoir contre moi, son contact tout à l'heure m'avait troublé, tout ce que j'aurais voulu, c'est me laisser aller contre lui.

Mais je pouvais pas, il était hors de question que je sois une roue de secours sentimentale à ses yeux, pourquoi serait-il là sinon, à part pour se rassurer d'avoir une fille à ses côtés.

Il avait réussi à me quitter sans se retourner, et je devais encore me jeter dans ses bras...désolée, mais je passe mon tour cette fois.


	5. Céder

**Salut lecteur/lectrice...**

**Il est très plaisant et encourageant de lire vos reviews, sérieux ça me fait trop plaisir, parce que j'ai vraiment pensé que l'histoire serait d'un ennui, mais visiblement non**

**Donc voilà le cinquième chapitre, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera à continuer, et essayer de vous donner envie de me suivre toujours...xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Céder**

Le lendemain,

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil, toute la nuit je n'avais pensé qu'à lui...Je détestais cette fille amoureuse qu'il avait fait revenir en moi.

Je passais rapidement sous la douche, enfilais une lingerie, et un short, que je laissais ouvert. Mes Ray-Bans pour masquer mes cernes, et je descendais à la cuisine, pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Sous les voix de la chaîne d'information, que j'avais allumé, je buvais mon verre de jus d'orange, le regard fixé sur la plage...Comme hier, il était assis sur le sable. Il disait être tombé amoureux de la fille que j'étais à présent, si il savait que j'étais toute aussi folle de l'homme qui l'était devenu, ou de l'aperçu que j'en avais.

Mes couples d'amis partis faire une promenade au centre ville. Je descendais pour rejoindre le sable. Je me posais ensuite, en tailleur à côté de lui.

**Edward : Je me force à être loin de toi, alors s'il te plait, ne viens pas me narguer avec ton parfum (les yeux fixés sur l'océan)**

J'esquissais un sourire, y avait qu'avec lui que je me sentais désirable, belle, et charmeuse.

**J'arrive pas à croire qu'un seul homme puisse chambouler tout mon monde...ça fait à peine 3jours que t'es revenu, et il faut que tu obsèdes chacune de mes pensées**

**Edward : A quoi tu joues ? (se tournant vers moi)**

**Je ne joue pas, je te dis ce que je pense...une partie de moi, celle qui est encore blessée d'avoir réaliser que je n'étais pas importante à tes yeux, te déteste, et ne veut rien à avoir à faire avec toi...et puis, y a l'autre partie, une fille qui a eu le coup de foudre pour un homme qui a l'apparence de son ex, mais un caractère tout aussi différent **

Je me relevais et le quittais pour remonter à la villa. Aussitôt mes sentiments dévoilés, que je regrettais déjà de les avoir dit. Je rejoignais mon pavillon.

**Edward : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**

**Je te l'ai dit je ne veux rien**

Ses doigts caressaient mon tatouage, et cette caresse avait tout ce qu'il y a de plus électrique.

**Edward : Mon engagement n'avait rien avoir avec toi, je ressentais le besoin de le faire, de partir, de faire quelque chose de ma vie, certes ce besoin a été plus fort que ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais ne crois jamais que tu n'as pas été importante, tu l'as toujours été (le regard vissé sur ses doigts)**

**Je déteste quand tu fais ça**

**Edward : Quoi ?**

**Me montrer que tu es tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans ce monde**

**Edward : Je suis loin d'être ce qu'il y a de meilleur**

**Surement pour mon rythme cardiaque**

Il ria...la plus douce musique qu'il m'ait été donné d'écouter.

Contre le frigo, mon adonis me plaqua, me prenant en otage, pour m'emprisonner dans un baiser.

Cette caresse avait la même conséquence que sa beauté, à couper le souffle...Comme une décharge, mon corps frissonna sous sa caresse...d'abord timide, notre baiser se fit rapidement langoureux, et passionnel...Je m'agrippais à son tee-shirt, comme ci je pouvais mourir si il me lâchait, voilà ce que je voulais éviter, ressentir des sentiments amoureux.

Mon amour d'enfance me porta, je passais mes mains dans sa nuque, approfondissant notre baiser.

C'était la chose la plus délicieuse que j'avais goûté depuis qu'il était parti.

Nous nous séparions haletant.

**Encore un comme ça, et je suis pas sûre de fêter mes 24ans**

Avant que je n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, mon portable vibra sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Toujours dans les bras de mon apollon, je l'attrapais pour répondre.

**Rose**

_**Rose : T'es vivante ?**_

**T'as fait du vaudou sur une poupée portant mon nom, et tu voulais savoir si ça marche ou quoi ?**

_**Rose : Te laisser Cullen et toi, c'est pas une bonne idée**_

**Je sais pas où il est, et puis on s'évitent, c'est beaucoup mieux**

**_Rose : Tu devrais t'excuser_ **

J'entourais de mes jambes la taille d'Edward, quand il me balança sur une hanche.

Mon adonis ouvra le frigo, pour en retirer un jus, prit deux verres, et nous fit sortir sur la terrasse, pour nous installer sur les matelas en mousse près de la piscine.

**Je les ai fait, et il a dit qu'il les acceptait, point à la ligne...maintenant on fait notre vie de notre côté**

_**Rose : Amis ?**_

**Non, c'est faire remonter trop de truc avec lui, et c'est pas ce que je veux, alors loin du coeur, loin des yeux, et je me sentirais mieux**

_**Rose : Tu l'aimes encore ?**_

Décidément, elle va pas me lâcher ! Edward souria, devant l'interrogatoire de mon amie.

**Tu t'ennuies à ce point avec ton mec, pour me poser ce genre de questions maintenant**

_**Rose : Il joue avec Jasper et d'autres, au volley-ball...réponds à ma question**_

**Non, je ne l'aimes plus**

_**Rose : Dommage, il est canon**_

**Si tu devais t'arrêter au physique, tu ne serais pas avec Em**

Edward éclata de rire, je baillonais sa bouche, pour que Rose ne l'entende pas.

_**Rose : T'es avec quelqu'un ?**_

**Non, je viens juste de rater une marche...bon, je suis trop occupée pour une discussion entre fille, alors bye**

Je raccrochais avant qu'elle ne me réponde.

**Edward : Relation cachée, ça me plait**

**Je crois que pendant 3ans, j'ai imaginé ce que je ferais, si un jour tu traversais la porte de chez moi**

**Edward : Et ?**

**Deux solutions, la première, je te saute dans les bras, et je remercies Dieu de t'avoir ramené vivant, la deuxième, je te tire dessus, en colère contre toi d'avoir abandonné**

**Edward : Je préfère la première**

**C'est pourtant celle que je déteste...je ne suis pas cette fille douce, amoureusement naïve, qui saute dans les bras d'un type qui l'a quitté**

**Edward : Dis moi alors qu'elle genre de fille, tu es, après tout, en 10ans, des tas de choses semblent avoir changé**

**Je suis la fille la plus indépendante, je ne dépends de rien, je maîtrises tout**

**Edward : Ce que je vois, je veux, ce que je veux, je prends (citant mon tatouage)**

**Exactement, avoues que tu l'aimes mon tatouage**

**Edward : J'en suis fan, et je le trouves très bien placé (esquissant un sourire)**

**Contente que ça te plaise, même si je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça**

**Edward : Et ce piercing dans la langue me rend fou**

Je riais, quand il attaqua mon cou d'un baiser.

**Edward : T'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un avec celui là ?**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Edward : Je veux pas embrasser ce qu'un connard à toucher**

**Pourquoi serait-il un connard ?**

**Edward : Je refuse d'imaginer qu'on n'ai pu te toucher **

**Je ne suis pas à toi**

**Edward : Je ne serais pas un de tes nombreux amants**

**L'exclusivité ?**

**Edward : On sort ensemble, donc oui**

**Hop hop Cullen, qui a décrété qu'on sortaient ensemble ?**

**Edward : Moi**

**On est pas censé être d'accord**

**Edward : Oh mais tu l'es **

**Certainement pas, je te l'ai dit ne nous sommes rien, juste étranger**

**Edward : Bref, nous sommes ensemble...tu t'es protégée pendant tes précédentes relations ?**

J'éclatais de rire.

**Es tu sérieux ?**

**Edward : Je veux savoir si ma copine est clean**

Il manquait sérieusement pas de culot !

Je me relevais, quittant ses bras.

**Edward : Bébé (un sourire malicieux sur le visage)**

**Ah génial ! Y même pas une heure, on se haïssaient, ensuite je suis ta copine, et maintenant ton bébé...je crois que ça fait un peu trop**

**Edward : Je plaisantais **

**Barres toi Cullen ! (rejoignant la cuisine)**

**Edward : OK, nous ne sommes pas un couple, et je ne te donnerais pas de surnom**

**Je ne suis pas une pute !**

**Edward : Je ne l'ai jamais insinué **

**Je veux savoir si ma copine est clean, dans mon langage ça veut dire ça**

**Edward : Je voulais juste savoir si tu te protégeais (se justifiant)**

**Dois je te rappeler, que c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus y a deux jours ?**

**Edward : T'étais consentante**

**Là n'est pas le problème, mais dans le fait que tu oses me demander ça, alors que c'est toi qui ne t'ai pas protégé**

**Edward : Je me sens mieux avec toi, sans**

Avant que j'ajoute quelque chose, je vis sur mes caméras de surveillance, que les autres arrivaient.

**Dégages Cullen, je veux pas qu'on te voit ici...on verra ça plus tard**

Je passais le reste de la journée, avec mes amis, à m'amuser...Et surtout avec un poids en moins ! Surtout ne pas s'exciter trop vite ! Gardes le contrôle de tes émotions, et tout ira bien.

Après un riche dîner préparait par ma Rose et moi. La nuit tombée, j'allais me détendre les muscles sous une douche.

**Quelqu'un t'a vu ?**

**Edward : Tout le monde croit que je suis parti baiser une salope**

**Cullen, et ses mots doux**

**Edward : Ils me saoulent avec leur question, pour combler une conversation**

Sans ajouter un mot, mon amant me plaqua contre le mur en pierre de ma douche, et m'attaqua dans un baiser...Encore ! C'était bon ? Nan, plaisant ? Plus que ça, orgasmique ? Tout à fait ça

Edward me porta, pour que j'approfondisse notre baiser, en passant une main derrière sa nuque.

**Et moi, je suis quoi ?**

**Edward : Toi, t'es mon bijou, personne te touche, t'es trop précieuse**

Qu'est ce que je disais, Cullen et ses mots doux, il a toujours été beau parleur.

**Les mecs et la flatterie**

**Edward : Tu sais que je déteste ça, flatter les gens**

**C'est vrai**

Notre douche se fit sagement, nous n'en sortions qu'une dizaine de minutes après. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette la première, avant d'aller peigner mes cheveux. Mon amant en profita pour visiter mes appartements, après avoir enfilé un short, qu'il avait amené avec lui. Après m'être sécher, j'enfilais une soutien gorge noire, et un tanga en dentelle, de la même couleur. J'allais m'assoir sur le grand canapé, où était déjà Edward. En face de lui, je posais un pieds entre ses jambes, et l'autre sur son torse, qu'il caressa.

**Faut qu'on parle**

**Edward : C'est 3mois sont toujours synonyme de fin**

**On a rien commencé**

**Edward : D'abord**

Il attrapa mes jambes, et tira dessus pour me rapprocher de lui.

**Edward : C'est mieux comme ça**

**Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire**

**Edward : Quoi dont ?**

**Te servir de tes émeraudes pour me troubler**

Il éclata de rire.

**Edward : J'ai ce pouvoir ?**

**Je te déteste Cullen**

**Edward : Dis moi ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

**La nature de notre relation**

**Edward : Je t'écoute**

**Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi**

**Edward : T'es sûre de ça ?**

**Certaine mon pote, donc notre relation se basera sur aucun sentiment**

**Edward : Relation purement sexuel ?**

Son regard se fit étonné, déçu.

**Faut que tu comprennes que tout ce que je veux, c'est ne pas souffrir**

**Edward : Qui te dit que tu souffriras ?**

**Les sentiments font toujours souffrir...Ah oui, aucun sperme à part le tien, n'est entré dans mon vagin, je me suis toujours protégé, et je n'ai pas eu autant d'amant que tu le crois...d'ailleurs d'où t'es venu cette idée ?**

**Edward : Bella, t'as le corps le plus sexuel, attrayant, bref hypnotisant que j'ai pu voir, t'as vraiment changé en 10ans...alors j'imagine que tu as du avoir beaucoup de conquête**

**Mon boulot est mon seul fidèle amant, j'ai certes papillonné, mais pas suffisamment, pour que ça dépasse mes dix doigts...Oh, et pour ma contraception, je porte un stérilet, donc je ne suis pas prête de materner tout de suite**

**Edward : Embrasses moi**

Je souriais, avant de me relever sur mes genoux, et de l'embrasser. Enroulant ma langue autour de la sienne, je voulais notre baiser vulgaire mais sensuel. Le sexe avec Edward, n'avait rien de beau, ou de doux, ou encore de sentimental...Le sexe devait être animal, vulgaire, brutal et violent...J'avais apprit l'acte avec lui, et si au début de notre relation, il avait su être doux, pour ne pas me brusquer, j'avais voulu très vite qui se laisse aller. J'avais eu des partenaires, qui voulaient essayer de m'aimer dans le rapport, mais c'était d'un ennui, à s'endormir pendant l'acte !

Ses mains malaxaient mon cul, c'était bon de le sentir là, sur ma peau, mes lèvres. Il remonta ses caresses, pour glisser ses mains sous mon soutien-gorge et titiller mes tétons avec la paume des mains.

**Edward : T'as fait quelque chose à ta poitrine, c'est pas possible qu'elle soit aussi ronde, et...Humm, à croquer !**

**Tu te fous de ma gueule, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, j'avais 13ans, j'en ai 23, on appelle ça la puberté**

**Edward : Excellente étape**

Il dégrafa par devant le tissu, et le jeta à ses pieds...Le regarder taquiner du bout de la langue mes seins, était la vision la plus érotique que j'ai pu voir. Mon ex amour me porta, et nous emmena dans la chambre, où il me jeta sur le lit, me rejoignant très vite. J'expirais bruyamment sous ses baisers, qu'il plaçait partout sur mon corps. Embrassant mon tatouage, il attrapa l'ourlet de ma culotte, et la retira rapidement. Je m'adossais au lit, pour mieux le voir. Sourire aux lèvres, il aspira mon clitoris de la bouche, me laissant échapper une plainte...Je grimaçais en le voyant lécher mes petites lèvres, c'était explosif de sentir sa bouche à cet endroit ! Je caressais ses cheveux qui poussaient.

**Continus major !**

J'agrippais l'oreiller de l'autre main, quand sa langue lécha le début de mes chairs.

Il releva la tête, et esquissa un sourire sadique devant ma langue qu'il l'appelait. Mon amant se jeta sur mes lèvres, pour jouer avec la bille vissée sur ma langue. J'attrapais son visage, quand il inséra son majeur dans mes chairs.

**Edward : Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville**

**Ces murs n'ont pas encore entendus comme tu étais doué**

Il souria, puis retira son doigt. Rapidement, mon ex amour retira son short, qu'il jeta au pieds du lit. HuMM, je m'y ferais jamais à la taille de son érection...Ce mec était un pêché à lui tout seul !

Mes jambes s'écartèrent, dès qu'il me pénétra une première fois, avant de ressortir et de le faire une seconde fois...Il me possédait complètement !

**AH !**

Edward se pencha sur mon oreille.

**Edward : Chuutt, ça ne fait que commencer**

Y a t-il quelque chose qui ne me fasse pas fondre chez lui ? Il avait été ma vie, puis m'avait tué...Je pouvais pas croire qu'il était là !

Il avait prit pour prise, mes cuisses, pour me défoncer à sa guise. J'agrippais les barreaux de mon lit, qui frappait contre le mur.

**Plus fort major !**

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les murs furent témoin, de mon plaisir incandescent ! Je finis par jouir dans un dernier coup de bassin, atteignant un orgasme qui me troubla presque la vue. Mon amant se retira, je me penchais, et prit en bouche son membre, pour le sucer.

Je crois que c'est la première fois, que je prends autant de plaisir à faire une fellation...Je finis par recueillir la jouissance de mon partenaire de jeu. Je me jetais ensuite sur mes oreillers. Edward se posa à côté de moi. Il remonta le drap jusqu'au creux de mes reins, et se rapprocha de moi.

**Edward : Excitée par mon grade ? (caressant mon dos)**

**Tu peux pas savoir à quel point !**

**Edward : Fatiguée ?**

**Je crois pas supporter un round, tout de suite, laisses moi le temps de me remettre de celui là**

**Edward : Je voulais qu'on descendent, histoire de se détendre dans la piscine, petite chose fragile**

Je ramassais mon tanga, pour le remettre, et cherchais ma radio, dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet

**Sacha, t'as vu mes amis sortirent ?**

_**Sacha : Y a une heure**_

**Merci Sacha (éteignant la radio)...Laisses moi enfiler un bikini**

Je disparus dans mon dressing, et descendis dans un bikini vert foncé. Edward récupéra deux verres, et une bouteille de vin rouge, prit ma main, et nous rejoignions la piscine devant ma cuisine.

Dans l'eau, il s'allongea sur le pneumatique, je le suivais.

**Comment tu te sens depuis que t'es revenu ?**

Il fut surprit par ma question.

**Je suis loin d'être idiote, je t'ai vu ces deux derniers jours, tu t'allonges sur le sable et t'y restes jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe**

**Edward : Tu m'observes ?**

**Passe-temps comme un autre**

**Edward : C'est bizarre, mais ça va **

**Me mens pas Cullen, t'es loin de nous, on parie combien que t'es encore en Irak, sur une base, je ne sais où à surveiller les tirs ennemis**

A nouveau, il fut étonné par mon esprit perspicace.

**Edward : Comment ?**

**T'as oublié, je suis douée pour lire dans tes pensées**

**Edward : J'arrive pas à m'y faire, c'est violent...je suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi j'ai voulu arrêter**

**Ça te manque ?**

**Edward : Aussi tordu soit il de le dire, oui, ça me manque de plus être avec mes frères d'armes**

**Pourquoi vouloir rester ici ?**

**Edward : Parce que je pense, que j'ai fait mon temps, mais en même temps, j'ai laissé des gars, ils se battent alors que je suis là, à écouter les niaiseries d'Emmett, et d'Alice**

**Ils savent pas comment agir**

**Edward : Ils m'étouffent**

**Ça, je peux le comprendre (esquissant un sourire)...je t'embête moi ?**

**Edward : Toi, c'est différent, tu ressens pas le besoin absolu de parler, tu restes silencieuse...c'est apaisant**

Je penchais mon visage sur le sien, et embrassais ses lèvres dans doux baiser.


	6. L'avenir te convaincra

**Salut le monde...**

**Hey oui, me voilà déjà là avec une suite...mais quand j'ai des reviews qui m'encouragent, et des ajouts, je peux pas faire autrement...Oui, j'avoue aussi que le temps libre qu'offre le dimanche, m'a beaucoup poussé aussi**

**Merci pour vos review et ajouts, ça me fait toujours plaisir à les lire.**

**Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre...je sais pas si il est très intéressant, mais il y a un bout du passé de nos deux amants, donc dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, de l'ensemble du chapitre bien sûr, pas que le passé...enfin bref, j'attends vos reviews !...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : L'avenir te convaincra**

Je m'étais rendue compte ce matin, que j'avais été trop vite avec Edward. Dans le sens, où je lui avais trop vite fait montré, que je ressentais quelque chose, qui n'était certes pas de l'amour, mais quelque chose quand même...et cette idée qu'il me prenne pour acquise aussi vite ne m'enchanta pas des masse.

Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui, Rose et moi, avions passé la journée à discuter , on ne s'étaient pas vues pendant un an, y a de quoi parler.

23heures, Emmett avait décidé qu'on devaient aller s'amuser dans une des boîtes branchées de Miami. Edward refusa la proposition, mais fut surprit quand j'acceptais, alors qu'hier je lui avais dit ne pas supporter ce genre d'endroit. Il décida de finalement venir, j'imagine qu'il voulait trouver un moment pour me voir.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, je savais qu'il pourrait venir, me demander mon changement soudain de comportement.

Je passais sous la douche, parfumant mes cheveux de mon shampoing à la fraise, je doucissais ma peau de mon gel douche spécifié à cet effet, et finit par sortir de l'eau. Devant la glace, mon seul but fut de rendre fou mon amant, voulant jouer un chaud et froid qui le ferait manger dans ma main.

Allumeuse ? Oui, Salope ? Aussi !

Après avoir bouclé mes cheveux, je noircissais mes yeux, faisant ressortir leur couleur chocolat, une touche de mon baume à lèvres, à la fraise, et je pouvais passer à ma garde-robe.

Je disparaissais dans mon dressing, pour en sortir un soutien-gorge gorge noir, avec une grosse bordure en dentelle de la même couleur, qui entourait toute la lingerie, et me couvrait d'un gilet de serveur, que je laissais déboutonner. Devant mes pantalons, j'hésitais plusieurs minutes, avant d'opter pour un pantalon court, noir, mettant en valeur le cul que j'avais mit des semaines à muscler. Hésitation moins longue devant mes chaussures, n'aimant très peu les talons, mais les aimants classes et claquants quand je le devais, je chaussais une paire de talons hauts, légèrement épais, avec de grosses lanières serti de perles et de chaînes, qui entouraient mes pieds.

Devant ma boite à bijoux, je choisissais de porter à mon cou, un sautoir en serpent.

Prête, je récupérais ma pochette où mon habituel kit : porte-monnaie, insigne y était. Portable en main, je fus surprise d'y voir plusieurs mails de ma mère, elle et son éternel inquiétude.

Je descendais pour rejoindre mon parking, et rencontrais en chemin Em, qui siffla en voyant ma tenue.

**Emmett : Va falloir garder l'œil ce soir**

**Simplement sur ta copine**

**Emmett : Sur toi aussi quand même**

**Tu montes avec moi, ou Jazz ?**

**Emmett : Avec toi**

Nous attendions adossé à la voiture, avant de voir les autres arrivaient.

Je souris devant l'effet immédiat que je fis auprès de mon amant de la veille.

**Rose : Putain agent Swan, est ce vraiment une tenue réglementée !**

Je riais.

**On gardera ça secret...Bon, Alice, tu prends la décapotable rouge, nous on prendra le Hummer (lui lançant les clefs)**

**Alice : OK**

**Rose, tu montes avec nous ?**

**Rose : Yes**

Rose monta devant avec moi, les garçons derrière. En route, je voyais bien le regard d'Edward, troublé, voulant capté le mien, qui se voulait indifférent.

Nous arrivions devant le Mynt, club branché sur Collins Avenue.

Garé dans le parking surveillé, nous descendions. Chaque couple lié par la main, Edward vint marcher à côté de moi.

**Edward : Pourquoi ce changement soudain d'attitude ?**

**De quoi tu parles ? (feignant l'innocence)**

**Edward : Tu me fuis presque**

**Tu te fais des idées**

**Edward : Joues pas avec moi Swan**

**Je joue si je veux, je te l'ai dit nous ne sommes rien, le fait que tu crois ressentir quelque chose pour moi, ne veux pas dire que c'est réciproque, on couche ensemble ça s'arrête là**

Soudain, je me retrouvais plaquée contre une voiture, les hanches bloquées dans les mains de mon amant.

**Edward : Je crois que t'as pas bien comprit, personne te touche sauf moi !**

**Tu veux tester ça, ouvres grands les yeux mon pote**

Dans un rapide mouvement, je me défis de sa poigne, pour rejoindre les autres.

Si il croit que je lui appartiens, il va être déçu !

Rentrés dans la boite, nous montions à l'étage, dans un des carrés VIP, avec une vue sur la scène qui se trouvait plus bas.

Je commandais une tequila, histoire de rentrer tout de suite dans cette ambiance euphorisante.

Entre Rose et Edward, je discutais avec mon amie, toujours indifférente. Mais qui veut jouer, joue à deux, et c'est ce que fit mon amant, qui caressait mon dos. Et si j'étais indifférente, je pouvais pas l'être quand il me touchait, il le savait. Les veines touchés par une décharge d'énergie, j'osais une main derrière moi, et la posais sur sa cuisse, pour la caresser.

Je voulais peut être jouer, mais je pourrais pas toucher quelqu'un d'autre, en sachant qu'il n'aura aucun effet, sauf celui de ressentir du dégoût en repensant qu'Edward, était le seul homme à me rendre aussi folle à travers une caresse.

Emmett finit par inviter Rose, je descendis à leur suite, sans dire un mot à mon amant.

« On the floor » de Jennifer Lopez, se faisait entendre. Un scène en forme de disque était libre, et semblait être réservée pour les filles qui souhaitaient danser devant tout le monde. La dose d'alcool me permit d'oser y monter. A l'aide d'un des hommes du bar, je montais sur le gros cylindre, illuminée. Je souris à mon amant, qui était juste en bas.

C'était peut être le flou dans mes sentiments, mais tout ce que je savais, c'est que je me sentais bien dans son regard, belle, sexy, animal.

Sous la voix de la bomba latina, je démarrais un déhanché qui attira le regard de toutes les personnes présentes autour de moi.

Apparemment la fille timide, avait complètement disparu...je me lâchais sans pudeur, balançant mes cheveux, et rythmant mes déhanchements en fonction de la musique.

D'un œil extérieur, on aurait presque dit une strip-teaseuse...et je m'en foutais...J'étais trop sérieuse dans ma vie de tous les jours pour ne pas vouloir profiter de quelques jours de repos.

J'étais bien là, certes un peu pompette, mais assez consciente pour savoir ce que je faisais. Ce n'était pas l'alcool qui me rendait si joyeuse, ni la musique, qui n'était qu'un plus...c'était lui, rien que lui. Et je me giflais encore une fois intérieurement de ressentir autant de chose à son égard, c'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, quand une blonde plantureuse, se faisait beaucoup trop collante à mon goût, avec Edward, qui ne la rejetait pas...Je demandais au gars d'en bas, de faire monter un type, pour le rendre furieux. Le regard de mon amant se fit haineux, alors que je me dandinais devant ce connard qui en profitait ! Voulant aussi me toucher, Edward s'approcha de cette pétasse, pour « sentir son parfum ».

La fin de la chanson, m'arrêta. Je redescendis à l'aide de l'homme qui m'avait aidé à monter.

La seule qui doit jouer ici, c'est moi ! Rapidement, j'allais à leur rencontre. Sans prendre en compte cette pouffiasse, j'attrapais la main de mon ex amour, et nous amener jusqu'au mur qui se trouvait à quelques mètres du bar. Je plaquais mon amant contre le mur, avant de m'approcher de son oreille.

**Toi, ne joue pas avec moi...oses toucher une de ces pétasses, et t'es pas prêt de me revoir dans ton lit**

Sourire en coin, heureux de provoquer ma jalousie, il attrapa mes hanches, et nous retourna pour me retrouver coincer entre le mur et lui. Sans un mot, il chercha mes lèvres, mon regard posé sur ses lèvres, il attendait que je le veuille vraiment. Je passais mes mains derrière lui, dans les poches de son jean, je le plaquais contre moi. Et violemment, il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Jouant avec la bille de mon piercing, j'essayais de lui transmettre ce que je ressentais, même si moi même je n'en avais aucune idée. Je le voulais juste, c'est tout ce que je savais.

Nous fûmes interrompu par un gars, je reconnus le type qui m'avait aidé à monter sur le gros cylindre.

**Gars : Excuse moi, mais mon boss me demande si tu pouvais pas remonter sur scène, histoire de recommencer**

**Laisses moi deux secondes**

**Gars : Merci**

Il nous quitta aussi venu. Je souriais devant mon amant, visiblement sur les nerfs.

**Je sais ce que je veux, ta jalousie ne servira à rien, à part gâcher ta nuit**

Je déposais un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de retourner sur le disque surélevé. Cette fois, c'est sous « Bottoms Up » de Trey Songz que je me laissais aller. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais autre chose, on ne me considérait pas comme cette fille intelligente, on me prenait juste pour une belle fille.

Je vis Rose, m'encourageait dans ma prestation, et finis par l'inviter à danser avec moi.

Je quittais l'endroit, à la fin de la quatrième chanson, en voyant une autre connasse se frottait contre mon amant.

Encore une fois, j'attrapais sa main, et nous sortions carrément de la boite, pour que je rejoigne le parking. D'une pression sur ma clé, j'ouvrais la porte arrière de ma voiture, et entrais après qu'Edward le fit.

**Edward : Tu veux quoi ?**

**Que tu me manges dans la main**

Je déboutonnais son pantalon, avant de le caresser et de sortir son début d'érection du tissu.

D'un coup de main brutalement doux, je le masturbais, jusqu'à ce que son érection soit à son maximum, sous ses plaintes.

C'est sourire aux lèvres, que je donnais un premier coup de langue, Edward se tendit.

**Edward : Fais pas ça**

**Quoi ? Ça ?**

Je donnais un autre coup de langue, avant de prendre le membre en bouche.

**Edward : Putain Bella !**

Il dégagea mes cheveux qui tombaient sur mon visage, pour mieux me voir le sucer.

Ma fellation se fit plus rapide, avant que je ne me retire, et vienne titiller son gland avec mon piercing.

**Edward : Si tu continus, je vais pas pouvoir venir dans ta putain de chatte**

Je me relevais à ces mots, et retirer vivement mon me jetais ensuite sur les lèvres de mon amour d'enfance. J'aimais lui donner un baiser sexuel, il était devenu beaucoup plus délicieux avec lui ! Le corps brûlait par mon désir, je laissais mon amant retirait mon soutien-gorge.

**Edward : Tu vas me tuer Swan**

**Tant que c'est moi qui le fait**

Ses mains se faisaient fermes et brutales contre ma poitrine. Il écarta mon string de mes petites lèvres, et guida sa bite dans mes chairs. Je ne pus étouffer un cri, devant la pénétration.

**Edward : Aucune de ces putes, ne t'arrivent à la cheville !**

Putain ! C'était TROP BON ! Le sexe et lui sont deux choses inséparables !

Dirigée par ses mains sur mes hanches, je posais une main à plat sur le plafond de ma voiture, et l'autre sur le dossier du siège passager avant, pour ne pas me cogner.

Nos plaintes n'étaient qu'un souffle chaud, qui embuait l'habitacle de mon Hummer.

L'orgasme finit par figer mon corps, me contractant autour d'Edward, provoquant nos jouissance.

Dans une béatitude, je lui souriais, avant de me retirer. Je me penchais sur les sièges devant, et attraper ma boite à mouchoir, que je tendais à mon amant.

Edward nettoya son membre, avant de se rhabiller, j'en fis de même, avant de rouvrir les portes pour sortir. Mais je fus très vite rattrapée par la main d'Edward, qui m'empêcha de sortir.

Il me reprit les clés des mains, et referma les portes.

**Edward : Ne fais pas ça, ne couches pas avec moi, puis te sauver...évites moi de te voir comme une salope**

Bizarrement, je fus touchée par ces mots. Je m'adossais à la portière.

**J'arrive pas à te cerner**

**Edward : Suis je une énigme pour ton cerveau ?**

**Seulement parce que nous sommes trop proche (vexée)**

**Edward : Je ne partirais pas **

**Je ne pense pas à ça**

**Edward : A quoi d'autre ?**

**Je ne suis pas la première fille que tu as connu, certes notre histoire a été plus longue que celle de tes ex, mais c'est pas comme ci on s'étaient quittés en bon terme, on a même failli rompre avant que tu partes**

_« Flash back_

_Qu'est ce qui y a ?_

_Edward : Je sais pas, le proviseur m'a convoqué _

_Je sais, je viens d'en sortir_

_Edward : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_ (rapidement)_

_Edward : En version ralenti, ça fait ?_

_Savoir si nous sortions ensemble_

_Edward : En quoi ça l'intéresse ?_

_Peut être parce que notre relation est illégale_

_Ça va barder pour mon matricule, je vais prendre une gifle monumentale, et je l'aurais pas volé !_

_Edward : Quoi ? En quoi elle serait illégale ?_

_Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver_

_Edward : Bella_

_Je t'ai menti...je t'ai menti sur mon âge, j'ai pas 15ans_

_Edward : QUOI ? (surprit)_

_Parles moins fort, on va nous entendre_

_Edward : Dis moi que tu as un an de moins, seulement (me suppliant presque)_

_3 (couvrant mon visage de mes mains)_

_Edward : QUOI ? (choqué)_

_Je peux pas t'expliquer tout de suite, on va se douter de quelque chose...dis juste qu'on est amis, que je suis un peu comme ta petite soeur, sinon t'auras des ennuis_

_Je me sauvais, avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose, et rejoignais mon cours de littérature. Il en revint une demie heure après, très très, oui visiblement très en colère._

_Pendant toute la demie heure qui restait du cours, il ne dit rien. A la fin, il partit rapidement...Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, avant qu'il ne m'attrape violemment le bras, à la sortie de classe. Edward me traîna très vite hors du lycée, avant de me jeter dans sa voiture._

_J'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer. Il va rompre, c'est certain !_

_Nous arrivions à la clairière. Le bras toujours dans ses doigts, il nous traîna jusqu'à l'endroit, qu'il y encore une heure, était notre have de paix._

_Il me lâcha brutalement, me jetant à terre._

_Edward : 12ANS ! J'AI COUCHE AVEC UNE NANA DE 12ANS ! PUTAIN, MAIS QU'EST CE QUI EST PASSE PAR TON PUTAIN DE CONNARD DE CERVEAU, POUR ALLER AUSSI LOIN !_

_Je me relevais, avant de lui répondre._

_J'ai eu un coup de foudre, la première fois où on a discuté, les gens n'ont pas arrêté de me rejeter à cause de mon âge, pour une fois, j'avais envie d'être une fille de terminale comme les autres_

_Edward : J'Y CROIS PAS ! J'AI COUCHE AVEC UNE GOSSE ! J'AI FAILLI ALLER EN TAULE A CAUSE DE TA FAUTE ! TU PIGES CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ABUS SEXUELS !_

_J'étais consentante_

_Edward : PAS AUX YEUX DE LA LOI MERDE ! _

_Je suis amoureuse de toi, et oses me dire que t'avais l'impression d'être devant une gosse de 12ans, une seule minute passée avec moi_

_Edward : NAN MAIS T'ES SI ATTEINTE QUE CA ?...Je vais me réveiller, c'est pas possible, JE REVE!_

_Mentir n'était pas mon intention_

_Edward : JE ne veux plus t'entendre ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, ne m'adresses plus la parole, on se connaient pas tous les deux_

_S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça ! (la gorge nouée)_

_Sans m'adresser un mot, il reprit mon bras, pour nous amener à la voiture. J'avais tout gâché, et pourtant je ne ressentais aucun regret, vis à vis de notre histoire._

_Il me déposa chez moi._

_Edward : J'espère que tu ne feras pas de connerie sous la colère (presque dans un murmure)_

_Sous entendant, que notre rupture me donnerait une raison d'aller à la police._

_Je ne me rabaisserais jamais à ça_

_Je descendis, et il partit rapidement. Malheureuse, je me recroquevillais dans ma chambre. J'avais plusieurs fois essayer de le rappeler, mais il ne répondait pas. J'avais essayé avec Emmett, mais lui non plus ne répondait pas, ni James, Paul et Angela. Il l'avait dit à tout le monde...et en plus d'avoir perdu mon premier amour, j'avais perdu mes amis._

_J'avais fait une belle connerie, pourtant je n'arrêtais pas de penser, que si je n'avais pas menti, je n'aurais pas vécu tout ces mois, qui ont été les plus beaux depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. »_

Je me souviens encore, qu'après quelques semaines, il avait fini par revenir...Je savais que notre relation avait dépassé le flirt. On se comprenaient tous les deux, je le comprenais, et ça semblait important pour lui.

Revenons à nos moutons.

**Alors expliques moi, expliques pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi t'obstiner à vouloir que nous formions un couple ?**

**Edward : Avant de te voir chez Em, je ne comptais pas tout de suite te voir, je pensais que notre bande d'enfance avait fait chacun sa vie...et je t'ai vu sur une des photos, je peux pas te dire ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant, tellement changée, on voyait dans ton regard que tu étais différente...et puis, je t'ai vu...je sais ce que je ressens, c'est toi que je veux, c'est comme ça, et je compte pas te lâcher**

**Et si je ne finis pas par tombée amoureuse, si je ne veux plus vivre quelque chose avec toi**

**Edward : Si je m'obstine tant, c'est parce que je sais que tu n'es pas sincère avec toi même...ce n'est pas que du sexe entre nous, sinon pourquoi avoir passé la nuit avec moi, à discuter, pourquoi m'observer de ton balcon, pourquoi vouloir attirer à tout prix mon regard, sur cette piste de danse...ne te mens pas Bella, je ne suis pas qu'un gars qui te fait jouir quand tu en as envie, il y a autre chose**

Je l'écoutais me décrire avec soin comment j'agissais, et c'était troublant.

**Edward : Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir observer...je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant ces ****dernières années, pour que tu aies si peu confiance aux gens, peut être que c'est moi...mais tu ****finiras par croire ce que je te dis**

**Je ne veux pas que ça arrive**

**Edward : Pourquoi ?**

**Si j'ai confiance en ce que tu dis, je ne serais plus sur mes gardes, et je ne te verrais pas t'éloigner...avoir confiance, c'est un concept que je n'utilise pas souvent, ne m'oblige pas être déçue une fois de plus, par l'Homme**

Je vis dans son regard, qu'il était irrité, apparemment par la révélation d'un bout de mon passé. Il attrapa ma main, pour que je me rapproches de lui.

**Edward : Je finirais par rentrer dans ton cercle, par détruire ce mur que tu mets entre nous, et tu verras que mes intentions n'ont jamais été de te faire souffrir **

**Ne fait pas de promesse**

Sans ajouter un mot, il rouvra les portes, et sortit, avant d'attraper ma main et de m'aider à descendre.

**Edward : L'avenir te convaincra**

Main dans la main, alors que je pensais que nous devions retourner dans la boite, Edward me plaqua contre ma voiture.

**Edward : Une dernière chose...j'ai mal à la tête, et je dors très peu, alors évites de me donner des migraines en jouant le froid et le chaud, m'obligeant à me demander ce que j'ai pu faire**

Je fus troublée par ses mots et le regard désespéré mais dur qu'il me lança.

**Excuses moi**

Il se radoucit, avant de pencher son visage à mon oreille.

**Edward : J'ai oublié de te dire, à quel point tu es sublime**

Mon amant déposa un baiser dans mon cou, avant que nous retournions dans la boite.


	7. S'évader

**Hey salut tout le monde !...**

**Je dois dire avec sourire, que vos reviews sont magnifiques, que demander de plus à part que ça vous plaise, et ça m'encourage toujours pour une suite.**

**Ah oui, je voulais rep à Lili36, je suis désolée que l'âge te dérange autant, mais je me suis inspirée de ce que j'étais à 12ans, je veux dire physiquement, pas sexuellement parlant, loin de là d'ailleurs, mais à 12ans, je ressemblais déjà à une gosse de 15ans, et puis l'intelligence de Bella, l'ennui devant des gosses de son âge, donc dans son enfance (dont je parlerais plus tard), elle a préféré cotoyer des gens plus vieux, donc à forces de traîner avec des jeunes plein d'hormones, forcément ça la travaille...voilà, j'espère m'être bien expliqué.**

**Donc voilà un new chap, qui j'avoue avoir eu l'esprit rêveur en le faisant...dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : S'évader**

A 13heures, je préparais le petit déjeuner pour mes amis, qui commençaient à s'installer à table.

**Rose : Putain Bells, qu'est ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ?**

**De quoi tu parles ? (surprise par sa question)**

**Rose : Des bleus que t'as sur les hanches**

Merde !

**Ma conquête y a été un peu fort**

**Rose : Tu rigoles, il a été violent ouais**

**Tu sais que j'aime les rapports violents**

**Rose : Oui, mais tu devrais faire attention**

Alors que nous discutions de nos projets pour la journée, mon amant traversa la pelouse, sans nous porter un regard, ni adresser un bonjour. Cette guerre a détruit tout son sens des contacts.

**Alice : Je désespère, j'en peux plus**

**Jasper : Laisses lui un peu de temps**

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Rose : Lili n'en peut plus de voir son frère dans son silence**

Silence ?

**Tu m'étonnes**

**Jasper : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Ce gars vous connait pas**

**Emmett : On est ses amis**

**Amis d'enfance, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus, vous aviez 18ans, vous en avez presque 30 maintenant, il vous connait pas, ses amis sont sur un champ de bataille en train d'essayer de survivre, vous étonnez pas qu'il ne soit pas avec vous**

**Emmett : Vous vous êtes parlez ?**

**Non, j'observe, c'est tout**

**Alice : Une idée ?**

**Aucune, je suis pas une assistante sociale**

Rose me fit un signe des yeux, pour que je sois plus compatissante avec Alice.

**Quand vous êtes avec lui, ressentez pas le besoin de parler, laisser le venir tout seul**

**Jasper : On oublie que tu es douée pour lire les comportements**

**Hey oui**

Je quittais la table à mon tour.

**Rose : N'oublies pas, on bouge**

**Je sais**

Je rejoignais mon pavillon, et souriais en voyant mon adonis perché sur mon balcon. Il se retourna en m'entendant entrer. Sourire aux lèvres, et sans un mot, il s'avança vers moi pour me serrer contre lui.

**Edward : Bonjour princesse**

**On a dit quoi, pas de surnom**

**Edward : TU as dit pas de surnom, je n'ai rien dit moi**

Je le poussais sur le lit, et le chevauchais.

**Comment tu vas ? (caressant ses cernes)**

**Edward : Un peu fatigué mais ça va**

**Une douche, ça te dit ?**

**Edward : Tu devrais même pas poser la question**

J'éclatais de rire, avant de me déshabiller, et d'entrer dans la grande douche, suivi par mon amant.

**Edward : Je crois que j'y étais un peu fort hier (faisant référence à mes bleus)**

**T'as été parfait !**

D'une pression sur mon épaule, il me plaqua au mur, pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je me rends compte que depuis que nous couchons ensemble, nos baisers n'ont jamais été simple, il fallait toujours qu'on aille au bout de nos réserves d'oxygène.

Les mains entreprenantes de mon partenaire se firent brutales contre ma poitrine, la malaxant avec violence...Sa force était ce qui me rendait folle de lui !...Je relevais une jambe, pour entourer sa jambe gauche...HuMM, il en profita pour se frotter contre moi. A bout de souffle, Edward finit par me porter, j'empoignais sa queue, et la guidais doucement dans mes chairs. Je mordais dans son épaule quand j'essayais de lui laisser une place en moi.

**Edward : Putain !**

Je relevais mon visage, pour visser mon regard dans le sien. Il se mouvait en moi doucement, et malgré cette douceur, c'était extrêmement sexuel...Nos lèvres à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, nos respirations chaudes et bruyantes, étaient nos seules plaintes. Nous quittions pas le regard de l'autre. Edward se figea en moi, laissant sa jouissance y couler.

Il se retira avant de me déposer à terre, mes jambes encore fragile. Mon amant déposa une main sur mon cou, avant de caresser mes rougeurs avec l'autre. Et son regard ne fit que les accentuer, ce qui le fit sourire...Ce sourire finira par me tuer ! Il embrassa ma joue gauche, avant d'attraper un shampoing et de se savonner le torse.

Une heure après nous étions en train de faire quelques boutiques...quel bordel !

Et voir Edward s'ennuyait, était frustrant, et je pouvais le comprendre, j'étais dans le même état de lassitude.

Alors que j'attendais Rose et Alice, devant les cabines d'essayage. Je vis Edward, Jasper et Emmett qui attendaient dehors, qu'on ait finit nos emplettes. Emmett et Jasper discutaient ensemble, alors qu'Edward s'était décalé, visiblement pas intéressé par leur conversation, il fumait une cigarette.

Sentant sûrement mon regard, il releva le sien, pour croiser le mien. Un seul de ses regard, et vous restiez immobile, pour ne pas gâcher ce contact. Je battais des cils, avant d'imiter un pistolet pour me flinguer le crâne, signe de mon ennui. Il souria, content de ne pas être le seul à se faire chier.

Après quelques heures à s'acheter des trucs, que nous avions en plusieurs exemplaires dans notre penderie, nous nous posions sur la terrasse d'un restaurant.

Ses Ray-Bans vissait aux yeux, je regardais Edward fumait, une énième cigarette, surement encore dans ses pensées.

**Rose : Hey regardes, c'est pas de la bonne viande ça**

Mon amie me montra des yeux, un latino qui passait devant nous.

**Son cul est à croquer**

**Rose : J'imagine que t'en ferais bien ton 4heures**

**Et mon dîner aussi**

**Edward : T'as pas changé (froidement)**

**Pardon ?**

**Edward : Toujours aussi pute (écrasant sa cigarette)**

Je fus sous le choc.

**Alice : Edward !**

**Edward : Quoi, c'est pas vrai ?**

**Toujours salop, t'aurais vraiment du crevé dans ton trou (vexée)**

**Alice : Bella !**

**Quoi, je dois fermer ma gueule devant ses insultes (agressive)**

**Edward : C'est pas vrai, ce tatouage et ce piercing ne sont pas pour attirer des connard à te baiser**

**OK, je crois que je vais partir (sentant que je vais pas pouvoir me retenir de le frapper)**

**Rose : Bells**

**Non, j'héberge déjà ce chien, et il faut en plus que je souris quand il m'insulte...Va te faire foutre Cullen ! (lui crachais-je à la gueule)**

Je quittais la terrasse, et disparaissais dans la foule.

**PDV Edward**

Il était facile de la trouver quand on la cherchait, c'était son point faible.

J'en pouvais plus de leurs conversations, de ces boutiques. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me retrouver avec elle. Je souriais quand elle quitta la table.

**Emmett : Qu'est ce qui te prend ?**

**Rose : Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi ?**

**Fermez vos gueules, ça me fera du bien**

Je quittais à mon tour la table, et courrais pour la retrouver.

**Bella**

**Bella : Je te conseille de dégager, parce que si je te frappe, je compte pas m'excuser cette fois !**

**Ça te dit de louer un bateau, on pourraient s'éloigner quelques heures**

**Bella : Quoi, la pute t'intéresse soudainement ?**

Je l'arrêtais en me postant devant elle.

**Si je te dis que tout ça était calculé, tu me crois ?**

**Bella : Barres toi de mon chemin !**

**Si je pensais vraiment que t'étais une pute, je ne te parlerais même pas, j'ai juste fait ça parce que j'en pouvais plus d'être avec eux**

**Bella : Et t'avais besoin de m'insulter pour ça ?**

**Fallait bien que je t'éloigne aussi**

**Bella : Dégages Cullen ! (pas convaincue)**

Je tournais la tête, et vit le port, je pris sa main, et la traînais jusqu'à là bas.

**PDV Bella**

J'en profitais qu'il soit en train de parler avec le gars, qui semblait gérer les locations, pour lâcher sa main et partir. Mais il me rattrapa très vite.

**Edward : Être avec toi, c'est tout ce que je veux**

Je cherchais la trace d'un mensonge dans son regard, et finit par céder. J'attrapais sa main tendue, et il nous amena devant un bateau à moteur.

**On peut savoir où tu comptes aller ?**

**Edward : Une surprise**

J'ai horreur des surprises, parce que ça nous surprend toujours, certes s'en est le but, mais la surprise n'est jamais bonne.

**Et j'imagine que tu sais conduire ce genre de bolide ?**

**Edward : L'armée ne t'apprend pas qu'à tuer**

Il monta le premier, avant de m'aider à le rejoindre. Sans attendre, il prépara le bateau à quitter le bord. Une demie heure après, nous arrivions devant... une île, dont la beauté époustouflante était à coupé le souffle ! Mon coeur fit presque un raté devant la surprise d'être devant pareil paysage !

**Edward : Bienvenue à Bahia Honda, une île de Cuba (murmurant à mon oreille)**

**Cuba (surprise)**

**Edward : Hum, un gars très riche a acheté cette partie, qui est privé...j'ai demandé si il était possible de la louer, surprise, nous y voilà jusqu'à demain**

**Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, c'est beaucoup trop**

**Edward : Ça te plait ?**

**N'espère pas que je te remercie**

**Edward : Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer la nuit ici**

**Demander mon avis, aurait été mieux**

**Edward : Tu m'aurais dit non**

Il releva mon menton, pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je me retournais, pour l'approfondir.

Ma frontière entre le sexe et les sentiments, était si fine quand il agissait comme ça...Il s'imposait à moi, peu importe ce que je pensais...Femme de caractère, je détestais qu'on m'impose les choix, lui c'était différent, je me laissais faire. Il incarnait cet homme fort, qui sait ce qu'il veut, homme dont rêver beaucoup de filles.

**Edward : Pendant que j'y pense...Regardes encore un type, en pensant qu'il te fera écarter les jambes, et je me ferais un plaisir de te montrer à qui tu es**

**Pendant que j'y pense...Je ne suis pas à toi, je ne suis à personne, ce corps que tu voies, que tu touches, n'est pas à toi, mais à moi, j'en fais ce que je veux**

**Edward : Tu finiras par penser que tu es à moi, et plus vite que tu ne le penses**

**T'as l'air certain que je finirais par tomber amoureuse de toi**

**Edward : Bella, joues pas avec moi, tu serais étonné de voir que je suis plus fort que toi à ce jeu...Tu es comme ces idiotes amoureuses, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi, tu me sauteras toujours dans les bras**

**T'as l'air sur de toi...On va faire un truc, où je te promet d'être sincère**

**Edward : Je t'écoute**

**Si un jour, je réalise que je suis amoureuse de toi, je te donnerais un billet de 100, avec un mot dessus**

**Edward : Pari tenu**

**Je te conseille de ne pas espérer, ça pourrait te faire du mal**

**Edward : T'en fais pas pour ma santé**

J'avais oublié la grande prétention de monsieur. C'était le mec le plus sûr de lui que je connaisse, sans que ce soit lourd, il vous assurait quelque chose, qu'il était certain que ça arriverait...Et malheureusement, il avait toujours raison.

MAIS cette fois, c'est foutu d'avance, je suis certaine de ce que je ressens !

**Edward : Au fait, j'espère que tu sais parler espagnol, parce que c'est pas mon cas**

Avant que je n'ai pu loin répondre. Une jeune femme, âgée, vint à notre rencontre.

**Femme : Buenas dias senora y senor, soy Selena la astitenta **(la femme de ménage)

**Buenos dias senora Selena**

**Femme : Todo ya está listo, y tiene su disposición, si usted siente una necesidad cualquiera, usted tiene que sólo apelar con teléfono presente en la cocina **(tout est prêt, et à votre disposition, si vous ressentez un quelconque besoin, le téléphone est dans la cuisine)

**Graciàs Senora**

Elle nous salut avant de s'engouffrer dans un bateau plus petit que le notre, et quitta la côté.

Edward : Tout ce que je voulais, c'est une journée, une nuit rien qu'à deux, accordes moi ça sans te poser de question, tu feras ce que tu veux demain

Parfois il était étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse il pouvait changer d'humeur. La minute d'avant, il était taquin presque arrogant, et là, il me suppliait presque de me laisser faire.

Et à son contact, mes barrières qui me préservaient de toutes formes de sentiments amoureux, ou ne serait que sentimental, s'écroulaient rapidement, pour me laisser guider vers mon amour d'enfance.

**T'es la tentation incarnée Cullen, je peux pas faire autrement**

**Edward : Merci (soulagé)...on va manger ?**

**Un idiot a dérangé mon déjeuner, je suis affamée**

**Edward : Alors suis moi (tendant sa main, que j'attrapais)**

L'endroit était somptueux, j'en perdais mes mots. Nous entrions dans la maison, simple mais d'une élégance rare. Mon amant nous amena sur une terrasse, dont la vue sur l'océan me subjugua. Je n'avais jamais rêvé pareille photographie.

Un déjeuner composé de poisson, de légumes et de fruits, nous étaient servis. Je me posais en tailleur, mais Edward vint se placer devant moi. Il déplia mes jambes, pour superpositionnée avec les siennes.

**Edward : Je n'ai jamais aimé les distances pendant les heures de repas, surtout quand t'es là **

**Tu as raison**

**Edward : Sur quoi cette fois ? (un sourire malicieux aux lèvres)**

**Tu es un grand joueur, et tu sembles exceller dans ton domaine**

Je riais quand il déposa un baiser sur mon nez. Nous attaquions notre déjeuner, ça avait l'air appétissant, et ça l'était !

**La cuisine des îles est divine**

**Edward : Je suis d'accord **

C'est avec appétit, que je piquais ma fourchette, dans les morceaux pastèques déjà prédécoupé...HuMM, c'était exquis !

**Edward : J'avais oublié comme t'aimer les fruits**

**Rien à changer de ce côté là**

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui a changé d'ailleurs, en toi, à part ce caractère de chienne (sourire malicieux)**

Ce mec est d'un romantisme...J'ai trop de chance !

Je le fusillais du regard, alors qu'il ria, avant de venir m'embrasser. Je lâchais ma fourchette, pour passer mes mains derrière sa nuque et approfondir notre baiser. Toujours dans une passion délicieuse, ses baisers me donnaient toujours cette décharge électrique, qui vous réveille soudainement, et votre côté sado, vous supplie de recommencer.

**Edward : Encore !**

J'esquissais un sourire, si il ne faut que ça pour le rendre heureux.

Je sortais le bout de la langue, quand il le fit. Je voulais notre baiser vulgaire, pendant quelques secondes, je léchais ce bout de chair qui me rendait folle, avant de l'embrasser, me battant contre sa langue, prisonnière de ma bouche...A cet instant, j'aimais ce que nous étions là maintenant.

Je mis fin au baiser, quand mes réserves d'air s'épuisèrent.

Les émeraudes de mon amant restèrent quelques secondes à me fixer. Ne rougis pas Swan, c'est ce qu'il veut...Je finis par détourner le regard, le rouge finalement monté aux joues.

**Ces chaînes autour de ton cou, ce sont tes hommes ?**

A son tour, Edward détourna le regard, visiblement peiné par ma question.

**Edward : Tu devrais manger, t'es toute maigrichonne**

**Changes pas de sujet, dis moi**

**Edward : Ce sont trois amis, soldats, que j'ai perdu pendant une mission**

Ses mains sur mes jambes, se mirent à trembler.

**La même mission qui a causé ces cicatrices sur ton bras, et ta main ?**

**Edward : Hum**

Je regrettais ma curiosité devant sa peine...Il m'était devenu insupportable de lui faire du mal.

**Je suis désolée, je suis trop curieuse parfois...j'en parlerais plus, si tu ne veux pas, mais c'est pas parce qu'on s'amuse, que tu dois t'empêcher de parler, je suis pas là que pour écarter les cuisses**

**Edward : Je sais **

Je me levais, et avec un air coquin, j'enlevais mon débardeur, que je jetais près de lui, et retirais mon short, pour le laisser découvrir mon nouveau bikini bleu marine, un poil plus petit, pour laisser paraître mes formes.

**Edward : Swan, tu vas me tuer**

**J'ai bien envie de m'allonger sur ce sable blanc**

**Et sans lui demander son avis, je marchais, ondulant du corps, sans exagérer, et rejoignais le sable. Y a pas à dire, cet endroit est magique ! Je m'allongeais sur le sable chaud, tout près de l'eau, dont les vagues s'écrasaient à mes chevilles. **

Mon ex amour vint s'allonger de près de moi. C'était quand il était comme ça, sans sa carapace que je réalisais que j'étais pas loin de franchir cette frontière, pour me laisser tomber amoureuse.

C'était tout moi, tomber amoureuse des hommes blessés, surement parce que d'une certaine façon, je me sentais précieuse à leur yeux.

**Au fait, je t'ai acheté un truc, je reviens**

Je courais jusqu'à mon grand sac en toile, et je revenais me poser à ma place. Devant son regard surprit, que je lui offre quelque chose, je sortis de ma sacoche, le I Phone 4.

**J'ai acheté ça ce matin, au cas où t'aurais besoin d'un truc...je sais que t'as pas vu de technologie depuis longtemps, mais il est facile, et multifonctionnel, t'as le numéro des autres enregistrés**

**Edward : Et le tien ?**

**Aussi, qui sait**

**Edward : Merci...tu me montres comment faire une photo ?**

**Yes**

Je pris le portable en main, et frôlais l'écran du doigt, pour accéder à l'appareil photo.

**Tiens, t'appuies sur la petite icône**

Edward passa un bras sur mon épaule, et embrassa ma tempe. Je souris à ce geste, sentant près de moi son parfum. Il prit la photo à cet instant.

**Notre relation n'a rien de sexuel, pour toi, c'est plus que ça, n'est ce pas ?**

**Edward : Je n'ai jamais nié être amoureux de toi, Bella**

Il posa le téléphone sur le matelas en mousse à côté, et m'allongea sur notre transat, en m'attaquant d'un baiser. J'étais presque dépendante de la sensation de son corps sur le mien. Je gémis, quand il se frotta contre moi, éveillant notre désir.

Je glissais mes mains sous son short, derrière, le rapprochant encore plus de moi.

**Edward : Satisfaite de ce que tu as sous la main ?**

**Très satisfaite**

Mon amant ria, avant d'embrasser mon cou.

**J'ai envie de toi**

**Edward : On est dans le même état ma belle**

J'agrippais ses épaules et nous renversa, pour le surplomber. Sensuellement, je penchais le corps, pour lui offrir un langoureux baiser, laissant mon bassin éveillé son désir, et le mien.

Ses mains sur mes hanches, augmentèrent la vitesse de mes mouvements. Je me relevais, haletante, et dans son regard dont l'étincelle de désir était énergisante, je retirais le haut de mon bikini.

**Edward : Ces seins sont une merveille**

Les mains entreprenantes, il titilla mes tétons du doigts, qui pointèrent sous sa caresse. Même la température élevée de l'air, n'était rien face à celle de mon corps !

Je détachais ensuite les nœuds de ma culotte, me retrouvant en quelques secondes nue, sur lui.

Si j'avais toujours pudique, avec lui, non, j'osais tout, je n'avais aucun interdit. Edward se releva, et quand d'une main, il retenait mon sein gauche pour le baiser, son autre main,caressa mon pubis, pressant frénétiquement mon clitoris.

**HuMM !...faut que t'enlèves ton tee-shirt (dans un murmure)**

En un tour de main, il se retrouva torse nu, j'avais à peine eu le temps de ressentir le manque de ses mains. J'hoquetais quand il inséra son majeur en moi.

**Ah (dans un souffle)**

**Edward : T'aimes ça hein ?**

**Hum hum (mordant ma lèvre inférieure)**

**Edward : Plus ?**

**S'il te plait**

Mon corps brûlait littéralement ! Une main sur son épaule, et l'autre dans sa nuque, j'ondulais du bassin pour plus de contact. En un instant, je vis sa grosse érection entre les mains. Je fronçais les sourcils quand il retira son doigt, mais ouvrais grandement la bouche, quand il pointa son gland à l'entrée de ma chatte. J'écartais les genoux, et me laissais empaler sur sa bite tendue à l'extrême !

J'entre ouvrais la bouche, laissant échapper des plaintes.

**Edward : Putain, t'es toute chaude autour de moi !**

Ses mains pressantes sur ma taille, conduisaient mes mouvements. Sous son air sadique, où il ne faisait rien paraître rien de son plaisir, je soufflais chaudement contre sa bouche, elle aussi entre-ouverte. Le sexe était vraiment une expérience unique, même plusieurs fois dans la journée, c'était toujours différent. Je me jetais sur sa langue, quand il en pointa le bout. Mais le plaisir que je ressentais dans le bas du ventre, m'électrisa les veines, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans notre baiser.

**Edward : Suis je le seul à pouvoir te posséder de cette façon ?**

C'était impressionnant de voir le contrôle qu'il avait pendant nos ébats...enfin certaine fois.

J'hochais la tête, mes plaintes me rendant muette. Mon amant souria, avant de manier mon bassin, pour toucher mon point G, et me gifler dans mon orgasme...C'était déroutant, mais excellent !

Il jouit en moi plusieurs fois en moi, avant de se retirer et de claquer sa queue contre mes petites lèvres, jouissant une dernière fois sur mon ventre. J'étalais son sperme sur ma main, avant de porter mes doigts à ma bouche, sous le regard de mon amant.

**Edward : T'es la beauté la plus obscène que je connaisse**

**Que devrais-je dire de toi...Je reviens **

Je me rhabillais, et descendais pour rejoindre la cabine, pour boire un verre d'eau, et passer de l'eau sur mon ventre.

Je remontais ensuite, pour m'allonger à côté d'Edward. Il me ramena contre lui, j'attrapais mon livre dans mon sac, et l'ouvrais à la dernière page lu.

Si j'étais pas aussi certaine de ma santé mentale, je penserais que je suis folle...Y a une semaine, j'étais encore en infiltration dans un trafic d'armes et de drogues, et là, j'étais en train de me prélasser, sur un bateau, à Miami, et surtout, dans les bras d'un homme, que je pensais qu'on annoncerait à la mère, qu'il est mort au combat...C'était irréel !

**Edward : De quoi parle ton bouquin ?**

**Une prostituée qui essaie de se faire une place, dans la société, et devenir une autre femme**

**Edward : Elle y arrive ?**

**Jusqu'à maintenant, non, elle rencontre toujours un client, ou finit par être mal à l'aise dans la foule, et s'enfuie**

**Edward : Tu me le diras, si elle s'en sort**

**J'y manquerai pas**

Il était surprenant de voir quel homme calme, il était. Tout avait changé en lui.

Adolescent, sa vie n'était rythmée que par l'alcool, les fêtes, et le sexe...Aujourd'hui, seul le dernier semblait encore faire partie de sa vie... j'imagine que son grade et les douleurs causé par son engagement, l'ont rendu responsable, mature, et renfermé...tout en opposition avec ce qu'il était avant.

**Edward : Je crois que j'arrive pas à ressentir de manque vis à vis de ma famille**

**T'as jamais été très famille, déjà avant, tu passais ton temps à boire, et faire la fête, tu ne dormais et ne mangeais pratiquement pas chez toi**

**Edward : J'ai même pas envie de les voir**

**Tu leur fais du mal à être là (pointant son doigt sur son torse), sans être là (pointant sa tempe)**

**Edward : J'y arrive pas, ils m'insupportent presque...tout ce que je veux, c'est rester là avec la fille à qui j'ai fait du mal **

**Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir écrit de lettre en 10ans ? (reposant mon livre)**

**Edward : J'en ai pas ressenti le besoin, comme ci je voulais une rupture nette **

**Te sens pas obliger d'aller vers eux, je crois qu'ils ont comprit que t'étais pas prêt...ça viendra, ou pas, mais tu t'es battu pour des gens, accepte que le monde puisse guérir sans toi**

Mon téléphone vibra à côté de moi.

**Em**

**_Emmett : Tu vas bien ?_**

**Je ne suis pas en sucre Em**

**_Emmett : Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit_ **

**Je t'en veux pas, ni à vous, ni à lui...si c'est ça manière de me dire qu'il m'en veut de ne pas être, la gentille femme qui attend son guerrier, ça me dérange pas, j'ai pas que ça à foutre de m'occuper de ce qu'il pense...mais je veux pas que vous preniez ma défense, je suis grande, et il est ton frère**

_**Emmett : T'es sûr que ça va ? (surprit par mon changement de comportement)**_

**Em, je reviens d'un an d'infiltration, mon boss me donne un mois de congés, j'ai pas le temps de m'énerver pour un guignol qui passe ses nerfs sur son ex**

_**Emmett : J'oublie souvent que parfois t'as trop de bon sens**_

**Autre chose grand frère ?**

_**Emmett : Tu sais où il est ? Il est partit juste après toi**_

**Non**

_**Emmett : Tu comptes revenir ?**_

**Non, je vais encore rester, et puis, je crois que j'ai besoin d'être toute seule pour quelques heures, je vous appellerai pour vous informer de mes projets**

_**Emmett : OK ma belle, fais attention à toi**_

**T'en fais pas**

Je raccrochais, et m'agenouillais entre les jambes de mon adonis, qui avait le visage fermé.

**Tu sais qu'il serait idiot de croire un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit**

**Edward : Évidemment**

**Y a nulle part où je voudrais être, qu'ici à passer du temps, avec toi**

**Edward : Je sais...bon, tu m'aides avec ce portable, j'arrivais pas à aller sur internet**

J'attrapais le téléphone, pour l'aider. Mon amant s'allongea perpendiculairement à moi, pour embrasser mon cul, qu'il caressait sous ma culotte.

**Voilà major (lui tendant le téléphone)**

Je retournais à mon livre, avant de le reposer, quand il me demanda une nouvelle fois de l'aider.

**Je comprends pas, on est nés dans les années 80, je veux dire on étaient là, quand le feu a été inventé, le téléphone, la télé**

**Edward : Très drôle Swan**

Nous passions toute la journée à nous chamailler. Et pour une fois, depuis bien longtemps, je me suis sentie comme une fille parmi tant d'autres...Pour une fois, j'avais pu oublié être agent du FBI, être une surdouée, enfin bref sans aucune responsabilité...J'étais une fille de 23ans, qui se prélasse sur un bateau, et en excellente compagnie.

Le lendemain, il me fallu quelques minutes avant de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas dans mon lit, mais dans un autre à baldaquin, entouré de rideaux blancs, mon corps couvert dans doux drap en soie. Je passais une main dans les cheveux courts de mon amant, encore endormi...J'esquissais un sourire, il avait toujours cette bouille de gosse, quand il dormait. Je me levais, passais sous la douche, m'habillais, et m'attelais à préparer le petit déjeuner.

**Salut**

**Edward : Salut**

Mon adonis déposa des baisers dans mon, alors que je déposais nos toasts dans des assiettes. Je le vis sortir devant, et traverser le pont en bois, pour s'étirer devant l'océan. Faut vraiment que je me pince, pour voir si je ne rêve pas ! Je quittais la cuisine à mon tour, et vint enlacer sa taille, par derrière, déposant de petits baisers sur son dos.

**Bien dormi ?**

**Edward : Pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé, et t'y est pour beaucoup**

**C'est pareil pour moi (resserrant mon étreinte)**

Nous repassions dans la cuisine, pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

**Edward : Ça t'a plu ?**

**Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te flatter, mais faut avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé**

Il souria, content de son effet.

**Retires moi ce sourire Cullen, je crois que finalement je me suis pas si amusée que ça**

**Edward : Menteuse, pour une fois, tu te sentais vraiment libre de tout**

Lisait-il dans mes pensées ?

**Pas du tout**

**Edward : Oh ma poupée en sucre (se relevant de la banquette)**

Je m'étouffais avec mon jus d'orange, à l'entente de ce surnom.

**Alors là, t'es pas prêt de me retoucher mon pote !**

Il se pencha vers moi, pour m'embrasser, je le bousculais, et me relevais pour ranger nos assiettes.

Il m'enlaça la taille, alors que je lavais nos vaisselles.

**Edward : C'est juste pour te voir t'énerver, tes rougeurs refont surface et ça me plaît**

**Lâches moi**

**Edward : Donnes moi un baiser**

**Hors de question, avec un surnom aussi stupide**

Il releva mon menton, quand je fermais l'eau.

**Edward : On va rentrer et je vais plus pouvoir te toucher, t'es sûre de ne pas vouloir m'accorder un seul baiser ? (cherchant mes lèvres)**

Je me retournais, et finis par céder. Je sortais le bout de la langue, et j'allais embrasser cet idiot. Dans un baiser, où tout ce qui compter c'était ce duel entre nos langues, je prenais plaisir à le sentir posséder toute ma bouche, pour épuiser toutes mes réserves d'oxygène.

**Satisfait ?**

**Edward : Avoues que t'aimes mes baisers autant que j'aime les tiens**

**Je ne dirais cela qu'une seule fois, donc je te conseille d'être attentif**

Je pris sa main, et la posais sous mon sein gauche.

**Tu sens cette chaleur, et cet affolement ?**

**Edward : Hum**

**Voilà à quel point j'aime tes baisers, ton toucher, et ton regard**

Non ! Je n'ai pas avoué que j'étais amoureuse de lui !...Si j'en suis sûre ? Bien sûr que oui, il est trop tôt pour ressentir des sentiments aussi fort.

Je resserrais notre étreinte, quand il me serra contre lui.

**J'avais rêvé d'un moment pareil...quand je sourirais toute seule, ce sera forcément en repensant à ce souvenir**

La femme âgée, Selena, revint, vérifier que tout est en ordre, et nous laissa partir. Nous rejoignions ma villa, dans un même taxi, profitant des minutes qu'il nous restait, avant de mettre cette distance qu'il y avait entre nous, devant les autres.

**Rose : Enfin, te voilà, t'étais où ?**

**Au casino, j'ai croisé cet idiot, qui à passer la nuit à se faire pardonner**

**Rose : Hum, comment ?**

**Pitié Rose, il n'y avait aucun sous entendus là dessous**

**Rose : Salut major**

**Edward : Salut Rose**

**Rose : C'est la deuxième fois que tu l'agresses, verbalement je veux dire, la troisième fois, c'est moi qui m'occuperait de ton cas**

**Edward : Je m'en souviendrais, je vous laisse**

**Bon, je vais prendre une douche...Les autres ne sont pas réveillés ?**

**Rose : Em est dans la salle de sport, Alice et Jazz déjeunent**

**Ça te dit de un spa, j'ai besoin de me détendre les muscles, j'ai des courbatures**

**Rose : Je suis partante**

**Cool, on se rejoint dans une heure**


	8. Se souvenir

**Hello tout le monde...suis déjà de retour, pour votre plus grand plaisir, enfin je crois**

**Merci pour vos reviews, qui m'ont vraiment encouragé pour la suite, je vois que j'en ai fais rêvé certaine avec le précédent chapitre...Humm, une plage, un beau mec, le rêve !**

**Merci ici pour vos ajouts, new lectrices laissaient moi votre avis**

**Par contre en lisant le dernier chapitre, j'avais vu que j'avais laissé quelques incohérences, désolé, se relire avec un mal de tête, c'est pas l'idéal**

**Voilà un new chapitre, j'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en pensez...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Se souvenir**

Nous avions passé, avec Rose, toute notre après-midi ensemble. Je me lassais pas de passer des moments avec elle. Surtout après un an sans la voir.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Edward, et aux dernières 24heures que nous avions passés ensemble...C'était si surréaliste ! Mon coeur battait si fort, à la seconde où son visage traversait mon esprit. Notre soirée d'hier avait particulièrement était mémorable. Après un dîner que j'avais préparé, nous nous étions allongés sur le sable, moins brûlant, mais toujours chaud. Calée contre lui, nous parlions tout en admirant le magnifique ciel étoilé...Qui aurait pu dire qu'Isabella Swan s'extasie devant un ciel étoilé, les trucs de ce genre, hypra romantique était loin d'être ma tasse de tête. Mais Edward donnait un goût différent à ces choses là. Il me suffisait de faire un pas, un pas pour lui dire que j'étais amoureuse...Un pas qui ne doit pas arriver aussi tôt, je me devais d'être clair dans ce que je ressentais, de quoi étais-je amoureuse ? De lui ? De l'attention qu'il me portait comme personne ne l'avait fait ? Ou de ces moments qu'il m'offrait ?

Je ne devais pas me précipiter, la chute en serait trop douloureuse, si je me trompais. Cette nuit, Edward n'avait pas pu venir, Rose voulait qu'on se fasse une soirée rien qu'à deux. Malgré que je connaisse plus longtemps Alice que Rose, je n'avais aucun point commun avec la première. Ce qui fut le cas avec Rose. Plusieurs soirées passées avec elle, et elle ne nous comprenait pas, ni nos allusions, nos blagues, ou n'était jamais du même avis que nous, et là n'est pas le problème, après tout, des divergences d'opinions, ça favorise un bon débat, mais avec Alice, il fallait toujours qu'on se range de son côté.

Enfin bref, avec Rose, nous nous étions retrouvés sur mon lit, rempli de pot de glace, aux parfums différents, des sodas, alcools, tout les aliments exclu d'un régime draconien.

Quand Rose me quitta quelques minutes, pour aller aux toilettes, je sortais sur le balcon, pour respirer. Mon coeur se tirailla quand je vis Edward, allongé sur le sable. Aussitôt je regrettais de l'avoir laissé tombé, l'obligeant à se retrouver face à ses démons. J'aurais voulu l'alléger de cette peine qui lui empoisonnait l'esprit de pensées et de cauchemars.

Je me retournais rapidement, et rentrais dans la chambre, quand Rose revint. Soudain, la soirée qui était marrante, et très divertissante il y a quelques minutes, avait un autre goût à cet instant. J'écoutais Rose, sans grand intérêt, mes pensées focalisées sur mon amant.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais vers 10h30, seule...Rose était apparemment réveillée et partie.

Je passais plusieurs minutes sous la douche, me détendant l'esprit sous l'eau chaude. M'enroulant dans une serviette, je disparaissais dans mon dressing pour enfiler une lingerie en dentelle noire, ma préférée.

Tout à coup, j'entendis de gros pas dans les escaliers, avant de voir Rose, essoufflée, visiblement paniquée.

**Qu'est ce que t'as ?**

**Rose : C'est Edward, ça à l'air grave (le souffle erratique) **

**Où ? (effrayée à mon tour)**

**Rose : Dans sa chambre**

Je courrais et dévalais les escaliers, pieds nus, traversant le grand jardin à moitié nue, avant de rejoindre le pavillon d'Edward, et de monter dans sa chambre. Je vis Alice et Jasper, collés à l'encadrement de la porte. Les pleurs d'Alice augmentait ma panique, peur de découvrir ce qui se passait. Je me faufilais entre eux, avant de voir Emmett essayait de gérer Edward, qui hurlait, les bras en sang, des morceaux de miroirs, et d'autres que j'identifiais comme ceux de la baie vitrée brisée, étaient à terre.

**Emmett sort**

**Emmett : Edy**

**Emmett, je t'ai dit de sortir !**

**Il obéit, alors que j'approchais de mon amant, furieux, et en larmes.**

**Edward, c'est moi Bella**

**Edward : DEGAGES !**

**Tu sais que je le ferais pas...Edward, tu perds beaucoup de sang, dis moi ce qu'il y a s'il te plait**

Du regard, il me pointa son portable, sur le lit. Je l'attrapais et regardais l'écran, une page internet était affichée, avec plusieurs noms, je découvrais alors qu'il s'agissait de nom de soldat venant de décédés. Je reposais le portable, avant de me retourner.

**Edward, je dois voir tes blessures, tu saignes beaucoup trop...Rose**

**Rose : Je suis là**

**Va me chercher du café en poudre, et donnes deux tee-shirts**

**Rose : J'y vais (quittant la chambre)**

J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le coeur, en le voyant si dévasté. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur. J'approchais alors, et m'accroupis devant lui.

**Je suis désolée...mais tu ne pouvais rien faire, cette guerre fait beaucoup trop de mort, et depuis trop longtemps, ce n'est pas ta faute**

**Edward : C'était mon unité !**

**Que tu sois là ou pas, n'aurait rien changé, peut être même que tu serais mort, et même si je devines que ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé, c'est comme ça**

Rose arriva, et me tendit un sachet de café en poudre et deux tee-shirts. Une méthode pour atténuer les hémorragie. Je versais le café sur ses blessures, et les entourés du vêtement.

**Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital**

**Edward : Laisses moi**

Je glissais ma main dans ses cheveux, pour qu'il me regarde.

**Laisses moi t'emmener à l'hôpital, s'il te plait**

J'entre-laçais nos doigts, et nous nous relevions pour partir.

**Emmett : Bella, tu saignes aussi**

Il pointa du doigt mes pieds, coupés par les morceaux de verre. Il me porta, me faisant lâché la main d'Edward. Nous restions tout de même à côté de lui, quand nous rejoignions mon 4x4 pour l'hôpital.

Admis le premier, une infirmière l'amena dans une chambre pour le soigner. Un infirmier vint 10minutes après pour en faire de même avec mes pieds entaillés. Rose entra avec moi.

**Rose : C'est bien ce que tu as fais**

**Il faisait peur à Lili**

**Rose : Tu m'as jamais dit comment vous vous étiez rencontrés**

**Aie ! Vous comptez sérieusement me soigner avec un pince à épiler ?**

**Infirmier : Des morceaux sont encrés dans votre peau**

**Rose : Laisses le te soigner, alors ?**

**On est pas à une pyjama party, pour nous raconter nos premiers amours Rose**

**Rose : Ça nous fera passer le temps, et tu te focaliseras moins sur l'infirmier**

**A Forks, dans la ville où on vivaient, il y avait une très grande forêt, et dans cette forêt, je me souviens encore qu'il y avait une clairière, avec des fleurs magnifiques...Je me souviens l'avoir découvert le deuxième jour de mon arrivée**

_« Flash back :_

_Me voilà dans ce trou perdu, 2jours que je suis là, et j'en peux déjà plus ! Toute cette pluie, et ces arbres, si j'étais claustrophobe, j'en mourrais !_

_Et mon premier jour au lycée, n'avait rien de concluant...toujours l'épisode de « Ah voilà la nouvelle », « Pourquoi a t-elle quitté Phœnix », « Elle est bizarre », c'est lassant à force !_

_Si c'était que ça, à 12ans et être en terminal aussi, ça n'aide pas forcément...J'avais décidé cette année de mentir sur mon âge si on me le demandait, dès que j'annonçais mes jeunes années, on me fuyait aussitôt, honteux de traîner avec une gosse...Quand à ce de mon âge, ils étaient d'un ennui, entre les films de Dysney Channel et les bracelets de toutes les couleurs qu'on se collectionne...Non, vraiment sans façon !_

_Aujourd'hui, deuxième jour d'école, et rien n'avait changé ! Les cours terminés à 15heures, un soleil étonnement présent, je décidais de visiter les environs, et tomber rapidement sur une forêt. J'aimais beaucoup les forêts, cet environnement sombre, et mystérieux, était fascinant._

_Marchant à travers les bois, je tombais sur un endroit dont la nature était magnifique. Une clairière s'y trouvait, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, c'était impossible de trouvait un si bel endroit, dans ce paysage si triste. _

_Je décidais de me poser sur l'herbe, et sortait de mon sac, un bouquin, que j'avais acheté avant de venir ici. Je venais de trouver un endroit, où je pourrais m'éloigner de quelques heures du lycée, et de ses gosses immatures._

_- : Tu sais que c'est un territoire privé_

_Je relevais la tête rapidement, surprise de n'avoir rien entendu. Me relevant à la hâte, je me figeais que je le vis. Un garçon, 17-18ans sûrement, était debout devant moi, tout habillé de noir, sans que ça ait l'air gothique, faisait ressortir de superbes émeraudes qui me regardait, émeraudes malgré tout marqués par des cernes. Il était magnifique, et si je devais rêver de mon idéal masculin, ce serait surement lui._

_- : Est ce que ça va ?_

_Hébétée par sa beauté, je finis par sortir de mes pensées._

_Excuses moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé, et tu m'as surprise_

_Garçon : C'est rien, on se connait ? Tu es au lycée, c'est ça ?_

_C'est ça_

_Garçon : La nouvelle, si je ne me trompe pas _

_Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella_

_Garçon : Edward Cullen...C'est dommage Isabella, c'est très joli_

_Pas aussi joli que ton physique !_

_Excuses moi, je vais te laisser, désolée, je ne savais qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un_

_Soudain, il éclata de rire...Son rire, grave mais tellement doux !_

_Edward : Je plaisantais tout à l'heure, c'est juste que j'ai jamais vu personne y venir, ça m'a surprit_

_Personne ne vient jamais ici ?_

_Edward : En réalité, tu es très courageuse, personne n'ose s'aventurait dans la forêt et surtout, personne ne la remonte_

_Aurait-il un violeur ou un détraqué dans les parages ?_

_Il ria à nouveau. Je me surprenais d'être aussi sociable. Je n'avais pas eu de contact verbaux depuis si longtemps._

_Edward : Forks est la ville la plus tranquille qui soit, même les chiens et les chats ne se battent pas ensemble_

_Drôle d'endroit_

_Edward : Alors, Bella Swan, que fais tu toute seule ici ?_

_Rien de bien intéressant, je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi tout de suite, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la chance qu'il y ait du soleil_

_Edward : Exact, c'est très rare_

_Mais si ça t'embête que je reste, je peux partir, après tout tu dois y être avant moi_

_Edward : Pourquoi pas s'assoir, on peut faire connaissance, j'ai l'impression qu'au lycée, tu es très solitaire_

_Solitaire ? Serait-il possible qu'il m'est observé ?_

_Je ne suis pas douée pour le social, je n'ai rien d'intéressant à dire, et on s'ennuie facilement avec moi_

_Il fut surprit. Et ce fut aussi mon cas, quand il prit ma main, et nous fit assoir à terre._

_Edward : Je te connais depuis quelques minutes, et j'ai plus ri avec toi, qu'avec ma soeur_

_Waouw ! Quelle révélation ! Je riais à mon tour sous le choc._

_Edward : Alors dis moi d'où tu viens ?_

_Phœnix, et toi ?_

_Edward : Alaska_

_La température doit moins te déranger que moi alors_

_Edward : C'est vrai, pourquoi avoir déménagé d'une ville ensoleillé, d'ailleurs je te ferais remarqué que tu n'es pas très bronzée pour une fille du Sud_

_Je soupçonne le soleil d'avoir peur de mon teint_

_Mon adonis ria de nouveau. Je fondais littéralement !_

_Edward : Alors, pourquoi ce changement soudain ?_

_Ma mère s'est remariée, et je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je fasse connaissance avec mon père_

_Edward : C'est pas plutôt ta mère qui a décidé pour toi ?_

_Sa question m'irrita. Ma mère ne m'avait jamais forcé à partir._

_Ma mère n'est pas comme ces femmes qui se remarient et jettent leurs enfants, sous peine d'être une gêne pour leur nouveau couple_

_Edward : Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te blesser, mais c'est juste étonnant_

_Je pensais qu'il était temps qu'elle vive un peu pour elle, elle s'est toujours bien occupée de moi (nostalgique)_

_Je vis une sombre lueur traversait les émeraudes de mon apollon. Comme une larme. Parler de ma mère l'avait touché._

_Je me trompe, ou le sujet des parents est une corde sensible chez toi ?_

_Il fut surprit par ma question. Les comportements humains me fascinaient beaucoup, alors je les étudiais dans les bouquins, et arrivais maintenant à déceler une peine, ou un lourd secret chez mon interlocuteur._

_Je veux pas t'obliger à me parler, après tout, je ne suis que la nouvelle qui débarque_

_Edward : J'ai pas envie d'en parler_

_Ton corps le fait pour toi_

_Edward : Ah ouais ?_

_Tes vêtements noirs, c'est des nouveaux, pas délavés, ta peine est encore récente, tes cernes sous les yeux, indiquent une profonde difficulté à dormir, t'as une vague odeur de cigarette, un joint même, que t'as voulu dissimulé, donc je suppose qu'on te surveille_

_Il m'écoutait lui énoncer mon « analyse », avec attention, toujours surprit._

_Tout à l'heure, t'as hésité en me disant ton nom, Edward Cullen...j'imagine que c'est en rapport avec tes parents_

_Edward : Tu ne sais rien Swan (soudain agressif)_

_Je ne prétends pas savoir quelque chose, seulement, tu veux qu'on fasse connaissance, à quoi bon mentir, si nous avons la perspective de devenir amis, si j'en crois tes paroles précédentes_

_Edward : Tu es beaucoup trop intelligente_

_Et c'est mon grand problème (soufflant)_

_Il arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas._

_Je fais partie des rares surdoués, et je ne dis ça sans prétention...mais mon intelligence n'a rien avoir là dedans, c'est juste que l'humain me fascine_

_Un long s'installa entre nous, mais pas gênant. Je le regardais triturer ses mains, comme ci il hésitait._

_Edward : J'ai perdu mes parents, y a 6mois, je ne m'appelle pas Cullen, mais Masen_

_Choquée par cette nouvelle, je m'abstenais quand même de toute réaction._

_Je suis désolée, et n'y voit aucune forme de pitié_

_Il esquissa un sourire_

_Edward : Tu es très douée_

_La pitié n'est jamais un sentiment que l'on veut faire ressentir...dis moi comment ?_

_Edward : Mon père est mort y a un an, d'un cancer du poumon, ça a été long, et douloureux_

_Attristée par ses larmes, qui tombaient sur son tee-shirt, j'osais une main vers les siennes. Il l'attrapa et entre-laça nos doigts. C'était électrique, sa main était froide, pourtant le contact était doux._

_Edward : Ma mère est morte y a 6mois, elle en pouvait plus, la maladie de mon père l'avait exténué, et s'occuper de moi, seule, ne l'a pas aidé après le décès de mon père...Elle..elle a prit la route, il pleuvait...elle s'est endormie au volant_

_J'avais presque envie de pleurer, en le voyant si fragile. Je tendais mon autre main sur son visage, et effaçais ses larmes._

_Edward : Mes parrains m'ont adopté depuis_

_Adopté, ça devait être des gens plein de bonté, pour accepter un adolescent...Mais qui pourrait rejeter un garçon pareil._

_Tu es fils unique ?_

_Edward : Oui, et toi ?_

_Aussi, pourtant tu as dit tout à l'heure_

_Edward : Esmée et Carlisle, mes parrains, ont une fille de mon âge, en fait, on est 3...Emmett, que je te présenterais un jour, a lui aussi perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture, y a deux ans_

_J'aime beaucoup ces gens, c'est rare d'être aussi bon_

_Edward : C'est vrai_

_En regardant nos mains toujours liés, je sautais en voyant l'heure._

_Merde, je suis à la bourre, mon père va bientôt rentré (rangeant mes affaires)_

_Edward : Charlie, c'est ça ?_

_Tu le connais ?_

_Edward : Disons que j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter l'arrière de sa voiture_

_Dans un regard complice, nous éclations de rire._

_Je dois vraiment te laisser, même si je préfère rester avec toi_

_Edward : Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux_

_Hum, allons y _

_Trou perdu, où je vais m'ennuyer jusqu'à la fin de mon année ? Je pense que j'ai parlé trop vite ! _

_Nous rejoignions très vite, une voiture garé le long de la route, et quelle voiture !_

_Activités illégales ?_

_Edward : Héritage de mes parents_

_Sans un mot, je montais sur le siège passager. Hum, l'habitacle était chaud, et était empli du parfum de mon adonis. J'aventurais mon regard un peu partout, avant de regarder ces CD, éparpillé sur le tableau de bord, de la voiture._

_Du jazz_

_Edward : Tu préfères Britney Spears ?_

_Non, merci...non, c'est juste que j'aime aussi le jazz_

_Edward : Une fille qui n'aime pas Britney Spears_

_Je ne suis pas très musique pop, et puis le jazz est la seule musique qui exprime si bien les sentiments_

_Pendant une seconde, Edward me fixa du regard._

_Edward : T'es vraiment différente comme fille_

_La différence ça gêne toujours_

_Edward : Pas dans mon cas, les différences sont toujours un atout_

_Je fus déçue de voir que nous arrivions très vite devant chez moi. En à peine une heure, je m'étais déjà lié à lui. _

_Merci Edward_

_Edward : Ravis de t'avoir connu Bella, enfin de te connaître, j'imagine qu'on se voit demain_

_Oui_

_Edward : Alors à demain princesse _

_Je descendis et le saluer de la main, avant d'entrer chez moi. Soudain la perspective de voir demain arrivait, me donna le sourire pour toute la nuit. »_

**Ça a été mon premier amour, premier baiser, je t'aime, première fois, tout quoi (nostalgique)**

**Rose : Jolie histoire**

**Hum, c'est loin maintenant**

**Rose : Je suis désolée si je t'ai peiné en te demandant ça**

**Non, c'est bon, c'est juste que ça faisait longtemps que j'y avais pas pensé**

On frappa à la porte, avant qu'une infirmière n'entre, suivi d'Edward, les bras recouverts de bandages, et du reste du groupe.

**Infirmière : Installez vous ici monsieur, je reviens...ça ne vous dérange pas mademoiselle ?**

**Non, c'est bon, on se connait**

Elle nous quitta.

**Alice : Comment tu te sens Edward ?**

**Edward : Alice, tu veux bien fermer ta gueule juste deux secondes, que je puisse respirer sans t'entendre ! (froidement)**

Alice fut choqué par ses mots. Je décidais d'intervenir, irritée par son comportement agressif.

**Tu pourrais montrer un peu de respect pour ta soeur**

**Edward : Swan, s'il te plait, m'oblige pas à te fracasser ton visage contre ce mur**

**Suis-je censé avoir peur ?**

**Emmett : Edy, je crois que tu devrais te calmer là, t'abuses**

**Rose : Et c'est pas la première fois !**

**Edward : Dégagez, je veux pas vous voir**

**Alice : Pourquoi t'es aussi agressif ? Si on t'embête tant, fallait pas chercher à nous revoir**

**Edward : Sors !**

**Sortez les gars, ça sert à rien de rester ici, ce mec n'a aucune reconnaissance**

**Emmett : On t'attend dehors**

**Ok**

Ils sortirent, ne restant plus que Rose, Edward et moi.

**Rose, tu veux pas aller me chercher un café, je sens que ça va être long avec mon voisin**

**Rose : J'y vais (lançant un regard noir à mon amant)**

Elle quitta la chambre. Edward se leva, et se posa à côté de moi.

**Tu devrais pas être aussi agressif, ils essaient de comprendre**

**Edward : Avant que je vienne ici, Alice m'a demandé 10fois, si j'allais bien, et puis c'est quoi ces regards, j'ai pas besoin de leur pitié**

**Ils finiront par te détester, si tu continues à les rejeter**

**Edward : Suis je censé me remettre en question là ? **

**Edward Cullen, tu es incorrigible**

**Edward : Tu m'as manqué cette nuit (liant nos doigts)**

**A moi aussi, je pensais pas que Rose allait rester si tard**

**Edward : Tu veux pas qu'on s'éloigne, ça me dit vraiment rien de rentrer **

**S'éloigner pour aller où ?**

**Edward : On pourraient rejoindre l'île d'hier**

**On va se poser des questions**

**Edward : Notre petite scène vient de les convaincre qu'on se détestaient**

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre, il rouvra le rideau, et se reposa sur son lit. Rose entra à cet instant, un café à la main.

**Rose : Voilà ma belle**

**Aie ! Nan, mais ça va pas**

**Rose : Arrêtes de bouger, sinon il aura jamais fini**

Mon téléphone vibra à côté de moi.

_**« Trouves une excuse, on part cette après-midi »**_

Je tapais rapidement, une réponse.

_**« Combien de temps ? »**_

_**« 3jours serait l'idéal »**_

**Rose : C'est qui ?**

**Teddy, ils ont un problème sur notre dernière enquête, une identification, ils ont besoin de moi**

Le mensonge était devenu une deuxième nature chez moi..C'est fou !

**Rose : T'es sérieuse ? (déçue)**

**Ça durera pas longtemps **

**Rose : Mais on vient à peine de commencer nos vacances**

**Je serais de retour dans quelques jours, et après ça, je suis toute à toi, je coupe même mon téléphone...pourquoi il a un sourire idiot ce con ? (m'adressant à Edward)**

**Edward : Toi loin de moi, c'est le rêve**

**Rose : Je crois que t'as pas encore goûté à mes tortures toi, on va pas s'entendre longtemps**

**Tu peux aller signer mes papiers, s'il te plait, faut que je parte vite**

**Rose : J'y vais**

Elle quitta la chambre une nouvelle fois. Edward revint me voir, refermant le rideau derrière lui.

**Edward : Hum, 3jours rien qu'à deux**

**Fais gaffe, je suis loin d'être aussi douce qu'eux**

**Edward : Je vais prendre un taxi pour aller au port, je t'attendrais là-bas, si tu pouvais prendre des affaires à moi dans ton sac**

**OK**

Sourire aux lèvres, mon amour d'enfance m'offrit un langoureux baiser.

**Edward : Tu vois que t'as finis par être à moi**

Je lui adressais mon majeur, qu'il vint lécher. J'en fis de même, dans un regard coquin.

**Edward : Swan, t'es la beauté la plus insolente**

Mon amant se pencha sur mes lèvres, pour y déposer un baiser, que j'approfondis avec désir et plaisir, le laissant finalement partir, quand nous nous séparions haletant.

**ooOOoo**

Dire que j'étais excitée, c'était beaucoup trop faible. Je sautais d'impatience, à l'idée de le retrouver ! Sacha me déposa au port, lui était dans la confidence, je lui conseillais de faire un tour, histoire que les autres n'aient aucun soupçon. Sac en main, je rejoignais le pont en bois. Cherchant du regard mon adonis, je finis par le trouver sur le bateau. Il m'aida à monter. Je déposais le sac près de moi, et m'asseyait derrière Edward, alors qu'il démarrait le moteur. Faut vraiment que j'arrête de sourire comme une idiote...Je peux pas m'en empêcher, 3jours avec lui, sans prendre le risque de se faire prendre, c'est GENIAL ! Nous parcourions les 70km qui séparaient Miami de l'île en quelques minutes. J'avais presque oublié la beauté du panorama. Selena nous accueillit de nouveau, et après quelques recommandations, elle nous quitta pour plus d'intimité.

Je déposais notre sac dans la chambre, où la nuit précédente avait été fantastique ! Edward = Bonheur, voilà tout ce que je retenais de mon début de vacances.

J'échangeais ma lingerie, contre un bikini vert foncé. Sur la terrasse en bois, nous déjeunions en se chamaillant comme toujours.

**Pourquoi faut toujours que tu piques dans mon assiette !**

**Edward : C'est meilleur**

J'arquais un sourcil, devant cette réponse idiote.

**Tu ne te plaindras pas si je deviens anorexique par ta faute**

**Edward : HuMM, ces courbes magnifiques (caressant du doigt mes hanches)**

**Pas touche soldat (tapant sur sa main)**

Joueuse, je me relevais, et courrais vers la plage, Edward à ma suite.

**On pari que je suis plus rapide que toi pour esquiver**

**Edward : Cours Swa**n

A cet instant, où je courrais dans l'eau pour lui échapper. J'avais l'impression, de regarder la scène d'un œil extérieur. Comme ci j'étais encore cette fille pommé, qui regardait un film romantique à la télé, où les deux amants se couraient après, profitant de la vie, et de souffler tout en disant « Ils ont de la chance »...De la chance, il était là, il avait survécu à 10ans de guerre, et il était là, rien que pour moi. Et quelle ne fut pas ma joie d'entendre que j'étais la seule source de son bonheur, qu'il ne voulait que moi. C'était juste lui et moi, et c'était tellement mieux comme ça.

Je laissais me rattraper, quand le besoin de le sentir contre moi, se fit fort.

**Salut**

**Edward : Salut belle sirène**

Il me porta, et j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes, mes bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

**Sommes nous vraiment ici ? Ou je fais encore un rêve ?**

**Edward : Je suis là ma princesse, rien que nous deux, sans personne pour nous empêcher d'être ce qu'on veut être avec l'autre**

Le coeur battant à n'en plus finir, je l'embrassais, langoureusement, puis fougueusement, lui transmettant toute la passion que j'avais pour lui. Amoureuse ? Personne qui aime avec passion selon la définition même du mot...Passion : amour intense...Intense : Profond...Ressentais-je un amour profond ? Surement, sinon pourquoi m'obsèderait-il ? Pourquoi mentir à mes amis ? Pourquoi m'éloigner d'eux, alors que je ne les avais pas vu depuis 1an.

Fallait que je gratte encore plus profondément, pour pouvoir savoir ce que je veux vraiment, être en accord avec mes sentiments.

Je me détachais haletante, et rougissante devant les émeraudes de mon amant. Il nous amena jusqu'au sable blanc, où il m'allongea, avant de se poser sur le flanc et me regarder.

**Edward : Après nous, t'as eu des histoires, sérieuse je veux dire ? (caressant mon tatouage)**

**Non**

**Edward : Une raison ?**

**Pendant 5ans, ça a été à cause de toi, ton souvenir était là, et le manque se faisait de plus en plus gênant, et destructeur**

Je m'étonnais d'être aussi sincère avec lui. J'aurais voulu lui dire oui, bien sûr, tu n'as pas été le seul, ma vie ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi...mais je pouvais pas, j'avais besoin de lui dire ces choses là.

**Ensuite, ce fut mon boulot, je vivais pour cette adrénaline, Quantico m'appelait souvent pour des affaires non élucidée...je n'avais pas de temps, pour un dîner, une promenade, toutes ces choses que font deux amoureux...et toi ?**

**Edward : Plutôt compliqué quand tu es sur un camp de base, t'as pas non plus le temps pour ces choses là**

**Tu faisais quoi quand t'étais en permission ?**

**Edward : Avec deux de mes hommes, avec qui je suis très lié**

**Ils sont encore là bas ?**

**Edward : Leur engagement prend fin dans quelques jours, eux aussi ont décidé d'en finir**

**Vous êtes arrivés en même temps ?**

**Edward : Non, deux ans plus tard eux**

**Alors vous faisiez quoi ?**

**Edward : Rien de bien divertissant, tu sais, quelques minutes de bon temps, jouer au poker, on arrivaient à bien se marrer quand même**

**Ce matin sur ton téléphone, tu les connaissais tous ?**

**Edward : Non, juste Scotty, il avait 23ans, il était là depuis 6ans...je peux te demander un truc ?**

**Je t'écoute**

**Edward : Son corps doit revenir ici, aux USA, dans quelques jours, pour que sa famille l'enterre, et j'ai prévu d'y aller...mais je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes, sauf si tu veux pas, je peux comprendre (se rattrapant rapidement)**

**J'irais avec toi, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là que pour écarter les jambes**

**Edward : Ne redis plus ça, je crois que je t'ai assez prouvé ce que je ressentais, alors ne joues pas la fille blessée**

**Excuses moi**

Je crois que c'est la deuxième fois en 10ans, que je prononce ces deux mots. Jamais je n'avais à demander que l'on m'excuse, que ça plaise ou non, ce n'était pas mon problème.

Et voilà qu'avec lui, je me laisse presque réprimander comme une petite fille. Même si mes actes le montraient peu, j'étais timide avec lui, comme ci c'était pour la première fois qu'on se voyait. Son retour était inespéré, alors j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de le garder auprès de moi.

**Edward : Dis moi à quoi tu penses ?**

**A rien, je suis bien là**

Je me calais contre lui, quand je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue, que j'effaçais rapidement.

**Edward : Ça te dit de faire la plongée ?**

Je relevais la tête rapidement.

**Sérieux ? (excitée)**

**Edward : Hum, allons voir les merveilles que cache cet océan**

**Je suis pour**

Etait-il vraiment cet idéal masculin ? Je rêvais forcément encore. Il peut pas être là, à me mettre des étoiles plein les yeux, à me combler chaque minutes que nous passions ensemble.

La chance tournait elle enfin de mon côté ? Visiblement oui ! Je ne pouvais cesser de me rappeler qu'il y a encore une semaine, je me levais en pleine nuit, encore une fois, toute en sueur, parce que je venais de faire un énième rêve, où je le perdais...Comment en 10ans son souvenir n'a pu s'effacer, j'avais tellement attendu, fêtant chaque années avec mes amies, en me rappelant que c'est une année de plus, où mon amour d'enfance ne serait pas là, une année de plus où je souffrirais encore de son absence.

Le 02août 2013, jour du retour de l'homme de ma vie : Edward Cullen, jour où mon coeur avait renaît de ces cendres, pour battre à nouveau pour l'homme qui hantait mes nuits.

Cette après-midi, nous avions décidé d'aller visiter l'île.

**Edward : Tu crois que si je prends ta main, pour nous balader, ça ne voudra pas nécessairement dire que nous sommes en couple**

**Ça voudra dire quoi alors ? (pouffant de rire)**

**Edward : Que t'as besoin de ma main pour marcher **

J'éclatais de rire, avant de lier nos mains.

**Tu es trop gentil **

Nous passions 3jours, où le seul objectif d'Edward fut de me faire sourire, rire, rêver, m'embêter aussi, mais ce n'était rien face à ce qu'il me donnait.

Ce matin, dernières heures avant de retourner parmi le monde. Et après avoir fait une toilette, pour se séparer de cette odeur d'alcool, que nous avions ingurgités hier dans une soirée caliente, Edward et moi, nous jetions à nouveau sur notre lit, déjà beaucoup moins débraillés.

**Edward : C'était magique !**

**L'extase (en repensant à notre séjour)**

**Edward : Est ce que je prends un peu de place ici ? (posant sa main, sous mon sein gauche, là où mon coeur battait)**

**Tu le sauras, je te promets que je te donnerais une réponse sur mes sentiments, dans les jours qui vienne, faut juste que je vois où j'en suis**

**Edward : J'attendrais **

N'avait-il pas assez attendu comme ça ?

Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui, pour mesurer ce que je ressentais, voir où tout ça peut nous amener, parce qu'une fois fait, revenir en arrière ne sera pas possible. Et si ça ne marchait pas, il serait naïf de ne pas envisager cette possibilité. Un couple, étais-je capable de former un couple ? Il souffrirait forcément de mes absences, du à mon travail.

Je ris, quand mon adonis, se plaça entre mes jambes, et me chatouilla le ventre avec sa bouche.

**Bébé arrêtes ! (prise d'un fou rire)**

Oups ! Edward releva la tête surprit de m'entendre l'appeler par un surnom, moi qui refusait toutes ces appellations mielleuses.

**Edward : Ais je bien entendu ?**

**Quoi dont ?**

**Edward : Ne fais pas l'innocente**

**Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles **

Mon amant se pencha sur mes lèvres, ne laissant qu'une distance de quelques infimes centimètres.

**Edward : J'en déduis, que ce terme affectif montre que tu t'attaches à moi**

**Je ne peux plus le nier, sinon pourquoi aurais je menti à nos amis**

Prit d'une soudaine fougue, Edward cogna nos lèvres, pour m'enfermer dans un baiser brûlant, animal, mais tout aussi doux. Ces baisers quelques chose dont je ne me lassais jamais. Ils faisaient naître en moi, ce courant électrique, chargé à plein volt, qui partait du bas de mon bassin, pour atteindre en quelques secondes, mon coeur, qui partait dans une frénésie, jusqu'à vouloir sortir de ma poitrine, ne supportant plus d'être enfermé dans mon corps.

**Edward : Retournes toi, et poses toi devant le dossier du lit**

Sourire aux lèvres, devant son regard assombri par le désir, je me levais, et m'agenouillais comme il me l'avait ordonné face au dossier du lit. Je cambrais le corps, pour provoquer un contact contre sa verge, dont je sentais l'érection me titillait.

Passant une main devant, Edward la glissa jusqu'à mon pubis, où il excita vivement mon clitoris.

**Ouh**

Je caressais son bras, qui me torturer, avant d'hoqueter quand il inséra son majeur en moi.

**Edward : Ça te fait du bien ?**

**T'es le seul qui puisse me faire autant de bien, major !**

De l'autre main, mon apollon pressa ma poitrine entre ses doigts, faisant pointer mes tétons d'excitation.

Allumée par ses caresses, mon corps s'embrassa rapidement d'un feu ardent...J'ondulais des hanches, pour sentir son doigt caressait mes chairs. J'osais une main derrière moi, pour empoigner sa queue. Mais dans un mouvement brutal, Edward retira ma main, et la plaqua contre le dossier du lit.

**Edward : Tu es mon joujou, pas le contraire **

Autoritaire ? Oh oui, j'aime !...J'étouffais mes plaintes, quand son majeur se fit rapide en moi.

**Ah, bébé, je vais...**

Et avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase, ma jouissance coula sur son doigt...Putain !

**Edward : Suces le**

Il approcha le doigt, trempé par le fruit de mon orgasme. J'attrapais sa main, et léchais le doigt, comme si c'était une des glaces dont je raffolais. Sa voix rauque, dominante, ne faisait qu'accroître mon plaisir.

Soudain, je le sentis écarter mes fesses, et m'enfiler sa queue dans l'anus, avec une délicieuse douceur, pour ne pas me blesser. Je laissais échapper une silencieuse plainte. J'étais définitivement accro à ce qu'il m'offrait...cette façon très érotique de me faire l'amour, tout en tombant rapidement dans la violence, et la brutalité, dès qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler son désir.

Ses mains sur mes hanches, il donna un premier mouvement.

**HuMM, continue s'il te plait**

Feu vert pour lui dire qu'il pouvait me culbuter à sa guise. Edward me fit glisser sur sa queue, plusieurs fois de suite. Cette sensation d'être complètement écartelée par son membre, était exaltante ! Seuls mes gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre. Au bord de l'orgasme, mon amant se retira, et me retourna pour nous allonger sur les draps froissés par nos ébats de la nuit.

Entre mes jambes, mon adonis s'immisça dans mes chairs. Emprisonnée dans son regard, je le regardais se mouvait en moi. Il prit plus de vitesse dans ses coups, la jouissance était proche. Les jambes pendantes en l'air, le lit tremblant et fragile face à ses attaques, je laissais mon orgasme me giflait, et me contractait autour de mon amant, qui jouit en moi. Edward m'envoya son sourire en coin, fier des sensations qu'il m'offrait, avant de se retirer. Sans un mot, il sortit du lit, et gagna la grande douche, qui était sur la terrasse...AHHH ! Il va me tuer, folle de lui ? Non, j'étais encore plus atteinte ! Les jambes tremblantes, je me tenais aux meubles, pour courir le rejoindre.

Deux heures plus tard, nous posions pieds à Miami.

**Edward : J'imagine que c'est là qu'on se sépare**

**Ça ferait bizarre, je suis censé revenir de l'aéroport (jouant avec sa main)**

**Edward : Je crois que je vais plus pouvoir me passer de dormir avec toi**

**Mon lit va me paraître bien vide...on se revoit dans une heure, on déjeune avec les autres**

**Edward : Je suis pas sûr d'être le bienvenue**

**Ils ont rien à dire, c'est chez moi, et j'accueille qui je veux**

**Edward : A dans une heure ma poupée en sucre**

**Tiens tu vraiment à ce que nos nuits ne soient qu'un souvenir lointain ?**

**Edward : Non, ça va aller**

**Alors arrêtes avec ce surnom**

Sur la pointe des pieds, je l'embrassais, avant de monter dans le taxi qui m'attendait. Seule, je me mis à rire, réalisant les jours que je venais de passer. Les images défilant devant moi, je mordis ma lèvre, rougissante en voyant tout ce que nous avions fait.


	9. Je suis de ton côté

**Hey salut lecteur/lectrices...**

**Vos reviews font toujours plaisir à lire, bon j'ai plus d'ajouts/favoris, que de reviews, donc les new lectrices laissaient moi vos impressions**

**Pourquoi Edward est aussi agressif envers sa famille, ça on le comprend au travers des chapitres, l'éloignement et les 10années de service en cotoyant armes et cruauté, ça vous change un homme, du coup il se sent pas vraiment dans son monde avec ses proches**

**Voilà un new chapitre, bonne lecture...la seule façon de savoir ce que vous en pensez, c'est de me le dire...A vos claviers lecteur/lectrices !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Je suis de ton côté**

Arrivée chez moi, je payais le taxi, saluer Sacha et Tim,avant de rejoindre le grand jardin. Je me reconstituais un visage neutre, même si ma joie était difficile à contenir. En m'apercevant, Rose courra vers moi.

**Rose : Enfin te voilà**

**Et je suis bien contente**

**Rose : T'as promis d'éteindre ton téléphone**

**C'est déjà fait...je dépose mon sac, ensuite, tu m'aides à faire le déjeuner**

**Rose : Pas fatiguée ?**

**Tu rigoles, je pète la forme**

Tu m'étonnes !

Près de la piscine, nous croisions Alice, qui barbotait, le visage fermé, grande première chez elle.

Je me posais à côté d'elle.

**Qu'est ce qui se passe Lili ?**

**Rose : On n'a pas vu le major depuis 3jours, aucune nouvelle, pas un appel, on s'inquiète, et elle croit que c'est de sa faute**

Merde ! Tout à coup, je me sentais moins joyeuse...On avaient pas pensé à ça.

**Lili, tu sais qu'il est un peu perdu depuis qu'il est revenu**

**Alice : Combien de temps ça va durer avant qu'il ne s'ouvre ?**

**Je sais pas, mais laisse lui un peu de temps**

**Alice : Combien ? J'en peux plus de son silence**

Je me sentais presque hypocrite de lui parler ainsi, en sachant qu'avec moi, il était différent. Et soudain, cette pensée me fit sourire, aussi égoïste soit-il, j'aimais être la seule à qui il s'ouvrait. Je ne pouvais oublier les nuits passées à l'appeler, à crier son nom, dans ma chambre, seule dans le noir.

**Ça s'arrangera**

J'embrassais sa joue, et me relevais pour rejoindre mon pavillon. Je jetais mon sac dans ma chambre, et redescendis à la cuisine, où m'attendait Rose.

**Rose : Elle n'est pas la seule à s'inquiéter **

**Emmett ?**

**Rose : Hum, il le comprend pas, je les ai jamais connu ensemble, mais il paraît qu'ils étaient très liés**

**Très, tout les deux ont eus les même maux en perdant leurs parents, ils sont devenus inséparables, ils partageaient tous avec James et Paul, les conneries, les filles, enfin sauf pour moi...Nous étions un groupe très solide, avec Angela, une autre fille, certes noyés dans une certaine débauche, fumer, boire, sécher les cours, le sexe mais nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble**

Je préparais le déjeuner en me perdant dans mes souvenirs d'enfance, le bon temps, qui avait pour seul mot d'ordre : Insouciance. Rose et Alice posèrent la table, avant de s'asseoir auprès des garçons. Je sortais mon portable de ma poche, et téléphonais à Edward.

_**Edward : Salut princesse**_

**T'es dans le coin ?**

**_Edward : Au portail, ça va ?_**

**On a un petit problème à cause de ton absence, donc joue le jeu**

_**Edward : OK**_

Je raccrochais, avant de rejoindre la table.Autour du déjeuner, nous nous retournions quand Edward traversa la pelouse, pour s'assoir à notre table, sans un mot.

**On peut savoir ce que t'as foutu pendant 3jours ?**

**Edward : Me les casses pas dès le matin Swan, je suis pas d'humeur**

**Y en assez de suivre les humeurs de monsieur, ta soeur s'inquiète pour toi !**

**Edward : Ok, j'ai comprit**

Il se leva et essaya de nous quitter, avant que je me poste devant lui.

**C'est trop facile de partir**

**Alice : Je veux juste qu'on se retrouve, qu'on soit comme avant**

**Edward : Me fais pas rire Alice !**

**Sois t'es là, sois tu dégages !**

Soudain, je vis une colère se faire présente dans ses yeux, on jouaient plus...Il m'attrapa par le tee-shirt, et me plaqua contre le mur de pierre, où je fus quelque peu assommée par le choc. Emmett décida d'intervenir et cogna son poing dans le visage d'Edward.

**Emmett : T'attaques pas à elle, j'ai été gentil, mais là tu vas trop loin !**

C'est l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, qu'Edward se précipita vers la plage, furieux.

**Emmett : Ça va Bells ?**

**T'aurais pas du faire ça, on ne fait qu'empirer la situation en se battant**

**Emmett : Faut qu'il change, parce qu'on le supportera pas longtemps**

**J'ai besoin de me reposer**

**Emmett : Tu veux autre chose ?**

**Non, merci...j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule**

Je les quittais, furieuse qu'Edward s'en prenne à moi de cette façon, et qu'Emmett en vienne à frapper son frère. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, et entrais dans la salle de bain.

**Dégages ! (surprise de le voir là)**

**Edward : C'était pas contre toi (assis sur la baignoire)**

**T'avais pas à faire ça**

**Edward : Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas contrôler**

**J'ai bien envie de te gifler là ! (les poings serrés)**

Il baissa la tête, visiblement peiné.

**Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?**

**Edward : Devenir comme avant, a t-elle comprit d'où je reviens !**

C'est vrai qu'Alice avait mal choisi ses mots, sur ce coup. Comme pouvait-il le devenir, après les horreurs qu'il a vu ?

**Edward : Je sais pas ce qu'il y a entre nous, mais je veux pas que tu me vois comme ce type égoïste et imbu de lui même, comme eux me voient...je veux pas que ça change entre nous**

Je pris son visage en coupe dans une main, pour qu'il me regarde.

**Je suis de ton côté**

Il détourna le regard, n'étant pas sûr de ma sincérité.

**Bébé, je suis de ton côté, et je ne dis pas ça, parce qu'on couche ensemble...c'est méchant de le dire, mais faut dire que sur ce coup, ils sont stupides, comment ne pas voir à quel point tu souffres, je suis de ton côté parce que c'est décevant de voir, qu'eux aussi sont égoïste, t'ont-ils vu sur la plage ? Ont-ils vu ces cernes que tu as sous les yeux, parce que tu n'as pas dormi ? Ils n'essayent même pas de te comprendre, ils s'attendent juste à que tu redeviennes cet adolescent qu'ils ont connu...tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je leur parlerais**

**Edward : T'es surprenante**

**Laisses moi soigner ça**

J'allais chercher dans ma pharmacie mon kit de suture, j'avais apprit à le faire en regardant une infirmière, et ça m'avait servi plusieurs fois.

**Edward : Je crois que je vais partir, ils me supportent plus, et c'est pareil pour moi**

**Partir pour quoi, te connaissant, tu t'isoleras dans une chambre d'hôtel, si tu continus Edward, c'est la dépression qui t'attends, et pourquoi essayer de se battre pour rentrer vivant, si c'est pour t'isoler**

**Edward : Je voudrais juste qu'on soient tous les deux**

**On peut pas bébé, c'est pas bon pour toi, t'as besoin de retrouver une vie, plus calme, ce sera peut être long, mais c'est qu'il te faut**

Je recousus son arcade, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**J'ai dit aux autres de me laisser un peu seule, et mon amant m'a épuisé toute la nuit, et en début de matinée, tu crois que tu pourrais dormir avec moi, juste quelques heures ?**

Il souria, touché par ma proposition. Je retirais mes vêtements, avant de le rejoindre dans le lit, où il était torse nu...Rien de mieux que le contact de sa peau.

Allongée sur le dos, Edward vint enlacer ma taille, son visage dans mon cou.

**Edward : J'ai un truc pour toi**

**Quoi dont ?**

Il sortit de la poche de son short, un long écrin noir, qu'il déposa sur mon ventre.

**Non**

**Edward : Pourquoi ?**

**Écrin égal bijou, je refuse que tu m'offres des choses qui ont autant de valeurs**

**Edward : Tu m'as acheté un portable dernier cri**

**Tu nous as emmené sur une île, et puis ce n'est pas un concours**

**Edward : Acceptes le s'il te plait, je veux juste que tu portes un truc qui vienne de moi**

**Tu sais que je détestes les cadeaux**

Mon amour d'enfance releva la tête, pour me regarder.

**Edward : S'il te plait, acceptes le (me transperçant de son regard)**

Argh ! Je déteste quand il fait ça ! Je cédais, et pris la petite boîte bleu. Je m'adossais au lit, et l'ouvrais...pour y découvrir une magnifique chaîne, dans ce qu'il semblait être de l'or blanc, accompagnée d'un pendentif, une plaque comme celles qu'il portait. Je l'approchais, et y vit une inscription : « 02 août 2013, le soldat revient, le coeur mort, il revit dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie »...Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une larme s'échappa du coin de mon œil. La main d'Edward vint l'effacer.

**Tu me l'attaches**

Il souria, heureux que je puisse l'accepter.

**Je te préviens Cullen, c'est le dernier cadeau que tu m'offres**

**Edward : Espères toujours Swan**

Nous reprenions notre position initiale. Je regardais la chaîne, ne pouvant cacher un sourire, touchée par ce geste. Nous nous endormions deux heures trente, avant de se réveiller de meilleure humeur.

**Faut que je réunisse tout le monde dans le salon, pour qu'on mettent les choses au clair**

**Edward : Je préfère pas, les prendre en pitié, non merci **

**Je te demande pas ton avis**

Je me rhabillais, il en fit de même, Edward mit ses Ray-Bans sur le nez, pour cacher une partie de son œil noir, et nous descendions dans mon salon, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

**Assieds toi, je reviens**

Je sortais, et sifflais Rose, pour qu'elle ramène tout le monde. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous réunis dans le salon, moi debout pour leur parler.

**Cette tension gêne tout le monde, et en venir à se taper n'arrange rien**

**Alice : On veut juste retrouver notre Edward**

Le concerné, posa son visage entre ses mains, fatigué par les paroles de sa soeur.

Télécommande en main, j'allumais mon écran plasma, qui était derrière moi, pour tomber sur un documentaire, sur l'Irak. Je baladais mon regard entre Alice et Emmett, toisant leurs réactions. J'éteignis quand Edward voulu partir, je le repoussais sur le fauteuil.

**Êtes vous si idiots que ça ? Sérieusement, il faut avoir un coeur de pierre, pour revenir de cette torture visuelle avec un grand sourire**

**Emmett : On ne demande qu'à comprendre**

**Es tu sûr de ça ? Parce que j'ai l'impression, que vous ne faites rien pour, je ne vous ai pas beaucoup vu vous assoir à côté de lui, ou chercher ce qu'il le préoccupait...Je peux comprendre que vous n'alliez pas vers lui, quand on sait qu'il ne s'ouvre pas facilement, mais faites un effort**

**Edward : C'est bon, je me casse là, à t'entendre on dirait que je suis un pauvre type malheureux (se relevant pour partir)**

Il quitta rapidement le salon.

**Bougez pas, je reviens**

Je courrais à sa suite, quand il rejoignis la sortie, sortant dans le jardin.

**Cullen, s'il te plait**

**Edward : J'ai pas besoin de cette pitié**

**Cullen, tu es trop grand, et beaucoup trop carré, donc je peux pas te forcer à t'arrêter, alors je t'en supplie arrêtes toi**

Il m'écouta, et stoppa ses pas, pour que je puisse me poster devant lui.

**Je pensais t'avoir prouvé que je ne ressentais aucune pitié, j'essaie juste de leur expliquer quelque chose qu'ils devraient comprendre par eux même**

**Edward : Je crois pas que c'était une bonne idée de les revoir**

**Et comment on auraient fait nous deux, moi aussi tu regrettes ? (presque dans un murmure)**

Son visage se radoucit, et il me serra contre lui.

**Edward : Je rêverais de pouvoir être qu'avec toi**

**J'aime ce que nous avons, crois moi, cette bulle où rien ne nous atteint, sauf l'autre, j'ai rêvé de cette relation, où une seule personne suffirait à me rendre heureuse**

**Edward : Toi seul me suffit aussi**

**Seulement, on peut pas toujours n'être qu'à deux, j'ai des amis, qui ne sont certes plus les tiens, mais c'est mes amis, et je peux pas les rejeter simplement parce que je me sens bien avec toi**

**Edward : Je sais**

**Essayons de recréer un lien, qui sait vous apprendre à connaître ça vous aidera peut être**

**Edward : Hum**

**T'es sur la bonne voie ici (prenant sa main, et la posant sous ma poitrine), le reste ne compte pas**

**Edward : Allons voir ces idiots, et faire semblant que je veuille renouer un lien avec eux**

**Cullen**

**Edward : Ce ne sont pas tous des idiots, Rose est très intéressante, et plutôt marrante**

**Ai-je des raisons d'être jalouse ?**

**Edward : Aucun souci de ce côté là, je ne vois que toi...Jasper est un gars calme**

**Jasper est un amour, vous vous entendriez très bien, il ne se sent pas obliger de faire la conversation, si il ne va pas vers toi, c'est seulement parce que tu l'intimides**

**Edward : Ah bon ?**

**Bébé, tu es très intimidant quand tu veux**

**Edward : Bon à savoir, pour faire reculer tes prétendants**

**Allons y soldat**

Nous regagnions mon salon.

**Donc où en étais-je ?**

**Rose : Le laisser s'ouvrir, sans s'obliger à dire des banalités**

**Merci ma Rose, il revient de loin, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il vous saute dans les bras**

**Jasper : Tu sais Edward, même si on comprend pas ce que t'as pu vivre, on ne demande qu'à écouter, on veut juste pas que tu nous agresses quand on dit un truc qui te plait pas, on sait jamais ce que tu ressens**

**Edward : Je suis désolé, c'est juste que des fois, je suis perdu dans mes pensées, et ça bouffe l'esprit, ce qui me rend agressif**

**Emmett : Et pour Bella ?**

**Ça, c'est entre lui et moi, mais il s'est excusé**

**Emmett : Oh, c'est qu'il fera à chaque fois qu'il t'agressera**

**Em, tu sais que c'est différent pour nous deux**

**Emmett : Ouais**

**Rose : C'est entre eux, si Bells lui pardonne, ça nous regarde pas, ils ont leur raison...par contre, major, n'en viens pas aux mains**

**Edward : Je suis désolé pour ça aussi**

**Rose : Bon, on sort ce soir, qui dit nouvelle boîte, dit Rose présente**

**Edward : Ça va être difficile avec mon œil**

**Emmett : Désolé pour ça **

**Rose : Oh, je le trouve canon comme ça, ça lui donne des airs de bad boy**

Oh ça c'est vrai !

**Il faut que j'aille faire des courses avant, il nous reste plus rien**

**Rose : Tu m'en veux pas, si je t'accompagne pas, je dois voir quelques trucs avec Jake, pour le nouveau garage**

**Non, c'est bon**

**Edward : Moi, je peux venir, je dois acheter quelques trucs**

**Cool...c'est réglé, rien d'autre à dire ?**

Tous firent non de la tête. Ils quittèrent tous mon salon, pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

J'attrapais la main d'Edward, et nous montions dans ma chambre. Je pouvais plus me passer de lui, je le voulais toujours avec moi.

Edward se posa sur mon lit, quand je disparaissais dans mon dressing, pour me changer. Avant que je n'ai pu en sortir, Edward vint me plaquer contre le mur.

**Edward : T'imagines si on seraient encore sur cette île**

**Tu sais qu'on est dans la merde**

**Edward : Pourquoi ?**

**On est censé cacher notre relation, alors qu'on fait tout pour passer du temps ensemble**

**Edward : Tu m'obsèdes, je peux pas faire autrement**

**Heureusement qu'on est doués pour dissiper les soupçons**

**Edward : Faut avouer que tu es devenue très bonne menteuse**

**Et oui**

**Edward : Même avec moi ?**

**Je me permettrais pas de jouer avec toi, nous c'est différent, te blesser en mentant, ce serait gâcher ce qu'il y a inutilement, et surtout te faire du mal pour rien**

**Edward : J'aime beaucoup les reflets que fait cette chaîne sur ta peau**

Sans se soucier, de ce que pourrait penser les autres, Edward et moi, nous nous retrouvions seuls, une nouvelle fois, et c'était pas sans plaisir. On se baladaient dans un des centres commerciaux de Miami, liés par la main. Pendant 10ans, j'avais passé ma vie à observer les couples amoureux, les maudissant d'être aussi heureux, alors que mon seul amour était mon boulot. Et c'était tellement bon, de se sentir aussi libre, Edward me faisait rire à pleine voix, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps, me plaquant de temps à autre, contre les vitres d'une boutique, un mur, les étagères d'un rayon, pour m'embrasser jusqu'à m'en couper le souffle. Des courses qui n'auraient du prendre qu'une heure trente, en temps normal, durèrent plus de trois heures, avant que nous retournions à la villa.


	10. Le billet

**Salut lectrices/lecteur...Me revoilà, avec un new chap**

**Gros merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, ça me fait beaucoup trop plaisir, les ajouts, je suis étonnée de voir le nombre augmenté...n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est une critique...**

**D'ailleurs en parlant de critique :**

**- Leausy : Dsl que t'accroche pas...pour les incohérences, je crois que tu as mal lu, ou compri, je n'ai jamais dit qu'Edward avait 23ans, c'est Bella qui en a 23ans, Edward en a 28ans, donc il a intégré l'armée à 18ans, il me semble que c'est l'âge légal pour y entrer**

**Dans le deuxième ou troisième chapitre, il me semble avoir précisé que Bella avait travaillé comme indic chez le FBI, comme le font des centaines de jeunes, elle a passé l'examen d'entrée à 18ans, j'ai précisé que le FBI avait traficoté son âge, pour l'intégrer, car elle est vraiment douée dans ce qu'elle fait**

**Incohérence dans le langage ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Enfin réponds moi si t'as réussi à me lire jusqu'ici...Mais je suis contente que tu me dises ce qui t'a gêné, ça aide toujours**

**Donc pour ceux qui arrivent, et qui n'ont toujours pas réussi à tout comprendre : Récapitulatif**

**Bella = 23ans...12ans, au moment de la rencontre avec Edward**

**Edward = 28ans...17ans, au moment de la rencontre avec Bella**

**Durée de leur romance = 1an, donc à la rupture, Bella avait 13ans, Edward avait 18ans**

**Bella = Agent du FBI depuis officiellemment 6ans (18ans-23ans)**

**Comment Edward a pu sortir avec une gosse de 12ans ? J'ai fait un flash back, dans je ne sais plus quel chap, où j'explique qu'il n'était pas au courant**

**Comment Bella a pu avoir sa première fois à 12ans ? Elle ne traîne pas avec des personnes de son âge, mais des jeunes de 17-19ans, donc forcément, elle en oublie l'âge quel a, et veut faire comme eux, suivre un peu le mouvement comme on dit...c'est choquant, je suis désolée, mais j'ai vu pire, je peux vous l'assurer**

**Je crois que j'ai fini, bon, si il reste encore des incompréhensions, je suis là pour y répondre**

**Donc pour mes habitués, le titre vous donnera l'idée du chapitre, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Avec toujours cet espoir de vous avoir plu...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Le billet**

A contre coeur aujourd'hui, je m'étais séparée d'Edward, une première fois dans la nuit, pour retourner dans ma chambre, et une seconde fois, ce matin, pour aller me promener avec Rose et Alice. Rose avait décidé de laisser les garçons entre eux, histoire qu'ils puissent apprendre ou réapprendre à se connaître. Et j'avais peur qu'Emmett finisse par devenir agressif devant le mutisme d'Edward. Il fallait insister beaucoup, et bien pour obtenir quelque chose de lui.

Et c'est sans surprise, que toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui. Ce n'était pas insupportable, qu'il soit l'unique pensée dans mon esprit, seulement plusieurs fois dans la journée, mes amis m'avaient demandé pourquoi je rougissais, ou souriais comme une idiote. Des images de nos nuits, me faisaient immédiatement monté le rouge aux joues, me demandant comme j'avais pu être aussi libre avec lui, et puis, nos chamailleries me faisaient sourire, me laissant presque échapper un rire, que je contenais devant mes amies pour ne pas paraître folle, ou suspicieuse à leurs yeux.

Sur le sable chaud de Palm Beach, Alice et Rose discutaient de...je ne sais plus quoi d'ailleurs. J'étais tellement loin, et j'allais jusqu'à me demander si ses pensées étaient aussi obsédées par moi que moi par lui.

Seul mon portable me sortit de mon esprit, et en voyant l'appelant, je me levais rapidement avant d'aller répondre, un peu plus loin.

**Hey salut joli coeur**

**Edward : Salut princesse **

**Que me vaut cet appel ?**

**Edward : Je voulais t'envoyer un texto, mais j'y arrive pas **

**Attends, en 2003, si je m'en rappelle bien, on avaient les portables **

**Edward : Des portables avec des touches, et un écran compréhensible**

**Je t'en rachèterai un autre, monsieur anti-technologie**

**Edward : Non, j'aime bien celui là, c'est ton premier cadeau**

**Tu es trop sentimental Cullen**

**Edward : Tu fais quoi ?**

**Je me prélasse sur la plage, Rose est partie chercher notre déjeuner**

**Edward : Rassures moi, tu n'es pas en train de regarder des connards en short**

**Tu rigoles, ce sont tous des rigolos à côté de toi**

**Edward : Menteuse**

**C'est pas mon genre**

**Edward : Je suis fou de toi**

**De qui crois tu être amoureux Edward Cullen ? Tu vas trop vite dans tes sentiments, tu ne sais pas qui tu aimes**

**Edward : T'es sûre ?...Parce que moi je pense être amoureux de la fille, brune, d'1m65, une fille très intelligente, un peu agressive, mais c'est les bêtises des gens qui l'ont rendu comme ça, une fille très forte, qui sait ce qui veux, mais pourtant pas vraiment sûre d'elle, qui passe son temps à rendre les gens heureux, pour compenser les absences dus à son travail**

Je fus surprise par l'exactitude description de ma personne.

**Edward : Alors, je sais toujours pas qui tu es...Je sais ce que je ressens Bella, certes plus jeune, je n'ai jamais su vraiment mettre des mots sur mes émotions, mais aujourd'hui, je sais ce que je vis avec toi**

**Rose arrive, faut que je te laisse (troublée)**

Je raccrochais, pantoise. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, sauf que je savais, j'en étais certaine maintenant. Et je le lui dirais aujourd'hui.

**Rose : Bells ça va ? T'as l'air toute pâle**

**Je crève de faim, c'est tout**

Troublée par les mots de mon amant, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à notre conversation.

Nous rentrions vers 17heures. Je gagnais mon pavillon. Un verre d'eau à la main, je vis Edward allongé sur le sable. J'attrapais mon portable, pour lui envoyer un texto.

_**« Je suis là, rejoins moi dans ma chambre...C'est important »**_

Je le vis sortir son portable de sa poche, lire le message et se relevait pour me rejoindre.

Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre, pour me changer.

**Edward : Salut**

**Salut (timidement)**

**Edward : J'imagine que c'est à cause de ce matin**

**A cause, n'est pas vraiment le terme**

Je me posais sur mon lit, en tailleur, et invitais mon amant à faire la même chose.

**Ce matin, pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un a su décrire parfaitement ce que j'étais...Je peux pas nier que ça m'a troublé, que tu me cernes aussi vite après si peu de temps, je n'ai jamais cru que tu pouvais être amoureux de moi, mais seulement de l'image que tu avais en tête depuis 10ans, mais ce matin, je me suis dit, merde ! En fait, il ressent vraiment quelque chose pour moi**

**Edward : C'est toi cette lueur que j'ai dans l'œil**

Je me penchais en arrière, ouvrais le tiroir de ma table de chevet, et sortais un billet de 100, que je posais entre nous. Le dire à voix haute, me ferait...bizarre.

**Edward : T'es pas obligé de faire ça, parce que je te l'ai dit**

**Ça fait un moment déjà que je le sais, seulement, je redoutais ce moment de te dire ce que je vais dire...Si je suis amoureuse de toi, c'est que je suis attachée à toi, que je suis heureuse avec toi, et que d'une certaine façon, je ne peux plus me passer de toi...seulement, c'est beau de ressentir ça, mais je ne suis pas une fille qui peut vivre ce genre d'histoire**

**Edward : Pourquoi penser ça ?**

**Je ne dîne jamais à l'heure chez moi, je fais passer mon boulot avant tout le reste, parce que je pense que les victimes dont je m'occupe méritent plus d'attention que mon petit ami, et cela ne doit pas mettre en cause mon amour pour lui, je pars souvent pour quelques semaines, parfois des mois...soyons franc Edward, personne ne peut vivre avec une personne qui est un courant d'air**

**Edward : Tu penses à ma place maintenant (irrité que je le repousse)**

**Je veux éviter de me faire du mal**

**Edward : Tu te protèges et je peux comprendre...mais nier ce qu'il y a entre nous, ne nous fera pas du bien non plus...Je veux qu'on aille au bout des choses**

**Tu dis ça maintenant, parce que je suis là, parce que on passe tout notre temps ensemble...Mais quand on reviendra à L.A, quand je vais devoir te quitter la nuit, parce que mon boss m'appelle, ou que**

**Edward (m'interrompant) : C'est à moi de décider où je veux être **

Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mes larmes à cet instant. Faible devant mon amant, je me relevais rapidement, pris mes lunettes, et quittais ma chambre, poursuivis par Edward.

Emmett entra à cet instant.

**Emmett : Salut vous deux**

**Salut Em**

**Emmett : Je viens au mauvais moment ?**

**Non, on s'est disputés pour un truc stupide, mais c'est bon, c'est réglé**

**Emmett : Sûre ?**

**Certaine**

Je quittais les deux hommes, pour rejoindre mes chevaux. Vivre une histoire, les choses devenaient sérieuses, et...et j'avais peur de ça, peur que ça se termine aussi vite que ça avait commencé, peur de ce qui se passerait si ça ne marchait pas. Il faisait partie de mon environnement familial, il était le frère d'Emmett, mon « grand frère » à moi, le fils de gens que je côtoie souvent. Il serait difficile de supporter sa présence si ça ne marchait pas.

J'avais choisi une orientation professionnelle, où l'amour n'avait pas vraiment sa place. Plus de la moitié de mes coéquipiers étaient divorcés, même Nolan, mon patron, avait du se séparer de sa femme, qui ne supportait plus de passer en second plan. Et si ça me faisait si mal de voir que notre histoire ne pourrait pas marcher, c'est parce que je l'aimais, je l'aimais du plus profond de mon âme. C'était lui, ce qu'on appelait cette « âme soeur », j'en étais certaine. !

Galopant à travers mon terrain pendant une heure, pour me libérer l'esprit, je finis par rejoindre mes appartements. Je passais rapidement sous la douche, enfilais un tee-shirt et un short en coton, avant d'aller me poser sur mon balcon. A fond dans mes oreilles, je laissais ma musique faire disparaître toutes mes pensées. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un mal de tête. Hypnotisée par le mouvement des vagues, je ne sentis pas tout de suite, quelqu'un s'assoir derrière moi. J'enlevais mes écouteurs.

**Edward : C'est moi**

Je reposais ma tête sur lui, et liais mes doigts aux siens, qui enlaçaient ma taille.

**Edward : Pendant 10ans, nous avons été à des milliers de kilomètres loin de l'autre, sans jamais s'oublier, même nos « divertissements » si je puis dire, n'ont rien changé...je suis conscient de ce que représente ton travail, je sais l'inquiétude que ça me rapportera de te voir quitter notre lit la nuit, pour suivre un détraqué...Mais un couple c'est faire des concessions**

**Je ne veux pas faire de concession, j'en avais déjà fait une en te laissant partir, y a 10ans**

**Edward : Alors, je pense que cette fois, c'est à moi d'en faire une, je sais que tu ne sacrifieras rien pour moi, pas par égoïsme, mais seulement parce que tu as déjà trop perdu auparavant **

**Tout est arrivé si vite, tu reviens, on devient amants, et puis maintenant on se déclare amoureux, je suis perdue**

**Edward : Tu veux que je te laisse cette nuit ? Je ne veux pas te presser **

**Non, je suis sûre de ce que je ressens, c'est pas de ça que je parle...c'est juste qu'il y a encore un mois, j'étais à faire cracher des infos à un dealer, et quelques semaines plus tard, je vois mon premier amour chez moi, 10ans...Ce n'est pas arrivé un an plus tard, où j'aurais pu y croire tout de suite, mais 10ans...On est chez moi, et je découvre que tu n'as rien avoir avec l'adolescent que tu étais, et c'est de cet homme que je suis amoureuse..Je sais pas si c'est d'être ici, à Miami, qui rend les choses plus belles, mais il a fallu une personne, toi, pour que tout change...C'est de ça dont je parle, des changements rapides que tu as apporté dans ma vie**

**Edward : Je sais que c'est dur, pour toi, d'avoir confiance en quelqu'un**

**Même si je veux toujours garder ça secret, je veux qu'on soit un couple, même si d'une certaine manière, on se comportaient déjà comme tel**

**Edward : T'en es sûre ?**

**Certaine, si ça ne te dérange pas d'être dans le secret, les autres ne comprendraient pas...et puis, j'aime notre bulle**

**Edward : Je suis d'accord**

**Une dernière chose, qui arriverait surement, mais que je ne suis pas prête à les entendre, parce que ce sont les derniers mots que tu as dit quand tu es parti...Ne conjugues pas le mot aimer, parce qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il m'inspire c'est la rupture**

**Edward : Tu sais au moins que je les pense ?**

**Je sais, et c'est mon cas aussi, mais s'il te plait, ne les dis pas**

**Edward : Alors comme ça, t'es ma poupée en sucre (taquin)**

**Cullen commences pas**

Je tournais la tête pour qu'il m'embrasse.

**Edward : L'enterrement est pour demain (redevenant sérieux)**

**C'est où ?**

**Edward : Cimetière Arlington à Washington, 11heures**

J'attrapais mon téléphone près de moi, et réservais deux allers-retours, pour qu'on puisse retirer nos billets le lendemain, à l'aéroport. Je regardais l'heure, il nous restait quelques heures avant de dîner.

Je me retournais, et m'allongeais sur le lit, sur lequel nous étions. Son visage niché dans mon cou, je sentis quelque chose s'humidifier sur ma peau, et comprit que c'était une larme. Je me souvenais alors de ce que j'avais ressenti, la première fois que je l'avais vu pleurer, quand il m'avait parlé du décès de ses parents, la même sensation poignante, comme ci on serrer mon coeur entre les doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide complètement de son sang.

Je serrais mon adonis dans mes bras, lui montrant que j'étais là, même si j'avais peu de moyen, pour effacer cette douleur qui était encrée en lui.

**Tu as parlé avec les garçons ?**

**Edward : Avec Jasper oui, Em avait un truc à régler avec James et Paul**

**Alors ?**

**Edward : Il est un peu comme toi, il arrive à ressentir les émotions des gens**

**Ne crois pas que je m'y suis sentie obliger, mais moi aussi j'ai un truc pour toi, qui me rappellerais à ton souvenir**

**Edward : Je n'ai besoin de rien pour ça**

Je fouillais dans ma poche, pour sortir un écran rectangulaire, noir.

**J'avoue avoir un peu triché, mais je voulais me faire une place parmi tes chaînes, te montrer qu'il n'y a pas que des morts autour de toi**

Il se releva, et ouvrit la grande boîte. Mon amour souria en voyant une plaque gravé, au bout d'une grande chaîne en or blanc.

**Edward : « 10 août 2013 : la fille réalise que ce soldat revenu de loin, est le coeur de son âme »**

La chaîne dans sa main, il me sauta dessus, avant de m'embrasser amoureusement.

**Edward : Plus étrangers**

**Plus amis**

**Edward : Ni de simple amants**

**Mais des aimants, que rien ne sépare, pas même le temps passé**

Je piquais le collier de sa main, et lui attachais autour du cou.

**Edward : Les autres ont prévus de sortir ce soir, vers 21heures, et une boîte, ça ne me dit vraiment rien...mais une soirée rien qu'à deux, ça, ça me dit !**

**Faut trouver une excuse, pour qu'ils ne pensent pas qu'on soient tous les deux ici...tu diras que t'as rendez vous avec une conquête**

**Edward : Et toi ?**

**Que j'ai prévu de faire des longueurs dans la piscine, Rose sait que ça me détend, elle m'en voudra pas vu que j'ai passé la journée avec elle**

**Edward : Faut qu'ils me voient partir**

**Tu te cacheras dans la maison de surveillance de Sacha et Tim, ils sont au courant**

J'éclatais de rire.

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**C'est tout se manège qui me fait rire**

**ooOOoo**

Ça faisait presque une heure, que j'étais assise sur la table du grand jardin. Une heure, qu'Edward m'avait demandé de rester hors de mon pavillon. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait foutre pendant tout ce temps ? Un dîner romantique ? On venaient de manger, ce qui serait complètement stupide !

J'entendis un sifflement, et vis mon amour me hélait, enfin ! Je courrais pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

**Rassures moi, tu me proposes pas un plan à plusieurs, parce que t'en as mit du temps**

**Edward : Chut Swan, prête ?**

**Si tu me dis pas pourquoi, je peux pas te répondre**

**Edward : Je vais te porter jusqu'à en haut, mais tu fermes les yeux**

**Je sais où j'habite Cullen**

**Edward : Bells, tu continus, je te fous à la piscine**

**OK, portes moi, je ferme les yeux**

Dans ses bras, je bandais mes yeux avec mes mains, pour qu'il voit bien, que je ne trichais pas.

Il me déposa sur mes pieds, remplaçant mes mains par les siennes.

**Edward : C'est pas un truc romantique, dis toi juste qu'une bonne ambiance, aide juste à bien se détendre**

Je souriais, je lui répétais détester les trucs romantiques, qui n'étaient que barbant à mes yeux.

**Edward : Tu peux ouvrir (baissant ses mains)**

Sans voix, j'avais la respiration carrément coupé, surprise par ce que je voyais ! Des pétales de roses blanches, mes roses préférés, et seule plante que j'aime avec l'orchidée, étaient parsemées sur la moquette de ma chambre, menant jusqu'au balcon. Je suivais le chemin, Edward derrière moi, et empêchais un cri en voyant le magnifique décor qui s'offrait à moi. Des grosses bougies se trouvaient un peu partout, faisant contraste avec la nuit, et accompagnant la lumière de la lune, qui se faisait pleine ce soir. C'était sans mot, en tout cas pour ma part, j'en avais pas. Je suivais les bougies des yeux, avant de m'arrêter devant le jacuzzi, où deux verres et une bouteille de champagne, étaient posés sur le rebord.

Je me retournais, et sautais au cou de mon amour.

**Comment veux tu que je te crois être là, avec moi, si tu m'offres des choses tout droit sorties de mes rêves**

**Edward : Une princesse mérite d'avoir les plus belles choses...laisses moi enlever ça**

Je le laissais me déshabiller, ne quittant pas ses émeraudes. En quelques minutes, nous fûmes tous les deux nus, avant de se glisser dans le jacuzzi. Assis, je chevauchais mon amant, pour lui faire face.

La langue pendue, je la laissais faire son chemin dans la bouche entre-ouverte de mon amant...HuMM, voilà pourquoi je délaissais mes amis, pour ça, pour ces moments, où je n'avais rien d'autre dans la tête, que lui.

Ses mains parcouraient mon corps nu, à la redécouverte de mes formes. Sous l'eau, ma main était beaucoup plus taquine et baladeuse, j'enroulais mes doigts autour de sa queue, pour la presser, le masturber.

Je mis fin à notre baiser, quand l'air me manqua, et prit une gorgée de mon champagne, qu'Edward m'avait servi, pendant qu'il embrassait ma poitrine...c'était bon, jouissif !

Je soufflais de plaisir, devant ses baisers. Pressée de passer aux choses sérieuses, je dégageais d'une main Edward, qui se laissa glissa contre la paroi, pour reposer son cou, contre le coussin qui était placé sur le bain . Doucement, je pénétrais ensuite sa queue dans mes chairs. Je souris, quand il soupira, visiblement soulagé d'être enfin en moi. Moins animal que d'habitude, cette fois, c'était lent, passionnel, mais doux. Je me mouvais contre mon amant, dont les vagues se confondaient avec celles du jacuzzi, qui m'arrivait au milieu du ventre, laissant tout le loisir à mon amour, de regarder me dandiner sur lui.

**Edward : T'es somptueuse**

Même quand c'était lent, j'étais prise de décharge, qui m'électrisait le corps de plaisir ! Sexy dans son regard, je passais une main dans mes longs cheveux, soulevant un peu ma poitrine. Je posais une main à plat, sur le torse de mon homme, et donnait un peu plus de vitesse à mes mouvements de bassin.

**Ouh ! HuMM bébé !**

**Edward : Danse pour moi ma belle**

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, je donnais une allure sensuelle, érotique à mes mouvements. J'aimais mon changement de personnalité avec lui, j'étais sauvage, une vraie tigresse avec les autres, avec lui, j'étais une féline, sexy, indécente.

**Edward : Tu excelles dans l'art de bouger sur ma queue**

Excitée par ses mots, je me penchais, et provoquais un baiser, que je voulais amoureux, passionné, sexuel, vulgaire quand je titillais le bout de sa langue avec la mienne, sans laisser nos lèvres se touchaient.

Le regard noir de désir, Edward me retira de lui, et me demanda de mettre debout, penchée, je me tenais au rebord de notre bain. Une levrette, my favorite position ! Son impressionnante érection entre les mains, Edward me pénétra une première fois, avant de ressortir, et de réinvestir mon anus.

**AH !**

Ses mains sur mes hanches, il se rassit. Je levais une à une les jambes, et les posais de chaque côté de son corps, de sorte à être accroupi sur lui.

**Edward : Putain Swan, tu la sens ma queue, te combler totalement**

**Hum hum**

Mes mains passées derrière sa nuque, je le laissais diriger mes mouvements.

**Bébé, ça me fait mal**

**Edward : Est ce que tu aimes que je te remplisse aussi bien, pour te faire plus de mal ?**

**Oui (avec presque la voix d'une petite fille)**

J'accompagnais ses mouvements, en pliant et dépliant quelque peu mes jambes, allant et venant contre lui.

**Edward : T'es une putain de chienne, Bella, pour te faire enculer de cette façon**

Mes plaintes se firent plus bruyantes, quand il inséra directement trois doigts dans mon vagin, déjà écartelé par sa première pénétration.

**AH – AH – AH – AH**

Sa pression sur mes hanches, se fit plus forte, quand le plaisir l'étouffait de plus en plus, et j'étais dans le même état.

**Laisses moi jouir, s'il te plait**

Il refusait que je jouisse, sans lui demander, il devait tout contrôler de moi. Mon amant me fit quitter sa queue une nouvelle fois, et me retourna, pour s'insérer dans mon vagin.

**Edward : Vas y ma puce, jouis pour moi**

Ma tête penchée en arrière, il l'attrapa dans une seule main, me forçant à le regarder. Mon orgasme me frappa de plein fouet, je gesticulais contre Edward, griffant sa la peau de son épaule, guidée par la violence de ma jouissance. Il éjacula dans mes chairs, avant de me retirer de lui.

Je me posais à ses côtés, défoncée par l'acte.

**Edward : Tu vas bien ?**

**Comment tu fais pour garder le contrôle ?**

**Edward : L'idée que ça t'excite de me voir si sûr de moi, pendant l'ébat, m'aide beaucoup**

Il ria devant ma béatitude, avant de me reprendre par les hanches, et de me poser sur ses genoux, en lui faisant face.

**La vie a meilleure goût avec toi**

Je reposais mon visage dans son cou.

**Je suis désolée pour ça (caressant les griffes sur sa clavicule)**

**Edward : Jolie marque qui prouve que je suis bon amant**

**Excellent amant**

Nous restions quelques minutes, silencieux, observant la beauté du paysage.

**Edward : Quand j'étais en Irak, y avez un tableau qui ressemblait presque à ce paysage, sauf que c'était l'Australie, je me souviens qu'avec les gars, on rêvaient de pouvoir s'y plonger**

**Moi qui pensait que y avait une mer pas loin**

**Edward : Notre camp en était loin, souvent les gars qui était en permission pour quelques jours, revenaient avec des films ou des photos pour nous en faire baver**

**En 10ans, t'as jamais bouger de cette zone là ?**

**Edward : Si, mais fallait toujours qu'on nous rappelle, puisque notre base a souvent été touché**

Je penchais la tête sur le côté, pour qu'il m'embrasse.

**Le retour te semble encore dur, ça ne fait que 2semaines que tu es là**

**Edward : Disons que ça ira doucement**

**Je suis là si t'as besoin de n'importe quoi**

**Edward : Je sais, et crois moi, t'en fait déjà beaucoup**

**Lucas m'a dit que t'as été surprit de voir Lady gaga et Justin Bieber à la télé**

Je pouffais de rire, en me rappelant ce que Lucas et Alex me racontait. Je pensais pas qu'ils étaient à ce point isoler du monde, mais Lucas m'avait dit que les pays orientaux n'étaient pas aussi libre que nous dans les médias, et ainsi, une fille comme Lady Gaga qui côtoyait souvent la nudité et la vulgarité dans ses clips, était quelque chose de choquant et honteux, donc censuré.

**Edward : Ce gosse n'a aucun talent, je comprends pas qu'on puisse passer des heures à attendre son concert...c'est affligeant**

**Tu es trop vieux Cullen, tout le monde peut être une star aujourd'hui, il suffit juste de montrer son cul...faut que je te dise aussi qu'on a inventé la télé en 3D, fascinant**

**Edward : Très drôle Swan**

Il releva mon menton, pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

**Edward : D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment t'es venue le goût du luxe, toi qui détestait tant ça avant**

**Je déteste toujours ça, j'ai acheté cette villa, juste pour réunir les gens que j'aime, c'est plus un cadeaux pour eux que pour moi...c'est la première fois que je profite autant de la beauté de cet endroit**

**Edward : Est ce que j'ai le droit de penser que c'est grâce à moi ?**

**T'as le droit**

**Edward : Tu t'es toujours occupé des autres, ça a été ta mère, puis Charlie, aujourd'hui c'est moi, qui le fait pour toi ?**

**Toi, depuis 2semaines, j'aime Rose et les autres, mais ils savent jamais réellement ce que je ressens, parce que j'arrive très bien à leur mentir...mais toi, c'est différent, tu dis que je suis difficile à déchiffrer, mais parfois t'arrive très bien à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments...et c'est reposant d'avoir parfois une personne qui puisse agir sans que tu aies besoin de parler**

Sur mon buste, il traça un « je t'aime » avec ses doigts. Même si c'était pas à voix haute, ce que je lui avais formellement interdit, c'était tout aussi émouvant.

**Je peux pas nier que moi aussi, et celui là me semble avoir plus de sens, qu'il y a 10ans**

Je pourrais dire que ça a été la plus belle nuit de ma vie, mais ce serait dire que les autres étaient bien pâles à côté de celle ci, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Tous les moments que je passais avec lui, avec cette étincelle unique. Les sensations n'étaient jamais identique, il fallait toujours que je ressente quelque chose de nouveau.

Notre ébat ne fut pas unique, mais multiple tout au long de la nuit. Infatigables, nous nous étions retrouvés à courir dans tout le pavillon, pour bouffer l'autre de baiser. Deux adolescents fou amoureux, voilà ce que nous étions. C'est seulement vers 4h30 du matin, qu'on se jeta, sur mon lit, et même là, Edward me tortura de chatouilles, avant de me laisser dormir contre lui, réglant le réveil à 07heures pour notre vol.


	11. Rentrer en vie

**Hey salut tout le monde...**

**Je suis impressionnée du nombre d'ajouts qu'il y a pour ma fic, mais je suis déçue qu'il n'y ai pas autant de monde qui s'exprime...dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, histoire de savoir si vous n'êtes pas déçus de m'ajouter, en lisant les suites**

**Pour ceux qui m'on laissé des reviews, MERCI MERCI, ça fait vraiment plaisir à savoir et à lire, sérieux contente que mes lemons plaisent à certains, contente aussi de voir que le tournant des choses vous ravisse...**

**Voilà un new chapitre...Ah oui, j'ai lu cette confusion dans mes reviews, ils ne retournent pas à LA, pas encore, vous avez du sauté quelques lignes, du chapitre, enfin bref...voilà de la lecture, et dites moi TOUS ce que vous en pensez...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Rentrer en vie**

Le lendemain, Edward et moi étions dans l'avion pour Washington. Nous étions partis tôt, mon amour tenait absolument à voir les parents du soldat décédé, étant donné qu'il a longtemps été sous son commandement.

Dans l'avion, j'observais, impuissante, les mains tremblantes d'Edward. Il souffrait beaucoup, et c'était dur de le voir de cette façon. Je posais doucement une main sur sa main, près de la mienne, et entre-laçais nos doigts. Immédiatement, les tremblements s'arrêtèrent sur les deux mains. Si d'habitude j'avais toujours quelque chose à dire, aujourd'hui, ce ne fut pas le cas. Et je préférais le silence, plutôt que l'échange de banalité : « Comment tu te sens ? », « Je suis là », « Ça ira ». Mon amour se sentait mal, et que je sois là ou pas, ça ne changeait rien à sa peine, et ça n'ira pas, il avait perdu l'un de ses hommes, plus que ça, l'un de ses amis, si ce n'est un petit frère.

Nous posions pieds 4heures plus tard à Washington, pour rejoindre notre hôtel, où j'avais réservé une chambre. Toujours sans un mot, Edward se glissa sous la douche. J'avais peur qu'il craque émotionnellement aujourd'hui. Je décidais de m'immiscer dans sa douche. J'eus le coeur retourné, quand il m'embrassa le front et me serra contre lui, comme ci il me remerciait d'être là, mais s'excuser de ne pas l'être, mentalement avec moi.

Une vingtaine de minutes après, nous nous habillons. Alors que j'enfilais une courte robe noire, à manches longues, j'entendis les pleurs presque silencieux de mon amant...Faut surtout pas que je me mette à pleurer, sinon on s'en sortira pas. Je soufflais et me retournais, il se battait avec la cravate de son uniforme. J'approchais, et retirais ses mains, pour l'attacher moi même. Je l'aidais ensuite à mettre sa veste, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver beau à cet instant, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle dans cet uniforme, qui accentuait sa carrure d'homme fort.

Sans que je n'ai à dire un mot, il m'aida à son tour à fermer la fermeture arrière de ma robe. Je chaussais mes boots en daim, à talons hauts noirs, qui montaient jusqu'à mes chevilles, et me parfumais de mon habituel parfum. Prêts, nous quittions notre chambre, pour partir dans la banlieue de la ville, où se trouvait la famille du soldat Scott. Le taxi nous déposa devant une grande maison, en pierre blanche, où un drapeau de notre nation réagissait au vent doux de la matinée. Devant la porte, je vis Edward hésiter à frapper, alors je prenais les devants, et donner quelques coups sur la porte en bois.

Un vieil homme fit son apparition, habillé d'un smoking noir. Il ouvra la porte, avant de nous gratifier d'un sourire.

**Edward : Bonjour monsieur Stewart, je suis le major Cullen**

**Mr Stewart : Je sais major, nous avons des tas de photos de vous, et de mon fils**

**Edward : Toute mes condoléances Mr Stewart**

**Mr Stewart : Entrez major**

Sans lâcher ma main, nous entrions dans la demeure.

**Mr Stewart : Mademoiselle**

**Isabella Swan, toutes mes condoléances Mr Stewart**

**Mr Stewart : Suivez moi, ma femme est dans le salon**

Nous traversions un large couloir, où plusieurs photos étaient accrochées au mur, avec toujours le même personnage, comme j'identifiais être leur fils...Nous atteignions le salon.

**Mr Stewart : Chérie, le major Cullen et sa femme sont ici**

Euh oui, sa femme, n'est pas le terme exact...

Nous avancions jusqu'à la vieille femme, qui était assise sur un fauteuil, un mouchoir à la main. Edward vint à sa rencontre, après avoir lâché ma main, il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

**Edward : Toutes mes condoléances Mrs Stewart**

**Mrs Stewart : Je vous remercie major d'avoir fait le déplacement**

**Edward : Ce n'est rien**

**Mrs Stewart : Scotty m'a tellement parlé de vous dans ses lettres, il avait beaucoup de respect, et vous trouvez très courageux**

**Edward : C'est lui qui devrait avoir tous les honneurs, Scotty savait redonner le moral à nos troupes...et le nombre de fois où il a mentionné votre sourire et votre joie de vivre**

**Mrs Stewart : C'est vrai ? (naïvement)**

**Edward : Vous étiez le seul amour de sa vie**

**Mrs Stewart : Mademoiselle, approchez (levant le regard)**

J'exécutais.

**Edward : Je vous présente Isabella Swan**

**Mrs Stewart : Votre amour ?**

**Edward : L'unique**

Je fus touchée par ces mots.

**Mrs Stewart : Vous avez un très joli prénom, jeune fille, vous êtes magnifique mademoiselle, et vos cheveux aussi**

Je souriais, rougissante devant autant de compliments.

**Merci Mrs Stewart, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour votre fils**

**Mrs Stewart : Vous avez de la chance, qu'il rentre en vie**

**J'en prends conscience madame**

Et c'était vrai, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point, j'avais de la chance qu'il rentre en vie.

**Mrs Stewart : Excusez moi, veuillez prendre place, je vais apporter le café**

**Mr Stewart : Laisses chérie, je vais le faire**

Nous prenions place sur le canapé d'en face, et Edward reprit ma main. Pendant une heure, tous les deux discutèrent de leurs souvenirs à chacun. Se remémorant les meilleurs moments passés avec le jeune homme.

Nous quittions ensuite la maison, vers 11heures, pour regagner le cimetière militaire. Edward me lâcha la main, après m'avoir expliqué qu'il devait porté le cercueil avec ses frères d'armes.

Devant, près des proches, je regardais mon amour, avançait dont le regard baissé, exprimait la tristesse. Le cercueil posé, nous entendions plusieurs personnes faire l'éloge du soldat mort, et je ne pus retenir quelques larmes, devant les mots doux et plein d'affection de son père, ou encore d'Edward.

A la fin des funérailles, Edward reprit ma main, et nous rejoignions la veillée funèbre, organisait chez les parents Stewart.

**Edward : Comment tu vas ?**

**C'est à toi que je dois demander ça**

**Edward : T'es là, c'est tout ce qui compte**

Je souriais, avant de lui donner un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, que j'essuyais de mon baume à lèvres. Edward fit un signe de la main, à deux hommes, que je reconnus comme étant les mêmes, qui avaient portés à ses côtés le cercueil, tout à l'heure. Ils vinrent à notre rencontre, sourire aux lèvres. Edward lâcha ma main, et leur donna une brutale accolade.

**- : Enfin te voilà !**

**Edward : Je suis arrivé y a presque deux semaines**

**- : Tu nous présente pas (me regardant) **

**Edward : Les gars, voilà mon amour, Isabella Swan**

**Mais appelez moi Bella**

**Edward : Princesse, voilà Lucas et Alexis, mes frères d'armes**

**Ravis de vous rencontrer**

**Lucas : Bella, tu es très jolie**

Je souriais quand il baisa ma main.

**Alexis : Si je peux enchérir, tu es magnifique**

**Merci, je vous retourne le compliment, on croirait que l'armée recrute sur des critères** **physiques**

**Lucas : Si tu te lasses du major, je suis toujours là**

**Edward : Dégages Lucas, personne la touche, c'est mon trésor**

**Désolée**

**Alexis : Alors, comment ça se passe ?**

**Edward : On fait aller doucement, et vous ?**

**Alexis : Tu devineras jamais ce qu'à fait Lucas**

**Edward : Aller aux putes**

Je me joignais aux rires d'Alexis, non surprise de la réponse.

**Lucas : T'es marrant toi, on a pas tous un canon qui nous attends**

**Edward : Figures toi qu'elle m'attendait pas, j'ai du être insistant pour qu'elle m'accorde son coeur**

**Alexis : Oh regardez le, il parle comme un poète (pinçant la joue d'Edward)**

On va finir par se faire remarquer, rire dans une veillée funèbre, c'est loin d'être bien vu !

Nous sortions, pour ne pas nous montrer irrespectueux.

**Lucas : T'es dans le coin ?**

**Edward : Non, j'ai prit un avion directement de Miami**

**Alexis : Sérieux ?**

**J'y ai une résidence secondaire, si t'es d'accord bébé, vous pouvez toujours venir**

**Lucas : Sérieux ?**

**Ça me dérange pas, ma maison est grande, et puis ça me ferait plaisir**

**Lucas : Major ?**

**Edward : Amenez vos culs, ça vous détendra**

**Alexis : Moi je suis OK**

**Lucas : Idem**

**Edward : On prend l'avion demain dans l'après-midi, juste après nos remises **

**Lucas : On sera là**

Nous décidions avec les deux hommes, de se poser dans un bar, histoire que les trois soldats puissent discuter encore. L'air étouffant, ils retirèrent leurs vestes et leurs cravates, repliant leurs manches, et déboutonnant le haut de leur chemise. Je souriais, amoureuse, quand Edward me posa sur ses genoux.

**Lucas : C'est cool de vous voir ensemble, si tu savais Bella, le nombre de fois où le major a prononcé ton nom dans son sommeil**

**Edward : C'est pas nécessaire Lucas**

**Si, j'ai envie de savoir**

**Alexis : C'est beau l'amour**

**Pas de femme ?**

**Alexis : Faire attendre les femmes, c'est pas notre genre**

Je riais, devant son air romantique.

**Lucas : Alors dis nous ce que tu fais joli coeur dans la vie ?**

**Je serais obligée de vous tuer si je vous le disais**

**Alexis : Oh mon Dieu ! CIA ?**

Je me tordais de rire devant sa stupeur.

**Juste en dessous**

**Lucas : FBI ?**

**Oui**

**Alexis : Sérieux, depuis combien de temps ?**

**8ans, mais officiellement 6ans**

Et là, fallait voir leur tête, en train de compter l'âge que j'avais, l'âge auquel j'avais commencé...et au fur et à mesure de leur réflexion, leurs visages affichaient une incompréhension totale.

**Edward : Je vous ai dit que Bella, était loin d'être une fille ordinaire**

**Le FBI m'a repéré à 14ans, j'arrivais à faire cracher n'importe quelle info, et retenir n'importe quoi, alors j'ai été longtemps leur indic, et à 18ans, j'ai intégré officiellement leur service, mon boss a juste traficoté mes infos perso, pour que je puisse y entrer en pensant que j'avais 23ans**

**Lucas : Waouw !**

Nous discutions encore plusieurs heures, avant que nous ne rejoignions notre chambre. A peine entrés, que mon téléphone sonna dans ma pochette.

**Lili (retirant mes chaussures)**

**Alice : Alors comment il va ? **

**T'es au courant qu'il a un portable ?**

Je grattais dans les cheveux de mon homme, quand il enlaça ma taille, pour nicher son nez dans mon cou.

**Alice : Je sais, mais j'ai peur qu'il me rejette**

**Je t'avouerais que ça a été dur au début, mais ça va mieux maintenant**

**Alice : T'es sûre ?**

**Tu veux que je te le passe ?**

Avant qu'elle ne me répondit, Edward me souffla un non à l'oreille.

**Alice : Non, ça va, dis lui juste que je l'aime et que je pense à lui**

**Ok chérie...est ce que Rose est à côté de toi ?**

**Alice : Ouais, je te la passe **

Je ne patientais que quelque seconde avant d'entendre la voix de mon amie.

**Rose : Salut la garce**

**Hey salope, tu peux me rendre un service ?**

**Rose : Je t'écoute**

**Je voudrais que tu vois si il n'y a pas de poussière dans le pavillon d'Edward, dans deux chambres particulièrement**

**Rose : Lesquelles ?**

**N'importe, deux amis d'Edward revienne avec nous**

**Rose : Ok, je vais préparer ça, autre chose ?**

**Non, merci ma Rose, bye**

**Rose : Bye **

Je raccrochais, et me déshabillais. Edward se glissa sous les draps, en boxer.

**T'as si peur que ça de ta soeur ? (pliant ma robe, pour la mettre dans la valise)**

**Edward : J'ai juste rien à lui dire **

**Un bonjour, merci Lili de t'inquiéter pour moi, ce serait déjà bien**

**Edward : Pas que ça à foutre**

**Pourquoi t'es aussi dur que ça avec elle ?**

**Edward : Je suis pas dur, c'est juste qu'on a rien à se dire **

**T'as des choses à dire à Rose, mais pas à ta soeur**

**Edward : Rose n'a pas peur de me dire les choses, et puis, je sais pas, c'est comme ça**

En lingerie, je montais sur le lit, et le chevauchais, alors qu'il était à demi adossé au lit.

**Fais au moins semblant de t'intéresser à elle, elle t'a attendu si longtemps**

**Edward : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'as plus souffert qu'elle de mon absence**

**Tu peux pas savoir, tu connais Alice, sa joie de vivre n'est pas toujours sincère**

**Edward : On peut parler d'autre chose...ou bien, faire autre chose**

Il se releva, et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser doux, mais tout aussi langoureux...HuMM ! J'émis une plainte contre sa bouche, quand mon portable sonna.

**Edward : Réponds pas**

J'attrapais mon portable, et vérifier l'appelant.

**Désolée, c'est Charlie, il m'a pas revu depuis que je suis en congés**

Je frôlais la touche répondre, avant de porter à l'oreille mon téléphone.

**Papa**

**Charlie : Je suis heureux de savoir dans la bouche de Nolan, que tu es en congés !**

**Je suis désolée papa, mais j'ai eu d'autres choses à penser**

**Charlie : Jusqu'à oublier que ton vieux père ne t'a pas vu depuis un an ! Où est tu ?**

**A Miami**

**Charlie : Je suis très content de savoir que je compte si peu à tes yeux !**

**Papa, joues pas à ça, je comptais t'appeler, mais j'ai été un peu occupé...Edward est de retour, j'avais l'intention d'appeler toute la famille, pour que vous veniez fêter ça**

Je mimais un désolé à mon amour, quand il grimaça devant mon excuse.

**Charlie : Edward Cullen est de retour ? (surprit)**

**Oui papa**

**Charlie : Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle**

**Papa, je suis vraiment occupée, je te promets de t'appeler bientôt**

**Charlie : J'espère**

**Je t'aime papa**

**Charlie : Moi aussi chérie, et je suis fier de toi**

**Merci (heureuse à chaque fois que j'entends ces mots)**

Je raccrochais, jetant mon téléphone à côté.

**Edward : Swan, je te déteste**

J'agrippais ses cheveux, et déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui en prodiguer un beaucoup plus passionnel. D'abord langoureux, nous tombions rapidement dans un combat où nos langues se battaient, dans le seul but d'essouffler l'autre. Et je m'avouais vaincu en me séparant de lui, haletante.

**Waouw !**

**Edward : Entièrement d'accord**

**Elle avait raison...j'ai de la chance que tu sois rentré en vie, Dieu seul sait, où je serais sans toi, et ce que tu mets là (posant sa main sur mon coeur battant)**

Prit d'ardeurs, Edward nous renversa, et ses lèvres réclamèrent les miennes avec force. C'était violent, comme l'amour que je ressentais pour lui...Soudain, il grogna contre mes lèvres, quand mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

**Edward : Ça sert à rien que je te demande de ne pas répondre**

**Je te promets qu'après ça, je l'éteins**

Il tendit la main derrière lui, sans bouger de moi, et attrapa mon téléphone.

**Edward : Après papa, c'est maman **

**Maman**

**Renée : Pourquoi faut-il que j'apprenne de la bouche de Sue, que tu es en congés ?**

Edward pouffa de rire dans mon cou.

**Commences pas maman, papa m'a fait le même coup**

**Renée : Où tu es ?**

**A Miami**

**Renée : De mieux en mieux, sommes-nous encore tes parents, ou nous as tu rayé de ta vie ?**

**Maman, pas de mélodrame, s'il te plait**

Je la laissais m'incendier de reproche, quand Edward emprisonna mes lèvres, et finalement coupé la conversation, quand notre baiser devint animal. Dans notre bulle, il ne fallait que lui et moi, plus rien ne comptait, et comme cela se faisait rare, je n'aimais pas être interrompu.

Edward détacha mon soutien-gorge, par l'agrafe avant, et le jeta au pieds du lit. Ces caresses pressantes, mais tout aussi douce, était enivrante, et me plongeais dans une (torpeur). A bout de souffle, mon adonis quitta mes lèvres, pour cajoler ma poitrine de baisers.

Entre ses mains, je me sentais petite, précieuse, et fragile, une fragilité qui me permettait de me laisser aller entre ses mains. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure en le regardant embrasser mon pubis. Je rougissais instantanément...Personne n'avait touché avec sa bouche cette partie de mon corps. A part lui, je ne prenais jamais le temps dans mes préliminaires. Mon apollon retira ma culotte en dentelle, et me fit frissonner, en baisant l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Si mon coeur le pouvait, il se détacherait de mon corps, explosant hors de ma poitrine pour fuir les battements que provoquer Edward.

HuMM, je pourrais pleurnicher de plaisir, le désir était beaucoup trop fort ! J'arquais le dos, quand je sentis le bout de sa langue titillait mon clitoris.

**Bébé s'il te plait**

**Edward : Dis moi, que veux tu Isabella ?**

Isabella, mon nom entier dans sa bouche, était une magnifique mélodie.

**Je te veux toi**

J'agrippais les draps, quand son majeur me pénétra. Edward se pencha sur moi, tout en gardant son doigt en moi, et me regarda gémir. Un air sadique sur le visage, il caressait mes cheveux, tout en caressant mes parois intimes. Cette façon de me regarder, de prendre plaisir à me voir souffrir, sans rien faire paraître, ne faisait qu'accroître mon plaisir. Il pencha son visage à mon oreille.

**Edward : T'es subliment bandante ! (dans un murmure)**

Je ne pus empêcher mon orgasme venir me troubler l'esprit, je flottais presque dans les airs. Et voir Edward léchait son doigt marqué par ma jouissance, n'arrangea rien ! Mon amant me souleva par les hanches, et me jeta de l'autre côté, pour que ma tête puisse reposer sur les coussins. Il posa un autre oreiller sous mes fesses, pour le surélever. Dans un mouvement rapide, Edward retira son boxer, me laissant tout le loisir, de voir son impressionnante érection.

J'écartais les jambes, et il vint se placer entre elles, sa queue dans la main gauche. Taquine, je pressais mon clitoris avec mon majeur.

**Edward : Je suis fou de tes mains...si ce n'est de tout !**

Et ça c'était grâce à Rose. Je n'étais pas féminine dans mes vêtements, je mettais tout ce qui me venait sous la main. Mais pourtant, j'avais plusieurs bijoux, offert par mes proches, mais toujours simple. Je me vernissais les ongles de pieds, Rose le faisait, en fait, elle me manucurait les ongles des mains, donnant une apparence très soignée à celle ci. Je prenais soin de ma peau, de mes cheveux, et je me lâchais sur le reste.

Du bout des doigts, je touchais la bite de mon amour, me pénétrait doucement.

**HuMM !**

Dans une douceur, Edward me caressait l'intérieur de mes cuisses ouvertes, regardant son membre, s'enfonçait dans mes chairs, alors que je me touchais le pubis sensuellement..Putain, c'était trop bon !

**Humm, tu fais ça si bien (m'agrippant avec une main, aux barreaux du lit, derrière moi)**

**Edward : Je ne suis là que pour te rendre heureuse (relevant les yeux)**

**Continu, tu excelles dans ta façon de faire **

Il retira ma main, et rejoignit mes jambes, pour les retenir contre son torse. Mon amour démarra alors, une longue danse du bassin. Edward allait et venait, toujours à douce vitesse, pour faire monter notre désir, et nous donnait plus de plaisir. C'est ce qui arriva, quand la vitesse ne nous convenait plus...Il écarta mes jambes, les mains à plats sur le lit, encadrant mon corps, il donna un violent et brutal coup en moi.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le lit trembla, jusqu'à cogner fortement contre le mur. Et entendre les mouvements du lit, le claquement de nos corps, et mes plaintes, étaient des sons terriblement excitant !

Je souris, en voyant Edward expirait chaudement et bruyamment, les yeux fermés, il éjacula en moi. C'était beau de le voir dans sa jouissance. Mon amour se retira après que nous jouissions une dernière fois. Il se posa lourdement à côté de moi, avant de se tourner, et de m'enlacer.

**Ma mère va me tuer de lui avoir raccroché au nez**

Il ria contre mon oreille.

**Edward : Tu pourras toujours dire que t'as eu un problème de batterie**

**Je crève de faim**

**Edward : Tu veux que je commande un truc ?**

**Je veux bien, une salade de fruits, non 2, et un soda**

Je m'enroulais dans le drap, et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Devant la glace, je souriais comme une idiote...J'étais stupidement amoureuse, du plus beau mec (physiquement/intellectuellement) qu'il y ait sur terre...Et c'est avec moi qu'il était, Bella Swan, la fille dont aucun homme ne veut à part pour une partie de sexe. Je passais de l'eau pour rafraîchir mon visage, mes joues rouges exprimaient à merveille mes sentiments.

Je ressortais, plus fraîche, et souriais en voyant le groom amenait mon encas. Je sortais mon porte-feuille, et retirer 4billets de 100.

**Groom : C'est trop ! (surprit par un tel pourboire)**

**Je peux vous assurer que c'est peu, quand on sait du genre de client, dont vous devez vous occuper parfois**

**Groom : Merci madame**

**Edward : Bon, c'est bon, t'as fini de la regarder comme un pervers**

**Bébé !**

J'adressais un dernier sourire au jeune garçon, avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, effrayé par le regard de mon homme.

**Tu peux pas t'empêcher de faire peur à tout le monde**

**Edward : Ce type te bouffait des yeux**

**Arrêtes de croire que le monde est fou de moi**

**Edward : Comment ne pas être fou de toi (me plaquant contre le mur)...Tu veux vraiment manger tout de suite ? (cherchant mes lèvres)**

**Une idée ? (laissant tomber le drap)**

Le lendemain, nous nous retrouvions pour une remise des médailles d'honneur. Et je guettais la porte, à la recherche d'Esmée et Carlisle. Je les avais prévenus, je voulais ainsi qu'Edward se sentent soutenu, qu'il comprenne à quel point il était la fierté de tout le monde, fier d'être ses parents, son ami, son frère...fière d'être sa copine.

Je souriais, heureuse qu'ils aient pu venir, en les voyant traverser la porte. Je leur fis un signe de la main, pour leur montrer où j'étais. Esmée se précipita vers moi, pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**Esmée : T'es somptueuse chérie !**

**Merci Esmée, tu l'es tout autant...bonjour Carlisle**

Je lui accordais une brève accolade.

**Je ne lui ai rien dit, il risque même de me tuer**

**Esmée : J'avais peur pour lui, de son retour...je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il est entre de bonnes mains**

Elle sentait que je n'étais pas une simple amie, ça se voyait dans son regard. Nous prenions place sur les chaises. Je croisais le regard d'Edward, surprit de voir ses parents. J'arquais un sourcil, le défiant de se mettre en colère.

La remise des médailles commença. Je regardais émue, Edward se faire épingler son uniforme par une médaille, pour 10ans de service, de loyauté, de courage, et de mérite. Mais il se garda de toutes émotions, et j'imaginais très bien le penser, qu'il ne méritait pas autant d'éloge.

A la fin de la remise, nous nous levions avec les parents de mon petit ami pour le féliciter.

**Edward : Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?**

**Je les invitais**

Esmée prit le visage de son fils, dans ses mains.

**Esmée : Connaissant Elizabeth, elle t'aurait photographié sous tous les angles, fière de son grand fils**

**Carlisle : C'est certain **

Touché par les mots d'Esmée, Edward la serra contre elle. Je ne pus me retenir de verser ma larmichette, quand je le vis faire la même chose. Il en fit de même avec son père.

Alexis et Lucas qui avaient décidé de rester en retrait, le temps des félicitations, vinrent donner une accolade brutalement masculine à notre major. Edward les présenta, et nous riions quand elle les remercia plusieurs fois, d'avoir fait en sorte que son fils rentre en vie.

**Edward : Il faut que je parle deux secondes avec Bella, je reviens**

Avant que je n'ai pu dire un mot, il prit ma main, et nous fit courir pour sortir de la salle, et traverser le large et grand couloir.

**Bébé, je suis sûre des talons de 12cm, alors s'il te plait, arrêtes toi !**

Il ne s'arrêta, que quand nous arrivions devant les toilettes des poussa la porte, et en une quelques secondes, je fus plaquée contre le mur en carrelage, attaquée par les lèvres de mon homme.

**En quel honneur ?**

**Edward : T'as remarqué tout à l'heure, il y avait des mères, des sœurs, des filles, et des femmes**

**Hum**

**Edward : Seulement, Lucas et Alex, n'avaient personne **

**Je sais (baissant les yeux)**

**Edward : Il n'y a pas pire, que de savoir que personne ne pense à toi...Tu peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti, quand je t'ai vu avec Esmée et Carlisle**

**Pas fâché ?**

**Edward : Pas le moins du monde, t'es ma perle Bella**

Je crus faire un arrêt cardiaque, quand ses yeux se figèrent dans les miens. Ses émeraudes s'illuminaient juste pour moi. Illumination qui provoquèrent instantanément mes rougeurs. Il souria, toujours fier de son effet.

**Une dernière chose, avant qu'on ne rejoigne les autres...N'aies aucune forme de regret, ou de honte, en 10ans, tu as perdu 3hommes, seulement 3, certes ce sont 3vies, mais je trouve que le bilan est excellent pour un soldat avec autant d'expérience...Je suis fière de toi, de ce respect que tu dégages...T'es un homme bon, Edward, alors ne baisses pas les yeux, tu as trop de mérite pour ça**

**Edward : Je peux rien te cacher **

**Absolument rien, je suis une lectrice attentive, quand il s'agit de lire en toi**

Mon adonis m'embrassa fougueusement, avant de prendre ma main, pour rejoindre les autres. Le déjeuner fut riche en fou rire, provoqué par Lucas et Alex, qui nous racontaient plusieurs anecdotes. Edward leur avait glissé discrètement de ne rien dire de notre relation, devant ses parents, ce qui intrigua les garçons.

A 13h, nous dûmes quitter les parents de mon amour, pour rejoindre notre vol à temps. Nous passions rapidement à l'hôtel pour nous changer, et opter pour quelque chose de plus confortable. J'enfilais un jean destroy et un tee-shirt blanc. Edward opta quand à lui pour un jogging large gris, un tee-shirt blanc, et ses habituelles converses noires.

A l'aéroport, nous attendions notre avion qui avait prit du retard. J'ai horreur d'attendre, surtout quand ma nuit a été courte. Edward et moi, nous étions réveillés pendant la nuit, et l'envie de l'autre nous mena à se donner au cours de 3ébats...J'avoue ne pas avoir comprit comment nous en étions arrivé là, mais c'était pas comme ci, ça ne m'avait pas plu.

Je somnolais contre le cou de mon amour, assis sur une des nombreuses chaises de l'aéroport. Et ses caresses dans mon dos, ne faisait qu'accentuer mon envie de dormir.

**Lucas : On fait des folies la nuit **

**Edward : T'aurais vu la tête du voisin d'à côté, un gars de la quarantaine hyper frustré**

**Alexis : Le pauvre**

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Il était surprenant de voir Edward, rire à pleine voix, enfin quand nous étions avec des amis. Je ne l'avais pas entendu le faire une seule fois, avec Emmett, ou Alice, peut être Rose, mais elle arrivait à dérider n'importe qui. Ça me faisait du bien de le voir comme ça, il était détendu, ses blessures à l'âme s'estompaient le temps de quelques heures.

**Lucas : Au fait, pourquoi ne rien dire au sujet de vous deux ?**

**Edward : Disons, que certains verraient ça d'un mauvais œil**

**Lucas : Pourquoi ?**

**Edward : Je t'expliquerais plus tard, c'est trop long**

Après une attente d'une demie heure, nous posions enfin pieds sur le sol de la Floride. Sacha vint nous chercher, prendre deux taxis n'étaient pas nécessaire. J'avais pu dormir dans l'avion, donc je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Arrivés devant le portail, Edward me donna un dernier baiser, avant qu'on ne soient à nouveau distant devant les autres.

**Alexis : Il te paie combien au juste dans le FBI ? (impressionné par la grandeur et la beauté de mon terrain)**

**J'ai jamais dit que le FBI était ma seule activité**

**Lucas : Tu fais partie de la mafia ?**

**J'ai une activité extra-scolaire qui me rapporte beaucoup plus**

**Alexis : Plus que la mafia ?**

**La bourse, vous serez étonner de savoir ce qu'on peut gagner en une journée**

Lucas cogna son poing dans l'épaule d'Edward, qui bougea à peine.

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Lucas : En plus d'avoir une nana sexy, faut qu'elle soit intelligente, c'est cruel de ne la garder que pour toi **

**Edward : Je te l'ai dit, partager c'est pas mon truc**

**Bougez vos culs les gars, faut qu'on vous installe**

Je les amenais jusqu'au grand jardin, où Rose courra pour me serrer contre elle.

**Rose : Passer une journée avec Emmett, OK, même plus que OK, Jasper, aucun souci, mais Alice, j'en peux plus ! Je connais chaque collection de chaque styliste **

Je riais devant son désespoir.

**Rose : Tu me laisses encore une fois, je te tue**

**Promis**

Elle vint ensuite saluer Edward. Elle caressa du bout des doigts son arcade, encore marquée.

**Rose : Comment tu vas ?**

**Edward : Je vais bien Rose**

**Rose : C'est vrai ce qu'il dit Bells ?**

**C'est vrai**

**Rose : Cool**

**Lucas, Alex, je vous présente Rose, la crème des meilleures amies**

**Lucas : Enchanté, le nom est aussi beau que celle qui le porte**

Alex, Edward, Rose, et moi éclations de rire.

**Rose : Désolée, mais mon homme m'a servi le même compliment quand on s'est rencontrés**

**Lucas : Mince, pourquoi les plus belles sont toujours casées ?**

**Elle est même mariée**

Emmett, Alice, et Jasper vinrent nous rejoindre.

**Emmett : Salut frérot, comment tu vas ?**

**Edward : Je vais bien Em, merci **

Sans un mot, Alice fonça dans les bras de son frère, qui sourit, et lui embrassa le front.

**Edward : Je vais vraiment bien Lili**

**Em, Lili et Jazz, je vous présente Lucas et Alexis, les frères d'armes du major...Lucas, Alex, je vous présente, Emmett ou Em , frère d'Edward, et mari de Rose, Alice ou Lili, soeur d'Edward et Em, et fiancée de Jazz, ici présent (les montrant chacun du doigt)**

**Rose : Les chambres sont prêtes**

**Merci ma Rose, tu peux les emmener ?**

**Rose : Yes, suivez le guide**

**Jasper : Bells, je peux te parler ?**

**Ouais, viens avec moi, faut que je dépose mon sac**

Arrivés dans ma cuisine, je balançais mon sac dans un coin, avant d'attraper un jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur.

**Je t'écoute chéri**

**Jasper : En fait, je voudrais faire une surprise Alice**

**OK**

**Jasper : Mais j'ai besoin de ton accord pour ça **

**Je peux pas inviter des inconnus ici, y a beaucoup trop de chose**

**Jasper : Non, t'en fais pas, c'est pas ça...Je voudrais que tu organises notre mariage, je peux pas le faire, parce qu'elle s'en douterait, vu que je suis toujours avec elle**

**Allons dans mon bureau, j'ai besoin d'un papier et un stylo**

Organiser un mariage, je n'avais jamais fait ça avant...Et rien que de voir dans les films, le temps que ça prenait, et le stress que ça engendrait, ça me faisait flipper. Mais c'est Jasper, je peux rien lui refuser. Je me posais sur mon fauteuil, près de mon bureau, Jasper en face de moi.

**Tu le voudrais pour quand ?**

**Jasper : Samedi, c'est le jour de notre rencontre **

**Une semaine Jazz, t'es sérieux ? (étonnée du délai très court)**

**Jasper : Je sais que j'abuse, mais ça m'est venu soudainement, et puis tu es très douée**

**Je te promets rien en si peu de temps**

**Jasper : Je sais que t'y arriveras **

**J'imagine que si tu me demandes, c'est parce que tu veux le faire ici ?**

**Jasper : Si tu es d'accord, dans le grand jardin **

**Ça me va, des fleurs ?**

**Jasper : Des roses blanches et des lilas**

**Le buffet ?**

**Jasper : Des petits fours, rien qui soit suspect, et des fruits de mers, elle l'aime ça**

**Le gâteau ?**

**Jasper : Du chocolat, si possible avec de la glace**

**Fontaine de champagne ?**

**Jasper : Ce serait cool, elle aime le champagne rosé**

**Toutes les filles aiment ce champagne...la musique ?**

**Jasper : De la pop, un peu de jazz, mais quelque chose qui bouge**

**Nombre d'invités ?**

**Jasper : Seulement la famille, Swan, Cullen, les garçons, personne que tu ne connaisses pas **

**Il faudra lui acheter une robe, sans qu'elle trouve ça suspect**

**Jasper : Je l'ai déjà**

**T'es l'homme parfait Jazz**

**Jasper : Merci ma puce**

**Témoins ?**

**Jasper : Emmett, et Edward, Lili, ce sera Rose et toi**

**OK**

Je notais chaque information sur une feuille, me demandant comment j'allais encore faire ça.

**Si tu pouvais l'éloigner quelques heures, le temps que je réunisse tout le monde**

**Jasper : On a prévu de faire une balade à cheval, juste après**

**T'as prévu ta lune de miel ?**

**Jasper : Oui, on part pour l'Italie, j'ai réservé des places dans tous les défilés de mode, et aussi quelques jours en Grèce**

**Tu veux pas m'épouser moi ?**

Il éclata de rire, avant de venir m'embrasser le front.

**Jasper : T'es la meilleure **

**Flatteur**

Je cachais la feuille sous mes dossiers, et nous rejoignions la grande table sur la terrasse pour déjeuner. J'espérais que la présence des deux amis d'Edward, nous rapproche un peu tous. Je refusais qu'Edward s'enferme constamment dans notre bulle, même si c'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je m'installais à côté de ma Rose.

**Emmett : Bells nous quitte plus, Alice a failli faire sauter la cuisine**

**Alice : Hey, t'as promit que tu lui dirais pas**

**Qui a préparé ça ?**

**Rose : J'ai appelé un livreur **

**Vous êtes pas croyable**

**Lucas : Me dîtes pas qu'en plus d'être canon, et riche, elle sait faire la cuisine ?**

**Emmett : Bells est la meilleure cuisinière que tu connaîtras dans toute ta vie, tu lui demanderas n'importe quoi, elle saura le reproduire avec réussite**

Être le centre d'attention, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, et Rose s'en aperçut, alors elle dévia la conversation, sur des anecdotes et nos déboires. A la fin du déjeuner, Jasper et Alice quittèrent la table.

**On a un problème (dis je rapidement)**

**Emmett : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Edward : Quel genre de problème ?**

**Jazz m'a demandé d'organiser son mariage, et c'est samedi**

**Rose : Quoi ? (surprise)**

**Attendez moi là**

Je courrais jusqu'à mon bureau, pour aller chercher mon bloc-notes, où j'avais noté les recommandations de Jasper.

**Je dois organiser un mariage en une semaine !**

**Emmett : Pourquoi samedi ?**

**Jour de leur rencontre**

**Rose : C'est impossible !**

**Et ben, il va falloir rendre ça possible, alors j'ai besoin de vous tous, y compris Alex et Lucas, si ça vous dérange pas **

**Lucas : Tu rigoles, tu nous héberges, on te doit au moins ça**

**Lucas, je fais pas ça, pour que vous ayez une quelconque reconnaissance, mais juste par plaisir, d'avoir deux types canons chez moi**

Ils rirent...sauf moi, parce que je venais de recevoir un coup de pieds d'Edward, assis en face de moi. Je le lui rendais, mais il bloqua mon pieds dans sa main, après avoir éteint sa cigarette.

**Cullen, lâches moi !**

**Edward : C'est toi qui me fait du pieds (sourire aux lèvres)**

Il finit par lâcher mon pieds.

**Bon, j'en étais où ?**

**Rose : C'est la panique**

**Oui, merde c'est la panique !**

**Alexis : Avec un peu d'aide, je suis sûr que ça ira**

**Bon, répartissons nous les tâches...Rose**

**Rose : Présente **

**Tu t'occuperas de choisir les fleurs, roses blanches et lilas**

**Rose : OK**

**On décorera le jardin à deux**

**Rose : Je sens la longue journée (soufflant)**

**Rose, mets y du tien**

**Rose : Oui oui**

**Alexis**

**Alexis : Oui**

**Tu t'occuperas de la fontaine à champagne, un champagne rosé, prends d'autres vins aussi**

**Alexis : Qui est invité ?**

**Nos familles et amis, on sera une vingtaine**

**Alexis : Ok**

**Emmett**

**Emmett : Oui**

**Je te laisse choisir la musique, de la pop, du jazz, je sais que t'as l'habitude avec tes restos**

**Emmett : OK**

**Tu iras chercher nos familles, avec Sacha et Tim, samedi matin **

**Emmett : OK**

**Cullen**

**Edward : Je t'écoute**

**Toi, et moi, on ira choisir un gâteau, on se répartira les boutiques, tout à l'heure**

**Edward : Yes**

**Lucas**

**Lucas : Oui, mon capitaine**

**Je veux que tu puisses nous aider le jour j, en installant les chaises, et les tables, je te ferais un plan**

**Lucas : Aucun problème**

**Rose, il faut aussi, que t'aille nous acheter des robes, j'aurais pas le temps**

**Rose : Tu me laisses carte blanche pour la tienne ?**

**Pas du rose, ni du vert, pas de jaune non plus**

**Rose : Pas du fluo quoi**

**C'est ça, et quelque chose de long, pour le reste tu connais mes goûts**

Tout l'après-midi, nous nous démenions à organiser quelque chose qui serait à la hauteur de leur attente. Et à une semaine, c'est plutôt compliqué...


	12. Souffrir en silence

**Bonjour amis du jour...**

**Je suis un peu tristounette, j'ai reçu moins de review pour précédent chapitre, a t-il déçu ? Pourtant je reçois toujours et encore des ajouts, qui me font plaisir**

**Pour celles qui m'ont laissé une review, merci BEAUCOUP ! C'est encourageant de savoir que ça plait autant...MERCI !**

**Pour celles qui me demandent, les évenements à venir, désolée mais je ne peux rien dire, il suffit juste de lire les suites**

**Voilà le 12ième chapitre, dîtes moi TOUS, ce que vous en pensez, c'est la seule façon de savoir si ça plait ou pas, ou si je dois encore corriger certaines choses**

**Bonne lecture...XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Souffrir en silence**

**Mardi :**

J'ai plus de facilités à m'occuper d'une enquête, qu'à organiser ce mariage. J'EN PEUX PLUS ! J'ai du presque me battre avec tous les traiteurs de la ville, ne parlons pas du pâtissier...J'ai pu m'arranger avec ce dernier, mais le traiteur, c'est une autre histoire, je vais devoir faire la cuisine pour une vingtaine de personnes. Vacances ? Je sais pas ce que veux dire ce mot, j'ai beau vérifié la définition dans le dictionnaire, je ne reconnais vivre aucun des mots de la description !

J'ai eu de la chance avec les fleurs, les boissons, Emmett se démène pour trouver un groupe...C'est la FOLIE !

HEUREUSEMENT ! Heureusement, mon homme est là ! On s'est pas touchés depuis notre retour de Washington, trois jours sans se toucher...L'horreur ! Alors aujourd'hui, rien à foutre, il dort avec moi !

Allongée sur le lit, Edward me surplombait, après quatres orgasmiques ébats...Comment aimer le sexe ? Appeler Edward Cullen, avec lui c'est différent, non lassant, c'est exceptionnel ! J'ai jamais autant écarté les jambes, et eu le plaisir de le faire, qu'avec lui !

**Tu vas me faire une irruption cutanée avec ta barbe**

**Edward : Tu veux que je me rase ?**

**Surtout pas, t'es trop canon comme ça**

Mon téléphone vibra sur la table, Edward l'attrapa pour moi, après un souffle d'agacement mutuel.

**Edward : Dora**

Curieux !

**Dora, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Pendant quelques secondes, je n'entendis que des pleurs. D'une main, je demandais à Edward de reculer, et je me relevais vivement.

**Dora, chérie, dis moi où tu es ?**

**Dora : Bella, Enrique**

**Qu'est ce qui l'a ?**

**Dora : On est à l'hôpital Mount Sinai**

**J'arrive tout de suite chérie**

Je raccrochais, pour m'habiller rapidement.

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Enrique, le mari de Dora (enfilant mon short), il a un cancer, alors je l'ai fait admettre à Mount Sinai, (passant mon tee-shirt)...je crois qu'il vient de mourir**

**Edward : Je viens avec toi (s'habillant)**

**T'es pas obligée**

**Edward : Dis pas de connerie**

Rapidement, nous rejoignions ma voiture pour partir pour l'hôpital. Descendus de la voiture, Edward attrapa ma main, et nous courions pour rejoindre l'accueil.

**Enrique Esperanza, il a été admis y a 3mois pour un cancer des poumons**

**Standardiste : Vous êtes de la famille ?**

**Oui**

**Standardiste : Chambre 265, troisième étage**

Nous nous précipitions vers l'ascenseur, pour monter à l'étage. Nous arrivions enfin devant la chambre, je frappais avant d'entrer. Mon coeur se serra, en voyant Dora et sa fille sur le lit de l'homme.

**Dora (montrant ma présence)**

J'approchais et la serrais contre moi.

**Dora : Il est mort**

**Ça fait combien de temps ?**

**Dora : Deux heures**

**Je suis désolée chérie, qu'on dit les médecins ?**

**Dora : Il souffrait beaucoup trop, son coeur s'est arrêté**

Une infirmière entra, sans prendre la peine de frapper.

**Infirmière : Madame Esperanza, toutes mes condoléances encore une fois**

**Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?**

**Infirmière : Nous devons malheureusement, le descendre à la morgue, et nous devons encore voir la paperasse**

**Vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes, s'il vous plait**

**Infirmière : Bien sûr, je reviendrais un peu plus tard**

Elle nous quitta, le visage désolé.

Je défis mon étreinte avec Dora, et aller voir Alessandra, qui n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer la mort de son père.

**Ma puce**

**Alessandra : Comment on va faire sans lui ? (sanglotante)**

**Ma puce, c'est pas bon de rester ici**

**Alessandra : Bella, il me manque déjà**

**Je sais princesse...écoute avec ta mère, on doit régler les trucs administratives...Je te présente Edward, c'est mon homme**

Elle leva rapidement le regard, en guise de bonjour.

**Il va t'emmener chez moi, faut pas que tu restes ici...t'es d'accord ?**

Elle hocha brièvement la tête, pour acquiescer. Je lâchais sa main, pour aller parler à mon amour.

**Ça te dérange pas de la ramener ?**

**Edward : T'inquiètes, et toi, tu rentres comment ?**

**Je prendrais un taxi**

**Edward : Appelles moi**

**Oui...installes là dans mon pavillon, n'importe la chambre**

**Edward : OK**

Sur la pointe des pieds, j'embrassais rapidement ses lèvres.

**T'es un ange**

Je lui passais mes clefs. J'avais vu dans son regard que la situation le gêner. Lui aussi avait vécu cette situation horrible.

**PDV Edward**

J'étais mal à l'aise. Elle me rappelait moi, 12ans auparavant. Dans la voiture, la jeune fille se calmait peu à peu.

**Alessandra : Tu dois être important pour qu'elle te présente**

**Pardon ? (sortant de mes pensées)**

**Alessandra : Toi et Bella, ça doit être sérieux **

**Oui (esquissant un sourire)**

**Alessandra : Tu dois être le soldat **

**Elle t'a parlé de moi ?**

**Alessandra : Une fois seulement, je lui ai demandé de me parler de son premier amour...c'est cool que t'ai pu revenir, ces histoires ne se trouvent que dans les contes de fées**

**J'ai de la chance, qu'elle ai accepté de me voir**

**Alessandra : Elle t'a toujours aimé, elle pouvait pas faire autrement, même si j'imagine qu'au début, elle a du faire le contraire **

**Tu l'as connais depuis longtemps ?**

**Alessandra : 5ans, elle a sorti ma famille de la misère, c'est encore surprenant qu'on ai pu rencontré une personne comme elle...tu sais qu'elle m'avait inscrite dans la meilleure école privée de Miami**

**Sa générosité n'a aucune limite**

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Nous arrivions à la villa.

Je la laissais s'installer dans une des chambres, qui avait une vue sur le jardin.

**T'as besoin d'autre chose ?**

**Alessandra : Ce dont j'ai besoin, ne fait partie de tes capacités**

Je baissais les yeux, triste d'être impuissant, sa peine risquait de prendre plus d'ampleur, quand elle réalisera qui ne sera plus là, le lendemain. Je me souviens avoir prit conscience de la perte de mon père, seulement le jour où j'ai perdu ma mère. Ça avait été brutal, et violent...je me souvenais encore passé Noël avec eux, puis passer Noël avec mes parrains, un an plus tard. Je ne m'étais pas fait à l'idée tout de suite que je ne les reverrais plus, le sourire de mon père, quand il rentrait, après une longue journée, et les yeux de ma mère...Il m'arrive parfois d'être surprit en me regardant dans le miroir. Ses yeux, j'avais ses yeux, et ça a longtemps été une souffrance de lui ressembler autant. Je n'avais jamais exprimé ma peine devant les autres...sauf Bella. Je me remémore encore, ces après-midis, qu'on passaient dans son lit, elle me blottissait contre son corps, et je laissais mes larmes lui tremper le tee-shirt. Il était surprenant de voir la sagesse qu'elle avait, cette maturité, et puis cette impressionnante façon de comprendre tout, sans qu'on n'ait à les expliquer. Ça m'avait un choc, quand j'avais su qu'elle avait 12ans...J'avais rompu, trouvant notre relation tout à coup malsaine. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'éloigner longtemps, en repensant à ce que nous avions partagé. C'était étonnant, de voir qu'elle n'avait rien d'une gosse. Ni le physique, ni le mental.

Je secouais la tête, pour faire disparaître mes pensées.

**Y a un moment donné, où tu seras obliger de t'y faire, d'avancer avec**

Je voulus quitter la chambre, mais elle stoppa mes pas.

**Alessandra : Tu as vécu la même chose ?**

**Y a 12ans**

**Alessandra : Je suis désolée**

**C'est du passé **

**Alessandra : Ton père ?**

**Hum**

**Alessandra : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Il était atteint d'un cancer du poumon, aussi, ça a été très long, sa souffrance, voir son état se décomposé**

**Alessandra : Je suis vraiment désolée**

**Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, je serais en bas**

Je descendis, pour attendre Bella. J'avais déjà le feu au cerveau pour me torturer l'esprit, à repenser à ça. Devant un pot de glace, j'attendais que ma belle revienne. Il m'était devenu difficile de passer une minute sans elle, et loin de moi l'idée de trouver ça romantique de dépendre de quelqu'un...mais avec elle, j'étais bien, et loin de tout.

Je crois que je me suis assoupi. Je me réveillais sous une caresse, qui se faisait douce contre ma joue. Je battais des cils plusieurs fois, avant de voir Bella, sourire aux lèvres à côté de moi.

**Bella : Salut joli coeur**

**Bonjour princesse**

**Bella : Que fais-tu sur le canapé, alors que notre lit est en haut ?**

**Je voulais t'attendre**

**Bella : Désolée, mais c'est fou le nombre de renseignements que tu dois donner...dis moi comment tu vas ?**

**Je vais bien**

**Bella : Je suis désolée, si j'ai pu te gêner hier, avec**

**C'est rien (l'interrompant), j'en souffre plus aujourd'hui**

**Bella : Sûr ?**

**Certain**

**Bella : Dora et Alessandra dorment, et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, tu crois que mon major de petit ami, viendrait la prendre avec moi ?**

**Il serait idiot de rester là**

Je passais rapidement aux toilettes, et la rejoignais dans la salle de bain, alors qu'elle entrait dans la grande douche. Même après autant de jours, et la tournure qu'avait prit notre relation, j'arrivais pas à réaliser qu'elle était là devant moi. Superbement magnifique...si il était beaucoup trop niais de dire qu'elle était mon soleil, c'était pourtant le cas.

Dos à moi, j'enlaçais sa taille. Elle reposa son visage contre mon torse. C'est avec beaucoup d'envie, que j'embrassais son cou, encore parfumé...Dès que je la touchais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir plus, et je me demandais encore comment elle pouvait supporter mes envies perpétuelles de me sentir en elle.

Piqué par une décharge de passion, je la retournais, et la plaquais contre le mur, pour posséder toute sa bouche...Ses baisers étaient la chose la plus délicieuse que j'avais goûté, ses baisers vulgaires, sexuel l'a rendait insolente, subliment obscène.

Je souriais contre sa bouche, quand ses mains se baladaient sur mon postérieur, pour venir se poser devant, et taquiner ma queue dans une caresse brutale. Les miennes se faisaient violente contre sa poitrine ronde.

J'arrivais très bien à faire impasse sur les préliminaires avec elle, je la voulais tout de suite, la voir se perdre dans son plaisir.

Je la portais, la soutenant sous les fesses, elle guida mon érection en elle.

**Bella : Décidément, je m'y ferais jamais **

**Et je veux surtout pas que ça arrive**

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je la baisais contre le mur fait coquillage...Plus je m'enfonçais en elle, et plus je la voulais. Détestant faire l'amour debout, je nous sortais de la douche, et nous ramena dans la chambre, pour la jeter sur le lit.

**Bella : C'est malin, on va devoir changer les draps**

**T'es encore plus sex, mouillée comme ça**

Elle écarta les jambes, et je me posais entre elles, pour la pénétrer rapidement.

**Bella : Ouh !**

Soutenu sur mes mains, je la martelais fortement, sourire sadique aux lèvres, en voyant sa poitrine souffrir sous mes coups de reins.

**Bella : AH – AH – AH – AH**

Je finis par ralentir quand je la sentis se serrer encore plus que ça ne l'est autour de moi. Putain, c'était trop bon !

Je me retirais, avant de me reposer contre elle.

**Putain, si nous étions seuls, je t'aurais prit plusieurs fois de suite (contre son oreille)**

**Bella : Et si nous étions seuls, je t'aurais laissé faire...est ce qu'un jour on arrivera à se toucher, sans qu'une partie de baise s'en suive ?**

**Je pense pas**

**Bella : On a intérêt à vivre en bonne santé alors**

Toujours frappés par notre orgasme, nous restions quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre.

**Bella arrêtes**

Cette coquine n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur mon cul.

**Bella : Tu peux pas être allongé contre moi, et me dire de garder les mains le long de mon corps**

**Je tiens à ce que ce soir, je passe toute la nuit à te casser la voix**

Je relevais le visage, quand elle ne répondit pas.

**Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Bella : Dora veut qu'on enterre son mari rapidement, il paraît que c'est pas bon de garder un corps trop longtemps dans une morgue, alors j'ai réservé un vol, pour le Mexique, on ne revient que dans deux jours**

Deux jours sans elle, deux jours avec les autres...

Je resserrais notre étreinte, déçu de savoir que nous serons séparés dans les deux jours suivants.

**Bella : Profites-en pour parler avec Em**

**Je sais pas quoi lui dire**

**Bella : Comment il a rencontré Rose, comment il a fait pour monter ses boites, refaites connaissance**

**Hum**

Voulant profiter des quelques minutes qui nous rester, avant de retrouver tout le monde, j'embrassais son cou, avant d'atteindre ses lèvres, et m'abandonner dans un baiser. Je souris, quand elle passa une main dans ma nuque, pour approfondir notre caresse. L'autre main sur mon cul, elle fit pression, quand je me mouvais contre elle...Je pense pas qu'on va descendre tout de suite. Très vite ma queue reprit de la vigueur, quand la friction entre nos bassins amplifia notre désir. Je me détachais d'elle, et relevais le corps, pour empoigner ma queue, et la pénétrer une nouvelle fois.

**Bella : Humm Edward**

Plus doux que tout à l'heure, je bougeais plus doucement en elle, ne quittant pas son regard.

**Bella : Embrasses moi**

J'obéis, le sourire aux lèvres qui n'a pas disparu, et lui donnais un baiser tout aussi doux, avant que l'excitation de l'acte, ne montes et ne m'obliges à aller plus vite. Nos bouches entre-ouvertes, nous gémissions, en gardant un contact visuel.

**Bella : Le missionnaire n'a vraiment rien d'ennuyeux avec toi !**

Je finis par me raidir, quand l'orgasme me frappa une seconde fois de plein fouet. Je me séparais de ma belle, pour m'allonger à côté d'elle.

**Bella : Plus tu me touches, plus j'en veux**

**Il nous faut vite une nuit de sexe, quand tu reviendras, c'est ce que je dis**

Nous ne descendions qu'une demie heure plus tard. Surprit de voir Dora et sa fille.

**PDV Bella**

**Alessandra : Salut les amoureux**

**Salut puce**

**Alessandra : Je vois qu'on est très en forme le matin**

Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre, qu'elles avaient surement du entendre mes plaintes.

**Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié, d'habitude on est tout seuls (rougissante)**

**Dora : T'inquiètes pas, c'est juste cette chipie qui aime mettre les autres dans l'embarras**

**Au fait, notre relation n'a rien d'amoureuse aux yeux des autres, donc**

**Alessandra : On n'a rien vu, rien entendu, nous n'avons rien su **

Nous nous tapions dans les mains, heureuses de se comprendre si bien. J'allais enlacer la taille de Dora, quand je vis son regard perdu dans le vide.

**Comment va ma mama ?**

**Dora : Merci d'être là**

**Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est normal **

Je défis mon étreinte, quand Rose entra.

**Rose : Salut les amours**

**Salut la garce**

**Rose : Une nouvelle amie ?**

**Alessandra, je te présente ma soeur de coeur, Rose, ma Rose, je te présente mon autre soeur de coeur, Alessandra, la fille de Dora**

**Rose : Je vois que j'ai de la concurrence**

**Alessandra : T'inquiètes, je suis partageuse**

**Rose, je serais pas là ce soir, je pars pour le Mexique, je ne reviens que dans deux jours**

**Rose : Pitié, pas encore le boulot !**

**Enrique, le mari de Dora, et père d'Alessandra vient de décéder, donc je dois préparer les funérailles**

**Rose : Je suis désolée**

**Dora, tu devrais aller te reposer, la nuit a été dure**

**Dora : Je ne crois pas avoir l'esprit assez vide pour dormir**

**Veux tu que j'appeles un médecin ?**

**Dora : Non, ça va aller**

**Écoutes, je dois appeler les services funèbres, et organiser l'enterrement, tu devrais te détendre sur la plage, c'est toi qui m'a dit que seule l'océan pouvait t'apaiser**

**Dora : Hum**

**Rose : Venez avec moi, ça vous fera du bien de parler**

**Alessandra : Dis Bells, je peux nager dans la piscine**

Je frappais sa nuque.

**Fais pas l'étrangère, t'es là chez toi**

**Alessandra : Merci grande soeur**

Alessandra semblait s'être préparée à perdre son père. Je posais ma tête entre mes bras, fatiguée par les derniers évènements. Je sentis une main prendre la mienne, Edward. Je me relevais, et le suivais dans mon bureau, où il referma la porte derrière lui. Nous nous allongions, l'un en face de l'autre, sur le canapé.

**Edward : Dis moi ce qui y a ? (caressant ma joue)**

**Je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout...le mariage me prend la tête, et puis y a Dora, je peux pas la laisser comme ça...je m'attendais pas à passer des vacances avec mon amour d'enfance, et maintenant que je me suis habituée à ta présence, à notre bulle, j'étouffe dès que j'en sors (jouant avec ses cheveux)**

**Edward : T'as combien d'heures avant ton vol ?**

**Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée**

**Edward : Restons alors ici, de toutes façons, il ne reste plus grand chose à organiser du mariage**

**Sauf préparer, une entrée, un plat, un dessert, pour environ 20personnes**

**Edward : T'y arrivera, et puis, tu peux toujours engager des cuisinières**

**Je crois que je vais faire ça**

**Edward : Problème réglé...maintenant, on est là, seuls, rien ne compte à part nous deux**

Il me serra contre lui, je déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, sans quitter ses émeraudes. Je ne tardais pas à m'endormir dans ses bras, shootée à son parfum. J'avais réussi à rattraper ma nuit quelque peu mouvementée, après 4heures de sommeil, dans les bras de mon amour. Le reste de la journée, j'avais réussi à organiser des funérailles digne, pour le mari de Dora. Il sera ainsi enterré, dans deux jours.

17heures : Tim nous amena Dora, Alessandra, et moi à l'aéroport pour notre vol.

**PDV Edward**

Je sens que cette nuit va être la plus longue de ma vie. Ma première nuit sans elle...Après son départ, je décidais de rejoindre Lucas et Alex, eux réussiront à me changer les idées. Lucas et Alexis, je sais pas comment j'aurais tenu, si ils n'avaient pas été là. Dès leur arrivée sur mon camp, on s'étaient tout de suite liés d'amitié, sans vraiment savoir comment. Nous avions décidés, après 10ans service, 8 pour eux, de ne pas renouveler notre contrat. On pensaient que ces années de bataille, nous avaient salement amoché l'esprit, un peu le corps aussi, et qu'il était temps de retrouver un semblant de vie. Une vie, avec des gens, qu'on aimeraient, qu'ils ne nous oublieraient pas, même mort. Et c'était ma plus grande peur, que tout le monde ait fini par m'oublier après autant d'années. Que je n'ai pas le courage de vivre une autre histoire, que je ne sois capable que de tuer, m'avait effrayé aussi. Bella, ma Bella m'avait offert une autre perspective d'avenir. Avec elle, je voyais loin, elle avait réussi à m'ouvrir un peu. En arrivant à LA, je me souviens encore, que ma seule envie, fut de m'enfermer dans une chambre, store fermé, une bouteille à la main. Le choc d'une réalité beaucoup moins dur, m'avait claqué à la figure, me demandant encore comment je pourrais survivre dans un environnement si calme, à mes yeux. Pourtant à la première seconde, où je l'avais vu, ou la première nuit, où je lui avais parlé, ma princesse avait atténué ce choc. Elle y allait doucement avec moi, me faisant comprendre que j'avais besoin de temps, avant de vivre normalement. Elle se démenait pour tout le monde, quitte à sacrifier des vacances, qu'elle avait attendu longtemps...Et rien que pour ça, je voulais être le plus, auprès d'elle, être son souffle d'air.

Vers 20heures, alors que Rose préparait notre dîner, avec Alexis, Emmett s'était posé à côté de moi, sur les transats près de la piscine.

**Emmett : Comment tu vas ? **

**On fait aller**

**Emmett : C'est calme une maison sans Bells**

**Horriblement calme**

**Emmett : Ça doit te faire un manque, vu que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble**

**Hum**

**Emmett : Envie de regagner une confiance**

**Je suis pas sûr, qu'elle me l'accorde un jour**

**Emmett : Bells n'a aucune confiance en l'humain **

**A ce point ?**

**Emmett : Il a fallu 3ans avant qu'elle ne parle librement avec Jasper**

**Comment ça se fait ?**

**Emmett : Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?**

**J'imagine que notre rupture y est pour quelque chose ?**

**Emmett : En partie, il lui a fallu une année, avant d'accepter que tu ne viendras pas **

**Je lui ai fait si mal que ça ?**

**Emmett : Je sais que pour toi, tu l'aimais**

**Beaucoup trop**

**Emmett : C'était pareil pour elle, et tu l'as connais, entre son âge et son cerveau, y a tout un gouffre, à son âge, on aurait pu croire à une amourette, mais pour elle, c'était une vraie relation...Le FBI l'a occupé, indic, pendant ses études à Harvard, elle était douée pour faire cracher n'importe quelle information, ça l'a rendu forte, battante...Et puis y a eu ce mec**

**Qui ?**

**Emmett : A 18ans, elle a rencontré un type sur une enquête, elle a craqué, et nous l'a présenté**

**Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Emmett : Un truc qui est encore fou à croire, ils sont restés 9mois ensemble, Bella disait être heureuse, il acceptait ses absences sans rechigner, mais un soir, elle a découvert que c'était un autre type...Bells était sur une enquête, hors de son département, de temps à autre, Quantico l'appelle pour analyser des photos de victimes de tueurs en série, ou des scènes de crimes, elle est très douée pour déchiffrer les choses**

**Je sais**

**Emmett : Elle avait su dire, qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, blanc, la vingtaine, très timide, sociopathe...et plus, elle décrivait le profil, et plus elle faisait le rapprochement avec le type qui sortait avec elle**

**T'es sérieux ? (choqué)**

**Emmett : Ouais, c'est fou non...en fait, il se servait d'elle, il jouait au chat et à la souris, heureux que le FBI s'intéresse autant à lui...Bella l'a pas encaissé du tout, et depuis, elle ne s'attache plus à personne**

**J'imagine**

**Emmett : Si je te dis ça, c'est pour une raison...J'ai vu que vous passiez du temps ensemble, et je ne suis pas contre, mais si tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir rester, ne t'approche pas trop...J'ai vu grandir cette fille, autant physiquement que mentalement, et je veux pas que quelque chose l'atteigne une fois de plus**

**Tu sais que je suis amoureux d'elle**

**Emmett : Je sais, il serait dur de ne pas le remarquer...mais de qui es tu amoureux ? De la fille que tu as rencontré y a 10ans ? De la fille, indépendante, forte, et sûre d'elle qu'elle est aujourd'hui ? Ou encore seulement de son corps, parce que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis si longtemps ?**

Ne voulant pas lui dévoiler les sentiments forts, que je ressentais pour elle, je ne dis rien. Et Emmett, prit ce silence pour de l'hésitation, ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas.

**Emmett : Ne la touches pas Edward, certes tu as changé, mais tu restes tout de même ce type instable...Je ne joue pas ce rôle de grand frère protecteur, mais elle souffre, de se tenir éloigner des gens, ce n'est pas son boulot qui l'isole, c'est elle, comprend qu'il faille du temps, avant qu'elle n'ait une confiance envers toi...elle n'a réussi à faire confiance à Rose et Jasper, seulement parce qu'ils sont nos conjoints, à Alice, et moi...Je peux comprendre que tu sois amoureux d'elle, après tout, en plus du physique, elle a cette bonté qui se fait rare, un peu comme maman, alors ne lui donnes pas une autre raison de détester l'humain**

Ne pas l'approcher...si il savait que nous nous entretenions déjà une relation. Et je compris soudain cette insistance à me rappeler à chaque fois, qu'elle ne voulait que du sexe, au début de notre relation, même si ces gestes demandaient plus. Instable ? Il m'avait mal jugé, je savais ce que je voulais.

**Je ne ferais rien (le rassurant)**

**Emmett : Bon on bouge frérot**

**Je te suis**

Nous dînions, tout ensemble, pour ma part, absent dans la conversation des autres. Mes pensées n'avaient qu'un seul et même personnage, elle me manquait horriblement. Après le dîner, je m'étais éclipsé dans son bureau, là où encore il y a quelques heures, je la serrais contre moi.

J'allais dans son bureau, fatigué...Les autres avaient prévu une énième sortie en boite, non merci ! J'aurais voulu dormir, mais elle n'était pas là...Il n'y avait qu'elle pour apaiser mes souffrances mentales. Alors que j'allais me jeter sur son canapé, je fus intrigué, quand je fouillais dans mes poches, de trouver une feuille pliée.

_**« Je sais qu'en passant deux jours loin de toi, tu t'isoleras, faut-il que je t'appelle toutes les deux secondes pour te demander d'arrêter de te renfermer ?...Ne provoques pas ces pensées malsaines, en restant seul, force toi à faire un effort...En attendant, comme je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas, et que tu dois être fatigué, il est temps que tu découvres quelque chose...Mes appartements sont comme moi, chaque pièce représente une partie de ce que je suis, la cuisine, mon talent culinaire, pas de prétention Swan ! La bibliothèque, ma tendance à vouloir m'évader de ma vie, quelques heures...Et puis il y a une autre pièce, qui représente, une partie de moi que j'avais caché aux autres, dedans j'y est enfermée le souvenir de l'amour de ma vie, cette pièce est ce qu'il aime écouter, et jouer, Oups, serait-ce un indice ? Peut être...Enfin, et comme elle enfouit ce que j'ai gardé longtemps pour moi, je te laisse le loisir de la chercher, je suis sûre que tu aimeras...**_

_**Milles baisers ne te donnerait pas le quart de ce que je ressens, disons alors que je pense juste à toi, tout le temps...XOXO »**_

Je souriais, cette fille était extra-ordinaire ! Je pliais la feuille, et la fourrais dans ma poche. Je marchais jusqu'à la porte de sa bibliothèque, et entrais. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, en plus d'être enfermé, il était empli de son parfum. Je n'avais jamais vu le nombre de livres qu'il y avait, c'était impressionnant, ça allait des romans, aux autobiographies, en passant par les faits divers. Je passais mon doigt sur toutes les côtes des livres, de la grande troisième étagère, qui faisait tout le tour de la pièce, et m'arrêtais devant un bouquin...Un roman sur Roméo et Juliette, qu'elle avait depuis que je la connaissais. Je fus piqué dans ma curiosité, quand une feuille plié dépassait des pages...Une lettre

_**« 14 novembre 2008, 02h44 – Los Angeles – Lettre destiné à un amour perdu**_

_**Ça fait des années, que je ne dors plus, ça fait des années, que je survis**_

_**Ça m'épuise de penser à toi...Et pourtant, je ne fais que ça, à croire que j'aime ça**_

_**Tu me tue, tu casses en moi ce qui me reste**_

_**Je t'aime à en mourir, je t'aime beaucoup trop, jusqu'à supporter d'en souffrir **_

_**Je t'aime, et je ne peux pas faire autrement**_

_**Hier matin, j'ai pris mon temps, j'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux, à me lever. Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé...j'aurais voulu ne jamais ressentir ce que tu as provoqué en moi. **_

_**Le soleil me brûle, je ne suis pas sortie du week-end. **_

_**Emmett s'inquiète...Personne ne peut comprendre que tu me manques, personne ne sait que tu me manques. Em soupçonne mon mal être, et pense même à la drogue.**_

_**Ton amour n'a rien laissé de bon en moi, nos souvenirs m'attaquent la nuit, quand ton toucher, ton parfum, et ton regard me hantent le jour.**_

_**J'aimerais leur dire que je souffre, que je ne ressens plus rien...mon coeur brûle à chaque fois que je regarde les infos, mon coeur explose quand une bombe détone, et finit par n'être que des cendres, quand j'apprends que cette guerre fait encore des morts.**_

_**Où es tu bébé ? Es tu vivant ? Sais tu à quel point j'ai peur pour toi ?**_

_**Tu me manques, mais ils ne le savent pas...alors je pleure de rire, parce que c'est la seule fois, où je peux craquer sans me faire remarquer. Ma peine m'étouffe, ton manque me tue...Si je n'ai rien regretté de notre histoire, au moment où tu es parti, aujourd'hui, je regrette d'être venue dans la ville où tout à commencé, cette clairière, où rires, pleurs, et amour rythmées nos après-midis. **_

_**Je marche la nuit, c'est le moment où je peux sortir, sans que personne ne peut voir que je suis triste...Ton dernier « Je t'aime » résonne dans ma tête, me rendant folle, je crois t'entendre, je me retourne...mais, tu n'es pas là. Il n'y a que toi qui sache pourquoi je souffre autant. **_

_**Où es tu Edward ? J'ai beau crié ton nom, mais tu ne m'entends pas ! Suis je condamnée à ne penser qu'à toi ! **_

_**Tu as dit être parti pour aider, sauf que tu es parti avec tout mon être...qui m'aidera moi ?**_

_**Ton amour nourrit ma peine...Dans le noir, mes murs sont témoins du gouffre que tu as provoqué en moi, quand mes oreillers sont trempés de mes larmes, mes cernes portent ton nom, et mes tremblements sont une réaction face à ton manque. Je disais de toi, que tu étais ma drogue, cette phrase semble prendre tout son sens à cet instant.**_

_**Je n'arrive plus à feindre, mes sourires ne sont plus sincères...Je suis fatiguée, j'en peux plus, je m'essouffle...je cours après ma mémoire, je cours après nos souvenirs, qui disparaissent un peu plus chaque jour.**_

_**Tu m'as dit « Je t'aime », et puis tu es parti...C'est ça alors, aimer c'est partir, aimer c'est souffrir, aimer c'est mourir.**_

_**Plus je me retiens de pleurer, plus mes larmes me secouent la poitrine...J'halète, je ne peux plus respirer, alors j'espère mourir, mais ça n'arrive pas, je me réveille, et je suis obligée à nouveau de faire semblant. Faire semblant que notre histoire n'a pas été si importante pour moi, faire semblant que je t'ai oublié, faire semblant que je suis heureuse sans toi...Et puis la nuit revient, avec mes larmes, et mes crises de rage. **_

_**Où es tu Edward ? J'ai beau vouloir t'oublier, rien n'arrive ! Suis je condamnée à souffrir de ton manque ? »**_

J'a...je ne pouvais pas croire lui faire autant de mal. J'ai toujours pensé, qu'elle finirait par m'oublier, que je n'étais qu'un simple amour d'enfance, dont l'amour s'essoufflerait avec le temps. Sans qu'elle le sache, j'ai ressenti la même chose, pourtant à l'origine de notre rupture.

Mon téléphone vibra sur le bureau.

_**« Salut joli coeur, j'espère que tu vas bien...je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'aurais du emmener l'un de tes tee-shirt, ça m'aurait aidé...XOXO »**_

Je ne pu lui répondre, encore sous le choc...Je ne contrôlais plus mes larmes, moi qui n'avait pas pleuré depuis le décès de mes parents. Je replaçais la lettre là où elle était rangée. Je me posais sur sa chaise à balancelle, qui j'imaginais la bercer quand elle lisait. J'essayais de reprendre mon calme. Découvrir ses maux, je n'avais jamais su, et mesurer le mal que mon départ avait provoqué en elle. Je remerciais le ciel de ne pas être mort, et d'avoir pu avoir la chance de la retrouver, et me rattraper pour effacer la peine que j'avais encré en elle.


	13. Tu m'as entendu

**Hey salut tout le monde..**

**Me revoilà, avec un new chapitre...Ca va vite, quand on est encouragé avec de tels messages, j'aime beaucoup quand vous me décrivez ce que vous avez aimé, et je vois que l'évolution de la relation entre nos deux amoureux, plait à beaucoup, tant mieux.**

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire, à part : Continuez à m'envoyez vos reviews, c'est la seule chose qui me permait de mesurer la côte de ma fanfic...et jusque là, avec vos reviews et vos ajouts, je ne suis pas déçue, continuez !**

**XOXO**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Tu m'as entendu**

Les yeux fixés au sol, je fus attiré par un loquet, qui se trouvait sous la dernière étagère. Je me levais, m'agenouillais au sol, et poussais dessus, avant de reculer en arrière, quand les étagères s'ouvrir devant moi. On dirait un film de James Bond, les étagères séparées, je poussais sur la porte, qui donnait sur des escaliers, une lumière s'alluma à la détection de mon corps. Je descendis, légèrement effrayé, quand la porte se referma derrière moi. Je découvris avec surprise la pièce cachée. Je suis dingue de cette fille !

La pièce était illuminée dans un blanc pure, du noir et du rouge. J'étouffais un cri, en voyant que la pièce était encadrée de CD, vinyle, classés par époque, auteur, et style. Du classique, de l'époque de Mozart et Beethoven, du jazz, où Aretha Franklin et Marvin Gaye, semblaient avoir beaucoup de place, de la soul, et une dernière étagère, nommé divers, où j'aperçus du Marylin Manson, Pink, Muse, Coldplay, et autres...C'était magique ! Tous ça autour d'un piano, noir laqué, qui était au centre de la pièce. Deux sofas étaient placés tout près. La beauté du lieu, était subjuguante, et cette collection de musique, impressionnante !

Je marchais jusqu'à la chaîne stéréo, et appuyais sur le bouton play, et découvrir la dernière chanson entendue...Je souris quand « I feeling good », version de Michael Bublé, résonna d'une façon fascinante, dans toute la pièce, comme ci elle était parsemée d'enceintes, qui donnaient une écoute magnifique.

Je m'allongeais sur l'un des sofas, et fermais les yeux, pour me laisser bercer. Cette fille avait le don de m'étonner, c'était incroyable !

**Le lendemain...**

Allongé sur le sable, je fixais le ciel, respirant l'air frais de l'océan. Une réalité me frappa : Isabella Swan était la femme de ma vie, plus que mon amour, elle était mon existence !

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais réussi à m'endormir, sans Bella, et sans qu'aucune de mes pensées habituelles venaient m'obscurcir l'esprit.

Alice qui vint s'assoir à mes côtés, me sortit de mes pensées, alors qu'elles s'étaient vite focalisé sur mon amour. A cet instant, je lui en voulais d'avoir interrompu l'image de ma belle.

**Alice : Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?**

**Une heure**

**Alice : T'as déjeuné ?**

**Hum**

**Alice : Tu sais, tu devrais me parler, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu, mais je pourrais comprendre **

Avec Bella, je n'avais pas besoin de parler, elle arrivait tout de suite à comprendre.

**Restes dans ton monde rose, Alice, je ne veux pas heurter ta sensibilité**

**Alice : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je veux juste qu'on soit comment avant, où nous parlions de ce que nous ressentions**

**Comme avant, rien n'est comme avant Alice...je ne suis plus comme avant**

**Alice : Alors ce sera toujours comme ça maintenant, tu ne feras que passer ?**

**J'ai besoin de temps**

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas envie de faire d'effort avec elle. Mon monde ne se résumait qu'à une seule personne, et ça me suffisait.

**Alice : Je suis ta soeur, j'attendrais**

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front, et me quitta. Je me relevais quand je vis Lucas arriver.

**Lucas : Salut major**

**Salut Lucas**

Il me tendit une tasse de café noir.

**Lucas : Elle te tuerait si elle te voyait là**

**Mais tu ne lui diras pas**

**Lucas : Toujours tes cauchemars ?**

**Non, cette fois, c'est elle**

**Lucas : Explique **

**J'ai découvert une lettre, qu'elle a écrite 5ans après mon départ...Tu te souviens de la lettre que je t'ai donné, si je devais**

**Lucas : Hum**

**C'est presque mot pour mot, ce que j'ai ressenti**

**Lucas : Profitez alors d'être ensemble aujourd'hui...tu bouges, j'ai bien envie de réveiller notre Alex, à notre façon**

**Je te suis (sourire aux lèvres)**

**PDV Bella**

21heures :

J'oublie souvent comme les enterrements, sont des moments poignants. Dora et Alessandra ont décidés de rester un jour de plus, pour se recueillir seules, et ont insistés pour que je rentre avant, me conseillant de profiter de mes vacances.

Je fus heureuse de rentrer chez moi, pour retrouver mon homme. Après deux heures d'avion, et une heure de taxi, j'arrivais devant le portail, que Sacha m'ouvrit. Je l'embrassais avant de rejoindre, sourire aux lèvres, mes appartements.

J'allumais les lumières de ma cuisine, jetais mon sac sur le canapé, et attrapais une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, avant de monter. Mon sourire s'élargit quand je vis Edward, assis au balcon. Avec l'interrupteur de la lumière, je lui fis signe que j'étais là.

Mon amour se retourna. Comme deux amants, qu'on voyaient dans ses films romantiques, je courrais dans ses bras. Il me porta, avant que je cogne mes lèvres contre les siennes, lui donnant un délicieux baiser.

**Edward Cullen, vous m'avez rendu folle, je ne peux plus passer une nuit sans vous**

Il ria.

**Edward : Que dois je dire alors **

**Tu me laisses descendre, je me déshabille, je prends une douche et je suis toute à toi**

**Edward : Je te laisses descendre, si on se déshabille, qu'on prend une douche, et que tu es toute à moi**

**Marché conclu major**

Je descendais de ses bras, et me déshabillais sous le regard de mon amant.

**On ne fera rien, je suis fatiguée**

**Edward : Ce n'était pas mon intention**

**Menteur**

Nus, nous nous glissions sous le jet chaud de la douche. Et au lieu de me laver, je ne pus réfréner l'envie de l'embrasser, comme il y a quelques minutes, mon amour me porta, pour que je puisse approfondir notre baiser...HuMM, les retrouvailles, ça devenait délicieux avec lui !

Nous finîmes quand même par prendre une douche. J'attachais mes cheveux, dans un chignon négligé que je mis en hauteur, et m'attelais à me répartir mon lait pour bébé sur la peau : effet peau douce garantie ! Je rejoignais ensuite mon homme, sous les draps.

A demi allongée, Edward vint se poser en tailleur devant moi. Il jouait avec mes pieds, les embrassant de temps à autre.

**Alors, comment le projet « se resocialiser avec ma famille » avance ?**

**Edward : J'ai parlé avec Emmett, d'ailleurs il serait préférable qu'il ne sache rien de notre relation**

J'arrivais pas à croire, qu'il joue au grand frère, alors qu'il me demandait d'être compatissante avec lui, les premiers jours de son arrivée.

**Il t'a dit quoi ?**

**Edward : Rien, il voulait juste me dire qu'il était là, que j'étais toujours son frère**

**Mince (en me levant rapidement pour regarder mon visage dans la glace, en face du lit)...j'avais pas vu que j'avais le visage d'une idiote**

**Edward : T'es con, tu m'as fait peur**

**J'attends**

**Edward : Tu me trouves instable ?**

**Toi, instable, t'es l'homme le plus droit que je connaisse, instable avant, oui, mais plus maintenant...pourquoi ?**

**Edward : Em a dit que je savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais**

**Toi et moi, savons que c'est tout le contraire**

**Edward : T'as confiance en moi ?**

**Non**

Il fut surprit par ma réponse, qui fut rapide et sans hésitation.

**Edward : Pourquoi tu sors avec moi alors ? (irrité)**

**J'ai pas confiance en toi, parce que j'ai peur**

**Edward : De quoi ?**

**Que tu repartes**

**Edward : Je t'ai dit que je ne m'engagerais plus**

**Edward, à chaque fois que je suis loin de toi, ton esprit est encore en Irak, me dis pas que c'est pas vrai, je le sais...je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, mais si l'envie te prend d'y retourner, tu le feras sans regarder derrière toi**

**Edward : Je t'ai toi maintenant, c'est différent**

**Rien n'est différent Edward, tu m'aimes peut être plus qu'avant, ou enfin tu sais vraiment en tout cas ce que veulent dire ces mots, mais en aucun ton amour pour moi sera plus fort que ton engagement**

**Edward : Je te prouverais que toi seul me suffit**

**Tu n'as rien à me prouver, si t'as envie de te réengager, fais le, parce que si tu réfrènes cette envie pour moi, tu seras malheureux, et je veux pas te voir dans cet état**

**Edward : Dans 2ans, quand on fêtera notre relation, tu auras confiance en moi**

**T'es sur la bonne voie bébé**

J'attrapais sa main, pour l'allonger contre moi.

**Em t'a raconté n'est ce pas, mon passé ?**

**Edward : Je suis désolé**

**T'aurais jamais du savoir**

**Edward : Ça me donne juste envie de ne pas te décevoir**

**Ne fais jamais rien contré ton gré, je veux pas que t'aies peur de me quitter parce que j'ai souffert**

**Edward : Je ne ferais jamais rien contre mon gré, tant que tu seras à mes côtés**

Il scella ses lèvres aux miennes, et me donna un baiser langoureux, dont lui seul avait le secret. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je profitais de cette gourmandise, avant qu'Edward ne défit notre étreinte, hors d'haleine. Mon amour s'allongea à côté de moi, et comme lui, je me posais sur mon flanc gauche, pour lui faire face, et nicher mon visage dans son cou.

**Jures moi qu'on est vraiment dans mon lit, et que ton parfum est réel**

**Edward : J'ai découvert ton petit cadeau, si je puis dire **

**Je savais que t'y arriverais...alors ?**

**Edward : Je veux t'épouser, t'es un bijou à l'état brut **

Je riais, heureuse que ça lui ai me serra contre lui, avant que je ne m'endorme dans ses bras.

09heures :

Ça fait 5minutes qu'on se brosse les dents avec Edward, fou rire résonnant, alors qu'il joue les chiens enragés. Nous finîmes par rincer nos bouches, avant de se regarder.

**Edward : Bouche propre, on peut s'embrasser maintenant ?**

Quoi, la mauvaise haleine, c'est un tue-l'amour, même quand on est fou amoureux.

**Tu peux**

Mon amour me porta, et me posa sur le marbre des lavabos. Entre mes jambes, il chercha mes lèvres, aimant me faire languir. Mon amant déposa d'abord un petit baiser, puis un autre, encore un, avant de prendre possession de toute ma bouche. Dans un duel sensuel et langoureux, nos langues se livraient une bataille sans fin...HuMM ! Et je ne fus pas surprise de voir mes réserves d'oxygène s'épuisaient rapidement, me séparant de mon homme, haletante, mais complètement défoncée à son amour.

Sans dire un mot, il m'emprisonna dans ses émeraudes, et je ne pus m'échapper, je ne le voulais pas en tout cas. C'est sans surprise, que je finis par rougir, gênée d'être la lueur dans son regard. Victorieux de son effet, il souria, quand je lui tapais l'épaule.

**Je te déteste**

**Edward : En route, mademoiselle Swan**

Il me porta comme un vulgaire sac de patate.

**Très joli cul major (palpant son fessier)**

**Edward : Très jolies jambes agent Swan (les caressant)**

Nous descendions, enfin je fus descendus jusqu'à la cuisine, où il me déposa sur le plan de travail, en face du frigo.

**Tu te rends compte, on s'est endormis à deux, on s'est réveillés à deux, on va déjeuner à deux, et y a personne, c'est pas le rêve ?**

**Edward : C'est presque irréel..Tu veux quoi ?**

Il ouvra le réfrigérateur, me laissant le loisir de choisir mon petit déjeuner.

**Jus de raisin, beignets au sucre**

Soudain, j'entendis la baie vitrée de ma cuisine s'ouvrir. Je baissais la tête, furieuse d'avoir été interrompu à cet instant.

**On y était presque (dans un murmure destiné à mon amant)...Emmett, enfin !**

**Emmett : Déjà réveillés ?**

**Comme tu vois**

**Emmett : Salut frérot (accordant une accolade à Edward)...si c'est pas beau de vous voir amis**

**Tu vois que je sais faire des efforts**

**Edward : Tu restes quand même insupportable**

Je lui adressais mon majeur.

**Emmett : Du calme jeunesse**

**Bon, je dois passer un coup de fil**

**Emmett : Ça avance pour le mariage ?**

**Ouais, je dois encore régler quelques trucs, mais tout est sous contrôle**

Je sautais de mon perchoir, et rejoignais mon bureau. J'allumais mon ordinateur, pour vérifier mes e-mails, et appuyais sur le bouton play de mon répondeur.

_**« Vous avez 3nouveaux messages »**_

_**« Mademoiselle Swan, Flowers Love, c'est pour vous informer que vos fleurs seront là dans les délais »**_

Tiens, quelqu'un est entré dans ma bibliothèque...pas que j'aime pas, mais autant ranger les livres à leur place, et surtout dans l'ordre alphabétique.

_**« Mademoiselle Swan, la pâtisserie « Une bouchée », je voulais vous faire parvenir quelques images de votre gâteau, que j'ai posté sur votre mail »**_

Je montais sur la chaise, pour replacer le livre...et...et j'y crois pas, MERDE ! Il l'a lu ! Je pris l'enveloppe, que je froissais par la colère, et descendais de la chaise, pour me précipiter dans la cuisine, où il était seul.

**D'où tu te permets de fouiller dans mes affaires !**

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, avant que je ne pose violemment l'enveloppe sur la table.

**Edward : Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je cherchais un livre, et elle est tombée (se justifiant)**

**Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Cullen !**

Rageuse qu'il ait pu lire ma souffrance, je pris les clés de ma mini, chaussais mes converses, et quitter rapidement la villa, à bord de ma voiture.

Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'était quelque chose dont j'avais honte, que je voulais cacher, même à lui !

Je refusais qu'il m'aime pour ça, pour avoir souffert à cause de lui. Il était hors de question, que je lise de la pitié dans son regard !

Je roulais sans but, guidée par mes larmes, qui n'avaient cessé de couler, en repensant à cette période néfaste de ma vie.

_« Flash Back_

_Avec la bande, hier, nous avions fêté dignement notre diplôme. Mais pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le comportement d'Edward. Il semblait tellement loin, comme ci quelque chose le tracassait. Après une dure matinée à se remettre les idées en place, Edward avait voulu qu'on se voient à la clairière, alors que je devais préparer mes bagages pour New York. _

_Tu te rends compte, on va enfin avoir notre indépendance, sans personne pour nous surveiller, c'est pas le rêve_

_Edward : Bella, faut qu'on parle_

_Faut qu'on parle = fin = rupture. Marchant devant lui, je m'arrêtais, et me retournais après m'être composé un visage neutre._

_J'ai vu hier que tu étais tracassé...si tu t'inquiètes pour la fac, ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre que tu puisses vouloir voir ailleurs, après tout, je suis loin d'être le modèle type d'une de ses étudiantes_

_Edward : Bella, écoutes moi s'il te plait_

_Je baissais la tête, essayant de contrôler mes larmes._

_Je peux pas, je veux pas t'écouter me dire, que tu veux rompre, je savais que ça allait se finir un jour, c'était trop beau...seulement comprend que ça puisse me blesser...Mais t'inquiètes pas, ça passera_

_Edward : Bella, je ne veux pas rompre, seulement, la décision que j'ai prise, entraînera obligatoirement notre rupture_

_Je relevais la tête, totalement perdue._

_De quoi tu parles ?_

_Edward : Ce soir, j'ai un avion pour l'Irak _

_Pardon ? (peur de ne pas avoir comprit)_

_Edward : J'ai décidé de m'engager dans l'armée_

_Quoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! (haussant le ton, surprise et choquée)_

_Edward : Bella_

_NON ! Tu peux pas faire ça !_

_Edward : Je peux pas rester ici_

_POURQUOI ? JE T'AI A CE POINT DEGOUTE DE LA VIE, POUR QUE TU AILLES MOURIR A DES MILLIERS DE KILOMETRES ! (hurlant presque)_

_Edward : Ce n'est pas à cause de toi_

_A CAUSE DE QUI ALORS ? DIS MOI CE QUI TE FORCE A ALLER VOULOIR FAIRE CETTE PUTAIN DE GUERRE ?_

_Edward : Tu peux pas comprendre_

_BEN OUI, JE NE SUIS QU'UNE GAMINE QUI PEUT PAS COMPRENDRE, POURQUOI SON TYPE PREFERE ALLER MOURIR, PLUTOT QUE D'ALLER A LA FAC !_

_Edward : J'ai besoin de me sentir utile_

_FAIS DU BENEVOLAT !...Je te comprends pas, on avaient des projets, et je ne t'ai forcé à rien, c'est toi qui a voulu cet appart à New York, c'est toi qui t'enthousiasmer qu'on puisse être tous les deux à Harvard (laissant mes larmes prendre le dessus)_

_Edward : Je ne suis rien ici _

_Pour moi, tu es quelque chose, si ce n'est toute ma vie (sanglotante)_

_Il ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours baissés. Je le bousculais rageuse, et courrais pour quitter cette endroit, et hurler dans ma chambre. J'arrivais pas à le croire, j'aurais préféré mille fois, qu'il rompe, et de le savoir vivant, tout près, que de l'entendre me dire qu'il partait au combat. Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de partir ? C'était forcément de ma faute !_

_Je me recroquevillais dans ma chambre, la respiration saccadée par mes pleurs, qui m'empêchaient de respirer normalement._

_La nuit a fini par tomber, et quand je relève la tête, je vois Alice, traversait le pas de ma chambre._

_Alice : Bella_

_C'est pas le moment Alice ! (froidement)_

_Alice : Il prend l'avion dans une heure, tu devrais venir avec nous_

_Hors de question que je dise au revoir à ce lâche !_

_Alice : Bella, c'est ton meilleur ami_

_Meilleur ami ? Si elle savait qu'il était plus que ça, beaucoup plus que ça !_

_Je ne veux pas_

_Sans m'écouter, elle prit ma main, et me fit dévaler les escaliers, pour me pousser sur le siège passager de sa voiture. Pendant tout le trajet, j'essayais me persuader, que je faisais juste un mauvais rêve. Je venais enfin d'être diplômée, j'allais intégré Harvard, avec mon amour, celui qui avait vu en moi autre chose que mon âge._

_Alice reprit ma main, quand nous arrivions à l'aéroport. Je ne voyais presque rien avec mes larmes, qui noyaient mon regard. Toujours dans la main d'Alice, elle courrait à travers tout l'aéroport, bondé de monde. _

_Alice : EDWARD !_

_Elle lâcha ma main, et se jeta dans les bras de son frère. Je restais en retrait. James, Paul, Angela, et Em étaient aussi là. L'obligeant à tenir parole, quand au fait de revenir vivant. Esmée était dans un état, aussi dramatique que le mien. Ça devenait soudainement réel, je ne le reverrais plus...Peut être plus jamais...Et pourtant quand il s'approcha, je fis un pas en arrière._

_Me touches pas !_

_Edward : Je t'aime_

_Choquée qu'il puisse choisir ces mots, pour me dire au revoir, je le giflais violemment._

_Ne dis pas ça !_

_Le regard triste, il n'insista pas, et se retourna, pour rejoindre les portes d'embarcations. C'était la fin, la fin de tout, de nous, de ma vie, de mon monde ! »_

Je me souviens encore avoir perdu 10kg en deux semaines, on m'avait diagnostiqué anorexique, et j'avais du intégré une clinique, pendant toute la période des grandes vacances. Mes débuts dans cette clinique furent affreux ! J'étais la plus violente des pensionnaires, et je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois, où on m'avaient piqué. Pendant un mois, j'ai été nourri par intraveineuse, avant de reprendre goût à la nourriture. Je ne pouvais plus lutter, j'attendais chaque jour un signe d'Edward, mais il n'y avait rien, pas un appel, ni une lettre.

Je ne revins qu'à la tombée de la nuit, plus calme. J'entrais dans ma chambre, surprise de le voir allongé sur mon lit.

**Dégages !**

**Edward : Cette lettre n'a rien changé à ce que je ressens, je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, avant même de l'avoir vu**

**Sors !**

Il se releva, et jeta une enveloppe sur mon lit.

**Edward : J'avais demandé à Lucas de te la donner, si je ne revenais pas vivant..lis là, tu comprendras**

Mon amant sortit, me laissant seule devant cette lettre, dont le papier avait jauni avec le temps.

Je finis par monter sur mon lit, et déplier le bout de papier.

_**« Bagdad, 12 avril 2009 - 12h17**_

_**Ce n'est pas un pardon, ni une lettre d'adieu...juste des sentiments qui ont besoin d'être dit.**_

_**Il me serait difficile de comprendre, pourquoi après autant de temps, tu possèdes encore mes pensées. Serait-ce parce que tu as été mon premier amour ? Ou peut être le dernier ? Peut être que c'est ce que tu étais qui m'as marqué ? **_

_**Je n'arrive pas à penser, en prenant compte de ton âge au moment de notre histoire, je sais juste que tu avais cette maturité qui me fascinait.**_

_**Depuis ce matin, j'ai ce souvenir, qui me revient en tête...tu sais, notre premier baiser, je crois que c'est ce jour là, que j'ai réalisé que tu marquerais ma vie d'une manière ou d'une autre.**_

_« Flash back_

_Enfin la fin de semaine. Comme à notre habitude, Edward et moi, nous nous éclipsions pour rejoindre notre havre de paix. Nous n'étions que de simple amis, comme avec les autres, et pourtant on ne pouvaient s'empêcher de toujours vouloir y venir, rien que pour être à deux. Adossée contre un arbre, Edward posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point, nous étions très proches, très câlins, nos gestes se faisaient naturellement, sans que ça ne pose de problème à l'autre._

_J'ouvrais mon sac, et sortais mon cahier de math._

_Edward : Pourquoi faire cette corvée maintenant, si tu ne la termines qu'en une minute_

_Comme ça, je perds pas mon week-end, à me poser derrière un bureau, je suis déjà obligée de faire cette terminale, juste pour avoir ce foutu diplôme que j'aurais eu, sans avoir apprendre une quelconque leçon_

_Edward : Prétentieuse_

_Sérieusement, des fois, je me demande encore ce que je fous ici_

_Edward : Dois je me sentir concerné ?_

_Pas le moins du monde, toi, tu es la bonne surprise (caressant ses cheveux)_

_Edward : Tu comptes aller à l'université ?_

_J'ai déjà une place dans l'Ivy League, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire_

_Edward : La littérature et l'humain, ont l'air de te passionner _

_La littérature est plus un loisir, quand à l'humain, je sais pas...j'ai encore une année, avant d'y réfléchir, et toi ?_

_Edward : Je sais pas, le diplôme de fin d'année, me semble déjà insurmontable_

_Tu rigoles, t'es un gars intelligent Edy, certes loin de mon intellect_

_Je pouffais de rire, quand il me pinça le flanc._

_T'en fais pas pour ton diplôme, tu l'auras avec une très belle mention_

_Je gribouillais une dernière équation, avant de fermer mon cahier, et de le ranger dans mon sac._

_Edward : Bells_

_C'est moi_

_Edward : T'as déjà eu un petit ami ?_

_Je fus surprise par cette question, puis gênée d'y répondre._

_Non_

_Edward : Une fille comme toi, n'est jamais sortie avec un type ?_

_Non (timidement)...et puis, une fille comme moi, n'intéresse personne (rouge de honte)_

_Edward se releva, et se posa en tailleur devant moi, après que j'ai adopté la même position._

_Edward : Une fille comme toi, intéresse tout le monde_

_Oui, c'est sûr qu'une surdouée, ça fascine au début, mais y a que ça chez moi (détournant le regard)_

_Mon meilleur ami, posa un doigt sous mon menton, pour me forcer à le regarder._

_Edward : Je trouve pas, tu n'es pas qu'une fille intelligente_

_Aussi maladroite, et coincée (arrachant nerveusement l'herbe)_

_Edward : Bella, regardes moi _

_On peut pas changer de conversation, c'est vraiment gênant_

_Edward : Pas avant que t'es levée le regard_

_Après quelques secondes à hésiter, je croisais ses émeraudes._

_Edward : Mentalement, t'as les plus belles qualités humaines, attentionnée, joueuse, marrante, une excellente écoute...physiquement, tu dois être certainement la seule fille, qui soit naturellement canon, sans qu'elle n'ai à faire un quelconque effort_

_Ne dis pas de bêtise_

_Edward : S'il te plait, crois moi, quand je te dis, que la seule pensée, de savoir que le lendemain, je te verrais, que je pourrais voir ce sourire sublime (frôlant du doigts mes lèvres), que je vais pouvoir sentir, et toucher ces longs cheveux soyeux, où le parfum ne fait que m'enivrer toute la journée, ses yeux, dont ma seule envie, c'est qu'il ne soit posé que sur moi...et ne parlons pas de ses rougeurs, que je m'amuse à provoquer tout au long de la journée _

_Est ce que j'ai le droit de faire un arrêt cardiaque là ? Ou de m'évanouir ? Je regardais derrière moi, voir si il y a avait quelqu'un._

_C'est vraiment à moi que tu parles ?_

_Edward : Oui idiote !_

_Merci Edward, mais je crois que tu m'attribues un peu trop de bonne qualité_

_Edward : Bella_

_J'ai pas changé de nom, depuis tout à l'heure_

_Edward : Sois sérieuse deux secondes_

_Je peux pas, quand tu m'intimides avec tes émeraudes, et que tu parles de moi, comme ci j'étais une princesse_

_Edward : Tu es ma princesse_

_Je souris à ces mots, touchée, et troublée par cette conversation._

_Edward : Bella_

_Oui_

_Edward : Je suis amoureux de toi_

_Maintenant, je peux avoir ce foutu arrêt cardiaque ou pas ? Ça fait trop d'un coup là, je pense !_

_C'est toi qui doit être sérieux deux secondes Edward, et en plus, je trouve pas ça drôle_

_Edward : Je suis sérieux Bella, je suis amoureux de toi_

_T'as l'air sûr de ça, alors que tu m'as dit, ne jamais être tomber amoureux_

_Edward : C'est vrai, mais je sais, que je le suis de toi_

_Comment ?_

_Edward : Parce que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, que je mets des heures, avant de me trouver une tenue correcte, et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est t'avoir tout le temps avec moi, sans personne d'autre...je ne pense pas à toi, avec les autres putes, parce que c'est ce qu'elles sont, je pensais juste à la baise, rien d''autre...Avec toi, c'est différent_

_Excuses moi, mais c'est tellement inattendu_

_Edward : Je peux comprendre que tu ne le sois pas de moi, j'avais juste besoin que tu le saches, mais je veux pas que ça brise notre amitié, j'y tiens beaucoup trop_

_Pourtant tu viens de prendre un risque_

_Edward : Je sais_

_Edward_

_Edward : Hum_

_Je suis amoureuse de toi aussi, et ceux depuis t'avoir parlé pour la première fois ici_

_Edward : T'es sérieuse ?_

_Hum, j'ai préféré le garder pour moi, parce que je ne suis pas le genre de fille que tu côtoies d'habitude, je ne suis jamais sûre de ce que je veux, et j'aime prendre mon temps pour le savoir_

_Edward : Je ne veux te presser en rien_

_Et puis, je n'ai aucune expérience dans ces choses là_

_Edward : Ces choses là, comme embrasser_

_Hum (piquant un fard)_

_Edward : Tu crois que je pourrais être le premier ?_

_Tu ne vas pas aimer_

_Edward : Laisse moi en juger...tu veux ?_

_Ne te moques pas de moi, s'il te plait_

_Edward : Promis_

_Mon coeur qui déjà, était en train de faire une course, contre lui même, pour savoir combien je pourrais tenir avant de signer mon arrêt, accéléra ses battements, quand Edward s'approcha...Je suis certaine qu'on pourrait le voir sous mon tee-shirt._

_Edward : Suis moi, et laisses toi aller (proche de mes lèvres)_

_J'étais figée, et mes joues brûlantes, si ce n'est tout le corps, quand il toucha ma bouche, de la sienne. Je fermais les yeux, entre-ouvrais la bouche, pour laisser la sienne me guidait dans ce premier baiser. C'était doux, magnifiquement doux. Prise d'un élan de courage, je bougeais les lèvres pour approfondir notre baiser. Reprenant possession de mon corps, je passais une main derrière sa nuque, et crochetais son pull-over avec l'autre. C'était bon, sensuel...Je ne paniquais pas, aussi bizarre soit-il me connaissant, sa langue vint alors caresser la mienne, et j'essayais d'en faire de même, intensifiant alors cette caresse exquise. J'étais bien, apaisée, je flottais presque dans les airs, sans exagérer. Je dus y mettre fin, quand l'air me manqua._

_Prenant conscience tout à coup, de l'endroit où mes mains étaient posés, je le relâchais rapidement, posant une main sur mes lèvres._

_Edward : C'est décevant de voir à quel point, tu excelles dans plusieurs domaines_

_Si j'avais eu peur au début de sa phrase, je soufflais en entendant les derniers mots._

_Tu mens pas ?_

_Edward : Me connaissant, tu sais que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, en le faisant...c'était le plus beau baiser, que j'ai eu depuis que j'ai apprit à le faire_

_Là, je crois que t'abuses_

_Edward : Tu veux pas qu'on recommence ?_

_J'éclatais de rire, devant ça demande, mais ne tarder pas à y répondre._

_Edward_

_Edward : Oui princesse_

_On pourrait garder ça secret, je voudrais pas que ça s'ébruite, j'aime bien qu'on se voient seuls ici, sans que personne le sache_

_Edward : Dans notre bulle_

_Oui, je m'y sens bien, et puis, attiser la curiosité des autres, non merci_

_Edward : Ça me dérange pas _

_Merci, bon, maintenant que j'ai goûté à tes lèvres, je peux plus m'en passer_

_Edward ria, avant de se jeter sur moi._

_La seule raison qui m'obligeait en réalité, à ne vouloir que ça ne se sache pas : C'est mon âge, personne n'était au courant, sauf mon proviseur, et mon père...J'avais demandé au directeur, le jour de ma rentrée, de ne rien dire aux autres, parce que ça m'isolait involontairement des autres, et j'étais heureuse quand il accepta. Mais si il me voyait main dans la main, avec Edward, forcément, il le rappellerait à l'ordre, lui rappelant qu'il ne peut avoir de relation avec une mineur de moins de 16ans...Et Edward saurait alors que j'ai menti. Même si lui mentir me faisait mal, je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée qu'en sachant mon âge, nous aurions pas vécu le quart de notre amitié, et le début de notre nouvelle relation. »_

_**Et puis, j'essaie de t'imaginer aujourd'hui, 18ans à peine...Qu'est ce que tu fais ? A quoi tu penses ? Qu'étudies tu ? Es tu toujours une passionnée de littérature, ou as-tu choisi de t'orienter vers les sciences humaines ? Es tu amoureuse ? Je t'avouerais ressentir une pointe de jalousie, en pensant qu'un autre peut t'avoir contre lui à sa guise.**_

_**J'essaie de me souvenir de ton parfum, quand tes cheveux étaient au vent, mais rien ne vient, et je réalise où je suis...Je finis par avoir peur d'oublier ton visage...L'ennemi à fait exploser notre dernier camp, et tout souvenir de toi est parti en fumée...Et si les souvenirs sont les seules choses qu'ils nous restent ici, ma mémoire s'efface peu à peu, contre ma volonté. **_

_**As tu toujours cette odeur de freesia dans les cheveux ? Ou ce tic de mordre la lèvre quand tu es gênée ? Ce qui manque le plus, ce sont tes rougeurs, signe de ta timidité, et parfois de tes pensées peu chastes. Des fois, je dors quelques minutes, et je me retrouves dans notre clairière, ta main dans la mienne, nous discutons de nos projets d'avenir. L'avenir, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais prit au sérieux, avant de partir...M'en veux tu toujours d'avoir fait ce choix ? Je ne l'ai pas fait contre nous, j'avais juste besoin de le faire..J'avais peur de me perdre, je voulais les rendre fier. **_

_**Parfois j'entends ta voix me criait que je te manque, je me retourne, surprit par la force du moment...mais tu n'es pas là...Je crois que j'ai toujours voulu te manquer, me persuader que moi aussi j'avais laissé une trace dans ta vie. **_

_**Je me rends compte, que rien n'est coordonné dans cette lettre...j'écris seulement, quand des fragments de notre histoire me revienne.**_

_**Je t'avoue que ce qui me pousse aussi à t'écrire, est aussi la peur de mourir, sans ne pas t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais. **_

_**Lucas, qui est un de mes frères d'armes te transmettra la lettre, si je venais à disparaître...J'espère qu'elle ne chamboulera pas ta vie, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, même si il serait égoïste de ma part, de vouloir penser que je fais encore parti de tes souvenirs, de tes rêves, et de tes fantasmes.**_

_**Je voulais juste te dire, Isabella, ma Bella, que je ne t'avais pas oublié, et je suis plus sûr de t'aimer comme avant, nos sentiments sont très mis à l'épreuve ici. Mais je suis certain que tu es et restera mon unique amour. »**_

Il m'avait entendu, pendant toutes ces années, il m'avait entendu. Est-ce et sera t-il mon unique amour ? Certainement ! Il détenait mon bonheur, mes sourires, mes rires et mon amour, alors il était primordial que je sois à ses côtés, pour son bien, pour le mien, pour le nôtre.

Je rangeais la lettre dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, séchais mes larmes, et courrais pour rejoindre son pavillon. Je montais doucement dans les escaliers, et traversais le couloir, pour entrer dans sa chambre.

Allongé sur le lit, j'avançais lentement, pour me glisser sous ses draps. Gardant une distance entre nous, j'osais une main sur son visage, pour caresser son éternel barbe de 3jours.

**J'étais vraiment là à te crier que tu me manquais**

**Edward : Je le sais maintenant**

**Je t'ai fait du mal, en partant si vite aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ? (caressant son front)**

**Edward : J'aime pas savoir qu'on est en froid **

Je me rapprochais de lui, et passais une main derrière sa nuque.

**Je suis une fille compliquée, qui a beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses excès de colère, je suis comme ça, il m'en faut peu pour briser une vitre, claquer une porte, ou frapper un homme...Mais arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit à chaque fois qu'on se dispute, quand cet enfer que tu vis à chaque fois que tu es seul disparaîtra, parce que je ferais que ça disparaisse, qu'on soit en couple ou pas, là tu pourras te prendre la tête avec nos histoires, mais pour l'instant, essaies d'accorder un peu de répit à ton esprit**

Mon amour passa une main derrière moi, pour rapprocher nos corps.

**Edward : C'est toi la paix de mon âme**

Touchée par ses mots, je m'empressais de l'embrasser, guidée par ma passion, qui était incontrôlable.

**Je crois que je suis condamnée à passer ma vie avec toi**

**Edward : On est deux ma belle**

**Les autres sont là ?**

**Edward : Non, tous sortis**

**Un dîner en tête à tête, et une balade romantique sur la plage, ça te dit ?**

**Edward : Miss Swan avez vous vraiment dit romantique ? (moqueur)**

**En réalité, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble une balade romantique, et d'ailleurs quand je regarde un film où les personnages le font, ça me rappelle juste une énième balade que je fais avec Emmett ou Rose**

Il éclata de rire, devant ma comparaison.

**Je vais plutôt dire une balade en amoureux, c'est mieux pour ma compréhension**

**Edward : Allons y**

Dans ma cuisine, je m'attelais à préparer notre dîner. Edward profita de mes mains occupées, par les légumes que je coupais, pour enlacer ma taille, et déposer des baisers dans mon cou, nous berçant en bougeant doucement d'un pieds à l'autre.

**Edward : C'est devenu dur de me passer de toi**

**J'espère bien, je veux t'être vitale**

**Edward : J'aime ce que tu es devenue**

**Et que suis-je devenue ?**

**Edward : Cette fille sûr d'elle, sauvage, mais un peu fragile**

**Les sensations sont devenues différentes avec toi (changeant de sujet, n'aimant pas parler de cette fragilité)**

**Edward : Comme ?**

Je lâchais mon couteau, rinçais rapidement mes mains, et me retournais pour lui faire face.

**Ce truc que tu fais quand on s'embrasse, tu me figes dans ton regard, et comme ci tu entrais en moi, sans aucune allusion sexuelle, c'est comme ci tu lisais quelque chose de plus en moi, c'est une sensation troublante**

**Edward : Et j'aime tes rougeurs quand je le fais**

**C'est comme ci j'apprenais à te connaître pour la première fois, sauf qu'on a les souvenirs en plus**

**Edward : Je passerais ma vie à t'enlever cette souffrance, que j'ai encré en toi**

**Ne fais pas de promesse, s'il te plait**

**Edward : C'est loin d'être une promesse, je suis vivant après 10années à vivre entre des bombes et des tirs en tout genre, et en plus d'avoir cette chance, je suis en train de vivre la plus belle des relations, je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher ça**

Je me retournais rapidement, retournant à mon dîner. Edward m'enlaça de nouveau, son nez dans mon cou.

**Edward : T'es mignonne quand tu fais ça **

**Quoi ?**

**Edward : T'enfuir dès que je t'avoue ouvertement ce que je ressens**

**J'ai pas l'habitude**

**Edward : Dis moi**

**Je n'ai pas été en couple depuis 10ans, je veux dire partager des vraies trucs, je ne sais plus comment agir, et mes relations avec l'humain n'ont jamais été aussi dramatique que pendant ces dernières années**

**Edward : Te laisser aller ne montrera pas forcément que tu perds le contrôle...et puis les miennes n'ont pas non plus été très bonnes, pourtant avec toi, tout vient naturellement, je ne veux pas réfléchir **

**Alors je suis plus atteinte que toi**

**Edward : Ça finira par venir**

**Suis je au moins une petite amie potable ?**

**Edward : Tu es mon excellente petite amie, ne te sous estimes pas **

**J'aime ça**

**Edward : Quoi dont ?**

**Passer des moments avec toi, ça comble mes nuits quand tu n'es pas là**

Je sentis son sourire contre mon cou, il releva mon menton du doigt pour que je lève la tête, et qu'il puisse me donner un baiser doux, sensuel.

**Laisse moi préparer notre dîner, tu me déconcentres**

Mon amour finit par me laisser tranquille, il se contenta d'aller se percher sur le plan de travail libre, pour me regarder.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, nous dînions dans le salon, sur une table dressée par mon homme. Assis sur de gros et grands coussins, nos jambes s'entre-laçaient, pour garder un contact.

**J'avais construis des murs avant que t'arrive, des murs que je pensais solide, mais en une seconde, t'as réussi à tout détruire, tu brises toutes les règles que je m'étais imposée**

**Edward : Et tu me laisserais passer au dessus des débris, pour entrer ?**

**A trop lutter, je suis fatiguée, t'es là, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, si ce n'est plus...Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de dépendre de l'amour de quelqu'un, mais quand je ressens tes bras autour de moi, je ne peux plus réfréner ça...t'es une lumière dans ma chambre noire**

**Edward : Tu vois que t'arrive t'ouvrir**

**Ce sont tes émeraudes, elles sont un sérum de vérité**

Il éclata de rire. Son rire, j'aimais le voir rire, beaucoup plus avec moi qu'avec les autres...Toujours cet égoïsme de l'avoir pour moi seule. Je l'avais attendu depuis si longtemps.

Notre dîner terminé, Edward prit ma main, et nous quittions la villa, pour descendre jusqu'à la plage. L'air de la nuit était une sensation fabuleuse, c'était doux, elle portait cette petite chaleur qu'il restait de la journée, sans que ça n'ait quelque chose d'étouffant.

Je regardais mes doigts entre-lacés à ceux d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais tenu la main d'un homme, pour montrer que nous étions en couple. Même plus jeune, avec lui, je ne lui accordais jamais de geste tendre en public, à cause de mon âge, et des soupçons que pourraient colporter les gens.

C'était une sensation bizarre, avec lui j'étais toute petite, fragile, amoureuse. Et ça faisait du bien, de parfois lâcher prise, se laisser se faire protéger.

Tout semblait si facile, quand je ne m'obstinais pas à vouloir être cette fille forte et indépendante. Personnage que je m'étais construite, du à la déception de deux hommes, le premier ayant compté énormément, le deuxième m'ayant déçu en voulant jouer avec moi. Après ça, je n'avais laisser aucune chance à un homme d'entrer dans mon coeur. Comme un Don Juan, mes histoires ne se résumaient qu'à quelques heures. Je m'étais résignée à ne jamais être heureuse en couple, comme Rose ou Alice. Et c'était dur de participer à ces repas familiaux, où tout le monde se trouvait avec sa moitié. Une moitié, qui aurait été là quand je rentrerais du boulot, qui me ferait rêver en me montrant autre chose que le monde sombre du crime et de la cruauté, une moitié qui me comprendrait dans un simple regard, qui m'obligerait à avoir une raison de rentrer vivante chez moi.

Si je prenais autant de risque dans ma vie, ce n'était pas simplement de voir à tout prix des cinglés se faire exécuter, c'était aussi parce que je n'avais pas cette raison, cet argument de rentrer chez moi.

Edward était aujourd'hui ce motif...même si je sais qu'un jour il finira par se lasser, tout le monde finit par se lasser.


	14. Journée à la plage

**Le soleil vient juste de se lever, c'est une excellente une journée...Salut tout le monde !**

**Qu'est ce que je peux dire à part que vos reviews me font sourire et plaisir à lire ? Rien à part, que donner moi toujours vos avis, même quand un chapitre vous déçoit**

**Voilà un new chapitre...bonne lecture...XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Journée à la plage**

Jeudi : J-2 avant le mariage

Aujourd'hui, avec Em, nous avions décidés de retrouver la plage public. Se fondre dans la foule, c'est parfois bien aussi. Avec Jasper, je préparais nos sandwichs, sur demande d'Emmett, qui préférait mes plats à ceux des restaurants, plutôt flatteur. Tout étant prêt, les garçons posèrent notre matériel de plage, dans mon coffre. Partant dans deux voitures, nous pûmes rejoindre Palm Beach, une heure après une circulation plutôt dense. Avec Rose, nous choisissions de nous installer près d'un couple de retraité, au moins eux nous embêterait pas. Je retirais mon short et mon débardeur, pour n'afficher que mon maillot de bain. Si je n'étais pas habitué à la chaleur de L.A, je pourrais mourir face à celle de Miami.

Pendant que les autres installaient nos transats, j'appliquais de la crème solaire sur le dos de Rose.

**Emmett : Hey, c'est mon boulot**

**Rose : Toi tu me verses presque toute la bouteille, je me retrouve recouverte de sable après**

J'enduis son corps d'une fine couche d'huile, avant de lui embrasser la joue, pour lui dire que j'avais fini.

**Quelqu'un d'autre ?**

J'éclatais de rire, quand Edward, Alexis et Lucas se précipitèrent sur moi.

**Edward/Alexis/Lucas : Moi !**

**Doucement les gars, Rose, tu veux bien le faire pour un des trois ?**

**Rose : Lucas amènes ton cul**

**Lucas : Hum, cool (prenant un air séducteur)**

**Emmett : Du calme soldat, c'est ma femme**

Je versais de l'huile dans ma paume de main, et commençais par Alex, surveiller par le regard assassin de mon homme.

**Voilà mon chou**

**Alexis : Merci ma belle (m'embrassant le front)**

**A toi Cullen**

La plus jeune de notre groupe, et j'avais l'impression d'être la maman de ces grands garçons. Je répétais mes mouvements sur le dos d'Edward, mais avec plus de lenteur, profitant avec un certain plaisir à lui tartiner ses épaules carrées. Je passais ensuite devant lui, pour effectuer la même chose sur son torse imberbe. Dos aux autres, il en profitait pour ne pas quitter mon regard, qui était fixé sur sa plastique.

**Penses à autre chose**

**Edward : J'ai envie de t'embrasser **

**On s'éloignera plus tard...voilà major, vous êtes protéger**

**Edward : Merci princesse**

Déjà protégée de mon côté, je me posais sur le transat qui s'enfonçait dans le sable, près de Rose, faisant face à l'océan.

**Cullen, qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'as la plage pour toi, et il faut que tu t'installes ici**

Est ce que ça me déranger vraiment, qu'il s'installe entre mes jambes ? Non, vous rigolez !

**Edward : Je me sens mieux ici**

Les autres garçons avaient décidés d'aller tester la température de l'eau. Rose se posa à mes côtés. Nous riions quand nous vîmes un gars, gonflé son torse, le ventre flottant, revenir plusieurs fois devant une jeune brune, particulièrement pulpeuse...le naturel se fait rare chez l'humain ! Décevant.

**Le pauvre, il va se faire rembarrer (caressant les cheveux de mon homme)**

**Rose : On pari combien que la fille va lui dire non**

**Je parie le contraire, regardes là**

**Rose : Ils ont rien avoir ensemble**

**Elle a remarqué sa montre...on pari 10$ qu'elle lui donnera son numéro, à la minute où elle aura lu la marque **

Attentives à la scène, nous observions les deux, usés de leur charme, pour se séduire. Et après quelques minutes de conversation, je tendais ma main devant Rose, qui me refila le billet de mon pari.

**Rose : J'oublie, qu'il ne faut jamais faire de pari avec toi**

**Hey oui**

Alice vint se poser à côté de moi, alors que son frère jouait avec mes boucles.

**Alice : Vous savez que votre position peut prêter à confusion**

**Notre position ?**

**Alice : Mon frère entre tes jambes, on dirait deux amoureux**

**Tu te poses trop de question Lili**

**Rose : Lâches les Alice**

A peine arrivée, qu'elle nous quitta déjà, et ce fut sans tristesse de mon côté.

**Ta soeur me saoule**

**Edward : T'es pas la seule**

**Rose : Laisses là se faire des idées, plus tu contreras, plus elle s'obstinera**

**Oh mais elle a raison, c'est juste qu'elle me saoule à être derrière mon cul**

**Rose : Comment ça elle a raison ?**

**Edward et moi, on est ensemble**

**Rose : Fous toi de ma gueule**

**Surveilles si les autres nous regardent**

Je penchais le visage, Edward rapprocha le sien, et je lui donnais un rapide baiser.

**Rose : Tu te fous de ma gueule ? (surprise de cette nouvelle)**

**Secret défense, je sais que tu le prendrais mal si je te le cachais**

**Rose : Depuis quand ? (toujours étonnée)**

**Le début de nos vacances**

**Rose : Comment ?**

**Euh, je sais pas vraiment, il était amoureux de moi, et comme je ressentais quelque chose sans savoir quoi, on a voulu se voir, juste pour le sexe, et j'ai fini par accepter que j'étais amoureuse de lui, enfin de ce qu'il est devenu**

Rose pinça le bras de mon homme.

**Edward : Aie ! T'es folle ou quoi ! (massant son biceps)**

**Rose : Tu lui fais du mal, et t'en auras plus**

**Edward : C'était pas dans mes projets**

**Rose : C'est bien, vraiment bien, je veux dire...j'espère que ça durera, parce que je trouve que t'en as besoin, et puis t'as pas prit le plus moche**

**Edward : Merci Rose**

**Rose : De rien major (sourire malicieux aux lèvres)...Mais, pourquoi ne pas le dire aux autres ?**

**Contrairement à toi, les autres étaient là quand on est sortis ensemble, et quand on a rompu...Emmett pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, même si on ne lui as pas dit**

**Rose : Idiot**

**Il veut juste qu'on se fasse pas du mal, tu sais, y a un moment donné, où ça a été que lui, il a tout vu, alors il me protège...on attend de voir ce que ça donne, et on finira par lui dire si ça marche**

**Edward : Ça marchera ! (convaincu)**

**Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit, pas de promesse !**

**Edward : C'est une certitude**

**Les certitudes ne s'entendent jamais avec la vie**

**Rose : Et Alice ?**

**Tu rigoles, lui dire ce serait faire un trou dans notre bulle, y a pas de risque que je lui dise...si je l'ai fait avec toi, c'est parce que tu es impartiale dans notre histoire**

**Rose : Ton secret est bien gardé ma belle**

**J'en suis certaine**

**Edward : Les certitudes ne s'entendent jamais avec la vie (citant mes propos)**

Je lui donnais une petite claque sur le visage, pour son insolence. Joueur, il se releva et me sauta dessus, bloquant mes poignets pour que je ne me défende pas. Mon amour me chatouilla.

**Un baiser pour me faire pardonner ?**

**Edward : Rose, tu peux surveiller si les autres arrivent ?**

**Rose : Comptes sur moi**

Gardant mes poignets dans ses mains, Edward se pencha, pour me donner un langoureux baiser...HuMM, encore !

**Edward : On va se baigner ?**

**Tu bouges Rose ?**

**Rose : Je vous suis**

Les garçons revinrent à cet instant, Rose leur demanda de surveiller nos affaires. Je courrais jusqu'à l'eau, comme une gosse de 5ans...Miami est une merveille sur cette planète ! Je vis Edward me suivre, et s'approchait de moi, pour me prendre dans ses bras, et me jeter quelques mètres plus loin. Nous jouions plusieurs minutes dans l'eau, avant de retrouver le sable.

Soudain, en marchant pour rejoindre nos serviettes, je me sentis observer.

**J'ai une méduse collée au cul, ou quoi ?**

**Rose : Fais pas l'innocente**

Je vis Edward, s'énerver à côté de moi.

**Bébé, ça va ?**

**Rose : Bells, tout les mecs sont en train de te reluquer**

**Tu rigoles, c'est toi qu'ils sont en train de regarder**

**Rose : Bells, t'as un bikini qui te souligne magnifiquement bien la poitrine, et un tatouage sur le bas du ventre, hyper provocateur, ne parlons pas de tes cheveux qui retombent dans ton dos**

**Stop ! J'ai comprit...bande de pervers ! **

Edward passa un bras par dessus mes épaules.

**Edward : Enlaces ma taille**

J'exécutais, esquissant un sourire devant la jalousie de mon amour. Nous arrivions devant nos amis, qui avait vus toute la scène.

**Emmett : Y a des connards vraiment à buter**

**Rose : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Emmett : Un groupe de type est passé, et on fait quelques « compliments » sur vos physiques**

Je crois que je suis en train de vivre dans une autre dimension. Physique ? Qu'est ce que j'avais de si attirant pour provoquer ces regards ? Non, sérieux...à côté de Rose, on dirait un moucheron. Elle, grande, blonde, pulpeuse, alors que moi, moyenne, brune, certes, j'avais quelque formes, mais...Y a pas photo !

Un type arriva, pas plus grand que moi, il se posta devant moi, alors que Rose et Edward s'étaient posés sur le sable, près des autres.

**Homme : Excuses moi, je sais que c'est impoli devant tes amis, mais j'ai attendu que tu t'éloignes et c'est pas arrivé**

**Abrèges s'il te plait, j'ai faim**

Les gars timides, c'est mignon, mais des fois, c'est énervant !

**Homme : En fait, je me demandais si on pouvaient faire connaissance**

Edward se leva, dans un bond.

**Pourquoi faire ?**

**Homme : Se connaître (perturbé par ma question)**

**Ça j'avais comprit, mais pourquoi veux tu qu'on fasse connaissance ?**

Fatiguée, je n'avais pas l'envie d'être gentille, même si le garçon n'était pas méchant. Edward passa devant moi, pour s'interposer entre l'homme et moi.

**Edward : Je te conseille de vite dégager connard, n'imagines pas toucher ma copine ! (menaçant)**

**Homme : Oh, je suis désolé, je la pensais célibataire (effrayé par la taille de mon homme)**

**Edward : Dégages maintenant !**

Les garçons rirent en voyant l'homme déguerpir.

**Emmett : T'as bien fait frérot**

Je me posais près de Rose, Edward vint s'assoir derrière moi, de sorte à ce que je me retrouve entre ses jambes.

**Edward : On t'embêtera pas ici (embrassant mon épaule)**

**Alice : Je vous jure, qu'on pourraient vraiment croire que vous êtes en couple**

**Alice ! Putain, tu saoules !**

**Emmett : Il voulait juste qu'on soit tranquille (prenant notre défense)**

Nous finîmes par déjeuner, sous les blagues salasses d'Emmett. Le ventre plein, je posais ma tête contre le torse d'Edward, chacun un écouteur dans l'oreille, je lisais un bouquin. J'arrivais à accepter de plus en plus qu'Edward soit l'unique source de mon bonheur. Si mes gestes étaient contrôlés envers lui, pour qu'il ne pense pas que mes sentiments étaient là, au début de notre relation, aujourd'hui, j'arrivais de moins en moins à me retenir. Mais il était dur de se contenir d'aller plus loin, quand vos amis en couple, et de surcroit, très amoureux, passaient leur temps à tester leur apnée.

**Bon, j'en peux plus de vos échanges de salive, Cullen on bouge ?**

**Edward : Je te suis**

Nous nous levions, pour rejoindre l'avenue derrière nous. Éloignés de nos amis, Edward prit ma main.

**Edward : Qui aurait cru que la petite Swan, devienne une fille aussi désirable ?**

**Qui aurait cru que je me rabaisse à fréquenter un soldat débraillé ?**

J'étais mal à l'aise, quand il vantait mon physique, comme ci je pensais être banale, voir pas si désirable que ça. Gentiment, il me bouscula, avant de passer un bras par dessus mon épaule, et de m'offrir un délicieux baiser. A chaque fois que je le regardais, j'avais presque l'impression d'avoir ce fameux « Ken », célèbre fiancé de Barbie, mais en beaucoup mieux : musclé, mal rasé qui lui donnait cet air faussement débraillé mais très sexy, et ces cheveux qui repoussaient...Enfin bref, j'avais l'impression d'être Ugly Betty de la série du même nom, à côté de lui, il était évident qu'on pouvait se poser la question : Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre avec moi ? Et quand je le lui demandais, il me sortait l'habituel réplique : « Tu ne te vois pas, comme moi, je te vois »...C'est sûr qu'on ne doit pas avoir la même vision des choses !

Mon petit ami s'arrêta un instant, pour approfondir notre baiser. Je croisais mes mains derrière sa taille, pour le rapprocher de moi.

**Edward : On aurait du se faire cette journée, que tout les deux**

**Du même avis**

Nous reprenions notre marche, et saoulaient par la foule, nous rejoignions l'eau.

Trop loin des autres, Edward me porta librement, pour que nous nous retrouvions à la même hauteur. Je jouais avec ses chaînes quand ses émeraudes n'avaient pas arrêtés de me fixer, provoquant instantanément mes rougeurs.

**Avoues que tu le fais exprès**

**Edward : De faire quoi ? (prenant un air innocent)**

**M'embarrasser **

**Edward : C'est pas mon genre**

**Menteur**

**Edward : C'est flatteur, de voir que je te fais autant d'effet, toi qui n'aime pas parler de tes sentiments**

**Parler de ses sentiments, c'est se faire acquise aux yeux des autres**

**Edward : Pas aux yeux des miens, t'es trop indépendante, pour que ça me rassure**

**Je te fais peur ?**

**Edward : Beaucoup trop, je ne sais jamais si le lendemain, tu changeras d'avis**

**A propos de quoi ?**

**Edward : De nous**

**C'est possible que l'armée te rappelle, pour une autre mission ? (timidement)**

**Edward : Non, je leur ai fait part de mon souhait de ne plus faire partie des forces armées**

**Donc t'es libre, enfin, tu ne risques pas de recevoir une lettre pour un autre engagement ?**

**Edward : Non**

Heureuse de cette nouvelle, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je passais mes bras derrière sa nuque, et le serrer contre moi, pour approfondir notre baiser...Je pourrais passer ma vie à m'abandonner sur ses lèvres.

**Edward : Je suis fou de toi princesse**

**Si tu savais à quel point moi aussi**

Vers 14heures30, nous rejoignîmes notre emplacement.

**Emmett : Vous étiez où ?**

**Manger une glace, c'est toujours mieux que voir vos échanges salivaires**

Je me posais à côtés des filles, alors que les gars commentaient le physique des filles, qui se dandinaient sur le sable. Je n'étais pas jalouse, mais je m'étais toujours demandé comment pouvait-on apprécier le physique en « plastique » de certaines filles.

**Emmett : Edy, on parie que t'as perdu la main côté drague**

**Edward : Dis moi ce que tu veux ?**

**Emmett : Voir si t'es capable d'avoir le numéro de la grande blonde là bas, t'as vu ce cul**

**Rose : Em, fais gaffe au tien, si tu continu à poser tes yeux sur ces salopes**

**Emmett : Oh ma Rose, c'était pour encourager notre major...Alors Eddy, partant ?**

**Edward : En une minute, je suis même capable d'avoir son numéro de chambre**

Quoi ? Non ! Alors que je pensais qu'il plaisantait, ce connard se releva et marcha jusqu'à la grande blonde. Alors là, faut me gifler ! Derrière mes lunettes, je bouillonnais en le regardant, replacer la mèche de cette pute ! Et pendant plus de 5minutes, je les observais en train de discuter...Il se fout vraiment de ma gueule !

Je m'allongeais quand il revint avec un bout de papier. Alors là, il est pas prêt de me toucher.

**Edward : Numéro de téléphone, de sa chambre, et celui de sa copine**

**Emmett : J'applaudis**

**Edward : On résiste pas à un Cullen **

C'est ce qu'on verra salop !

**Emmett : Bon, moi je vais pas pourrir ici, ma Rose, on bouge**

**Rose : Je te suis**

Finalement, tout le monde s'éparpilla sur la plage, alors que je restais sur ma serviette. Edward me chevaucha, pour s'allonger contre moi, sans faire peser son poids.

**Dégages**

**Edward : Jalouse ?**

**Dégages Cullen, parce que je vais te faire tellement mal, que tu voudras plus qu'une nana te touche**

**Edward : C'était pour rire, je suis censé être célibataire (se justifiant)**

**Va te faire foutre !**

**Edward : T'es sérieuse là, tu crois vraiment que ça m'a plu d'aller draguer ces putes**

**Bouges !**

**Edward : OK, tu m'as saoulé ! (se relevant)**

**C'est ça, casses toi !**

Je le vis s'éloigner. Merde ! Il s'interposait quand un type venait me voir, et moi, je n'avais pas le droit d'être jalouse. Je pris mon portable quand il vibra.

_**« Je comprends pas que tu puisses être jalouse de ce genre de filles écœurantes »**_

_**« Que je me souvienne, tu couchais avec ce genre de fille, plusieurs fois par semaine »**_

_**« Oui, avant qu'une sublime brune, qui n'a rien à envier aux autres, se mettent sur ma route, et me fasse découvrir le sexe et les sentiments, quelque chose de meilleur »**_

Je soufflais, trouvant idiot qu'on se dispute pour ma stupide jalousie.

_**« Reviens, je voudrais pas qu'elles croient que tu es vraiment célibataire »**_

Je le vis réapparaître quelques minutes après, sourire aux lèvres, il se rallongea contre moi.

**Ne retouches plus une de ces pouffiasses **

**Edward : Je me suis lavé les mains**

J'éclatais de rire.

**Edward : T'es la plus belle (baisant mes lèvres), la plus intelligente (déposant un seconde baiser), aucune de ces filles ne pourraient t'arriver à la cheville, ni physiquement, ni sexuellement, ni mentalement**

**L'amour rend aveugle**

**Edward : T'as foutu une érection à tout les types, de cette plage, qui t'ont vu**

**Embrasses moi flatteur**

Il regarda autour de lui, avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'entre-ouvrais la bouche, pour en prendre possession, et me faire frémir de plaisir sous ce soleil brûlant.

**Edward : Je te voudrais tellement, pour moi seul, n'être qu'avec toi**

**Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, cette bulle nous fait du bien qu'à petite dose, et même si je ressens la même chose, ça finirait par nous détruire de nous isoler tout le temps**

**Edward : Je sais**

**Lucas, et Alex semblent excités de connaître de nouvelles personnes, qu'est ce qui te force à te refermer sur toi, sauf avec moi ?**

**Edward : En Irak, nous devions nous battre pour avoir une quelconque information, sur les projets du camp adverse...et**

Il sembla hésiter à me raconter la suite.

**Bébé dis moi**

**Edward : Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi**

**Je sais ce que tu as du faire, et je peux pas te juger, parce que je n'y étais pas**

**Edward : Parfois, je passais des heures à torturer des hommes, ou des femmes, pour en savoir plus, Lucas et Alex restaient en retrait, et moi, je me mettais à imaginer mille et une façons de leur faire du mal, pour qu'ils puissent me cracher n'importe quoi, la plupart faisaient sauté n'importe qui, et ça me mettait en rage...Ça m'a rendu méfiant vis à vis des autres, je pourrais même me méfier d'un petit garçon...Je n'arrive pas encore**

**Tu finiras par t'intégrer, en douceur, je pourrais plaider la cause des autres, en te disant qu'ils sont des gens formidables, mais je veux que tu le découvres seul...N'aies jamais peur de me dire les choses Edward, c'est la seule façon qui me permettra d'avoir confiance en toi**

Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes, me laissant jouir de cette sensation de plénitude pendant quelques minutes. Je souriais contre ses lèvres, quand il joua avec mon piercing.

**Edward : Si tu savais ce que tu es bandante en bikini**

Mon amour se jeta sur mes lèvres, une énième fois. On avaient beau être en public, qui plus est, peut être près de nos amis, rien ne comptait, sauf l'autre. Il nous renversa, je le chevauchais alors qu'il prenait une position assise. Il voulut défaire mon bandeau, en tirant sur le nœud avant, mais je l'en empêchais. Certes à l'aise avec mon corps, je ne pouvais décemment pas l'exposer devant n'importe qui.

**Edward : Bella**

**Non, il y a du monde (timidement)**

**Edward : Ne retires pas ta main, je te viole sur cette plage**

**Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit (rougissante)**

**Edward : Mais moi, je veux te voir**

Il attrapa mes poignets, et les bloqua dans sa main, avant de tirer sur le nœud, et de défaire le haut de mon maillot de bain qui tomba.

**Je me sens mal à l'aise, s'il te plait Edward, lâches moi**

**Edward : Tu devrais seulement te préoccuper de mon regard, pas celui des autres**

**Les autres pourraient venir**

**Edward : Ils remontent l'avenue**

Il relâcha mes mains. Je croisais mes bras derrière sa nuque, pour plaquer mon corps contre le sien.

**Edward : Embrasses moi**

Je cédais, et lui donnais avec un plaisir certain, un long baiser langoureux. Baiser qui me détendit, alors qu'Edward palpait ma poitrine, et la caresse me brûla de désir.

**Edward : Ce soir faut absolument que je te baise, rien que pour voir ces deux merveilles s'agitaient sous mes coups de reins**

**Seulement pour ça ?**

**Edward : Te sentir toute serrée autour de ma queue, est ma première motivation**

Je riais doucement, avant de cogner nos lèvres, et nous battre une fois de plus en duel, pour essouffler l'autre. Et encore une fois, je m'avouais vaincue...Je tortillais les mèches longues du dessus son crâne, en le regardant jouer avec ma poitrine, de façon très érotique. Ce type sait vraiment vous donner le feu au corps ! Et je rougissais instantanément, quand il leva le regard, ses mains plaquées contre mes seins.

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui te fait rougir ?**

**Fais pas l'innocent**

**Edward : Quoi ? J'aimerais te l'entendre dire **

**C'est juste que j'ai toujours été timide avec les hommes, je ne les laissais jamais me toucher, alors je suis un peu dans le même état quand tu me caresses**

**Edward : Dois je comprendre que tu n'as jamais fait le quart de ce que nous faisons, avec tes ex amants ?**

**Même pas...Tu sais, ça se résume à un missionnaire, et ensuite je me casse**

**Edward : Ça devait d'être d'un ennui...tu t'es montrée plutôt douée pendant nos positions**

**Et pourtant je n'avais essayé aucune d'elle**

Il passa une main sous ma culotte, devant, pour titiller mon clitoris.

**Bébé, pas sur la plage**

Je voulus retirer sa main, mais il arrêta mes mains, d'une tape.

**Edward : Joues pas les prudes avec moi, Swan**

Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, quand il glissa doucement son majeur dans mon vagin. Je crochetais ses épaules, et essayais de ne pas émettre une plainte.

**Edward : T'aimes quand je te doigtes ?**

**Hum oui**

J'essayais un minimum de contenir mes mouvements de bassin, mais je finis par gesticuler, pour avoir plus de contact...Putain, c'était trop bon ! Je penchais le visage sur son oreille, pour cacher mon état.

**Edward (agrippant ses cheveux)**

**Edward : Si tu savais l'érection que j'ai, rien qu'en t'entendant gémir comme une pute**

Son langage cru n'était qu'une palpitation de plus dans mon ventre. Son doigt se fit plus rapide dans sa caresse. Je tournais la tête, et fut encore plus gênée, de voir un couple de vieux nous regardaient avec mépris. Mais je ne pus m'arrêter, d'onduler du bassin. J'expirais chaudement contre la bouche d'Edward, qui souriait sadiquement devant mon état.

**Edward : Quelque chose à dire ?**

**Je vais**

Et je ne pus finir, me contractant autour de son doigt, libérant mon orgasme. Il retira son doigt, et le lécha sous mes yeux.

**Edward : Hum, délicieux**

**J'ai honte (visant des yeux le couple à côté)**

**Edward : Elle te jalouse, t'imagines à son âge, elle peut plus écarter les jambes, sans risquer de se bloquer quelque chose, la dernière fois qu'elle a vu une érection, c'était à la télé, pauvre mari, il doit passer des heures à vouloir que ça se lève, mais il a peur de mourir en forçant trop**

**Edward Cullen ! Tu n'as pas honte ! (le frappant à l'épaule)**

Il éclata de rire, avant de me serrer contre lui. Ce mec est fou !

Je me rhabillais, et me posais à côté de lui, heureuse de mon timing quand je vis Rose arrivait seule. Edward riait encore, en voyant le visage de la vieille femme, choquée par son majeur dressé, qu'il lécha encore une fois.

**Rose : Qu'est ce qu'il fait rire ?**

**Sa connerie**

J'envoyais un sourire désolé au couple.

**Edward : J'étais en train de la**

Je bâillonnais rapidement sa bouche, de ma main, honteuse qu'il révèle ce que nous venions de faire.

**Rose : Ça sent, le truc sexuel**

Edward retira ma main, pour déballer nos quelques minutes.

**Edward : Je la doigter, et elle, elle était là, à bouger du cul, devant papy et mamie**

**Rose : Non ! Isabella Swan, tu es une dévergondée**

**ooOOoo**

Cette journée à la plage avait été excellente ! Après être passé sous la douche, Edward vint me rejoindre et se jeter sur le canapé du salon, à côté de moi.

**Edward : Princesse **

**Joli coeur (caressant ses cheveux, encore mouillés)**

**Edward : T'as accès à tout les fichiers sur ton ordinateur ?**

**Tu veux dire les fichiers sur le peuple américain ?**

**Edward : Ouais**

**Oui, pourquoi ?**

**Edward : Avec Alex et Lucas, on voudraient aller voir la famille, de deux de mes hommes**

**Les deux plaques autour de ton cou ?**

**Edward : Hum**

**T'as essayé de demander à l'armée, leur adresse ?**

**Edward : Ils peuvent pas divulguer ce genre d'infos**

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre, Alice entra, me cherchant du regard surement, avant de me trouver.

**Alice : On peut se parler ?**

**Ouais, vas y...Cullen, sers toi de mon ordinateur qui est sur le bureau, t'auras toutes les infos que tu veux**

**Edward : Merci Bells**

Edward nous laissa, pour rejoindre mon bureau.

**Je t'écoute ma belle**

**Alice : Je sais que j'ai tort d'insister, mais ce que je vois me gêne**

**De quoi tu parles ? (intriguée)**

**Alice : Mon frère et toi**

**Je comprends pas de quoi tu parles (me levant pour aller à la cuisine)**

**Alice : Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi (me suivant)**

**J'ai pas envie de parler de ça (lassée qu'elle soit si curieuse)**

**Alice : Mais moi je veux en parler...est ce que tu joues avec lui ?**

**Es tu sérieuse ? (pouffant de rire, malgré tout irritée)**

**Alice : Oui**

**Il sait que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproque**

**Alice : Pourtant ça avait l'air du contraire pendant toute cette journée**

**J'agis de la même façon avec Em, et ça ne dérange pas Rose, et comme je le fais avec James, Paul et Jake**

**Alice : Ça fait presque deux semaines que mon frère est rentré, le frère que j'ai attendu 10ans, et je n'ai pas eu une seule journée avec lui, parce que tu es TOUT le temps avec lui, à te pavaner comme une putain !**

Wow ! Suis je en train de rêvée ?


	15. Fragilité

**Hello everybody...**

**Wow, je vois que la fin du précédent chapitre a suscité de vives réactions...hum, c'est un peu ce que je **

**Je préviens : La relation amical qu'ont Alice, Bella et Rose, n'a rien avoir avec les liens hyper amicaux, que je lis souvent dans les fanfics. Je n'en dis pas plus.**

**En tout cas, MERCI pour vos reviews, sérieux, ça me fait énormément plaisir qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant cette histoire, ce seront con de perdre des gens à ce stade là. Enfin bref, CONTINUEZ...et merci aussi pour les ajouts, dîtes moi aussi ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, les deux font avancer.**

**Voilà, 15ième chapitre, suite de la dispute Alice-Bella...Bonne lecture...XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Fragilité**

**PARDON ? (presque choquée)**

**Alice : Fais pas l'innocente, tu le rejettes, et pourtant tu le laisses te toucher, t'embrasser, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu vos attouchements, quand vous étiez dans l'eau avec Rose, pour une fois que tu es l'obsession d'un gars, alors tu en joues, quitte à le laisser croire qu'il a une chance**

**Faut que je me pince, je crois rêver !...t'es tu demandée une seule fois, pourquoi il venait me voir moi ? Je ne blablate pas pour deux, non, moi j'écoute quand il a un truc à me dire, quand il a besoin d'être seul, j'essaie de savoir pourquoi, j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces années de guerre**

**Alice : Oh, tu fais tant pour nous, je suis si mauvaise...Fais pas ta sainte ni touche, quelle jeune fille généreuse tu fais !**

**Comment oses tu m'insulter alors que je te loge chez moi ?**

**Alice : Tu es trop bonne ma soeur, je devrais m'excuser (ironiquement)**

**Sors d'ici ! SORS D'ICI !**

Elle sortit alors que je claquais ma tasse contre le mur en pierre blanche, la fracassant en mille morceau.

**Edward : Bella**

J'espérais qu'il n'ait rien entendu, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Je me recomposais un visage neutre, avant de me retourner.

**Me voilà à nouveau maladroite**

**Edward : T'es sûr que ça va ?**

**Ouais, j'ai eu un léger vertige...t'as trouvé tes adresses ?**

**Edward : Hum...que te voulait Alice ?**

Ouf !

**Rien, elle se doute de quelque chose pour le mariage, mais je l'ai mise sur une autre piste**

**Edward : Je vais voir les gars, et ensuite je te rejoins**

**Euh...oui**

Il voulut m'embrasser, mais je détournais la tête, encore troublée par les paroles de sa soeur, ce qui l'étonna...moi qui était la première à lui sauter dessus.

Mon amour me quitta. J'arrivais pas à croire que je venais de voir un visage différent, chez cette fille. Et mon caractère agressif, voulut lui sauter dessus, pour avoir oser me parler ainsi. Comment osait-elle ? En rage, j'aurais voulu attraper un couteau, et la planter pour m'avoir blesser ainsi. Mais c'était sa soeur, et je pouvais pas.

Prise de colère, je m'enfermais dans mon bureau, et tapais dans n'importe quoi. J'étais choquée, abasourdie ! Je sais que mes colères étaient souvent parfois poussées, mais tout ce dont j'avais envie là, c'est de la buter, après l'avoir torturé pendant des heures. On ne me fait pas du mal ! Personne n'a ce droit de me blesser, aucun être humain n'a ce droit de me juger !

On frappa à ma porte, essayant de me calmer, j'autorisais Rose; à entrer.

**Rose : Bells, ça va ?**

**Oui, je suis fatiguée**

**Rose : Je t'ai entendu crier**

**C'est rien, un coup de téléphone**

**Rose : OK, tu viens manger ?**

**J'arrive**

Sans qu'elle n'attende, elle prit ma main, et nous amena à la table, où tout le monde était déjà assis. Revoir cette pouffiasse à ma table, fit trembler mes poings. Et puis ces mots me revinrent à l'esprit, est ce que je ressemblais vraiment à une pute quand j'étais avec lui ?

**Emmett : Bella, ça va ? T'es toute rouge**

**Le soleil (sans lui porter un regard)**

Une putain, j'avais l'air d'une putain !...La fatigue de la journée, et cette soudaine dispute, me poussa à bout de nerfs, jusqu'à me faire pleurer. Je quittais la table.

**Jasper : Bella**

Je me dirigeais jusqu'à la plage, avant de m'arrêter quand Lucas se posta devant moi.

**Lucas : Hey princesse, qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Laisses moi s'il te plait**

**Lucas : Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce qui t'arrive**

Edward arriva, à sa suite, les sourcils froncés devant mes larmes.

**Edward : Bébé, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**S'il te plait, retournes à table, c'est rien**

**Edward : Si tu pleures, c'est que c'est forcément grave**

**C'est rien, ça va passer**

**Edward : Bells**

**Lucas, s'il te plait, demandes lui de retourner à table (mes larmes redoublant d'intensité)**

Je ne voulais pas donner une autre raison, à cette connasse, de trouver que son frère venait à mon secourir, dès que je me sentais pas bien.

**Lucas : Je m'en occupe major**

Je vis Edward, blessé, que je le rejette. Lucas passa un bras autour de mes épaules, et nous emmena jusqu'au sable.

**Lucas : Dis moi ce qui y a ?**

**Je peux pas**

**Lucas : Bella, me considères tu comme ton ami ?**

**Bien sûr ! (étonnée par cette question)**

**Lucas : Alors dis moi ce qui y a ?**

**Je peux pas**

**Lucas : Même si je te promets de ne rien dire ?**

**Je n'aime pas les promesses**

**Lucas : Je te jure de ne rien dire, un soldat tient toujours parole**

**Alice est venue me voir, et m'a dit que j'agissais mal avec son frère**

**Lucas : Edy ?**

**Hum, que j'accaparais tout son temps, l'en lui laissant peu avec lui**

**Lucas : D'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est souvent lui qui vient te voir**

**Et c'est ce que j'ai dit, et puis si tu savais le nombre de fois, où je lui parle de sa soeur, ensuite, elle a dit que j'agissais comme une putain avec lui, en lui donnant de faux espoir, je peux comprendre qu'on aient l'air trop proche pour de simple amis, mais de là à m'insulter...ça m'a blessé que ce soit elle qui dise ça**

**Lucas : Elle est jalouse, mais ce qui me dégoûte c'est qu'elle agisse comme ça, alors que tu te démènes pour lui organiser un mariage de princesse**

**Elle le sait pas**

**Lucas : Quand elle le saura, elle s'en mordra les doigts, de t'avoir insulter de cette façon...et je te rassure, tu n'as rien d'une putain avec Edward, Rose est tout aussi câline avec Jasper, qui n'est pourtant pas son mec, et elle n'a pas l'air d'une pute**

**Merci Lucas**

**Lucas : Je te connais depuis 3jours, et je tiens déjà à toi, ne te remets jamais en question Bella, t'es bien l'une des personnes à penser aux autres, avant de penser à elle, d'ailleurs tu aurais fait une très belle et bonne militaire**

Je souriais.

**Merci Lucas**

**Lucas : De rien ma puce**

Il sécha mes larmes, avant de me serrer contre lui. Nous remontions, pour retourner à table. Et en relevant les yeux, je fus surprise de voir Edward plaquait Alice au mur. Nous courions avec Lucas, pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

**Alice : Elle t'a prise à moi, tu passes tout ton temps avec elle, j'ai l'impression d'être transparente**

Cette idiote avait fini par lui dire, d'après ce que je viens d'entendre.

**Edward : Tu comprends vraiment rien !**

**Alice : Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas à moi ?**

**Edward lâche là, c'est ta soeur merde !**

**Edward : Quand ? Quand tu passes ton temps au téléphone ? A faire du shopping ? A embrasser Jasper ?...J'arrive pas à croire que t'es pu l'insulter alors que j'étais pas loin, et regardes même après l'avoir fait, elle te défend...tu fais une belle pouffiasse !**

**Rose : Dire qu'elle se tue à organiser ton putain de mariage ! (visiblement dégoûtée du comportement de notre amie)**

Ex amie pour ma part !

**Rose !**

**Alice : Quoi ? (surprise par cette nouvelle)**

**Edward ! Lâches là merde ! **

Il finit par la lâcher.

**Alice : De quoi elle parle ?**

**Jazz m'a demandé d'organiser ton mariage**

**Jasper : Je voulais te faire une surprise, je savais que tu rêvais de le faire chez elle, pour la beauté du lieu...Je sais plus vraiment si je veux t'épouser (déçu du comportement de sa fiancée)**

**Jasper, non ! Calmez vous, ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter, et puis j'ai horreur qu'on soit tous là, à lui jeter des pierres...Edward, Alice a raison, on s'est retrouvés et c'est une bonne chose, seulement j'ai été égoïste en prenant tout ton temps, Alice aussi à le droit de vouloir t'avoir pour elle, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir espérer ton retour**

Je détestais dire ça devant tout le monde, me mettre en avant, m'ouvrir.

**Euh...écoutes Alice, je...excusez moi**

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais les larmes revinrent. Comme ci, j'avais révélé enfin qu'il m'avait manqué, et ça me gênait de l'avouer de cette façon, surtout devant Emmett, à qui j'avais répété l'avoir oublier.

Je m'enfermais dans ma salle de ma musique, certaine qu'on ne me trouverait pas. J'allumais ma chaîne stéréo, et sélectionnais « Lost » de Michael Bublé. Plantée devant la chaîne, je me reposais sur le torse d'Edward, quand il vint m'enlacer. Je pouvais pas le rejeter et lui dire, qu'on devrait être plus distant, pour que sa soeur puisse trouver sa place, pourtant...

**Tu devrais être avec elle**

**Edward : C'est pas ce que je veux, je ne sais pas quelle force me pousse à être à tes côtés constamment, mais je ne peux pas aller contre...Je ferais des efforts, plus tard, il ne reste qu'une semaine avant que nous repartions pour LA, une semaine avant que tu reprennes le boulot, alors pour l'instant, c'est juste nous deux, personne d'autre**

**ooOOoo**

Samedi : Alice Brandon et Jasper Hale célèbre leur union

Hier avait été une très longue journée ! J'avais réuni tout le monde, pour essayer de nous excuser chacun notre tour. J'évitais Alice après cette rapide réunion, où elle n'avait rien dit. Je ne la fuyais, seulement à mes yeux, elle n'existait plus.

Donc après cette petite entrevue, nous nous étions éparpillés. Edward et moi étions partis chercher l'énorme gâteau, que j'avais gardé dans un énorme frigo dans la cuisine. La décoration du jardin avait été livré, elle ne sera faite que demain, au cas où du vent soufflerait pendant la nuit.

Dora revint avec Alessandra, ce qui me ravit, en les voyant beaucoup moins triste.

06h00 : et je sens que la journée va être longue !

Programme :

- Décoration du jardin

- Vérification des plats (sur conseil d'Edward, j'avais fait appel à 3cuisinières)

- 15heures : Arrivée de nos proches

- Après-midi détente pour tout le monde, sauf pour l'organisatrice

- 20heures : Les mariés se disent oui

- Et le reste de la nuit m'appartient

Je réveillais chacun de mes amis, encore fatigués de la veille. Je montais en dernier chez Edward, qui m'avait quitté vers 03heures du matin, après que je me sois endormie dans ses bras. J'entrais dans sa chambre, puis dans la salle de bain, entendant l'eau coulée. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure, fondante devant son corps, qu'il moussait avec les mains pleines de gel douche. Il souria en me voyant. Je me posais sur le marbre de la commode des serviettes, le regardant avec plaisir se doucher.

Il finit par en sortir quelques minutes après s'être rincé. Mon amour s'enroula la taille dans une serviette, avant de venir se poser entre mes jambes.

**Salut joli coeur**

**Edward : Bonjour amour **

La folie qui portait son nom, et qui me rendait dingue de lui, était une folie qui me rendait heureuse et amoureuse. Je posais mon portable à côté de moi, après que mon amant se soit jeté sur mes lèvres.

**Edward : J'aime beaucoup la façon dont cette robe dévoile tes épaules**

Je portais une longue robe légère, fleuri, en bustier. Histoire d'être présentable devant mes proches.

**Et j'aime comme cette serviette, dévoile ce magnifique corps**

Nous nous accordions encore quelques minutes avant de rejoindre les autres. Selon un plan, que j'avais dessiné, Rose et moi réussissions à décorer une partie du jardin en deux heures trente, avec l'aide de Lucas.

La suite du programme se réalisait sans embûche.

12heures : Je regagnais ma cuisine, où je vérifiais l'avancement des plats, et je fus satisfaite de voir mes cuisinières s'atteler à faire des plats succulents.

Mon visage se ferma alors que je vis Alice entrait. Je rejoignais mon bureau, où elle m'y suivit.

**Sors d'ici (froidement)**

**Alice : Je voudrais m'excuser**

**C'est fait, maintenant dégages**

**Alice : Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit**

**Je ne t'ai pas frappé l'autre jour, mais ne pousses pas mes limites, sors !**

**Alice : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça, j'étais furieuse qu'il passe du temps avec toi, sans s'en vouloir de ne pas en passer avec moi**

**Je vais te dire une seule chose, ensuite, je veux que tu sortes d'ici, sans que je n'ai à te gifler...J'aurais pu comprendre si tu m'aurais demandé gentillement de m'éloigner de ton frère, de te laisser du temps avec lui...Mais il a fallu que tu me reproches ce que j'étais avec vous, quand je pensais bien faire, oui j'essaie un maximum de vous rendre heureux, mais la seule raison qui me pousse à le faire, c'est qu'en 10ans d'amitié, moins pour Rose et Jasper, je n'ai passé qu'un an en totalisant tout les moment passés avec vous, je voulais vous montrer que j'étais là, que mes amis comptent pour moi**

**Alice : Je suis désolée**

**Peu de gens ont ce droit de me blesser, et si tu n'étais pas sa soeur, je t'aurais pointé mon arme sur la tempe, pour avoir osé le faire...en quelques minutes, t'as gâché tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous, alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, on ne sera des amies que devant nos proches, ce soir tu te marieras, et tu diras à tout le monde, que tu t'aies excuser, que nous sommes à nouveau amies...mais en dehors de nos proches, tu n'es plus rien pour moi Alice**

**Alice : Je regagnerais ta confiance (blessée)**

**La vie m'a apprit que pardonner, c'est croire que les gens n'ont pas pensé ce qu'ils ont dit, j'ai tendance à croire le contraire, on dit forcément tout ce qu'on pense...t'as pas choisi la bonne personne, pour l'insulter...maintenant sors**

Elle sortit, triste de ne pas avoir pu me toucher avec ses excuses. Je n'avais jamais eu de vrais liens avec Alice, son côté trop fashionista, et cette façon d'imposer ses choix aux autres, ne m'avait pas plu, mais elle restait une fille dynamique, qui savait vous donner de la joie, quand vous en aviez besoin...J'étais dure avec elle, mais j'ai pensé ce que j'ai dit, je ne regrettais pas un seul mot.

Je quittais à mon tour le bureau, et rejoignais ma terrasse, pour débarrasser mon petit déjeuner, avant que mes invités n'arrivent. Je souris en voyant Edward, reposé sur un des matelas en mousse.

**Monsieur est fatigué ?**

**Edward : Un peu**

Je rangeais la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, et avant que je n'ai pu m'allonger à côté de lui. Jasper fit irruption.

**Salut nouveau marié**

**Jasper : Je sais qu'Alice t'a fait du mal hier, mais s'il te plait acceptes ces excuses, elle est très mal en point**

**Je l'ai fait, y a pas 5minutes**

**Jasper : Pourquoi elle veut annuler le mariage alors ?**

Je soufflais, exaspérée par son comportement enfantin.

**Elle est où ?**

**Jasper : Dans sa chambre**

**J'y vais**

Je me précipitais dans sa chambre, pour en finir au plus vite. Certes son bonheur, ne m'importait plus aujourd'hui, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle devait faire du mal à Jasper...J'avais apprit à connaître ce type, et il était troublant de voir la force tranquille qu'il était. Il l'aimait plus que tout, alors elle lui devait ça.

Je montais à l'étage de leur pavillon, et entendit des pleurs.

**Lili**

Elle se retourna en m'entendant.

**Alice : Quoi ? T'as pas encore fini ?**

Je m'approchais, pour aller prendre place à côté d'elle. J'osais un bras, autour de ses épaules.

**Je crois que j'ai été trop dur avec toi**

**Alice : Je suis vraiment désolée, je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça, faut que tu ****comprennes juste à quel point, mon frère est important pour moi, c'est tout**

**Je sais...excuses moi, j'ai le cerveau en feu, et je sais plus ce que je dis, demandes à Rose, le nombre de fois où je l'ai insulté parce qu'elle arrivait au mauvais moment**

**Alice : T'es sincère ?**

Décidément, en 10ans d'amitié, elle ne savait rien de moi. Rose, Em, eux savaient que je calculais tout ce que je disais, rien ne m'échappait, tout ce qui sortait ma bouche, n'était que pure vérité. Je n'ai jamais regretté des mots pendant une dispute, si j'en étais arrivée à choisir ces mots et pas d'autres, c'est qu'il y avait une raison : Je pensais entièrement ce que je disais.

Faire du mal ? Rien à foutre, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à mentir ! Edward avait réussi à me le faire encrer dans le crâne. Le nombre de fois, où il me répétait que le mensonge n'était qu'une perte de temps.

**Bien sûr que oui**

**Alice : Alors, on est quitte ?**

La naïveté, je n'ai jamais trouvait ça mignon...ça montre juste à quel point la connerie peut être grande chez certaine personne. Dure ? Je n'ai jamais prétendu être une fille douce, et gentille. Je pourrais dire que ce n'est que la conséquence de mes rencontres passées, mais non...Ce n'est pas une conséquence, cela voudrait dire que je regrette ce que je suis...Surtout pas, je n'ai pas honte de la manière dont j'agissais.

**Oui, on est quitte ma Lili**

**Alice : Merci Bells**

Mentir, ma qualité première !

**Alors, est ce que je dois vraiment dire à nos chers parents, qu'ils sont venus pour rien ?**

**Alice : Non, je veux ce mariage**

**Cool**

J'embrassais sa tempe avant de partir.

**Effaces moi ces larmes, tu te maries aujourd'hui**

Je redescendis, et rejoignais ma terrasse, où Edward et Jasper discutaient.

**Jasper : Alors ?**

**C'est bon, ta femme veut toujours de toi**

Il me sauta dans les bras heureux, et me remercia avant de la rejoindre. Avant que je ne m'allonge à côté de lui, Edward se releva, prit ma main, et nous emmena dans le pool-house. Mon amour referma la porte derrière lui, ainsi que les stores.

**Edward : Enfin, depuis ce matin, j'attends que nous soyons seuls**

Je l'allongeais sur le grand lit, sans dossier, pour le chevaucher.

**Une fois encore, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi**

**Edward : C'est rien **

**Tu vas finir par saturer**

**Edward : T'es ma tranquillité **

Je passais mes cheveux sur mon épaule gauche, et penchais le corps, pour déposer un baiser sur son cou barbu...HuMM ce parfum, ni trop fort, ni absent, il était envoutant ! Désireuse de le détendre avant que mes invités n'arrivent, je déposais plusieurs baisers sur sa peau.

**Edward : Continues ma puce (dans un murmure)**

Ma bouche toujours contre son cou, j'attrapais l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, pour le lui retirer, me séparant de lui quelques secondes.

Sa peau était chaude, douce...Je quittais son cou, pour marquer son torse de mes baisers, voulant qu'ils créent en lui, un vif sentiment de désir. C'était la première fois que j'arrivais à faire gémir un homme, avec de simples baisers. Devant l'élastique de son short, je l'écartais de sa peau, avant d'embrasser la naissance de son désir.

**Edward : Bella**

Il bougea le bassin, pour provoquer un contact. Le rendre faible sous le plaisir, était un pouvoir qui me rendait reine de son corps. Pieds à terre, je retirais complètement le short, pour sourire devant son érection naissante...Les mains, presque comme un souffle, j'effleurais l'intérieur de ses cuisses, provoquant des palpitations dans son ventre.

**Edward : Bella, tu vas me tuer**

Rien n'était plus jouissif que de le voir se perdre sous mes caresses...Avec lui, j'avais envie de donner du plaisir, partager quelque chose, que je me refusais, et qui me répugnais avec mes ex amant. Lui, c'était différent, c'était mon amour.

Continuant ma douce torture, j'embrassais sa peau, avant d'atteindre la cause de mes plaintes nocturnes, depuis qu'il était revenu. Comme sur ses cuisses, j'effleurais son membre, maintenant bien tendu. Edward se releva sur ses coudes, pour me regarder faire. Faisant ressortir mon côté animal, je posais sa queue contre son ventre, et pris en bouche ses testicules.

**Edward : Fais pas ça s'il te plait**

Je continuais pourtant mon jeu, je quittais ses couilles, pour venir taquiner avec mon piercing, formé d'un pointe, sa bite, que j'avais gardé plaqué contre son ventre. Le pauvre, ses plaintes se faisaient de plus en plus bruyantes, qui résonnèrent directement sous ma ceinture !

Je finis par recouvrir son membre de ma bouche, et ainsi lui offrir une fellation, qui le rendrait fou. Et c'est ce qui arriva, alors que je titillais son gland avec le bout de la langue et le pouce.

**Edward : Bella, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir (le souffle erratique)**

**Retiens toi !**

Je quittais rapidement son corps, pour me lever et me déshabiller, sous son regard noirci par le désir.

Nue devant mon amant, je le chevauchais à nouveau, alors qu'il se relevait, pour morde mes tétons.

Je le regardais faire, et ce n'eut que la conséquence de me faire mouiller encore plus. Très peu patient, il inséra son majeur en moi.

**Edward : Putain t'es trempée !**

Je crochetais ses épaules, quand il me caressa de l'intérieur, m'empêchant de lui répondre.

Trouvant que les préliminaires avaient assez fait monté la température, Edward empoigna sa queue, et ressortit son doigt, au moment de me pénétrer.

**HuMM !**

J'écartais les genoux, m'empalant peu à peu sur sa queue.

**Ouh !**

**Edward : T'es sublime princesse **

Se soutenant sur ses mains posés à plat derrière, je posais une main sur sa cuisse gauche derrière moi, et l'autre dans sa nuque, pour le rapprocher de moi.

Scandaleusement indécente, je sortais le bout de la langue, avant de venir la plonger dans sa bouche, et de l'embrasser, alors que je me mouvais contre lui.

**Ah !**

Son regard vissait au mien, je gémissais comme une vulgaire pétasse devant sa bouche. C'était TROP BON ! Mes plaintes n'étaient que souffles, mais un souffle bruyant.

Loin de la violence de nos ébats habituels, Edward passa une main derrière mon dos, et nous renversa pour qu'il me surplombe.

**Vas y bébé**

Il croisa mes pieds derrière sa nuque...Des années de sport, pour avoir autant de souplesse !

Et mon amant me martela la chatte à sa guise, donnant plus de force, de brutalité et de violence à chacun de ses coups de reins !

Je ne pus retarder mon orgasme, et vint le recouvrir de ma jouissance, une seconde avant de provoquer la sienne. Nous éclations de rire, quand il se retira, pour venir se poser à côté de moi, et reprendre un souffle.

**Edward : T'arrivera toujours à m'étonner**

Je remontais le drap sur nos corps, Edward vint enlacer ma taille, et nicher son visage dans mon cou. J'attrapais mon portable, qui était sur la moquette, pour regarder l'heure.

**Dors, ils n'arrivent que dans environ deux heures et demi**

**Edward : Tu restes là ?**

**C'est évident**

Fatigué, je n'attendis pas longtemps, avant de comprendre qu'Edward venait de s'endormir. Cette fois, la fragilité qui s'exprimait sur son visage, était différente de celle de tout à l'heure...celle là était triste, poignante...Notre relation cachée nous obligeait à se séparer, après que nous passions une belle soirée, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons...Emmett venait souvent me réveiller, pour m'embêter, si il trouvait Edward à mes côtés, il serait furieux...Alors Edward était obligé de partir, et se retrouver seul avec ses démons. Je ne pus retenir une larme, en pensant à la possibilité qu'il souffrait bien plus qu'il ne m'en disait.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen, pour qu'il passe ses nuits avec moi, quitte à mettre en avant notre secret. Son bien comptait plus à mes yeux, que la réaction de nos proches.

Je finis par m'endormir à mon tour, et me réveillais trois heures, avec un appel sur mon téléphone.

**Isabella Swan (n'ayant pas vu mon interlocuteur)**

**- : Bells, c'est Dora, les voitures arrivent**

**Je viens dans une seconde**

Je raccrochais, mon amour émergea peu à peu de son sommeil.

**Désolée bébé, mais ils sont là...bien dormi ?**

**Edward : Très bien (déposant un baiser dans mon cou)**

Il défit notre étreinte, et je me levais pour m'habiller. J'allais devant le miroir, pour me recoiffer, habillé, Edward vint m'enlacer la taille.

**Edward : Alice a raison de t'envier, t'es la seule qui me rende heureux**

J'esquissais un sourire.

**Fais un effort quand même...OK ?**

**Edward : Hum**

Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, pour cachés notre réveil, nous quittions le pool-house, pour accueillir nos famille.


	16. A la famille

**Salut tout le monde...me revoilà.**

**Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir tout au long de la semaine ! MERCI mes choux ! Je ne suis pas la seule à qui cette Alice énerve ! Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas fini !**

**Enfin, voilà mon 16ième chapitre...dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, je veux tout savoir.**

**XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : A la famille**

Je courrais dans les bras de mon père, quand il sortit de la voiture.

**Tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué !**

**Charlie : Et moi dont, dis moi comment tu vas ?**

**En pleine santé**

**Charlie : Sûre ?**

**Certaine ! Sue, enfin te voilà**

Sue, la seconde femme de mon père, et je crois le réel amour de sa vie. Je n'avais pas tout de suite, accepter qu'une autre femme entre dans la vie de mon père, mais Sue, avait apprit à « m'apprivoiser » pour lui donner mon feu vert, et mon amitié. Et le sourire de mon père, ne fit rien regretter à mon geste.

**Sue : Tu es magnifique chérie**

**Miami rend tout le monde beau**

Elle éclata de rire, avant de me relâcher. Ma mère, et mon beau père Phil arrivèrent à leur tour. A nouveau, je sautais dans les bras de ma mère.

**Renée : Merci mon Dieu, tu vas bien, un an que j'attends de te revoir**

**Salut maman**

**Renée : Tu vas bien, tu n'as pas été blessée ? (auscultant mon corps)**

**Charlie : Ta fille est forte Renée**

**Renée : Mais pas indestructible**

**Salut Phil (déposant un baiser sur sa joue)**

**Phil : Salut ma belle (m'imitant)**

Mon orientation professionnelle, n'avait plu qu'à mon père. D'une certaine façon, j'étais le fils qu'il n'avait pas eu. Ma mère, ce fut plus compliqué, pour elle, il était encore miraculeux que je sois encore en vie, après autant d'années.

**Charlie : Edward, c'est toi ?**

**Edward : C'est moi Charlie**

Mon père donna une accolade à mon amant, heureux de le revoir. L'engagement de mon amour, il y a 10ans, n'avait enchanté que mon père, heureux de voir qu'il y avait une jeunesse responsable dans ce pays.

**Charlie : Combien d'années de service déjà ?**

**Edward : 10ans Charlie**

**Charlie : Je salue grandement ton courage, tu as beaucoup de mérite fils**

**Edward : Merci **

**Charlie : Tu vois, c'est un homme comme lui qu'il te faut chéri**

Et voilà c'est reparti ! Ma vie personnel était sa grande passion !

**Papa, pas maintenant**

**Charlie : T'as besoin d'un homme fort, et courageux comme lui**

**Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin, et ce n'est certainement pas lui**

Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin, et c'est TOUT à fait lui !

**Charlie : Toujours en froid ? (s'adressant à mon petit ami)**

**Edward : Votre fille m'en veut toujours d'être parti **

Charlie n'avait jamais su que j'étais sortie avec Edward, pour lui, il était mon meilleur ami, un frère.

**Papa, maman et beaux parents, je vous présente Lucas et Alex, frères d'armes d'Edward, les gars, je vous présente Charlie, mon père, chef de police à la retraite, sa femme Sue, ma mère, Renée, et son mari, Phil**

**Charlie : Merci les gars pour ce que vous faites**

**Lucas : Euh, de rien j'imagine (gêné)**

Nos seconds invités arrivèrent. Je souris quand Esmée courra vers son fils.

**Esmée : Comment tu vas ?**

**Edward : Je suis heureux que tu sois là**

Carlisle vint à ma rencontre, pour me saluer.

**Carlisle : Merci chérie de nous accueillir chez toi**

Je regardais derrière moi, pour voir si il s'adressait à moi.

**Ah, c'est vraiment à moi que tu parles, un instant j'ai cru qu'on se connaissaient pas...Carlisle, t'es ici chez toi, cette maison n'est-elle pas à notre grande famille**

**Carlisle : Tu es trop généreuse jeune fille**

Esmée vint me serrer contre elle, pour me saluer à son tour.

**Esmée : Merci de ce que tu fais pour lui (faisant référence à son fils)**

**Je crois que vous m'attribuez beaucoup trop de qualité vous deux**

**Edward : Maman, papa, je vous présente Lucas et Alex, mes frères d'armes en Irak**

Esmée se jeta à leur cou, pour les remercier.

**Carlisle : Charlie, comment vas tu ?**

Cullen, Swan, tout le monde se connaissait. Tellement liés, même ma mère avait fini par quitter Jacksonville, pour se rapprocher d'Esmée et de Sue, ses plus fidèles amies. Quand à Charlie et Carlisle, ces deux là sont inséparables !

**Rose, tu veux bien installer nos parents, s'il te plait**

**Rose : Yes**

Une troisième voiture arriva avec Jake, Paul et James. Les amis d'enfance d'Edward, ne l'avaient pas revu depuis son arrivée. A peine sorti de la voiture, qu'ils sautèrent au cou de mon homme, très heureux de le retrouver.

**James : Putain, t'es vivant !**

**Edward : On dirait**

**Paul : Tu peux pas savoir comme tu nous as manqué !**

**Edward : Idem les gars**

**Jake : Comment t'as pu oublier tes vieux potes ?**

**Edward : Tu rigoles, j'avais hâte de vous voir !**

J'éclatais de rire, quand James me porta et me tourna dans les airs.

**James : Putain, tu m'as manqué !**

**Tu peux pas savoir à quel point moi aussi**

**James : T'es encore plus canon**

**Merci James**

Si Emmett était mon grand frère, James était mon meilleur ami. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois, où il m'avait traîné dans des boîtes, et autres fiestas, où le nombre de fois, où il avait passé la soirée avec moi, pour que je me sente mieux, après trop de travail.

,Edward fit les présentations, avec ses deux autres frères. Et nous voilà, on complet !

Heureusement que Dora était venue, je sais pas comment je m'en serais sortie pour le déjeuner !

J'installais les garçons dans leur chambre, avant de rejoindre ma cuisine. Esmée, Sue et Renée y étaient déjà.

**Je peux savoir ce que le gang des mamans fait dans ma cuisine ?**

**Esmée : On est venues t'aider**

**Hors de question, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour ça**

Je sortais, pour héler Edward et Emmett.

**Emmett : Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Tu peux aller chercher les vins et sodas dans le grand frigo**

**Emmett : Yes**

**Edward, sors les salades, et pose les à table, s'il te plait**

**Esmée : C'est que mes fils sont dressés avec elle**

**Allez vous assoir, le voyage a du être long, vous avez besoin de vous reposer**

Elles finirent par me quitter, devant mon autorité flagrante.

Fille unique chez mes parents, l'entrée dans ma vie de mes amis, m'apporta les joies d'une famille nombreuse. Et les voir tous à table, à discuter, c'était agréable. Le déjeuner posé, je m'installais entre Charlie et Edward. Les deux hommes de ma vie, si c'est pas une coïncidence :)

Rose se leva pour un toast.

**Rose : Je suis heureuse de dire que je suis à l'origine de la rencontre entre Jasper et Alice**

**Tu rigoles, t'étais même pas là, c'est Emmett**

**Rose : Bien sûr que non**

**Bien sûr que si**

**Rose : Bon, tu me laisses faire mon toast**

**C'est pas beau de dire des mensonges, y a des enfants ici**

Je bouchais les oreilles d'Edward, pour appuyer ma remarque, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

**Edward : Il me semble pourtant que c'est toi la plus jeune**

**Tais toi insolent**

Rose finit par prononcer un discours pour les futurs mariés.

Mon téléphone vibra sur la table, sous le souffle d'agacement de mes proches, avant que nous débutions notre déjeuner.

**Renée : Pitié ne réponds pas **

**Je suis désolée, je vais m'isoler dans mon bureau**

Je quittais la table, pour répondre à mon boss.

**Agent Swan**

**Nolan : Swan, t'es occupée ?**

**Non, parlez**

**Nolan : Quantico m'a appelé, ils ont un problème avec un dossier**

**Tueurs en série ?**

**Nolan : Pas sûr, il faudrait juste que tu regardes quelques photos, scène de crime, victime**

**Pourquoi pas sûr ?**

**Nolan : Mode opératoire différent, victimes sans lien, mais dans le même état**

**Vous avez mon e-mail**

**Nolan : Je suis en train de te l'envoyer, il faudrait que tu les regardes, trouver un point commun, enfin tu connais Quantico**

**Yes...Je reçois de la famille, donc j'essaierais de faire vite, même si je vais être occupé**

**Nolan : Je les ai prévenu que t'étais en vacances**

**J'y vais patron**

**Nolan : Salut Charlie**

**J'y manquerais pas**

Dans mon bureau, j'allumais mon grand écran Apple, et ouvrais ma boite mail, pour télécharger les photos. Wow ! Du doigt, je fis défiler les photos, pour avoir déjà un aperçu. Je sursautais quand je sentis deux mains m'enlaçaient.

**Faut que t'arrêtes de t'absenter à chaque fois que je le fais**

**Edward : Rose m'a envoyé, pour que je te convins de revenir à table, et laisses tomber ton patron **

Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou, avant de regarder les photos.

**Edward : Nouvelle enquête ?**

**Quantico me demande d'analyser un de leur dossier**

**Edward : Mode opératoire différent **

**Je sais**

On frappa à ma porte, Edward se détacha rapidement, pour se poser à côté de moi.

**Entrer (sans détourner le regard de l'écran)**

**Renée : Oh mon Dieu !**

Choquée devant mes photos, elle quitta rapidement la pièce, pour vomir dans les toilettes, qui était tout près. J'éteignais l'écran, et allais la chercher.

**Maman, ça va...Edward, tu peux m'apporter de l'eau s'il te plait**

Sans répondre, mon homme exécuta.

**Maman**

Elle releva la tête des toilettes, toute pâle.

**Renée : Comment tu peux regarder ça ? (tremblante)**

**L'habitude, comment tu te sens ?**

**Renée : C'est horrible**

**Le mec qui a fait ça, n'est pas du même avis**

Edward arriva avec un verre d'eau.

**Edward : Renée, vous vous sentez bien ?**

**Renée : Ça va chéri (buvant une gorgée d'eau)**

**Je t'ai pourtant dit, de ne jamais me suivre dans mon bureau**

**Renée : Je te pensais en vacances**

**Et tu crois que le gars qui a fait ça, est au courant ?**

Edward pouffa de rire, je lui donner une tape sur le torse, pour qu'il se calme.

**Bon, aller va rejoindre les autres, j'arrive dans 30secondes**

Ma mère obéit. J'allais éteindre mon ordinateur, et repris mon portable. Je souris quand Edward me plaqua au mur pour m'embrasser.

**Bébé, on doit aller de finir déjeuner**

**Edward : C'est de ta faute, tu fais tout, pour que je ne puisse plus me détacher de toi**

**Le charme Swan est irréversible...et puis notre séance de tout à l'heure, m'a donné très faim, alors laisse passer ta copine, qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces**

Nous retournions sur la grande pelouse, où Dora pu enfin nous rejoindre avec sa fille, très timides, elles attendirent que j'arrive.

J'attrapais ma mama par la main, avant de me poster devant tout le monde.

**Les deux Cullen, quand je dis tout le monde se tait, ça veut dire que tout le monde se tait !**

**Edward/Emmett : Désolé**

**Alors, pour mieux vous la présenter, voici Dora, une femme très généreuse, elle est tout pour moi, comme vous tous s'entend-il, donc traitez là avec beaucoup de respect, et comme ci elle était de notre famille, parce que c'est le cas**

Dora m'embrassa, larmes aux yeux que je la présente ainsi...pourtant ce n'était que vérité.

**Et voici sa fille, Alessandra, elle, on s'en fout, jeter là à l'eau, dans une poubelle, elle est beaucoup trop ingrate**

**Alessandra : Hey ! (me bousculant gentillement)**

**Je plaisante, donc voilà Alessandra, 18ans, donc les gars, je vous ai à l'œil, celui qui la touche, j'appelle Sacha**

**Jake : Quoi, elle a 18ans, elle est majeur**

**Alessandra : Exactement**

**Jake, tu la touches, et je te sodomiserais avec mon arme**

**Charlie : ISABELLA ! (choqué)**

**Aie, pardon papa, ça m'a échappé**

Toute la table éclata de rire.

**Dora, Aless, voilà mon père Charlie, sa femme Sue, ma mère, Renée, son mari, Phil, ensuite Carlisle, et sa femme Esmée, les parents d'Emmett, Edward et Alice, Jake, James, Paul, Lucas et Alexis (en les montrant tous du doigt à l'appel de leur nom)...j'ai oublié personne ?**

**Edward : Si, Frankie, le lion (pontant du doigt la statue qui était à quelques mètres de nous)**

**28ans, et 5ans d'âge mental !...Bon, bon appétit tout le monde**

Je souris, en voyant que le gang des mamans avaient prit sous leurs ailes, Dora. Sue avait vécu la même perte que Dora, j'espérais que ça atténuerait ses peines de la savoir entourer. Quand à Alessandra, celle ci faisait connaissance avec Jake et Lucas, ses voisins de table.

**Hey, Cullen !**

Cet idiot piqua dans mon assiette.

**Edward : Tu fais la même chose**

Ah mince, c'est vrai ! Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Nous passions plusieurs heures à discuter à table, avant que Rose nous rappelle, qu'il faut nous préparer. Tous dans la grande chambre de Rose, enfin toutes les femmes. Mon amie nous attribuait nos robes. Déjà douchée, je fus la première à passer sous les mains de Rose.

**Rose : Dois je te rendre plus belle, pour impressionner quelqu'un ? (à mon oreille)**

**Fais ton maximum chérie**

Elle sécha mes cheveux dans un brushing, qu'elle termina au lisseur, et les attacha dans une queue haute, qu'elle accompagna d'une coque.

Coiffée, elle posa une couche de fard à paupière bleu, dont la teinte électrique accompagnait l'eye-liner noir, et mon mascara de la même couleur, épaississant mes cils.

**Je suis comment ?**

**Rose : Parfaite !...suivante ?**

**Renée : C'est moi**

Je redescendis, pour aller voir le jardin où se passait le mariage. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber, je vérifiais chaque lanterne, et lampadaire. Je croisais Emmett, qui venait vérifier le banquet.

**Emmett : Dis donc, c'est autre chose ?**

**Ta femme fait des prouesses**

**Emmett : Pas beaucoup, tu es déjà une beauté au naturel**

**Flatteur**

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma main.

**Sacha ?**

**Sacha : Les musiciens sont là **

**Fais les venir s'il te plait**

**Sacha : OK**

Quelques minutes plus tard, les musiciens accordaient leur instrument.

Les dernières vérifications faites, la nuit tomba vers 22heures...Hey oui, Jasper voulait un mariage nocturne. Tout le monde fut habillé sauf moi. Toujours en débardeur et en short, je plaçais mes invités.

**Jake, tu te fous de ma gueule, je t'ai dit d'aller à gauche !**

Il était triste de voir que la famille d'Alice était présente, alors que celle de Jasper, décéder depuis un temps, fit remarquer son manque. Je chassais cette pensée, en voyant Jake qui faisait encore des siennes.

**Jake ! Merde, tu fais exprès ! Alessandra, va t'assoir à côté de ta mère !**

J'approchais de Renée et de Phil, qui s'embrassaient.

**C'est bon, je vous gêne pas...Maman va t'assoir !**

**Renée : Faut vraiment que tu déstresses**

**Il faut que tout soit parfait !**

**Rose : ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! VIENS T'HABILLER (à l'autre bout du jardin)**

**J'ARRIVE ! **

Tout le monde à sa place, je courrais pour aller m'habiller. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de choisir ma robe, Rose l'avait fait pour moi. Et je ne fus pas déçue ! Il s'agissait d'une longue robe en soie bleu nuit, qui tombait sur mes pieds, formant une petite traîne autour de moi, le bustier me remontait la poitrine, quand l'ouverture sur le côté gauche, dévoilée ma jambe.

**Rose : Je crois qu'il sera pas le seul à craquer sur toi (toujours dans mon oreille, alors qu'Alice n'était pas loin)**

Alice quitta la salle de bain, pour nous rejoindre.

**Alice : Génial ! (visiblement irritée)**

**Rose : Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Alice : Regardes là, elle est sublime, je suis toute plate à côté d'elle (faisant signe avec sa main, pour me montrer)**

**Sauf que Jasper est insensible à mon charme, et puis dis pas de bêtise Lili, ta robe est somptueuse**

**Alice : Tu mens **

**Rose : Bella mentir, tu l'as connais mal **

**Tu vois**

**Rose : Allons y rejoindre nos cavaliers, Alice, dans 5minutes, OK ?**

**Alice : Oui**

Nous quittions les quartiers de Rose, pour rejoindre le jardin. Rose pouffa de rire.

**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Rose : Tu rigoles, t'es beaucoup plus belle qu'elle, et c'est vrai qu'elle est plate, surtout dans cette robe**

Je fus choquée par ses paroles.

**Comment oses tu Rosalie Hale !**

**Rose : Hey, ne m'appelles pas comme ça, Rose McCarthy, je suis...avoues que c'est vrai quand même, tu foutras une érection, à tous les mecs présents, sauf Charlie bien sûr**

**Beurk !...T'as pas honte de la critiquer ainsi **

**Rose : Sérieux, déjà qu'on étaient pas hyper proche, mais avec la crise d'hier, j'ai pas très envie**

**Rose arrêtes, je lui ai pardonné, et c'est tout à fait légitime de sa part, elle l'a juste mal exprimé, promets moi que tu ne reviendras plus dessus**

**Rose : Promis**

Main dans la main, nous arrivions devant le début de l'allée. Nous sourions devant les bouches ouvertes de nos conjoints.

**Emmett : Putain, vous êtes canons !**

Nous éclations de rire, devant la bouche ouverte de mon homme.

**Emmett : Eddy, y a des moustiques**

**Bon, c'est l'heure**

Je fis signe aux musiciens de démarrer la musique de nos entrées. Rose et Emmett, avancèrent les premiers.

**Edward : Est ce que j'ai le droit de dire que ma copine est la femme la plus sublime ?**

**T'as le droit**

**Edward : Tu me rends fier d'être à ton bras**

**N'abuses pas Cullen, surtout quand tu es à couper le souffle dans ton uniforme**

Ce fut à nous d'avancer. Je tirais la langue, quand les garçons de l'assemblée, sifflèrent devant mon arrivée. Alice finit par arriver, au bras de Carlisle, tout souriant.

La cérémonie provoqua les larmes de toutes l'assemblée, enfin des femmes. Personnellement, elle m'ennuya plus qu'autre chose. « Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours », blablabla, combien d'années faudra t-il avant que leur seul moyen de communication, soit une assiette, ou une gifle. Alors j'avais levé le regard sur mon adonis. Si lui était fier de moi, que devrais-je dire ?

Les vœux prononcés, Carlisle, notre pasteur certifié sur internet, les déclara mariés.

Nous passions sur l'autre partie du jardin, où se trouvaient, table, banquet et piste de danse. Un verre de champagne à la main, je me posais à table avec Rose, Emmett, et Edward.

**Bon, qui veut danser ?**

Edward et moi avions décidés de danser plus tard, quand personne ne viendrait nous demander une danse. Et là, j'éclatais de rire, quand Jake, Paul, James, Lucas et Alexis se précipitèrent vers moi.

**Vous allez tous y passés...d'abord Jake**

Et c'est comme ça, que je passais de bras en bras, même par ceux de Rose, et mon père. Edward finit par m'inviter, quand Cry me a river se fit entendre dans la bouche du chanteur.

**Edward : Enfin**

**Je crève d'envie de t'embrasser**

**Edward : Commences pas Swan, à dire tout haut ce que je pense, parce que je vais pas tenir**

Grimpée sur mes talons, je pus nicher mon visage dans son cou. L'amour me rendait horriblement niaise, chose que j'arrivais à supporter quand j'étais avec lui.

**Tu sens bon**

**Edward : C'est presque surréaliste, qu'on soit ici**

**Je pense la même chose, même si je crois que le choc entre les deux réalités, doit être violent pour toi**

**Edward : T'avoir à mes côtés atténue cette violence, la fait même disparaître quand t'es prêt de moi**

Je fus touchée par ses mots, et il m'était encore plus difficile de me retenir de l'embrasser. Nous retournions à notre table, à la fin de la chanson. Alice vint devant moi.

**Alice : Vous êtes trop beaux ensemble**

**Edward : Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes**

Il quitta la table.

**Alice : Il est amoureux de toi, ça crève les yeux**

**Alice, je porte une robe qui met la moitié de mon corps à découvert, même le chanteur est amoureux de moi**

**Rose : C'est pas faux**

Faut savoir, un coup, je suis trop proche de son frère, un coup, on est un couple magnifique !

Jasper invita notre mariée, à danser de nouveau, avec lui. Ce qui nous laissa plus de tranquillité avec Rose. Ça pouvait paraître dur d'exclure Alice de nos confidences, mais celle ci n'avait rien en commun avec nous. Rose était comme une soeur, une jumelle, nous nous entendions sur tout, le sexe, les hommes, la vie. Alice non, après le départ de son frère, j'avais passé un peu de temps avec elle, et je n'y trouvais aucune forme de satisfaction. Certes très hyperactive, comme moi, elle n'avait que ça...Je me rends compte que j'ai la critique facile avec elle, seulement les derniers évènements m'ont supprimé le peu d'affinité que j'avais à son égard.

**Rose : Tu penses à quoi ?**

**La nuit de sexe que je vais avoir avec lui (pointant du doigt Edward, qui revenait)**

**Rose : Heureusement que t'as du muscle**

**Et encore avec ça, je ne tiens plus debout quand il m'a touché**

**Rose : Tu crois que ça va durer encore combien de temps, avant qu'on puisse se barrer ?**

**Je sais pas, j'ai bien envie de m'éclipser avec ma garce et une bouteille de champagne**

**Rose : On est sur la même longueur d'onde chérie !**

**Il est 02heures, attendons encore une heure, ensuite on s'éclipse**

**Rose : Une danse charmante demoiselle ?**

**Avec plaisir bébé (prenant la voix grave d'un homme)**

Ma soeur de coeur et moi, c'est ma plus belle histoire d'un amour fraternel.

Nous retirions chacune nos chaussures, et c'est main dans la main que nous rejoignions la piste de danse, où Everlasting Love commençait à être interpréter par le chanteur.

A 02h58, Rose et moi quittions rapidement la fête, avec une bouteille de champagne, et rejoignions la plage, en courant comme deux folles.

**On porte un toast ?**

**Rose : A ton nouveau couple (levant son verre)**

**A le tien (l'imitant)**

**Rose : Et à nous deux, sans lien du sang, mais lien du coeur, nous voilà soeur de coeur**

**On dirait un sort de sorcière**

**Rose : Ta gueule et bois !**

Bras croisés, nous buvions nos verres, un fou rire aux lèvres. Nous sursautions quand on entendit la voix de mon amant.

**T'es fou, tu nous as fait peur**

**Edward : Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?**

**Rose : On boit pour oublier**

**Edward (pouffant de rire) : Oublier quoi ? **

**Rose : Qu'on se fait chier**

**Edward : Alors ça va, avec les gars, on pensaient être les seuls**

Mon amour, enlaça ma taille d'une main pour me rapprocher de lui.

**Edward : T'ai-je dit à quel point tu étais sublime dans cette robe **

**Tout l'honneur est à Rose**

Nous rigolions, quand elle exécuta une révérence devant nous.

**Edward : Je voulais te dire un truc au fait Rose **

**Rose : Mince Bells, je crois que ton homme est amoureux de moi**

**Merde**

**Edward : Faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez l'alcool**

**Rose : Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?**

**Edward : Juste que si des fois, j'ai pu te paraître agressif, ou méchant, j'en suis désolé, j'ai du mal à m'ouvrir aux autres parfois, et je deviens très violent dans mes mots, et merci d'être ce que tu es avec Bella, j'ai pas été là pendant plusieurs années, ça me rassure d'une certaine manière de voir qu'elle a pu avoir une amie comme toi**

J'éclatais de rire quand elle pinça le bras d'Edward.

**Edward : Aie ! Mais ça va pas !**

**Rose : T'as pas honte de me faire pleurer alors que j'ai bu**

**Edward : Désolé**

**Bon à moi maintenant de dire quelque chose**

**Rose : Attends, les autres sont là**

Lucas, Jake, James, Alessandra, Emmett, Paul et Alexis, parents et beaux parents arrivèrent tous sur le sable, un verre à la main.

**Vous tombez bien, j'allais dire quelque chose...ressers moi Rose**

Titubante, Rose me servit un nouveau verre plein.

**Et ça s'adresse aussi à Lucas et Alex, que je connais depuis peu de temps**

**Jake : Accouches Bells**

**Je voudrais juste dire, que vous rencontrez chacun dans ma vie, a été les plus grandes expériences, on passe pas assez de temps ensemble, même si on le fait bien quand on en a, et vous m'avez apporté chacun quelque chose qui est devenu précieux à mes yeux, grâce à vous, j'ai découvert les joies d'une famille nombreuse, et unie...et même si parfois, je suis agressive ou violente avec vous, au final c'est vers vous que je me tourne quand j'ai besoin de parler, m'amuser, rire, enfin d'être moi même...voilà c'est ce que je voulais dire**

**Emmett : Merde Bella, c'est la première fois que je pleure à un mariage !**

**Charlie : Moi aussi je veux faire un discours, qui va dans le sens de Bella, mais qui ne sera pas aussi long**

**Dis aussi que j'ai été ennuyante**

**Charlie : Disons que j'ai failli m'endormir**

**Ça c'est seulement qu'à 43ans, tu peux plus tenir jusqu'à 03heures du mat**

**Charlie : Tais toi dont jeune fille...bref, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai qu'une fille, qui a choisi un boulot qui l'a beaucoup renfermé au début, alors je suis juste heureux que vous soyez tous là, pour être le souffle d'air dont elle a besoin, quand elle doit sortir la tête des horreurs qu'elle voit**

**Phil : Moi je dis qu'un câlin collectif s'impose**

Tous d'accord, nous regroupions tous pour se serrer.

**A la famille !**

Et tous crièrent la même chose, comme un cri d'équipe.

**Charlie : Bon, moi je tiens plus debout**

**Sue : Allons y dormir papy**

**Carlisle : Je suis pour aller dormir aussi**

**Quoi, avec la robe que porte Esmée, tu vas même pas un peu la remercier d'être aussi belle**

**Charlie : Isabella !**

**Quoi ? C'est pas vrai**

**Sue : C'est vrai, moi aussi, j'aimerais bien être remercié d'avoir passé des heures dans la salle de bain**

**Charlie : Tu vas être servi ma Sue**

Il la porta comme une mariée, provoquant un cri de surprise chez ma belle-mère.

Nous attendions que tout le monde parte, pour courir vers mon pavillon Edward et moi. A toute vitesse, ma main dans la sienne, nous remontions le chemin, puis les escaliers qui menait à ma chambre.

C'est peu essoufflé qu'Edward se jeta sur mes lèvres avec force et brutalité. S'échangeant un baiser animal, et sauvage, nos mains se déshabillaient mutuellement, pressés de s'unir dans une violence qui définissait nos ébats.

On avaient attendus plusieurs heures avant de se toucher, alors je pense que les préliminaires attendront le prochain tour. Nue, Edward me jeta sur le lit, où je rebondis avant qu'il ne me rejoigne.

**Edward : Je suis fou de toi ! **

**Montres le moi bébé**

J'écartais les jambes, sa main sur mon membre déjà dans érection volumineuse, Edward me pénétra totalement dans un seul coup de rein.

**AH !**

**Edward : Ça va ?**

**Je vais bien**

Et sans attendre, mon amour donna un autre coup de rein. C'était impressionnant la façon dont il me possédait totalement ! Guidée par une violente passion, mon amant me fit l'amour le plus bestialement possible. Me laissant complètement perdue dans mon orgasme, quand celui ci me gifla de plein fouet.

C'est essoufflé, qu'Edward se posa lourdement à côté de moi.

**Edward : T'as mon paquet de cigarette ?**

**Dans le tiroir à côté de toi**

Pur cliché du mec qui fumait après l'amour, je le trouvais pourtant sexy quand il le faisait, (même si je lui rappelais que fumer tuer, et que je n'avais pas envie qu'il écourte le temps que nous devions passer ensemble, alors qu'il avait dit rattraper les 10années de nos souffrances)...Allumant sa cigarette, après s'être à demi adossé au dossier du lit, je le chevauchais. Posant sa cigarette au coin de la bouche, Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour mieux me placer, afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Mes mains croisés sur son torse, je posais mon menton dessus.

**C'est lassant**

**Edward : Quoi dont ?**

**De réaliser à chaque fois que je te regarde, que je ressens ces deux mots**

Mon amour passa sur l'arrière de mon crâne, pour m'inciter à l'embrasser. Le laissant rejeter la fumée de sa cigarette, je prenais mon temps cette fois à enrouler ma langue autour de la sienne, laissant l'éclair qui m'électrifiait le coeur, lui exprimait une fougue incontrôlable.

Il finit par éteindre sa cigarette, quand notre baiser devint violent. Glissant une main entre nous, j'allais empoigner sa queue. Notre baiser nous coupa le souffle, je me retirais, pour me relever.

**Edward : Plus fort bébé**

Je le masturbais avec plus de brutalité, comme il aimait que ça le soit.

**Une variante de la branlette, ça te dit ? (coquine)**

**Edward : Nos amis espagnols en ont une excellente, et tu sembles être équipée pour **

Nous éclations de rire, avant je ne m'allonge à côté de lui. Je dégageais mon visage et mes épaules de mes cheveux, avant qu'Edward vienne me chevaucher. Penché sur mon visage, mon amour me donna un langoureux baiser.

**Edward : Je ressens tout autant ces deux mots, même si je suis certain qui n'exprime pas assez ce que je ressens pour toi**

**Même à moitié ivre, tu dis des trucs romantiques, j'ai pas prit le pire des hommes**

**Edward : Moques toi princesse (sourire aux lèvres)**

Nos lèvres se scellèrent une seconde fois, avant que mon amant baise mon cou, puis ma poitrine. Chaque baiser était une marque au fer rouge sur ma peau ! Il vint ensuite pointer son érection vers mon visage. Ses mains empoignant mes seins, il recouvrit sa bite avec. C'était bon de le sentir là ! Doucement, il fit un premier aller-venu, le faisant souffler chaudement. Envahi rapidement par le plaisir que lui procurer les mouvements lents qu'il effectuait entre mes seins, Edward accéléra la cadence.

**Edward : Putain !**

Je pointais le bout de ma langue percée, pour venir titiller son gland quand il se présentait à moi. C'était beau de le voir perdre tout contrôle. Sa queue très tendue, je sentais sa jouissance venir, alors qu'elle vibrait presque. Rapidement il lâcha ma poitrine, et vint se placer entre mes jambes. Pénétrant un doigt dans mon vagin, pour voir si j'étais prête, ce qui était le cas ! Il le retira, et mon amant vint s'immiscer dans mes chairs. Je nous fis rouler sur le côté, pour prendre l'avantage. PUTAIN ! Y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment BON ! Les mains encadrant son visage, mes cheveux tombant sur mon visage, je les ramenais sur mon épaule gauche, pour avoir un contact visuel avec mon homme. Ses mains fermes sur mon cul, il guidait mes mouvements de bassin.

**Edward : Dis moi à quel point je te fais du bien**

Mes plaintes résonnèrent immédiatement dans la chambre, sans que cela ne soit assourdissant. Nos bassins se battant l'un contre l'autre, je me figeais quand mes muscles se resserrèrent contre lui. Toujours flottante au 7ième ciel, je me laissais tombée à côté de lui.

Nous profitions l'un de l'autre, pendant toute une partie de la nuit. Mes paupières finirent par s'alourdir, quand Edward caressait mon bras.

**Edward : Faut que j'y aille ma puce (chuchotant à mon oreille)**

**Non restes, s'il te plait**

**Edward : Tu sais bien qu'on peut pas**

Je me forçais à me lever, et fermais ma porte à clé, avant de revenir dans le lit.

**Em ne pourra pas venir me faire chier demain matin, après le mariage, et avec les galipettes, qu'il aura fait avec Rose, il dormira longtemps**

Allongée sur le dos, Edward vint nicher son nez dans mon cou, et enlaçait ma taille de son bras, après avoir remonté le drap sur jusqu'à nos hanches. Je souris intérieurement, en sentant qu'il s'était endormi avant moi.


	17. Victoire écrasante !

**Quoi ? Me voilà déjà là, pas possible ! Hey si !**

**Mais ne nous emballons pas, ce n'est que pour un rikiki petit chapitre...Je n'ai pas grand chose, AH SI ! MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! et vos AJOUTS aussi !**

**Bonne lecture mes choux...XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Victoire écrasante !**

Le lendemain : 08h30

Alors que je me brossais les dents, mon téléphone sonna. Edward qui finit d'enfiler son short, regarda mon appelant.

**Edward : Rose**

**Réponds (intriguée qu'elle m'appelle au téléphone)**

**Edward : Salut Barbie...j'imagine que tu peux ramener ton cul, on est décent...OK**

Il raccrocha.

**Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Edward : Elle voulait savoir si on étais réveillés, et dans une tenue adéquate, elle a besoin d'une de tes fringues**

Rose débarqua quelques minutes plus tard.

**Salut la garce**

Elle referma la porte à clé derrière elle, pour que personne n'entre.

**Rose : Salut les amours**

Mon amie m'embrassa la joue, avant d'en faire de même avec Edward. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur mon lit, surement aussi fatiguée que moi.

**Qu'est ce qui te faut ? (m'étalant sur mon lit, marqué par ma nuit d'hier)**

**Rose : J'ai besoin d'un de tes hauts de maillots de bain **

**Tu sors avec Em ? (jouant avec sa main)**

**Rose : C'est pour cette nuit, on a prévu de se détendre dans la piscine**

Edward vint s'allonger contre moi. Rose se posa sur un coude, et attrapa le pendentif d'Edward, qui s'était posé dans le creux de ma poitrine.

**Rose : Vous êtes trop choux**

**Dis pas le mot « choux » Rose, ça voudrait dire qu'on est couple tout mimi, amoureux et niais**

**Rose : Je peux t'assurer que vous êtes loin de cette image**

**J'ai envie de passer la journée dans mon lit**

**Edward : On est deux (nichant son visage dans mon cou)**

**Rose : Dure nuit ?**

**Si tu savais**

**Rose : Racontes**

**Ce lit a tremblé toute la nuit**

**Rose : Performant à l'armée (donnant une tape dans le dos d'Edward)**

**Carrément !**

Edward releva la tête, et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Je passais ma main derrière sa nuque, et lui en demandais un autre. Il reposa sa tête dans mon cou, pour ne pas gêner Rose.

Finalement, nous nous endormions tous les trois sur mon lit, bien trop fatigués par notre nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard...

**Rose : C'est pas du jeu, le major t'aide !**

**Tu rigoles, t'es trop grosse ma belle, donc tu tombes plus vite**

**Rose : Garce !**

Je lui tirais la langue.

**Au suivant**

Depuis dix minutes, nous jouions tous dans la piscine. Par couple (sans que les autres le sachent pour Edward et moi), nous battions en duel. Sur les épaules de mon homme, je venais de faire tomber Rose, qui avait la défaite difficile. Avant ça, j'ai réussi à faire couler les duos James/Paul, et Jake/Alessandra.

**Ah maman et Phil (me frottant les mains)**

**Renée : Je te préviens, je suis sans pitié **

**Aucun problème, je le suis aussi**

Pendant plusieurs minutes, et sous les encouragements de nos proches, nous nous battions férocement. Lol

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent !

Je tapais dans les mains de mon amour, quand je finis par la faire tomber.

**Phil : Tricheuse !**

**Edward : C'est toujours ce que disent les perdants **

**Aller du vent les looser**

Sous les cris de nos familles, qui encourageaient nos prochains adversaires. Je souriais, en voyant Charlie et Sue.

**Charlie : Chérie, t'as la haine ?**

**Sue : J'ai la haine mon amour**

**Charlie : Fais moi tomber ces prétentieux**

Edward et moi étions mort de rire, surtout quand Sue s'échauffa, faisant craquer ses membres pour nous faire peur. Sous le départ donné par Lucas, nous commencions notre duel. Elle est coriace belle maman !

**Renée : VAS Y SUE, TUE LA !**

Vive la famille, nous n'oublierons pas de préciser. Après plusieurs minutes, à essayer toutes mes tactiques, je finis quand même par la faire couler. Et ma victoire ne fut pas silencieuse.

**T'as toujours la haine Sue ?**

**Sue : Je déteste ta fille Charlie !**

Ah enfin des adversaires de taille. Alex sur les épaules de Lucas, je riais à nouveau.

**Lucas : Alex, tu nous fous la honte si on perd**

**Alex : Que veux tu qu'elle me fasse avec ses 50kilos**

**Edward : On voit que tu ne t'es jamais battu avec elle**

**Lucas : N'essaies pas de nous faire peur major**

**Edward : Oh, je dis ça pour vous**

**Alice : Vas y Alex, écrases les !**

**Prêt soldat ? (prenant un air féroce)**

**Alexis : Je vais te faire boire la tasse Swan !**

Le départ annoncé par Carlisle, Alex me fonça dessus, enfin du mieux qu'il pouvait, parce que dans l'eau...sauf qu'Edward se décala à gauche de quelques pas, et Alex tomba dans l'eau, tête la première.

**Dire que vous êtes sensés avoir combattu pour notre nation, c'est décevant**

**Lucas : Bravo Alex, franchement, ça a duré une seconde, même Rose a fait plus longtemps**

**Alexis : C'est bon, je pensais pas qu'ils allaient bougés**

**Bon, j'imagine qu'il ne reste qu'un combat, avant qu'on nous déclare vainqueur**

**Carlisle : A nous deux fils**

**Edward : T'es sûr papa, je veux pas que ma partenaire puisse faire du mal à maman**

**Esmée : T'en fais pas pour moi, je suis ceinture noire de karaté, je vais détruire cette maigrichonne en un rien de temps**

Wow ! Je n'avais jamais vu Esmée parler comme ça.

**J'ai tué une personne, rien qu'en appuyant deux doigt dans son cou**

**Esmée : J'arrive à faire tomber quelqu'un, rien qu'en le regardant (le regard assassin)**

**A nous deux mamie**

**Renée : Vas y Esmée, défonces là !**

**STOP !**

**Esmée : Qu'est ce qui y a ? T'as peur ?**

**Maman, je suis ta fille, t'es sensé m'encourager moi**

**Renée : Certainement pas, Esmée représente le gang des mamans qui ont la rage, n'est ce pas Sue ?**

**Sue : Exactement **

**OK, voyons voir ce que vaut le gang des mamans qui ont la rage**

Cette fois, ce fut James qui annonça le début de notre combat. Si Sue était coriace, Esmée l'était d'autant plus, je faillis même tomber, avant qu'Edward ne m'aide indirectement à me relever.

Et après une seconde d'inattention, je pris le pieds de mon adversaire, et poussais dessus pour la faire tomber.

**AHHHHH ! On a gagné !**

Je sautais à l'eau à mon tour, pour serrer mon homme dans les bras.

Je pourrais l'embrasser si nous n'étions pas dans le secret.

**Edward : La jeunesse insolente est finalement victorieuse**

**Carlisle : Vous perdez rien pour attendre**

**Alessandra : Vous avez triché !**

**Moi aussi je t'aime Aless**

**Emmett : Bon je crève de faim (mauvais perdant)**

**Je vais aller chercher le déjeuner**

**Lucas : Je viens t'aider avec Alex**

**Edward : Moi aussi**

Nous nous séchions, mon amant et moi, avant d'entrer dans ma cuisine.

Loin des regards, nous criions notre victoire à l'unisson, avant qu'il ne se jette sur mes lèvres.

**Alex : Dire que c'était qu'un jeu familiale, t'imagines Lucas si c'était les J.O**

**Lucas : Il nous ferait l'amour sur le sol**

A table, notre victoire écrasante en fit bouder plus d'un, avant que l'ambiance ne redevienne bonne enfant.


	18. Craquerpartir

**Hey, salut tout le monde !**

**Ah là là, que dire, si ce n'est que vos reviews sont MERVEILLEUSES ! Vous pouvez pas me faire plus plaisir, qu'en continuant d'apprécier cette histoire, vos reviews me touchent énormément. Merci aussi pour vos ajouts, qui me convint que l'histoire vous plaît (enfin peut être lol)**

**Voilà un new chap. **

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Craquer...partir**

Après le déjeuner, j'avais laissé l'ambiance bonne enfant de la table, pour descendre sur la plage. Le mariage était fini, j'espérais enfin pouvoir me détendre. J'installais une serviette sur le sable chaud, y jetais un livre, mon Ipod et mon portable, puis retirer mon short et mon débardeur. En bikini, je marchais jusqu'à l'eau. L'eau, mon élément préféré, je m'y sentais tellement bien. Plongeant dans la nappe bleu de l'océan, je regardais quelques minutes le large.

Je me retournais quand j'entendis quelqu'un marchait jusqu'à moi.

**Salut beau goss**

**James : Salut rayon de soleil**

Il passa ses mains par dessus mes épaules, quand je croisais les miennes derrière son dos.

**James : Comment tu vas ?**

**Un peu fatiguée, mais je me sens bien**

**James : Un certain militaire n'y serait pas pour quelque chose ?**

**Pas du tout**

**James : La menteuse, elle est amoureuse**

**Je te déteste, toi et ton œil de lynx**

**James : Heureuse de le retrouver, j'imagine**

**Si je te disais que je suis folle du type qu'il est devenu, ça répondrait à ta question** ?

**James : Largement, t'as envie de t'investir dans cette relation ?**

**C'est pas maintenant que je peux te répondre, on est déjà un couple, mais pour l'instant on ne sait rien de nos forces, je suis prête à me battre pour avoir une relation, mais je ne peux pas me battre seule, qu'est ce que ce sera une fois que les vacances seront terminés...toi même, tu m'as dit un jour, ne jamais pouvoir supporter de sortir avec une nana comme moi**

**James : Oui, mais si j'étais amoureux de toi, comme je vois qu'il l'est, je pourrais surmonter tes absences, en sachant qu'on finira toujours par se voir**

**Hum**

**James : Je sais que t'as peur, je sais pourquoi tu paniques autant à l'approche de ton retour, mais ça se passera bien, ne m'as tu pas dit un jour que tu restais si souvent au bureau parce qu'il n'y avait personne chez toi**

**Hum**

**James : Tu sais maintenant que ce sera différent, je ne te demande pas de négliger ton travail, je sais à quel point il est important pour toi, mais apprends à t'en détacher quelques fois, pour avoir une vie, parce que contrairement à ce que tu crois, quand tu perds tout, ce n'est pas le travail que tu aimerais retrouver, mais une personne qui t'aimes et qui te fera oublier ce qui ne va pas**

**Décidément, le taf me fait vraiment oublier que j'ai des amis merveilleux**

**James : Je vois ça**

**Gardes ça pour toi, Em n'est pas de ton avis, il voit encore mes années de dépression, il faut que je lui prouves qu'Edward est devenu différent**

**James : Tes secrets sont bien gardés avec moi**

**J'ai aucun doute là dessus**

**James : Bon, j'ai un avion pour New York, pour conclure un contrat avec une société de sécurité **

**Déjà**

**James : On se revoit à LA**

**J'ai hâte**

**James : Prends soin de toi, surtout, t'en as besoin**

**Bisou**

**James : Mince plus de baiser sur la bouche, mademoiselle est casée**

**Et oui, tu devras te contenter de la joue**

**James : Je suis pas sûr d'être si heureux que ça, qu'il soit revenu**

Je me détachais de lui, et lui frappais gentiment l'épaule.

**James : Je plaisante, aller viens là rayon de soleil**

Une dernière étreinte, un gros baiser sur la joue, et James me quitta. Je souris, quand je vis Edward arrivait.

**Edward : Vous avez l'air proche avec James**

J'éclatais de rire.

**C'est ton meilleur ami, enfin c'était, et c'est le mien aussi, sois pas jaloux de lui, on est juste proche, il est courant pour nous**

**Edward : Besoin de te détendre seule, ou ton petit ami collant peut rester ?**

**Tu ne seras jamais assez collant...Où sont les autres ? (embrassant son torse, ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher)**

**Edward : Éparpillés un peu partout dans la maison**

Pendant un instant, nous restions emprisonnés dans le regard de l'autre. J'avais lu dans les livres, cette sensation de flotter dans les airs, ou d'être perdue, quand nous étions dans le regard de l'autre...La vivre était quelque chose de fascinant. Mon amour osa une main sur ma joue gauche, la caressant doucement.

**Edward : Je rêverais qu'on puisse être seuls, pour ne pas avoir à contrôler mes gestes**

**Un jour, ils sauront...pour l'instant, je ne veux pas affronter leur doute, pas que j'en ai peur, mais je suis fatiguée, je n'ai pas l'envie de leur expliquer notre relation**

Je croisais mes bras derrière sa taille. Edward regarda derrière lui, surement pour voir si il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, prit mon visage dans ses deux mains, et déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, puis un autre...avant de m'en donner un plus langoureux. Nous nous séparions, pour ne pas provoquer notre chance de ne pas être vu.

Joueur, mon idiot de petit ami, me porta pour me jeter plus loin. Pendant une heure et demie, nous jouions dans l'eau. Nous nous posions enfin sur ma grande serviette, quand je décidais que j'en avais assez de boire la tasse. J'allumais mon Ipod, et sélectionnais « My love » de Sia. Tous les deux posés sur le flanc, l'un en face de l'autre, je me calais contre lui. Il bloqua une de mes jambes entre les siennes, et me serra contre lui en posant une main dans le creux de mes reins. J'en pouvais plus de me retenir d'être une amie distante, j'avais besoin de l'avoir contre moi, au risque de se faire repérer. Nos corps entre-lacés, je fermais les yeux, plus apaisée de l'avoir contre moi. Je mourrais heureuse, si je pouvais passer chaque minute de ma vie avec lui. Je n'avais jamais su garder un homme à mes côtés, trop absente, trop ennuyeuse, trop coincée, j'étais toujours trop...Avec moi, lui ne se lassait de rien. Il était l'énergie et la folie dont j'avais besoin avec un homme, divertissant avec une monstrueuse imagination mes nuits, et parfois quelques minutes de mes journées, il savait aussi être cette douceur, ce calme dont on a besoin dès qu'on se sent un peu dépassé.

Proche de sa peau, si douce, si hâlé, j'eus envie dans la caresser dans un baiser, remontant peu à peu, pour finir mon chemin sur ses lèvres. Pendant des années, j'avais envié les moments que mes couples d'amis passaient en amoureux, cette légèreté du moment, cette bulle...Notre baiser bien que lent, fut extrêmement langoureux, érotique.

En sécurité dans les bras de mon homme, je ne tardais pas à m'endormir, le stress des évènements retombé, je pouvais enfin dormir tranquillement.

Ce n'est que...Wow ! 4heures plus tard, que je me réveillais, toujours dans les bras d'Edward.

18heures, et je n'avais pas encore préparé le dîner, pour tout le monde. Nous nous levions, beaucoup plus en forme. Edward ramassa ma serviette, je pris mon bouquin et mon Ipod, pour que nous remontions à la villa.

Rose était dans ma cuisine avec Dora et Alessandra, en train de préparer le dîner, Charlie discutait avec Emmett dans mon salon. Je remarquais que ma meilleure amie, avait l'air soucieuse.

**Edward : Je vais aller prendre une douche, et voir les gars**

Je lui adressais un sourire, avant qu'il ne parte.

**Hey ma Rose, qu'est ce qui y a ? (discrètement à son oreille)**

**Rose : Vous avez un problème le major et toi **

**Pourquoi ? (inquiète)**

**Rose : Cet idiot d'Em, vous as vu enlacé sur la plage, et il ne comprend pas que tu puisses t'attacher aussi vite, après tout ce que tu as enduré...quand à Charlie, il s'inquiète pour toi, Em n'arrêtes pas de lui dire que tu ne te renfermes trop sur toi même**

**Woaw ! C'est une manie chez les enfants Cullen de parler de ce qui ne les regardes pas, enfin les deux plus grand**

**Rose : Au moins, t'es prévenue**

**Merci ma Rose**

Innocente, j'allais rejoindre Charlie et Emmett sur le canapé.

**Salut vous deux**

**Emmett : Tiens, on parlaient de toi justement**

Au moins, il est sincère.

**Pour dire ?**

**Charlie : T'as l'air très proche d'Edward**

**Et ?**

**Emmett : Tu le détestais pourtant au début**

**Passer quelques heures avec lui, ne veut pas non plus dire que je suis folle de lui**

**Charlie : Vous êtes quoi au juste, parce que d'après ce qu'on a vu, on auraient dit un couple **

Je rougis, gênée que mon père ai pu me voir de cette façon.

**On essaie d'être amis, c'est gênant ?**

**Emmett : C'est gênant, quand on sait ce que tu as enduré après son départ**

**C'est du passé**

**Emmett : Tu devrais pas être aussi proche de lui, que ferais tu si il repartait ?**

**Pour une fois que j'ai l'attention de quelqu'un sur moi, il faut que je m'éloigne de lui**

**Charlie : Tu as toute notre attention chérie**

**Je vois pourtant rien, je passe mon temps à vous voir en couple, batifoler comme des adolescents, il est normal que je m'isole avec lui, tous les deux on est fatigués, lui parce qu'il a vécu, et moi parce que je reviens de 1an d'infiltration**

Je pouffais de rire, nerveusement.

**J'étais censée être en vacances, pourtant en 3semaines, je n'ai pas eu l'impression de beaucoup l'être...Pendant 3semaines, j'ai fait vos repas, j'ai veillé à ce que vous soyez bien, j'ai du préparé un mariage en une semaine, aller à un enterrement, je dois analyser des photos pour Quantico...Ne croyez pas que je me plaigne de faire toutes ces choses, ça me plait de m'occuper de vous, mais comprenez que parfois, j'ai besoin qu'on le fasse pour moi...Vous passez votre temps avec vos moitiés, et Edward et moi, on doit encore vous regarder vous toucher, vous caresser...On est amis, comme je le suis avec James ou Paul, sauf que lui et moi, on s'est pas revus depuis longtemps...Et si il devait repartir, OK, mais au moins, il aura mit un peu de douceur dans ma vie...C'est marrant, surtout Em, quand tu me dis que je devrais être plus compatissante avec lui**

**Emmett : Compatissante, ne veut pas dire que tu dois t'allonger auprès de lui, et le laisser avoir des gestes plus qu'équivoque avec toi (se levant, visiblement énervé par mon comportement)**

**Charlie/Rose : Emmett !**

Ça c'était le pompon ! Furieuse, qu'il puisse m'insulter de cette façon, et devant mon père, j'attrapais son doigt qui me pointait, le tordait violemment, jusqu'à passer son bras derrière lui. Je donnais un violent coup sur ses jambes, pour le déstabiliser, et faire cogner son visage contre la table basse. Je me penchais à son oreille.

**Comment oses tu venir me juger devant mon père ?...Alice, puis toi, allez vous faire foutre, mêlez vous de vos vies merde !**

Je le lâchais, et me relevais.

**Et toi, papa, la prochaine fois que tu veux savoir comment je vais, demandes directement à la source, ça t'évitera de croire l'état dépressif qu'Emmett m'attribue !**

Je tournais les talons, et montais dans ma chambre, les larmes montées aux yeux.

**Rose : Bells...chérie**

Je claquais mes poings dans le mur, toujours aussi furieuse.

**Rose : Faut vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de foutre leur merde !**

Je sautais dans les bras de ma meilleure amie, qui me serra contre elle.

**Rose : N'écoutes pas ce qu'ils disent, toi aussi t'as le droit à ta dose de bonheur, je crois qu'il a peur de ne plus avoir sa petite soeur avec lui**

**Je n'ai aucun lien du sang avec lui, il n'a pas à prendre une place qui n'existe pas**

**Rose : Je crois que te voir pendant des années, souffrir de l'absence de ton adonis l'a marqué**

Je relevais la tête, quand j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre.

**Edward : Ma puce, qu'est ce qui se passe ? (inquiet en me voyant pleurer)**

**Rose : Em fait encore des siennes, et oses se mêler de ce qu'il le regarde pas **

Edward ressortit aussi vite, qu'il était venu.

**Rose : Ce qui compte c'est que tu te sentes bien avec lui**

**Si tu savais comme je l'aime, je lui dis pas, mais c'est là, je suis vraiment heureuse...et tu sais, pour une fois, j'ai envie d'être naïve, et de le croire, quand il me dit qu'il ne repartira pas**

**Rose : Ma garce a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui s'épanouir, et il faut que des idiots viennent gâchés ça**

Soudain, nous entendions des cris. Nous nous précipitâmes au rez de chaussée, et vîmes que tout le monde était attroupé autour d'Edward et d'Emmett, que les autres hommes essayaient de séparer.

**Rose : Espérons que ce soit Edward qui gagne, parce que Em aura bien mérité l'excès de colère de son frère (dans les escaliers)**

Je riais.

**Rose : Heureusement que j'ai de la voix**

Elle s'approcha de nos deux bagarreurs, les mains sur les hanches.

**Rose : EMMETT MC CARTHY ARRETES TOI TOUT DE SUITE !**

Il lui fallu avancer un peu plus, avant qu'Emmett n'arrêtes de taper sur son frère. Lucas et Alexis se ruèrent sur Edward qui voulait foncer sur Emmett.

**Rose : POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ! TU T'ENNUIES TANT QUE CA POUR TE MELER DE LEUR VIE ! **

**Emmett : Il lui fera du mal !**

**Rose : QU'EST CE QUE TU EN SAIS ? TU VAS FAIRE QUOI ? LES EMPECHER D'ETRE AMIS ? TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT SUR LEUR RELATION !**

**Emmett : Je**

**Rose (l'interrompant) : J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux...C'est affligeant de savoir que tu n'as pas confiance en ton propre frère !**

**Emmett : Le frère qui est parti 10ans, sans m'envoyer une seule lettre !**

Edward, en profita que Lucas et Alexis le lâchent pour ressauter au cou d'Emmett.

**Edward : Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ne sais rien, alors viens pas me faire des reproches !**

Il le lâcha et quittait mon pavillon. Je partais à sa suite, pour essayer de le calmer. Mon amour regagna ses appartements. Mes larmes refirent surface, quand je le vis faire son bagage, furieux. J'essayais de l'arrêter, tant bien que mal.

**Pars pas s'il te plait**

**Edward : J'ai rien à faire ici ! Ils me haïssent, bien ! Parce que moi aussi !**

**S'il te plait fais pas ça**

**Edward : Faut que je m'éloigne d'eux, ça marchera pas **

**Tu t'éloignes de moi aussi ?**

Il s'arrêta, baissant son visage blessé, il finit par se laisser glisser contre le mur. Je m'accroupis devant lui, et me glisser entre ses jambes.

**Ignores ceux qui te jugent, je veux que tu restes avec moi, je veux t'entendre rire encore avec Lucas, Alex, James, Jake ou encore Paul, je veux que tu t'amuses à embêter Rose, ne fais pas attention à eux**

**Edward : Je veux pas que t'es à choisir ton camp**

**Laisses moi m'occuper de ce que je dois penser, ne t'en fais pas pour ça...tu restes ?**

**Edward : Il ose me toucher encore une fois, et je rentre, je le supporterais pas longtemps**

**Restes là, je vais soigner ton visage**

Ce connard l'avait salement amoché ! Je nettoyais chacune de ses blessures, avant de les recouvrir de pansements. Esmée et Carlisle frappèrent à la porte, quand je posais un dernier sparadrap sur son arcade.

**Je vais vous laisser, je reviens plus tard**

Je sortais, mais m'arrêter dans le couloir, quand je les entendis parler. Curieuse, je restais quelques minutes à les espionner.

**Edward : Je ne vous ai pas oublié en allant là-bas, j'ai plusieurs fois remercié le ciel que vous soyez mes parents, certes adoptif, mais vous étiez là, quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un**

**Esmée : On t'en veux pas chéri, Emmett a, c'est vrai eu un peu de mal à te laisser partir, mais ne lui en veux pas, j'imagine que ça le bouleverse de te revoir...10ans, c'est pas rien, je crois qu'il avait perdu espoir de te revoir un jour vivant, ça lui a fait un choc**

**Edward : Qu'il ne mêle pas Bella à ça**

**Carlisle : Que veux tu, Emmett et Bella, c'est une grande histoire d'amitié, il a été longtemps là pour elle, et vice versa, il a juste peur de la revoir triste**

**Esmée : Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as une personne qui puisse t'aider**

**Edward : Elle fait plus que ça, j'ai besoin d'elle**

**Esmée : Tu l'aimes ?**

**Edward : Oui...mais n'en dîtes rien à Emmett**

**Carlisle : T'inquiètes pas**

J'esquissais un sourire, heureuse qu'il s'ouvre un peu avec ses parents. Je descendis, et cherchais Rose et Emmett des yeux, avant de rejoindre leur chambre. Rose soignait encore Emmett.

**Je peux lui parler ?**

**Rose : Je t'en prie ma puce**

**Il est parti parce que ses parents sont morts, et t'auras beau dire que nous étions soudés, il s'est toujours senti seul, quand vous n'étiez pas là, pour voir le vrai visage de sa souffrance...Il a vu son père mourir doucement, et puis 6mois plus tard, il perd subitement sa mère, il avait des raisons de partir, et la seule raison qui ai fait qui ne vous ai pas envoyé des lettres, c'est qu'il pensait vous avoir trahi, en partant loin, et puis vous êtes peut être sa famille adoptif, mais vous ne remplacerez pas ce qu'il a eu avec ses parents...ne le juges pas Emmett, ne le fais pas revenir sur ça, alors qu'il a mit des années avant de pouvoir vivre avec...à la différence de toi, cher grand frère comme tu sembles croire être le mien, c'est que je l'écoute, j'essaie de comprendre, alors oui, on est devenus hyper proche, oui, on a des gestes affectif, comme il me semble nous avions avant que tu rencontres Rose...ne viens pas t'immiscer dans ma vie Emmett, parce que tu détruiras ce lien que nous avions**

**Rose : Comment il va ?**

**Il a voulu partir, je l'ai convaincu de faire le contraire...ce serait pas bon qu'il s'isole**

**Rose : T'as bien fait **

**J'y vais**

J'allais dans ma cuisine, et préparais un plateau repas, vu qu'on ne tarderait pas à dîner. Charlie entra, gêné qu'on se soient « disputer », ce qui était très rare.

**Charlie : Je suis désolé, mais des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, et je m'inquiètes pour toi, je ne t'ai pas vu pendant un an, et tu ne m'as même pas appelé, alors que d'habitude, je suis le premier à le savoir quand tu reviens**

**Je te l'ai dit, cette infiltration m'a beaucoup fatigué, et puis, quand elle a prit fin, Edward était là, tu sais comme moi et lui étions liés**

**Charlie : Je sais**

**Je vais bien papa**

**Charlie : Ce boulot t'a isolé**

**Il n'a rien fait, c'est moi qui me donne tant, pour réussir mes enquêtes, certes le manque de temps m'a peut être éloigné de vous, mais l'isolement ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas bien**

**Charlie : Tu es sûre d'aller bien ?**

**Pourquoi je te mentirais, je t'ai toujours dit quand je n'allais pas bien**

**Faux ! **

**Charlie : Je te crois...alors Edward et toi ?**

**C'est gênant de dire ça devant toi, mais comprends que parfois, j'ai aussi besoin de la tendresse d'un homme, sans que ça ne veuille dire quoi que ce soit...parfois, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir, j'ai 23ans, et quand je suis hors du FBI, je veux vivre comme toutes ces filles, insouciantes, et pleine de gaieté, qui ne pensent à rien, juste à profiter du moment**

**Charlie : Je comprends**

**Je vais aller lui ramener ça, têtu comme il est, il refusera de manger avec nous**

Mon père embrassa mon front, me serrant quelques minutes contre lui.

**Charlie : Je suis fier de toi ma puce**

**Et tu sais que c'est important pour moi**

**Charlie : Heureux aussi, de voir que tu arrives à mettre à terre une brute, comme Emmett**

J'embrassais sa joue, pris le plateau et rejoignais la chambre de mon amour. Il n'avait pas bougé. Je posais le plateau sur la table de chevet, et vint le chercher.

**Si y a bien un truc qui m'insupporte, c'est qu'on s'attaque à la belle gueule d'ange de mon homme**

**Edward : J'ai vu pire**

**Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble, ou t'as besoin d'être seul ?**

**Edward : Combien de fois, faudra t-il te répéter, que chaque seconde qu'on a passé loin de l'autre, je veux les rattraper**

Je souriais, il ne perdait pas le moral.

**Tu vas finir par en avoir marre de moi**

**Edward : Aucun risque !**

Je l'aidais à se lever, et l'amener jusqu'à son lit, où je gonflais des coussins pour qu'ils se sentent à l'aise.

**A cause de cet idiot, je vais devoir attendre avant que tu ne me prennes dans tes bras**

**Edward : Hors de question**

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, je le regardais se tourner, le regard tueur, dirigé vers la porte.

**Edward : Dégages ! (de nouveau agressif)**

**Emmett : L'armée t'a vraiment donné du plomb dans les poings**

**Edward : Sors !**

**Emmett : Je veux juste que t'écoutes les excuses de ton grand frère**

**Edward : Barres toi, je te connais pas !**

**Emmett : Écoutes au moins ce que j'ai à dire **

Soudainement, Edward se leva, et se précipita sur Emmett, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui. Je courais à mon tour, pour éviter une nouvelle bagarre.

**Edward : C'est la deuxième fois que tu me cognes, et j'ai été gentil, de ne pas te buter à la seconde où tu as posé tes mains sur moi...Merci grand frère pour m'avoir donné un nouveau mal de tête, j'en avais pas assez avec les miens**

**Emmett : Je**

**Edward : Je quoi ? (l'interrompant) Va te faire foutre Emmett !**

**Emmett : Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit**

**Edward : Ce que tu as dit ?...JE t'ai dit de la laisser tranquille, de NOUS laisser tranquille, pourquoi veux tu as tout prix faussé son jugement sur moi, ELLE a vu qui j'étais, ce que JE ressentais ! TU n'as rien dit, tu m'as juste sauté dessus, comme un putain d'enfoiré...Alors barres toi, Em, parce que cette fois tu pourrais faire une veuve !**

Emmett fut choqué par ses paroles, et j'avoue qu'un peu, moi aussi. Emmett quitta la chambre, rapidement.

**T'y es allé un peu fort là**

**Edward : Te mêles pas de ça Bells (froidement)**

Il se retourna, et ferma le sac, qu'il avait rempli de ses vêtement, y a peine dix minutes.

**Tu pars ? (les yeux écarquillés, par la surprise)**

**Edward : J'en ai besoin, je fais pas ça contre nous...je vais crécher dans un hôtel, je t'appellerais plus tard**

**Pour me dire quoi ? Que tu me quittes ?**

Il ne dit rien, et passa devant moi, sac sur les épaules. Je frappais dans le mur, en l'entendant dévaler les escaliers. En une heure, ils avaient tout gâchés ! Il était enfin là, enfin ! Ils avaient fallu qu'ils le fassent fuir ! J'étais sûre qu'une fois seul, il changerait d'avis, et me quitterait à nouveau.

Je me jetais sur son lit, où son parfum, bien présent, me fit hurler de peine, à l'idée de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

**Rose : Chérie**

J'haletais sous mes pleurs, qui m'empêchaient presque de respirer.

**Il est parti Rose !**

**Rose : Il reviendra **

**Non !**

Rose s'allongea près de moi, et enlaça ma taille, pour me réconforter, me rassurer. Mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais certaine que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Je l'avais enfin à mes côtés, après des années à pleurer son absence. Trois semaines, je n'avais eu que trois semaines pour profiter de lui, de ce qu'il me donner. Je serrais mon portable dans ma main, espérant un signe de lui...Il le fallait, je voulais croire que ça avait compté pour lui.


	19. Rose

**Hello everybody !**

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Voilà que les enfants Cullen, sont presque tous en froid...(j'espère que ça va s'arranger)**

**Merci aussi pour vos ajouts, c'est plaisant de savoir que l'histoire plait, et c'est pas fini.**

**Voilà un ti chapitre avec un nouveau point de vue...Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, même si je crois qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à dire dessus, enfin,il est en continuité avec le précédent chapitre, logique !**

* * *

**PDV Rose**

4jours, qu'elle était dans _son_ lit, elle ne bougeait que pour ses besoins personnels, et revenait aussitôt serrer contre elle, son oreiller, où j'imagine son parfum la berçait. De temps en temps, elle se mettait à regarder les photos qu'ils avaient fait.

J'avais mal pour elle, mal de la voir dans cet état de léthargie, elle pourtant si dynamique.

Le lendemain de son départ, nos familles étaient reparties, et l'ambiance était affreuse ! Même Lucas et Alexis, n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui. Je n'avais apprit qu'à le connaître, seulement depuis quelques jours, et j'étais heureuse de voir quel homme il était, et voir le sourire qu'il donnait à ma petite puce. Même si je pensais parfois, que leur bulle les empêchait de s'ouvrir aux autres, et les poussaient plus à s'isoler, qu'autre chose.

4jours qu'elle se nourrit à peine, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. Et Emmett en profita pour incendier à nouveau son petit frère, me répétant qu'elle avait eu le même comportement, quand il était parti la première fois.

J'espérais qu'il allait revenir, je pouvais comprendre son agressivité devant ses proches...Mais pas Bella, pas elle. Je savais qu'au fond d'elle, pendant des années, elle avait espéré le revoir. Il était difficile de ne pas la voir feigner la joie , ou des rires, quand elle avait passé la nuit à cauchemarder sur son éventuelle mort, et qu'elle ne voulait pas nous inquiéter.

4jours que j'essayais par tout les moyens, de la faire réagir...Mais rien n'y faisait, parfois elle repartait dans une crise de larme, en pensant surement à ce qu'il pouvait se passer, et parfois, elle esquissait un sourire, en revivant les moments qu'ils avaient vécus à deux.

J'en voulais à Emmett, d'avoir détruit ça, d'avoir détruit leur bonheur qui faisait plaisir à voir. Et j'espérais, qu'il avait un tant soit peu des regrets.

Le fait que je prenne parti pour eux, créa d'ailleurs plusieurs disputes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente obliger de repartir à L.A. Mais je ne regrettais pas, il finirait par comprendre...Et je me demandais comment il aurait réagi si il les savait amoureux, et en couple.

Bella n'avait jamais connu les certaines joies d'être en couple, pendant 10ans, elle allait de lit en lit, dénigrant totalement sa personne. Elle faisait juste ça, pour évacuer le stress qu'engendrait son boulot, et non pas par plaisir. Je lui rappelais pourtant que son bonheur ne devait pas se retrouver entre les mains d'un seul homme...et ce n'est pas comme ci elle n'avait pas essayé, une seule fois, elle nous avait présenté une seule fois, un mec, qui semblait bien sous tout rapport, sa confiance trahit, elle n'avait plus jamais retenté l'expérience de se retrouver dans une union.

Voir son ex débarquait, m'avait donné espoir d'une seconde chance, même si il y avait des risques dans leur histoire, son départ à lui, son travail à elle. J'osais croire, que l'un ferait des efforts pour l'autre. Après tout, comme cela se passerait il une fois à LA ? Ils ne se verraient plus aussi souvent qu'aujourd'hui. J'étais sa meilleure amie, et je supportais difficilement de la voir, dans un monde aussi cruel, quand serait-il d'Edward, sachant qu'il l'avait déjà jugé sur ça, dès leur première rencontre.

Je sursautais, quand son portable vibra, alors qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir. Je la réveillais doucement, dans une caresse sur sa joue, quand je vis le destinataire.

**Ma puce, t'as reçu un message**

Elle se leva rapidement, quand elle comprit ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle entra son code pour lire ses messages.

**Alors ?**

**Bella : Il veut me voir...tu crois que ça veut dire quoi ?**

**La seule façon de le savoir, c'est d'y aller chérie**

**Bella : Je suis horrible**

**Ta Rose est là, pour arranger ça**

Fatiguée par toutes ses émotions, je passais une heure, à lui faire prendre une douche, lui passer son lait de bébé, sur la peau, et l'habiller.

J'attrapais les clés de sa mini, et nous quittions la villa, après que j'ai prévenu Alexis et Lucas. Je les plaignais d'avoir débarqué en plein chaos, les pauvre ne savaient plus où se mettre. J'avais fini par les convaincre de rester, Bella ne supporterait pas de les voir partir...Surtout quand on sait, qu'ils n'ont aucune attache.

C'est une quarantaine de minutes après, que je la déposais au lieu du rendez vous.

**Ai confiance, il t'aime**

**Bella : Je sais pas**

**Moi je te le dis, il est fou de toi, il n'aurait pas fait tout ça, l'île, les nuits, pour te quitter sans se retourner**

**Bella : Hum (pas convaincue)**

**Courage ma puce, t'es belle, intelligente, il t'aime forcément**

Elle sortit de la voiture, et je la regardais partir.


	20. Test

**Quoi ? Me voilà là déjà ? Non impossible**

**Hey si, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser, avec ce mini point de vue de Rose, je ne suis pas si cruelle ! Alors voilà un new chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Même si je suis moins sûre que les autres. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, je prends compte de toutes les reviews**

**Bonne lecture...XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Test**

**PDV Bella**

_**« Va au port, et dis que tu es là pour moi, un homme t'amènera jusqu'à moi »**_

C'est tout ce qu'il m'avait écrit, envoyé. Pas de princesse, ni de bisous, rien qui me permettrait de me dire qu'elle était sa décision...sauf peut être, cette absence de mots affectueux qu'il me disait à longueur de journée, comme pour me dire une dernière fois, que c'était bien, mais qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

Avec une grande peur au ventre d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. J'informais au gars qui louait des bateaux, qui j'étais et je voudrais voir. Il souria, avant d'appeler un de ces hommes, qui m'amena jusqu'à un bateau moteur, comme celui que nous avions emprunté pour aller sur cette île. Diego, mon « taxi » m'aida à monter, et nous partions à pleine vitesse. Nerveusement, je jouais avec la chaîne qu'il m'avait offert. J'avais passé 4jours, à me demander si nous étions sur la même terre, peut être avait-il prit un avion, pensait-il à moi, comme je le faisais ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas tout de suite, que le bateau s'était arrêté.

**Diego : Senora, nous sommes arrivés (avec un fort accent mexicain)**

Je me relevais, et découvrais avec surprise la maison, où nous avions passé plusieurs jours, rien qu'à deux. Avait-il décidé d'entacher mes plus beaux souvenirs de nous, en m'annonçant me quitter dans cette maison ?

Mon coeur fit un raté, quand je le vis sortir...J'allais pas tenir longtemps, avec des battements aussi fort ! Il me gratifia de son sourire en coin, ce superbe sourire qui me faisait fondre littéralement. Je descendis du bateau, sans le quitter des yeux. Et je ne pus avançer, bloquer par sa beauté, et la peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire. J'aurais du m'y préparer, 4jours sans nouvelle, j'aurais du me faire à l'idée qu'il me quitterait, sans le laisser me voir craquer devant lui.

Mon adonis avança, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres. Il releva mes lunettes sur mes cheveux, lunettes qui cachées mes poches, et mes cernes, causées par mes pleurs et mes insomnies. J'espérais que la couche de mascara que m'avait mise Rose, estompée un peu tout ça.

**Edward : Je t'ai connu plus vivante**

**A quoi ça sert, si c'est pour me dire qu'on arrête**

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement irrité par mes mots.

**Edward : Je pensais, qu'en te disant plusieurs fois, que tu étais tout ce que j'avais, et que je rattraperais mon absence, ça te convaincrais que je ne suis pas si sadique et sans coeur, pour t'offrir toutes ces belles choses, et te laisser après **

**Tu es parti**

**Edward : Parce que je voulais m'éloigner de lui, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire, avec ma famille...Il était hors de question, que je te quitte, pas toi, pas la femme de ma vie **

**Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé, comme tu me l'avais dit ?**

**Edward : Parce que je voulais me couper de tout, et je ne voulais pas t'entendre me dire que tu avais changer d'avis, sur nous, en me voyant si agressif avec lui**

Comme une gosse, je fonçais dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir, heureuse de l'entendre dire, qu'il voulait encore de moi ! Il ria devant ma réaction spontanée, avant de me serrer contre lui, déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

**Edward : Je refuses que tu te mettes dans un était pareil, pour mes conneries**

**Tu m'as manqué, tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est que tu n'étais toujours pas là**

Je m'étais promi intérieurement, de ne pas refaire notre passé, la rupture, puis me retrouver à nouveau dans un état de dépression. Mais je pouvais pas, à la seconde, où il n'était plus là, je pouvais pas faire semblant comme ci il ne s'était rien passé, comme ci mes sentiments n'étaient pas aussi fort.

**Edward : Tu veux pas m'embrasser, ça m'a manqué, beaucoup trop**

Je relevais la tête, avec un grand sourire. J'attrapais ses chaînes autour du cou, pour qu'il se penche, je passais mes mains derrière sa nuque, et provoquais une douce rentrontre entre nos lèvres. Il me porta, et je pus approfondir notre baiser. Rédecouvrant avec un plaisir infini, ce bout de chair qui me rendait folle ! Je respirais son parfum, quand notre baiser épuisa mon oxygène.

**Edward : Je déteste foutre des larmes dans tes yeux, ils sont beaucoup trop beaux pour ça**

**Me quittes plus alors**

**Edward : Sois certaine que ça n'arrivera plus...Tu veux manger ?**

**Je crève de faim**

**Edward : Tu meurs tout le temps de faim, comment tu peux encore peser si léger ?**

**Activité sportive**

**Edward : Quel genre ?**

**Genre, qui te fait hurler de plaisir la nuit**

**Edward : Seulement la nuit ?**

**Faut trouver le bon partenaire, pour vouloir le pratiquer le jour aussi**

Il ria, enfin je pouvais entendre son rire ! Seuls, je profitais pleinement de lui, ça avait été horrible de le voir partir, pas revenir. Notre déjeuner terminé, mon amour me porta, pour nous poser sur le sable chaud. Allongée contre lui, je me perdais dans son regard. Ses émeraudes, les seuls bijoux dans lesquels je voulais briller.

**Ils sont tous partit**

**Edward : J'ai mit un beau foutoir**

**C'est pas toi (déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres)**

**Edward : Comment vont Lucas et Alex ?**

**Je sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment été présente avec eux**

**Edward : Je suis désolé**

**Tu comptes rester ici, dans les prochains jours ?**

**Edward : Puisqu'ils sont partis, on va pouvoir être tranquille chez toi**

Je souriais à cette vision. Je passais mes cheveux par devant, et reposais mon visage dans son cou, pour respirer son parfum, et enfin me détendre.

Les quelques jours qu'il restait de mes vacances, furent sans doute les meilleurs. Libre dans nos gestes, Edward et moi, nous nous étions pas lâchés. J'avais ri encore et encore avec Lucas, Rose et Alex.

31août : 09heures

Au revoir Miami, bonjour Los Angeles. Fini les vacances, retour aux nuits blanches, courses poursuites et "FBI, arrêtez vous"...bref, bonjour le quotidien.

Et le test concernant la solidité de notre relation avec Edward, ne tarderait pas à commencer. J'étais effrayée à l'idée qu'il échoue, qu'il réalise qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter mes absences, et cette peur constante d'être inquiet pour moi. Un mois que nous étions ensemble, et ça ne suffisait certainement pas pour dire, qu'il pourrait tout supporter à mes côtés. Miami nous avait offert du temps libre, un cadre idyllique, ce ne serait plus pareil maintenant.

J'étais certaine qu'une fois que j'aurais appelé mon boss, pour lui dire que j'étais de retour, il me confierait une enquête.

Nous posions pieds à LAX, 4heures plus tard. Je fus surprise de voir Rose courir vers...Emmett, qui apparemment était venu la chercher. Ouf, je m'en voulais d'avoir créer une dispute entre eux. Rose et Emmett, mon couple modèle, leur passion était la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Chacun était allé au bout leurs ambitions, une ambition qui leur prenait énormément de temps. Et pourtant, ça n'avait jamais été une contrainte. « Heureux, tu seras dans ton travail, heureux, tu seras dans ton couple », me répétait Rose.

Edward passa devant son frère sans lui porter un regard. Ça allait être compliqué pour les réconcilier ces deux là. J'avançais derrière, et m'arrêtais devant Emmett.

**Je suis désolée...Il finira par changer d'avis, attends juste, s'il te plait**

**Emmett : C'est mon frère, je peux pas faire autrement**

**Edward : Bella !**

Ouh, il me fusilla du regard, en m'appelant...J'avais vraiment l'impression de devoir choisir un camp, là.

**Tu pourrais nous laissé l'appart avec les gars, j'ai pas envie de les jeter dans un hôtel ?**

**Emmett : Aucun souci**

**Je vais essayer de préparer le terrain**

**Edward : Bella !**

**Je te laisse, je t'appelle**

Je courrais pour les rejoindre.

**Edward : Évites de me faire hurler à travers l'aéroport (agressif)**

**T'étais pas obligé**

Il fronça les sourcils, irrité apparemment. Il tint nos bagages dans une seule main, avant de prendre mon visage en coupe dans l'autre.

**Edward : C'est pas le jour pour m'énerver**

**Excuses moi**

« Excuse moi », non mais et puis quoi encore. A chaque fois qu'il m'engueulait, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une petite fille, et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'excuser, sachant pourtant très bien, que cette fois, je n'avais aucun tort. Mais Edward, c'est Edward, grand, large et intimidant.

**Avec Em, on s'est arrangés, les gars vous pouvez venir chez moi**

**Lucas : Tu rigoles, on s'est déjà assez incrusté comme ça**

**Tu rigoles, vous allez pas dormir dans un hôtel**

**Edward : Si, on va faire ça...je veux pas dépendre de ce type**

**C'est mon appart aussi**

**Alexis : Bella, merci, mais on a déjà assez abusé comme ça**

**Je vous propose pas la charité, mais juste d'habiter avec moi, vous ferez les courses, et paierais une compensation bien sûr, le temps que vous vous trouviez un appart, et puis, j'ai pas envie de faire des allers-retours, pour te voir, toi...s'il vous plait accepter, je vous aime bien **

En mode « yeux de chaton », je criais de joie quand ils acceptèrent. Nous prenions deux taxis différents, et le trajet fut horrible pour ma part. Edward était perdu dans ses pensées, et celles ci semblaient l'énerver. Je devinais que notre brève rencontre avec Emmett, avait du le mettre sur les nerfs...Ça va être fun, si il continue comme ça !

Nous arrivions à l'appartement, une heure et demie plus tard. Dire que c'était bon de retrouver mon chez moi, était un gros mensonge. Fini de se prélasser sur une plage.

**Lucas : On veut surtout pas déranger**

**Est ce que vous avez une solution de rechange ?**

**Alexis : Non (timidement)**

**Alors, vous restez, Em habitera chez Rose, je suis sûre que ça ne le dérangera pas...Edward dort avec moi, Alex tu prendras la chambre d'Emmett, je changerais les draps, et Lucas, tu prendras la troisième chambre, où je dois aussi changer les draps **

**Lucas : C'est bon, je vais le faire, l'ordre d'une chambre est une priorité chez un soldat**

**Cool**

Je leur montrais chacun leur chambre, avant d'appeler mon boss.

**Agent Nolan, c'est l'agent Swan**

J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'avoir mon interlocuteur au téléphone.

**Nolan : Swan**

**Bonjour patron, c'était pour vous prévenir que j'étais de retour**

**Nolan : Bien, parce qu'on a une grosse affaire**

**Je viens dans une heure **

Je raccrochais. Qu'est ce que je disais ! Comme toutes les sections du FBI, la mienne qui s'occupait des organisations mafieuses, et autres entreprises de trafic, n'offraient aucun repos aux employés que nous étions.

**Les gars, je vous laisse vous installer, le boulot m'appelle**

Je disparaissais dans ma chambre, pour me déshabiller. Je me retournais quand j'entendis le verrou de la porte se fermer.

**Ça te dérange pas de les mettre à l'aise, je vais devoir partir**

Edward ne dit rien, se contentant de venir embrasser mon cou...Humm, je crois que je vais m'accorder quelques minutes de bon temps, avant de prendre une douche. J'attrapais l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, et le remonter, pour le lui retirer, nous séparant quelques secondes. Je ne me lasserais jamais de la vue de ce corps athlétique. Mon adonis dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, qu'il jeta à ses pieds. D'une pression sur mes épaules nues, il me poussa sur le lit. Putain, j'avais chaud, rien qu'à l'idée de sentir sa bouche sur ma peau ! Je me déchaussais, alors qu'il m'avait chevauché, prenant possession de toute ma bouche. Notre baiser était urgent, langoureusement érotique. Ses mains occupées à soutenir son corps, et à palper ma poitrine, je défis le bouton mon short, et descendit ma braguette, pour le retirer complètement. Mon corps s'incendiait devant les caresses de mon amant. Et je gémis de manque, quand il se détacha de mes lèvres, gonflées par notre baiser, pour m'aider à enlever mon short, et dans un même mouvement, mon tanga en dentelle bleu marine. Provocante, j'écartais les jambes, et titillais mon clitoris, en le regardant retirer son jean, et son boxer. Et si, son torse était une preuve qu'il était bien bâti, son érection était une plus grande preuve. Sourire aux lèvres, Edward plaça son visage entre mes jambes, pour torturer avec ses doigts et sa langue. Merde ! Ses cunni étaient vraiment quelque chose d'inoubliable et m'offrait un plaisir intense !

**Edward s'il te plait (la respiration saccadée)**

Je le sentis s'arrêter. Au bord de la jouissance, il se releva, écarta un maximum mes jambes, et vint me posséder totalement le vagin, avec sa grosse érection. Dans une danse très lente du bassin, Edward vint m'embrasser, quand j'avais eu le bout de la langue pendue. Mes plaintes s'étouffaient dans sa bouche...Putain, c'était l'extase ! Ses coudes encadrant mon visage, ses mains fourrées dans mes cheveux, je prenais un plaisir malin, à caresser son cul, alors qu'il se mouvait en moi. Mon amant était doué pour grandir ce feu qu'était le désir. Celui ci de plus en plus présent, et oppressant, Edward donna un premier coup en moi, faisant surement décalé le lit de quelques millimètres, vu que nous étions à l'opposé du dossier. C'est haletante par notre baiser, que je criais son nom, alors que mon apollon donna une vitesse déconcertante à ses coups de bassin...AH !

La jouissance finit par le ralentir, alors qu'il éjaculait dans mes chairs, une seconde après que je l'ai fait autour de lui. Prolongeant les dernières secondes, je caressais toujours son cul, alors qu'il se mouvait toujours en moi. Edward se retira, restant toujours allongé contre moi. Je souriais, béate, mes yeux figés dans les siens.

Mon amour me porta jusqu'à la douche, qu'il alluma, et même ici, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de se toucher, jusqu'à me retrouver dans la position de la levrette. Autant dire que la fin de matinée, était plutôt chaude !

Je pu toute de même sortir de la douche, toute fraîche. Mon homme se jeta sur le lit, alors que je cherchais mes vêtement dans mon dressing. Même si je ne portais pas l'uniforme du FBI, je me devais de ne pas m'habiller comme je le faisais au quotidien. J'enfilais un slim noir, un tee-shirt de la même couleur, et un gilet dans les mêmes tons, pour cacher mon arme, coincée entre mon dos et mon pantalon. Je penchais le corps, et attacher mes cheveux dans une queue haute, qui pendait toujours sur le côté. Terminant le tout par chausser mes victoria noire. Ma tenue n'avait rien de conforme, mais elle n'était pas inappropriée. Je gardais la jupe et les talons, pour les réunions avec les grands patrons.

Prête, je chevauchais mon homme.

**Je suis désolée de partir, alors qu'on vient d'arriver**

**Edward : Je ne veux surtout pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, on en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois, je sais à quoi je dois m'attendre, et ça ne me dérange pas, fais juste attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande**

**J'ai une raison de rentrer vivante maintenant, alors comptes sur moi**

J'embrassais ses lèvres, et quittais l'appartement, déjà bien en retard. J'arrivais au bureau une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Présentant mon badge, je montais aux 10ième étage.

Je saluais tout mes collègues d'un signe de tête, avant de rejoindre mon bureau. Je fus heureuse, néanmoins de retrouver Teddy. A peine m'avait-il vu qu'il me sauta dans les bras.

**Teddy : Putain, t'as à peine changé de couleur**

**Je sais**

**Teddy : Alors, c'était comment ?**

**L'extase**

**Teddy : Un mec ?**

**Oh oui, et pas n'importe qui**

**Teddy : Racontes**

**Tu te souviens de la soirée, où bourrée, je m'étais lamentée sur mes histoires de coeur, et que je t'avais parlé de mon fameux soldat**

**Teddy : C'est surtout la soirée, où on a couché ensemble**

Une fois, une seule fois, Teddy et moi avions couchés ensemble. Et c'était tout simplement pour éliminer cette tension sexuelle qu'il y avait eu entre nous, au début de notre collaboration. Ça n'avait pas été plus loin, tout les deux d'accord de ne pas mélanger boulot et sexe, parce que justement notre collaboration était parfaite. Et c'est vrai, Teddy était un de mes meilleurs amis, nous avions accrochés tout de suite.

**Enfin bref, il est revenu, et on est ensemble**

**Teddy : Alors ?**

**Ce mec est génial**

**Mickey : Hey, salut Swany**

**Hey Mickey**

Je me retrouvais à serrer tout mes coéquipiers. Nous étions 6 à toujours se retrouver sur la même enquête : Teddy, Mickey, Logan, Dany, Will et moi. 7 avec le boss, qui prenait les directives, comme son statut l'indiquait.

**Alors, c'est quoi cette fois ?**

Je suivais mes amis, vers le tableau qui étaient remplis de photos.

**Teddy : Fabio Alonso, chef de l'un des plus grands réseaux de prostitution, dans le nord de l'état**

**Mickey : Identité officielle, directeur d'une agence de mannequinat, des centaines de filles postulent, celles qu'il sélectionne viennent de partout, il ne prend jamais une fille qui vient ici**

**Pas de proche**

**Mickey : C'est ça, pas de proche, donc personne ne peut signaler une disparition**

**Logan : Elles postulent, il les fait rêver, elles ont des étoiles plein les yeux, et il les enferme dans** **une maison close**

**Teddy : Sauf qu'elles ne couchent pas avec des clients, mais sont là pour devenir des épouses aimantes, et bonne à tout faire, une sorte d'agence matrimoniale**

**Dany : Le trafic d'être humain, n'est pas son seul business, drogue, et arme sont deux autres activités qu'il affectionne**

**Ampleur du trafic d'être humain ?**

**Dany : Les clients viennent du monde entier, et tu devines qu'ils sont de riches entrepreneurs, et autres directeurs de société**

**Qu'est ce qu'on a pour l'instant ?**

**Will : Les photos de la moitié du réseau, on connait à peu près leur fonction, pour les filles, on avancent, une trentaine de filles sont signalées disparus à l'étranger, toutes correspondent au profil du mannequin qu'il recherche, on a des photos d'elles, circulant un peu partout sur la propriété du chef**

**Et qu'est ce qui nous empêchent de l'arrêter ?**

**Will : Ces filles ont signées un contrat, et une copie de ce contrat montre qu'il a tout les droits, et qu'elles sont consentantes**

**Comment on est au courant de ce trafic ?**

**Teddy : Il y a deux semaines, on a retrouvé les corps de 5filles différentes, dans 5lieux différents, et elles correspondent aux photos, sauf qu'on a aucune preuve, parce que le légiste confirme 5suicides, alors qu'elles n'avaient aucune raison de le faire**

Nous passions la journée à décortiquer cette affaire, pour essayer de trouver des témoins. Et cette enquête annonçait de longs mois d'investigation. Je ne rentrais que vers 3heures du matin, crevée d'avoir analyser le moindre indice. Je rentrais doucement à l'appart, où les lumières étaient fermées.

Dans la cuisine, je souriais, en voyant mon frigo rempli. J'engloutis trois yaourt aux fruits, bu un verre d'eau, et pénétrais doucement dans ma chambre, après avoir éteint la lumière de la cuisine.

Je fus surprise de voir, Edward devant la télé.

**Salut joli coeur**

Je donnais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, déposais mon arme sur ma table de nuit, et me déshabillais, ne restant qu'en lingerie. Je passais rapidement dans la salle de bain, pour me brosser les dents, et défaire mes cheveux, avant de rejoindre mon homme.

Je montais sur le lit et le chevauchais.

**Edward : Comment tu vas ?**

**Je suis crevée, qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ?**

**Edward : Le sommeil ne vient pas**

**Les gars sont là ?**

**Edward : Non, chez une conquête**

**A quoi tu penses ?**

**Edward : J'essaie de ne penser à rien, mais j'y arrive pas**

J'embrassais son épaule, avant de fourrer mon nez dans son cou. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, et après m'être légèrement relevée pour l'enlever, il le jeta au pieds du lit. Je glissais ma main dans ses cheveux, pour lui masser le crâne. Mon amour remonta le drap jusqu'à mes hanches, avant de venir caresser mon dos.

**Comment était cette première journée ?**

**Edward : J'ai réussi à faire un somme après que tu sois partie, ensuite avec les gars, on a passés la journée à repérer les endroits sympa en faisant les courses...On a déniché quelques journaux, et sites internet, pour la recherche de notre appart **

**Tu veux déjà partir ?**

**Edward : Je me sens pas chez moi, ici, avec les gars, on a prévu de se faire une coloc, je crois qu'on arrive pas vraiment à se séparer, et puis une fois qu'on trouvera, tu pourras toujours venir chez nous, plutôt qu'ici, tu m'as dit qu'Em n'était presque jamais ici, et que toi non plus, ça ne fera aucune différence que tu poses quelques affaires chez moi**

**J'imagine**

**Edward : Je te lâche pas Bella, je veux juste un endroit où je me sente chez moi**

C'est la dernière fois que je pus passer une nuit avec lui, enfin une partie de la nuit. Pendant plus d'une semaine, je n'ai fait que dormir au bureau. Même si nos collègues rentraient, Teddy et moi, on se démenaient à trouver la moindre faille. Finalement, nous pûmes retrouver les traces d'un petit dealer, qui avait surement eu des contacts avec notre réseau. Sauf ce connard traînait dans une boîte sur Sunset. Dans notre vestiaire, Teddy et moi nous changions. J'enfilais un court short en jean noir, un top bleu marine, décolleté plongeant, et très lâche pour que je puisse cacher mon arme. Entrée en boite oblige talons. J'attrapais mes Bridget's Back de Louboutin, qui étaient restées là, après un gala de charité. A force, j'avais réussi à courir avec ce genre de talons hauts. Je sifflais, quand Teddy se présenta en chemise blanche, manches remontées jusqu'au biceps, fine cravate noire pour rendre le tout classe, un jean noir, avec ses éternels converses.

**Teddy : Putain Swany, t'es sex !**

**Je serais pas amoureuse de mon type, je danserais bien sur ta queue**

**Teddy : Ouh, dis pas des trucs comme ça, je peux pas me permettre une érection en plein taf**

**Allons y collègue**

Dans mon Hummer, nous rejoignions Sunset boulevard. Samedi soir oblige, il y avait une longue attente. Je garais ma voiture pas très loin, et nous descendions avec Teddy pour rejoindre l'autre côté de la rue. Nous pûmes entrer sans problème, avec l'aide de So, qui me connaissait depuis des années, le nombre d'amants que j'avais rencontré dans cette boite.

Nous survolions la boite, avant de descendre les escaliers et de se mettre dans l'ambiance. Très vite, nous trouvâmes notre suspect.

**Teddy : On va attendre qu'il sorte, pour l'intercepter**

Et pendant plus de deux heures, nous le gardions à l'œil. Finalement, il sortit, Teddy et moi sur ses pas. Nous nous séparions pour éviter une course poursuite.

**Teddy : Shaun, tu veux pas t'arrêter deux secondes**

**Shaun : On se connait ? (marchant toujours)**

**Teddy : Je veux juste te causer rapidement**

Sauf que cet imbécile s'enfuit .

**Merde !**

Nous courrions, je traversais la rue, pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ma présence. Arrivant à son niveau, je passais entre deux voitures garées et lui sautais dessus, nous faisans tomber tout les deux. Nous percutions dans la course trois types.

Au sol, je pus stabiliser mon suspect. Et en relevant les yeux, je vis que nos trois hommes n'étaient autre que Lucas, Alexis et Edward, qui restèrent figés.

Je relevais mon dealer, et le plaquais contre le mur.

**FBI, Shaun**

**Shaun : Putain, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?**

Teddy le surveilla, alors que je le fouillais. Je fus surprise en entendant des sifflements, et en tournant la tête que mes soldats préférés n'avaient pas bougé, me matant !

**Regardes ça bébé, il a fait des courses**

**Shaun : C'est pas à moi**

**On t'embarque connard !**

Les menottes aux mains, je le retournais, croisant le regard de mon amant, qui avait un sourire aux lèvres, je ne répondis pas, pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

Le lendemain. Nous avions décidés de le laisser un peu en cage, histoire de le faire mariner encore un peu. Vers 10heures, je retournais chez moi. Apparemment, ils étaient réveillés.

**Salut soldats**

**Lucas : Voilà l'agent du FBI le plus sex que j'ai jamais vu !**

**Qu'est ce que vous foutiez là bas ?**

**Alexis : Sortie entre potes**

**Et vous avez réussi à traîner, ce beau major (chevauchant mon homme)**

**Edward : Je sais pas encore comment**

Mon amour m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Putain, j'avais envie de lui !

**Edward : Tu m'as manqué**

**Idem, je suis désolée**

**Edward : Tu sais qu'hier, tu m'as foutu une érection monstre**

Je glissais une main entre nous, et pressais sa queue.

**Je vois rien pour l'instant (penchée sur son oreille)**

**Lucas : Bon, on va vous laisser en amoureux**

**Alexis : Eddy, on se voit plus tard**

Il les salua d'un mouvement de la main, alors que ses lèvres étaient prises. La porte d'entrée claquée. Edward retira mon tee-shirt.

**Edward : 10jours, sans te voir, ni te toucher **

**La chambre vite !**

Mon amant ria de mon empressement, avant de me porter, pour nous emmener dans la chambre. Et après des préliminaires brûlants, je finis par m'empaler sur sa queue.

**Putain ! Comment je peux me rentrer une queue aussi grosse !**

**Edward : Je te baise beaucoup trop, pour que ta chatte oublie la taille de ma bite**

**Humm (mordant ma lèvre inférieure)...c'est vrai que j'écarte beaucoup trop les jambes avec toi**

Il passa une main derrière mon dos, et nous renversa. Le bassin calé sous un oreiller, Edward fixait sa queue en train de me baiser lentement. Mon homme se retira, et pencha le corps, pour venir lécher mon clitoris, avant de me pénétrer à nouveau. Et pendant plusieurs minutes, mon amour me prouva à quel point il était bon amant.

Je jouissais une dernière fois, quand il se retira pour venir goûter ma jouissance. Je ne tardais pas à faire la même chose, en pompant sur son sexe, pour récupérer dans la bouche, son sperme...Hum, je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui !

Je me relevais et l'embrasser fougueusement.

**Edward : Agent Swan vous savez combler un homme**

**Et vous m'avez rendu dépendante de votre personne, major**

Il baisa mon cou, toujours noyé dans le plaisir de notre ébat.

**Edward : T'es libre aujourd'hui ?**

**Jusqu'à ce soir, ensuite faudra que j'y retourne**

**Edward : On doit visiter des apparts avec les gars, ce serait bien que tu viennes**

**Tant que je passe la journée avec toi, ça me va**

Après une douche, et un petit déjeuner, nous rejoignions Alexis et Lucas, dans le premier appart. En tout, il y en avait 4...seul le dernier semblait retiendre leur attention.

**Lucas : Bells qu'est ce que t'en pense ?**

**Je veux pas interférer dans votre choix**

**Alexis : On veut un œil féminin, vous savez toujours évaluer ce genre de chose**

**OK...C'est celui que je préfère, les pièces sont bien dispersées, la vue est magnifique, la lumière entre bien, et l'insonorisation est une excellente idée...J'ai repéré deux trois fast-foods dans la rue, ce qui une bonne chose, quand on ne veut pas faire la cuisine, le quartier semble tranquille, même si il y a du passage, la porte en acier est sécurisante, l'immeuble est propre, et bien tenu, mais la concierge tient bien son nom, et semble être très bavarde...à part ça je n'ai rien à dire**

**Lucas : Ta nana est un bijou Edy**

**Alexis : On est d'accord pour prendre celui là ?**

Edward et Lucas acquiescèrent, heureux d'avoir trouvé leur nouvel appart. Ils conclurent un contrat avec l'agent immobilier, avant que nous retrouvions pour déjeuner dans un restaurant.

**Lucas : Pas effrayé d'habiter avec trois mecs ?**

**Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous dérange pas, que je puisse parfois passer ?**

**Alexis : Tu rigoles, en plus d'être la copine d'Edward, t'es une nana plutôt cool, tu t'incrustes autant que tu veux ma puce**

**Cool, mais je dépose juste quelques affaires, je veux pas qu'Emmett pense que j'ai déménagé**

Mon téléphone sonna, et après avoir vérifié l'appelant, je répondais.

**Swan**

**Teddy : Mickey et Logan ont réussi à faire cracher quelques noms à ce merdeux de Shaun**

**Alors ?**

**Teddy : Pas grand chose, à part que Fabio a des employés dans chaque coin, bateau, douane, bref, rien qu'on ne savait pas**

**On peut pas les arrêter, ils feront rapidement courir la rumeur qu'on est sur l'affaire**

**Teddy : Je sais, on se voit ce soir**

**Yes**

**Teddy : Bye Swany**

**A ce soir Teddy**

Le reste de la journée, j'avais profité de mon homme de toutes les manières possible.

Bilan de la première semaine et demie de reprise de boulot = Pour l'instant, mes absences semblaient ne pas trop le gêner. Mais ce n'est que la première semaine, j'en serais ce qu'il en est, après quelques mois, je pense. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est que je fasse des efforts, et tout devrait rouler normalement !


	21. Réconciliation et adrénaline

**Chapitre 21 : Réconciliation, et Adrénaline**

Heureuse de pouvoir enfin rentrer. J'ouvrais la porte avec ma clé. Mes trois soldats discutaient dans le salon.

**Salut les branleurs**

Je riais, quand Edward se leva et se précipita sur moi.

**Stop ! J'ai des pizzas et du chinois, alors laisses moi poser ça deux secondes**

Pendant une semaine, nous avions discutés que par téléphone. Notre enquête prenait beaucoup de temps, et n'aboutissaient à pas grand chose, pour le moment, m'obligeant à fouiner un peu partout. Et veiller surtout très tard, jusqu'à m'endormir sur mon bureau, dans la même position idiote que Teddy.

Je posais mes courses sur la table, avant de sauter dans les bras de mon homme.

**Tu m'as manqué joli coeur**

**Edward : Pas autant qu'à moi**

Sauvagement, je l'embrassais, pour lui dire à quel point ça avait été long, de ne pas le voir.

**Hey les gars, une soirée catch, ça vous dit ?**

**Lucas : Toujours partant**

**Alexis : On comptaient le regarder, même si sans toi, c'est pas aussi fun**

Notre sport préféré était le catch, on passaient de magnifiques soirées à regarder ces types, faire des prises hallucinantes. Et comme deux imbéciles, Alex et moi, les reproduisions, avant qu'Edward ne vienne me sauver, pensant que je finirais par me casser quelque chose.

**Edward : On a une heure, avant qu'il commence**

**Largement suffisant, pour tester la solidité du lit**

Il souria, avant que je ne me jette à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Concentrée sur ce petite bout de chair, je ne sentis pas que nous avions bougé, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Mon amour me posa debout sur notre lit. Ses baisers sur mon ventre, étaient la source de l'incendie, qui me consumait chaque seconde, alors qu'il détachait mon jean. J'attrapais l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt, et le retirais, pour le jeter derrière mon homme, j'en fis de même avec mon soutien-gorge. Je levais une jambe à la fois, quand Edward descendit mon jean et mon tanga dans un même mouvement.

Je poussais un cri de surprise, quand il tira sur mes mollets pour me faire tomber sur le lit. Mais rapidement, je me relevais, pour détacher son jean, alors qu'il était toujours debout. Mon amant retira son tee-shirt, alors que je descendais son jean, et dans la même descente, son boxer.

**Tu peux pas savoir à quel point, tu m'as manqué**

**Edward : Montres le moi (caressant le haut de mon crâne)**

Sourire aux lèvres, je déposais plusieurs baisers, autour de sa verge, qui se trouvait dans un début d'érection. J'empoignais son membre, et l'enrobais.

**Edward : Hum, vas y bébé**

Je tournais ma langue percée, autour de sa bite, pour gratter la peau. Sa main gauche crocheta mes cheveux, pour guider mes mouvements.

**Edward : Putain, même une pute ne fait pas des pipes, aussi bonnes que les tiennes !**

Sa grosse queue, remplissait toute ma bouche. Je donnais un dernier coup de langue, avant qu'il ne me demande de me retourner, restant à quatres pattes sur le lit. Sans attendre, je sentis son majeur s'insérer dans mes chairs.

**Plus bébé**

Soudain, je fus ramené contre lui, quand il tira sur mes cheveux.

**Edward : Je déteste quand une pute, vient me dire ce que je dois faire**

Je poussais un cri quand il pénétra deux doigts dans mon anus, quittant mon vagin.

**Edward : Je t'enculerais tellement fort, que tu ne pourras plus poser ton cul sur une chaise**

**Tu te surestimes (dans un murmure, les cheveux toujours agrippés par sa main)**

Il souria, j'en frissonnais presque. Mon amant me jeta sur violemment sur le lit. Le cul tendu vers lui, Edward le gifla, m'arrachant un nouveau cri de surprise. Mais la chaleur qui s'en suivit, fut tellement bonne. Je souriais quand mon amour guida sa queue, dans mes chairs anales. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure, devant cette pénétration. Déjà le vagin, c'était serré, alors le cul, je vous dit pas à quel point, je fus écartelée...Et putain de merde, qu'est ce que c'était bon !

Edward s'enfonçait plus loin en moi, ses mains férocement agrippés à mes hanches. Je me lasserais jamais de sa grosse bite ! Je pouvais peut être plus marcher après, mais ça valait le coup, pour avoir une excellente baise avec mon soldat canon.

**Edward : Arrêtes d'hurler comme une petite pute**

**Va te faire foutre ! (tournant la tête, pour le voir)**

Toujours son sourire sadique aux lèvres, il me fit glisser une première fois, sur sa queue, puis une seconde, avant de me faire aller et venir contre lui, à une vitesse déconcertante.

**AH...Edward, je vais pas tenir**

**Edward : Je t'interdis jouir maintenant !**

Il se retira, me retourna brutalement sur le matelas, et écarta mes jambes au maximum, avant de pénétrer dans un coup sec, mon vagin. Cette fois, mon amour alla plus doucement, proche de la jouissance. Plaqué contre mon corps, ses émeraudes ne me quittaient pas.

**Edward, s'il te plait**

**Edward : Jouis pour moi, ma belle (soufflant à mon oreille)**

Je n'attendis pas une seconde, avant de laisser mon orgasme me submergeait. Edward éjacula en moi, avant de se retirer, et de se poser lourdement à côté de moi. Mon amour me rapprocha de lui.

**Edward : Je suis fou de toi princesse**

**Les princesses ne se font pas enculer par le prince charmant**

**Edward : T'es sûre ?**

**Certaine**

**Edward : On a pas du lire la même version du livre**

J'éclatais de rire. Je l'aimais mon homme, j'en étais folle.

**Edward : Une douche ?**

**Peux plus marcher**

**Edward : Je t'emmène beauté**

Je le laissais me porter jusqu'à la douche, où j'étais restée à enlacer sa taille, pendant qu'il lavait mes cheveux.

**Edward : Bébé, on a pas finit comme ça**

**Je t'ai, je te garde**

Cet idiot me chatouilla pour m'éloigner de lui. Nous pûmes quand même finir notre douche, nous habiller, et rejoindre les autres. Alors que j'étalais notre dîner sur la table basse, on sonna à la porte. Pitié pas maintenant !

**Alexis : Nan, pas maintenant ! C'est notre soirée !**

Je riais, on étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

**Edward : J'y vais, pour m'en débarrasser**

Je me posais sur le canapé, à l'écoute de la personne, qui devait être derrière la porte. Je reconnus la voix grave d'Emmett. C'était bien la première fois qu'il venait ici.

Emmett : Salut..je peux entrer ?

**Edward : Pour ? **

**Emmett : Discuter**

**Edward : Je suis pas tout seul**

Je me relevais, marchais jusqu'à la porte, passais sous le bras d'Edward, pour me poser entre les deux.

**On va vous laisser discuter, expliquez vous, mais le premier qu'il utilise son poing, j'utilise mon arme**

Je montais avec les gars, et nous nous posions dans la chambre d'Alex, l'oreille à la porte, pour les écouter.

**Edward : Si c'est Rose, qui t'y a poussé, je lui dirais qu'on s'est excusés...tu peux partir**

C'est pas possible d'être aussi têtu !

**Emmett : Démarche purement personnelle, elle n'est au courant de rien**

**Edward : Fais vite, pour une fois que Bells peut nous accorder une soirée avec les gars, j'ai pas envie de la gâcher**

**Emmett : Je vais commencer par Bella alors, je te l'ait dit, j'ai vu cette fille souffrir de ton absence, et je vais pas me répéter en disant que ça a été dur, avant qu'elle retrouve un semblant de vie hors du travail, tu reviens, et vous êtes à nouveau proche, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu puisses vouloir te rapprocher d'elle, après tout c'est une fille en or, seulement, je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses espérer une amitié, un amour peut être, et que tu finisse par repartir**

**Edward : Tu m'aurais écouté, pendant au moins une seconde, tu saurais que j'ai mit fin à mon contrat, je ne dois plus rien à l'armée, j'ai fait mon temps, et j'ai voulu revenir, pour essayer de tenter d'avoir une vie, plus saine...t'as peur pour Bella, OK, je peux comprendre, mais ne va pas lui mettre dans la tête, que je suis un mec instable, qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veux...tu ne sais rien Emmett, je suis loin d'être cet ados marginal que j'étais avant, je sais où je veux être, avec qui, et ce que je veux faire...si tu m'avais entendu, quand je te disais que j'avais tué, torturé des hommes, des femmes, rien que pour avoir une petite info sur le camp adverse, tu aurais comprit pourquoi j'étais aussi agressif...Bella a comprit ça, sans que je ne l'ai à lui expliquer comme je le fais avec toi, et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est rapprochés, pas parce que je ressens une quelconque attirance pour elle**

**Emmett : J'avoue avoir été égoïste, et crois moi, quand je te dis que je m'en veux vraiment, d'être arrivé à ce stade, où je ne peux plus me confier à mon frère, alors qu'il est sur le même continent que moi, dans la même ville...Je suis extrêmement désolé, et je m'en mords les doigts d'avoir été aussi con...J'espère que tu me pardonneras, t'es vivant, et je veux profiter de ça**

Il a intérêt à lui pardonner ! J'entendis les pas d'Emmett, je pense, se dirigeaient vers la porte.

**Edward : Em**

**Emmett : Ouais**

**Edward : Avec les gars, on a prévu de se faire un match de basket, dimanche, Paul et James sont de la partie, donc si ça te dit**

**Emmett : Bien sûr que ça me dit ! **

**Edward : Demandes à Paul, il te donnera l'adresse du terrain**

**Emmett : OK...merci Eddy**

**Edward : A dimanche**

J'attendis qu'Emmett quitte l'appartement, pour descendre en vitesse, et sauter dans les bras de mon homme.

**Retour des frères Cullen**

**Edward : Écoutez aux portes, c'est pas très poli**

**Qui t'a dit que je l'étais**

**Edward : Bon, on se la fait cette soirée**

**Moi, je suis avec Alex, il a le don pour sentir les gagnants, et je ne veux pas donner mon argent à deux idiots comme vous**

**Lucas : Hey !**

**Alexis : Faut te rendre à l'évidence mon gars**

**ooOOoo**

Calée contre mon homme, je grognais quand mon téléphone sonna. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Edward attrapa mon portable, sur la table de chevet, derrière moi, et me le donna.

**Swan**

**Nolan : Swan, t'as une gueule de bois ?**

**Non, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Nolan : Ces idiots du SWAT ne sont pas encore là, la CFB est en train de se faire cambrioler, et y a des otages**

**J'arrive, je vous appelle quand j'y suis**

Je raccrochais, un peu en colère, d'avoir été réveillé, alors que je dormais si bien, dans les bras forts de mon amour.

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? (les yeux toujours clos)**

**Des idiots ont voulu me réveiller, en cambriolant la Californie Fédéral Bank, le SWAT est pas encore sur place**

J'embrassais les lèvres de mon homme, avant de me lever. Pas le temps pour une douche, je fis un simple brin de toilette, avant de m'habiller. J'attrapais mes clés de voiture, mon portable, et mon arme, et quittais rapidement l'appart.

Excellente tireuse, il m'arrivait de remplacer le SWAT, quand celui ci avait déjà ses hommes un peu partout dans la ville. Arrivée sur le lieu du cambriolage, je vis plusieurs voitures de police et ambulances, positionnés devant la banque. Garée, je retirais le double fond de mon coffre, pour en sortir le sac qui contenait mon matériel de sniper. J'évaluais la zone, avant de choisir le toit d'un immeuble, comme lieu de tir.

Voilà ce que j'aimais dans mon métier, et pourquoi je prenais autant de risque : Pour son adrénaline. Je ne vis que pour ça...enfin, je vivais que pour ça, avant qu'un beau soldat entre dans ma vie, rentre à nouveau plutôt.

Mon téléphone à terre, je branchais mon oreillette, pour appeler mon boss, tout en étant libre dans mes mouvements. Le temps de la connexion, je réglais la position de mon FA-MAS G2 (version félin), pour avoir le bon angle de vue.

**Nolan : Swan**

**3hommes, une femme, un otage semble blesser**

**Nolan : Merde !**

**Si je tire, ils vont forcément riposter**

**Nolan : Je sais (sur les nerfs)**

**Si vous permettez monsieur, j'ai trois vétérans de la guerre d'Irak, leur arrivée est toute récente, ils n'ont surement pas perdu la main **

**Nolan : Appelles les**

**Bien monsieur**

Je raccrochais, avant de composer le numéro de mon homme.

**Edward : Dis moi que t'es vivante ! (l'inquiétude dans sa voix)**

**Je vais bien bébé, Lucas et Alex sont à côté de toi ?**

**Edward : On déjeune, qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**J'ai besoin de trois sniper**

**Edward : Je t'écoute**

**Un peu avant d'arriver à la California Fédéral Bank, j'ai garé ma voiture, la seconde clé est dans le tiroir de la commode, dans notre chambre**

**Edward : Je l'ai**

**Dans mon coffre, tu trouveras trois fusils d'assauts, que vous avez du surement utilisé à l'armée, prends les et répartissez vous, pour que vous puissiez avoir le bon angle**

**Edward : Combien de braqueurs ?**

Au vue de son souffle, je vis qu'il bougeait en même temps que je lui parlais.

**4**

**Edward : On arrive**

Je raccrochais, et me remis en liaison avec mon boss.

**Nolan : Swan**

**L'otage semble perdre beaucoup de sang, il n'y a pas d'autres blessés**

C'est au bout de 8minutes, que je vis mes soldats courir à ma voiture, en bas de la rue. Le fait que je possède 4 fusils d'assaut, était parce que d'habitude ce sont mes coéquipiers qui intervenaient, mes soldats étaient beaucoup plus près cette fois. Mon portable, qui me servait aussi de talkie walkie, j'appelais Lucas, Alexis et Edward.

**Lucas : Je suis au dixième étage Bells**

**Alexis : 13ième, je les ai en vue**

Je tournais la tête, quand je vis Edward sur le toit de l'immeuble d'à côté.

**Placé ?**

**Alexis : Placé**

**Lucas : Placé**

Je vis Edward faire les derniers réglages.

**Edward : Placé**

**On doit tirer exactement en même temps, pour éviter d'autres blessés**

**Edward : Je prendre la blonde**

**Lucas : Celui derrière le comptoir**

**Alexis : A côté de la victime**

**Le quatrième sera pour moi alors...je compte jusqu'à 3...1**

Je posais mon oeil contre le viseur.

**2**

Je positionnais un doigt sur la gachette

**3**

Dans un même bruit, nous tirions sur les 4braqueurs.

**Lucas : Cible à terre**

**Edward : Cible à terre**

**Alexis : Idem**

**Bon boulot mes chéris !**

Je rangeais mon arme, sourire aux lèvres. Nous rejoignions en bas, mon boss.

**Nolan : Swan, bon boulot**

**Merci patron**

**Nolan : Soldats, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau lundi matin, à 08heures, le SWAT a besoin de gens comme vous**

**Lucas/Edward/Alexis : Merci monsieur**

Les armes rangées dans mon coffre, Edward me plaqua contre la porte de celui ci, avant de m'attaquer dans un baiser.

**En quel honneur ?**

**Edward : Pour m'avoir fait confiance**

**On est ensemble ou rien, ce n'est pas la base du couple ?**

**Edward : Si**

Nous rentrions à l'appart, nos soldats, heureux d'avoir trouver un job. Le SWAT semblait leur convenir, attirés par l'urgence que provoquait une situation.

Vers 23heures, nous quittions l'appartement, tous beaux, pour rejoindre le cabaret d'Emmett, et fêter leur nouveau boulot.

Emmett qui recevait les compliments, d'un des clients, vint nous voir à la fin de sa conversation, alors que nous prenions une table, à quelques mètres de la scène.

**Emmett : Heureux de vous voir **

**Dis moi qui y a un désert au chocolat, dans ton menu du jour**

**Emmett : Y en a un (sourire aux lèvres)...c'est rare de vous voir ici**

**Lucas : On vient fêter notre entrée au SWAT**

**Emmett : C'est pas vrai Bells, tu les as entraîné dans tes trucs**

**Quoi ? Nolan avait besoin de trois tireurs d'urgence**

**Emmett : Génial, ils quittent l'enfer de la guerre, pour gérer d'autres situations de crise**

**Edward : T'inquiètes pas Em, en fait c'est ce qu'on voulait, sans qu'on le sache, ça nous fera bouger de notre canapé**

**Emmett : Super, je vais devoir m'inquiéter de 3personnes en plus, mon coeur va pas tenir**

**Oh pauvre chou**

**Emmett : Bon, ce sera quoi pour vous ?**

Nous commandions tous les quatres, avant qu'Emmett ne rejoigne les cuisines. Le temps que notre commande arrive, les danseuses de revues arrivèrent pour un nouveau show. C'était drôle de voir Lucas et Alex, la bouche grande ouverte, devant la nudité des femmes.

**Lucas : Putain, elle est canon la blonde !**

Par contre ce le fut beaucoup mois, quand c'est votre idiot de petit ami, qui le fait.

**Je te gêne pas**

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Tu regardes ces pouffiasses secouaient leur poitrine la bouche ouverte, tu veux peut être monter sur scène**

**Edward : Commences pas bébé**

Je m'enfonçais dans la banquette en cuir, énervée qu'il puisse mater ces filles.

**Tu me dégoûtes !**

Soudain, il prit mon visage dans une main. Son regard encré au mien.

**Edward : C'est toi qui a voulu venir ici, je te rappelle, et si Em n'était pas là, je t'aurais embrassé pendant tout le show, pour te prouver que j'en ai rien à foutre de ces filles...Alors, maintenant tu calmes ta jalousie, parce que t'as rien à leur envier**

Je croisais les bras sous ma poitrine, et tournais la tête vers la scène. Je déteste quand il fait ça.


	22. Bonheur pas si parfait que ça

**Salut tout le monde.**

**Chapitre 21 : Comment flinguer une fanfic, en un bout de chapitre selon Junessa. lol...Je crois que j'aurais du prévenir en mettant une note d'auteur quelques lignes avant, histoire de savoir à quoi s'attendre. J'aurais pu enlevé la fin, ou la modifier, mais certaines ont aimé donc...**

**Désolée si j'ai pu choqué quelqu'une/un...montée d'hormones soudaine. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous pourrez en faire abstraction, pour la suite de l'histoire. Ca m'a fait tout de même plaisir, que vous précisiez que le début du chapitre vous plaisez.**

**Pour celles qui ont aimé...Wow, merci pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait rire.**

**MERCI d'ailleurs à tout le monde d'avoir laissé ****une review, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**Voilà un new chap, et je sens qu'Alice va s'en prendre plein la gueule encore une fois...Je dis ça, je dis rien.**

**Bonne lecture mes choux...XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Bonheur pas si parfait que ça**

_Avril_ :

9mois que j'ai retrouvé mon amour. 9mois que je file le parfait amour avec Edward. 9mois que je suis heureuse.

J'essaie au maximum d'être avec lui, n'importe quand, mais l'enquête « Fabio Alonso » me prend beaucoup de temps, et l'infiltration semble être la dernière solution pour mettre fin à ce business.

J'ai toujours cette peur en moi, à chaque fois que je l'appelle ou que je rentre chez lui, qu'il me dise que finalement, même si il m'aime, il ne peut plus supporter cette relation presque « longue distance » si je puis dire. Mais je le retrouvais avec sourire, et qu'il me disait à quel point je lui avais manqué. L'amour semble faire supporter n'importe quoi.

En 9mois, je n'ai pas beaucoup participé au repas de famille, mais ça ne change rien. Personne est au courant de notre relation, à part Rose, Alex, Lucas, James. Je ne suis pas encore sûre qu'Emmett ai à nouveau confiance en son frère. Quand à Alice, moins je la vois, mieux je me sens.

Aujourd'hui, je dois passer chez moi, je n'ai pas prit de douche en 3jours...Je suis horrible, et fatiguée, autant physiquement que nerveusement. J'appellerais mon bébé ensuite, espérant qu'il ne soit pas sur une intervention.

Après une douche, j'avais décidé de dormir un peu. J'étais crevée, et j'avais décidé de m'accorder quelques heures avant de retourner au bureau. Ça me tuer, que nos investigations ne menaient à rien ! Mais avant que je n'ai pu poser sur mon lit, on frappa à ma porte. Et je regrettais rapidement, quand je vis Alice.

**Qu'est ce que tu veux ? (agressive)**

**Alice : On peut parler ?**

**Non !**

**Alice : Sauf qu'il faut que tu m'écoutes**

**Carrément...fait gaffe Alice, je ne suis pas une de tes employées, parles moi autrement !**

**Alice : Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre mon frère et toi**

**Oh c'est pas vrai ! La grande styliste que tu es, n'a pas autre chose à faire, que de s'occuper de ma vie !**

**Alice : C'est celle de mon frère dont je me préoccupe**

**Quoi ? Je me pavane encore comme une putain, tu crois que je devrais arrêter de montrer mes bras, je suis sûre que ça le trouble de voir mes bras quand je mets un tee-shirt**

**Alice : Te fous pas de moi Swan**

**Dégages Alice, j'ai pas le temps de gérer tes crises !**

**Alice : Si t'es aussi attachée à Edward, tu devrais le laisser tranquille**

**Ah ouais ?**

**Alice : Tu n'es pas venue aux repas familiaux depuis 3mois**

**Je t'ai manqué**

**Alice : Il ne va pas bien, son monde ne se résume qu'à toi, ses sourires ne sont là que pour toi**

**Jalouse ?**

**Alice : Tu ne lui fais pas du bien, il ne participe pas aux conversations, il se cache derrière ses lunettes, il souffre de ton absence, même Esmée s'inquiète de le voir aussi renfermer**

**Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je lui ai plusieurs fois répété qu'il devait s'ouvrir, je ne suis pas la pour lui tenir la main tout le temps**

**Alice : Je te dis juste ce que je vois Bella, il finira par souffrir, si ce n'est déjà le cas...prends tes distances**

Là, j'en pouvais plus ! Je plaquais cette pute contre le mur, la faisant lâcher son putain de sac à main, à 10000$. C'était la deuxième fois, qu'elle intervenait dans ma relation avec son frère. S'en était trop !

**Écoutes moi bien petite pute ! Ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole ! Je fais ce que je veux avec ton frère, je le suce, je le gifle, je fais ce que je veux avec ton putain de frère...Alors ne te mêle pas de ma vie, Alice, tu pourrais le regretter**

**Alice : Bella, tu me fais mal**

Je la lâchais, reculais, et la giflais violemment, en y mettant toutes mes forces ! Elle hurle, tombant à terre, je la laissais crier que je suis folle. Sa main sur sa joue endolorie, et magnifiquement bien marquée, elle ramasse son sac et s'enfuit en courant.

Seule, je hurlais à mon tour, je criais en cassant tout ce qui se trouve sur mon passage, parce que cette petite connasse vient de me mettre des doutes sur mon histoire que je pensais parfaite ! Parce que peut être, j'ai été aveugle par mon bonheur, et que je n'ai pas vu à quel point il était malheureux ! Parce que je l'ai enfermé dans notre bulle, où seule notre passion comptait, nous désintéressant du monde extérieur. J'ai été une putain d'égoïste, en ne pensant qu'à mon bonheur.

**ooOOoo**

Deux semaines, deux semaines que j'évite les appels d'Edward, deux semaines que je ne réponds plus à ses messages, alors que j'ai l'habitude de toujours le faire, ne serait ce que pour lui dire que je vais bien.

Je n'ai pu revu Alice, mais Rose m'a raconté qu'elle s'était battu avec une fille, sans qu'elle sache que c'était moi, nous avions été plié de rire, en pensant qu'elle le méritait bien. Depuis notre première dispute, Rose s'était complètement détachée d'Alice, jusqu'à ne plus vouloir la voir. J'avais beau lui dire, que nos conflits ne devaient pas l'influencer, et interférer dans sa relation avec mon ex amie, mais elle me répondait qu'elles n'étaient pas avant très liés, alors ça ne changeait rien.

Il est 10heures, et en plus de la fatigue du travail, je me prépare à annoncer quelque chose à Edward. 10Ans où j'avais espéré qu'il me revienne, 10ans...Et il avait fini par revenir, à mon plus grand bonheur. Mais il ne fallait pas que je me voile la face, il souffrait de mes absences, et je ne pouvais pas lui faire du mal, alors qu'il souffrait bien assez de ses cauchemars.

J'appelais sur son téléphone, pour lui demander de venir, mais je raccrochais rapidement, quand on frappa à ma porte...Edward. Dans quelques minutes, il me haïra pour ce que je vais faire, dans quelques minutes en plus de me faire du mal, je lui en ferais à lui. Je respirais lentement, alors que mon coeur menaçait de lâcher, ne supportant plus ce stress.

**Salut (le laissant entrer)**

**Edward : Salut (intrigué par mon ton froid)**

Je refermais la porte, alors qu'il restait debout au milieu du salon.

**Edward : On a un problème ?**

Il n'était pas difficile de le deviner.

**De quoi tu parles ?**

**Edward : J'ai pas arrêté de t'envoyer des messages, et tu ne réponds pas, donc j'imagine qu'on a un problème**

**Je peux pas toujours te parler (agressive)**

Je savais qu'il ne croirait pas ce que je lui dirais, alors rapidement j'étais devenue agressive, froide dans mon ton.

**Edward : Tu le fais pourtant d'habitude**

**Je suis fatiguée, commences pas (me massant les tempes)**

**Edward : Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Tu sais, je crois que je commence à me lasser de tout ça**

**Edward : Tout ça quoi ?**

**Nous deux, ça marchera pas**

**Edward : PARDON ? (choqué)**

**Je ne suis pas faite pour être en couple, et je suis désolée si j'ai pu te le faire croire mais**

**Edward : Attends, là je crois rêver...Tu as attendu 9mois, pour te rendre compte que tu n'étais pas faite pour être en couple ! Il me semble que ça marchait plutôt bien jusqu'ici !**

**Sauf que je sature, je ne peux pas gérer mes enquêtes, toi, je peux plus, je me rends compte que j'étais mieux célibataire**

**Edward : Je vais me réveiller, c'est pas possible ! (se frottant le visage, visiblement aussi fatigué que moi)**

**On a rien en commun, on a pas la même vision de la vie, des choses, tu veux une vie de famille, et moi je n'en veux pas...on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde**

**Edward : Je crois que t'es fatiguée, et tu n'es pas très bien, alors je vais partir, te laisser dormir, et on en reparle, ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire ! (presque menaçant)**

Il quitta l'appartement, furieux. Comment, je pouvais lui dire ça ? Comment je pouvais anéantir la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde ? Comment je pouvais encore me regarder en face, sans me cracher au visage ! J'avais été une de ces garces, qui avait manipulé à merveille l'amour que lui portait la personne la plus belle (intérieurement).

Pas la même vision des choses ? C'est vrai que j'avais été surprise, quand il m'avait dit vouloir des enfants, et m'avait assuré que nous en aurions. C'est vrai que lui se voyait dans une maison, avec des bambins, et moi à courir derrière eux. Ce qui m'avait fait peur. Je n'avais jamais voulu ces choses, parce que j'étais certaine que je ne trouverais personne qui puisse m'aimer assez pour supporter ce que je faisais. Mais lui faisait des projets, sans me demander d'arrêter mon travail. Il savait me donner envie d'avoir une famille avec lui, avoir notre cercle familiale à nous.

Edward m'avait appelé toutes les semaines, tous les jours depuis un mois. Et tous les jours, je ne répondais pas. Je voulais une rupture brève. Je n'étais pas retournée chez moi. Tout ce qui était au courant de notre relation, furent surprit par notre rupture. J'eus presque l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire d'état, quand je reçus une dizaine d'appels de chacun de mes amis. Des centaines de messages vocaux.

_**« Bells, c'est Rose, je viens de voir Edward, faut que tu m'appelles, je comprend pas »**_

_**« Bells, c'est Lucas, ça fait une heure qu'Edward brise toute la vaisselle, faut que tu viennes »**_

_**« Isabella Swan, je peux savoir ce que t'as foutu, qu'est ce qui te prends, faut qu'on parle, c'est urgent », **_celui là était de James**_._**

_**« Bella, c'est Alex, je sais que les autres ont du te laisser des centaines de messages, mais faut vraiment que tu comprennes, que c'est soudain, surtout quand on sait à quel point vous étiez amoureux »**_

Et à chacun de leurs messages, je me retrouvais à faire une stupide crise de larme, alors que c'était de ma faute. J'avais brisé une relation, que j'avais espéré avoir pendant des années. Pourtant, il fallait que je le fasse, pour son bien. J'espérais qu'en me détestant, il finirait par trouver une femme, qui pourrait lui convenir, autant sentimentalement, que professionnellement.

**ooOOoo**

Un mois, que je vivais à nouveau chez Emmett. Parti pour affaire, je me retrouvais seule, et ça m'allait parfaitement. Un mois qu'on frappait à ma porte, et à chaque fois que j'étais à l'appartement, je ne répondais pas. Je ne répondais au téléphone seulement à mes parents et beaux parents, ils ne savent rien, ils ne chercheront pas à comprendre.

J'en peux plus, je suis fatiguée, je sature émotionnellement, jusqu'au point que Nolan, me renvoie chez moi. Allongée sur le canapé, mes maux de tête reprennent. Ça ne cesse pas, depuis un mois. Je sursaute, quand j'entends Emmett rentré, un bagage à la main.

**Emmett : Salut princesse**

**Salut**

**Emmett : Tu sais ce qui arrive à Rose ?**

**Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?**

**Emmett : Je sais pas, elle est bizarre, sur les nerfs**

**Elle est peut être enceinte**

**Emmett : Elle me l'aurait dit**

**Je vais aller dormir (me relevant pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre)**

**Emmett : Qu'est ce que vous avez tous ?**

Je ne répondais pas, et claquais la porte de ma chambre, après y être entrer.

**PDV Edward**

Après une intervention qui dura plus de deux heures, avec les gars, nous entrions enfin à l'appart. Posé lourdement sur le canapé, j'allumais une cigarette. Me cramer l'esprit, pour ne plus penser, était mon seul but. Un mois que je l'avais pas revu, et comme en manque d'elle, j'arrivais plus à penser correctement, sans devenir fou.

**Lucas : Em nous invite pour une soirée entre potes, ce serait cool qu'on y aille (lisant un message sur son portable)**

**Alexis : Eddy**

**Quoi ? (sortant de mes pensées)**

**Alexis : Une soirée chez Em**

**Allez y, je vais rester ici **

**Lucas : Tu vas finir avec un cancer des poumons, à force de fumer autant**

**Commences pas Lucas**

Soudain, il recracha sa bière, alors qu'il venait de recevoir un autre texto.

**Alexis : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**Lucas : Elle est chez elle**

**Bella ? (me relevant rapidement)**

**Lucas : Ouais, Em est avec elle**

**Alexis : Alors tu veux toujours pas venir ?**

**Je vais prendre une douche**

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant l'appartement d'Emmett. J'allais la revoir, et la convaincre qu'elle avait fait une erreur, que je ne l'ai pas oublié. Les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, elle ne fit pas attention à nous, lunettes sur le nez, elle était concentrée sur son ordinateur.

Soudain, elle releva la tête. Elle était magnifique. Elle retira ses lunettes, les cheveux relevés dans une couette qui pendait sur le côté, elle était habillée d'une simple brassière blanche, Nike, qui donnait une belle forme à sa poitrine ronde et galbée, laissant découvrir son ventre, et ce tatouage qui me rendait fou, à chaque fois que je le voyais, dont un bout était caché par son large jogging gris en coton.

Elle retira ses oreillettes, et se leva, une tasse à la main.

**Emmett : Ça te dérange pas Bells, j'ai invité les gars **

**Bella : Non, mais je bouges pas du salon**

**Emmett : T'inquiètes**

Elle passa devant nous, sans nous saluer, comme pour nous ignorer, comme ci nous étions devenus à nouveau étranger...Un poignard de plus dans le la suivais du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la cuisine. Ne pas la toucher, la regarder, la sentir, c'était pire que tout, surtout quand je suis obsédé par sa plastique, son odeur, ses yeux. Je ne pouvais rien faire devant Emmett, ce qui était insupportable. J'essaierais de trouver une excuse plus tard, pour pouvoir m'isoler avec elle.

Je me posais sur l'un des fauteuils, de sorte à ce que quand elle revienne, je l'ai dans mon champ de vision. Mon obsession finit par ressortir de la cuisine, un burger réchauffé, et une tasse à la main. Elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise, pianotant sur son ordinateur rapidement.

Aie ! Putain, ce con de Lucas, vient de me donner un sacré coup de pieds. Je le vis du regard, me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas la regarder autant devant Emmett.

Elle était sublime, surtout quand elle travaillait ! Je profitais de sa concentration, pour porter un autre regard. J'aimais la façon dont cette couette, lui donnait cet air un peu enfantin, alors qu'elle devait surement regardé des photos de meurtre, sans montrait une once de dégoût. Je me perdais littéralement dans mes pensées, quand elle massa son cou, visiblement fatiguée. D'habitude, c'est moi qui le faisait, j'essayais de la détendre au mieux, profitant par la même occasion, du contact de sa peau. J'en pouvais plus, d'être loin d'elle, de ne penser qu'à elle, ça devenait étouffant...Elle était partout !

Je revenais à la réalité, quand son portable sonna.

**PDV Bella**

**Sue, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Sue : C'est Charlie, il vient d'avoir une crise cardiaque**

**Quel hôpital ? (paniquée)**

**Sue : California Hospital**

Je raccrochais, et courrais dans ma chambre, pour enfiler mes converses, et prendre ma bandouillère.

**Emmett : Bells, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Charlie...Charlie a fait une crise cardiaque (les larmes aux yeux)**

Choqués par cette nouvelle, ils se levèrent tous dans un bond.

**Lucas : On vient avec toi**

**Non, restez**

**Emmett : Quel hôpital ?**

**California Hospital**

Je partais sans ajouter un mot, et me précipitais à ma voiture, pour rejoindre l'hôpital. Pitié mon Dieu qu'il soit en vie, pitié, pitié...J'arrivais rapidement devant le grand bâtiment. Je quittais ma voiture, et courrais à l'accueil.

**Charlie Swan, crise cardiaque**

**Standardiste : Vous êtes de la famille ? (consultant son ordinateur)**

**Sa fille**

**Standardiste : 2ième étage, chambre 200**

Je gagnais rapidement l'ascenseur, où j'appuyais nerveusement sur le bouton. Dans le couloir, je courrais, regardant le numéro de chaque chambre, avant de m'arrêter devant la bonne. Essoufflée, j'entrais sans frapper, et vis Sue au chevet de mon père.

**Sue : Bella**

**Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Sue : Je sais pas, on discutaient, et tout à coup c'est arrivé**

**Il va s'en sortir ?**

**Sue : Les médecins disent que oui**

**Merci mon Dieu !**

Je soufflais, et serrais la main de Charlie dans la mienne. Jamais je ne me serais fait à l'idée de perdre mon père. En le voyant inerte sur le lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer.

**Sue : Il va mieux, Carlisle l'a opéré**

**Il t'a dit pourquoi ?**

**Sue : Le stress**

**Vous avez des problèmes ?**

**Sue : Non, c'est juste sa petite fille**

**Il s'inquiète pour moi ?**

**Sue : On te voit plus, on s'inquiète**

**Je vais bien**

**Sue : Chérie, dis moi ce qui y a ?**

**Tu sais, les problèmes habituels du boulot, c'est rien de grave**

**Sue : Tu as toujours eu ce genre de problème, cette fois, on dirait que ça te touche personnellement**

Sue et sa perspicacité !

**Ce n'est rien Sue, je t'assure**

**Sue : Je suis là**

**Je sais Sue**

Je relevais la tête, quand on frappa à la porte, Sue autorisa la personne à entrer.

**Les gars, qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? (étonnée)**

**Lucas : Nous aussi, on s'inquiète**

**Il va s'en sortir**

**Emmett : T'es sûre ?**

**Carlisle l'a opéré, c'est bon, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, avant qu'il ne se réveille**

**Emmett : Sue, tu veux un café ?**

**Tu devrais descendre quelques minutes Sue**

**Sue : Je veux pas le quitter**

**Ramènes lui un café Em**

Emmett quitta la chambre, me laissant avec Lucas, Alex, Sue et Edward. J'embrassais la main de mon père, la serrant contre moi.

**Edward : Tu...Tu veux quelque chose ? (hésitant)**

Je ne répondis pas. A chaque fois que je le voyais, ça me faisait mal...Tout me manquait en lui, c'était devenu insupportable de le voir sans le toucher, sans sentir de près son parfum. Devant ma froideur, il quitta la chambre, furieux.

**Lucas : Qu'est ce qui se passe Bells ?**

**De quoi tu parles ?**

**Alexis : Tu peux sortir deux secondes ?**

Je lâchais la main de mon père, ne voulant pas qu'il aborde ma rupture devant ma belle mère.

**Lucas : Votre rupture était si soudaine, et ne me sers pas l'excuse de ton boulot, ou que tu t'es trompé sur vous deux, parce que je te croirais pas**

**Alexis : C'est notre pote, le meilleur, et le voir comme ça, c'est devenu insupportable, et on voit bien que ça ne te fait pas plaisir non plus cette situation**

**C'est compliqué**

**Lucas : Expliques toujours**

**Je peux pas, vous expliquez, ce serait lui faire du mal**

**Alexis : Plus que ce qu'il est en train de subir en ce moment ?**

**Oui**

**Lucas : Est ce que cette rupture est voulu ?**

**A ton avis**

**Lucas : Bells, dis nous**

**Je peux pas**

**Alexis : Si tu l'as pas voulu, quelqu'un t'y a obligé ?**

**C'est pas le moment les gars**

**Lucas : Ça va faire un mois, un mois que tu nous évites**

**Pourquoi vous insistez autant ?**

**Alexis : Il dort plus, il passe son temps sur le toit, une cigarette à la main **

Je ne retenais plus les pleurs que j'avais gardé trop longtemps.

**Lucas : Comprends que ce soit si soudain quand même, la veille vous riez à pleine voix, et le lendemain, vous vous quittez...on dirait que même toi, tu n'étais pas au courant de vouloir rompre**

Je me laissais glisser le long du mur, fatiguée de me battre contre ce que je ressentais.

Lucas s'accroupit devant moi, prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

**Lucas : Qui chérie ?**

**Je peux pas, ce serait faire pire**

**Lucas : Qui ça gêne tant que vous soyez ensemble ?**

**N'insistes pas Lucas, je peux pas...laisses moi s'il te plait**

Il souffla avant de se relever. Mon portable sonna.

**Rose**

**Rose : Bells, Edward vient d'avoir un accident de voiture**

**QUOI ?**

**Lucas : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Edy a eu un accident**

**Lucas/Alexis : QUOI ?**

**Rose : Je sais pas si grave, t'es toujours à l'hôpital ?**

**Ouais**

**Rose : Restes y, j'arrive dans l'ambulance avec lui**

Je raccrochais, me retenant de claquer mon téléphone contre le mur. J'en pouvais plus ! Vraiment plus ! Depuis un mois tout était trop d'un coup !

Je rentrais dans la chambre de mon père.

**Sue, je dois partir, tu peux m'appeler quand il se réveille ?**

**Sue : Ça va ?**

**Non, je t'expliquerais plus tard**

**Sue : Vas y**

Je sortais rapidement. Avec les garçons, nous rejoignons l'étage des soins intensifs, là où il serait sûrement transféré...Pitié mon Dieu qu'il s'en sorte, pitié, pitié, pitié !

Nous attendions avec stress et angoisse, de voir Rose débarquait. Pendant 10minutes, plusieurs scénarios se faisaient dans ma tête, dont celui de tuer Alice !

Soudain, j'arrêtais mes pas, quand je vis Rose, courir à côté d'un brancard, que traînait médecins, et infirmiers. Plaquée contre le mur, je vis passer mon amour, le corps ensanglanté !

**Rose !**

**Rose : Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je voulais passer à l'appart, pour voir comment il allait, il m'a appelait furieux****, parce qu'il savait plus quoi faire, et en arrivant près de chez lui, j'ai vu la voiture, toit sur le bitume (effrayée)**

**Lucas : Qu'on dit les ambulanciers ? (paniqué)**

**Rose : Je sais pas, j'ai pas écouté, j'étais trop choqué**

Tout ça c'était ma faute ! C'est moi qui avait causé tout ça ! J'avais l'impression que nous étions heureux, avant que cette pétasse ne vienne me faire douter !


	23. Longue nuit

**AHHHH ! MERCI POUR CES SUPERBES REVIEWS, qui en plus de m'avoir fait plaisir, m'ont fait sourire, même rire.**

**Pour ceux qui souhaitent battre Alice : On se met en rang, et on attend son tour, la file d'attente est longue**

**Vos encouragements sont très motivants ! **

**Voilà un new chapitre...et je pense que je vais partir me cacher dans un trou, juste le temps d'un chapitre ou deux, qui sait.**

**Bonne lecture...XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Longue nuit**

_01 heure du mat'_ : Deux heures d'attente, deux heures que je fais les cents pas, en attente du moindre de renseignement. La nouvelle de son accident, s'était vite répandue, et presque tout le monde était là. Je m'étais posée en retrait, c'était de ma faute. Je n'avais pas conscience de lui faire autant de mal, ça aurait du s'atténuer après le coup de la rupture, il aurait du sortir avec une autre fille, une fille qui saurait le rendre heureux, même si elle ne l'aimera jamais, autant que je l'aimais...aucune femme ne le pourrait. A croire que j'avais sous estimé son amour.

Alice arriva, et il fallu que je prenne énormément sur moi, pour ne pas lui briser le crâne contre le mur de pierre, du couloir, devant ses parents. Carlisle avait quitté son service, pour réconforter sa femme.

Un chirurgien finit par sortir. Tout le monde se rua sur lui.

**Esmée : Dîtes moi qu'il va bien **

**Chirurgien : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ses blessures ne sont que superficielles, il risque d'avoir quelques migraines du au choc, mais ça passera**

**Carlisle : Est ce qu'on peut le voir ?**

**Chirurgien : Votre fils est très fatigué, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos**

Rassurée que mon amour puisse être en vie, je quittais le couloir, avant que Rose ne vienne me parler. On ne s'était pas vus pendant un mois, et je n'avais pas la tête à répondre à ses questions, même si c'était ma soeur.

Tout était de ma faute, Alice avait beau m'avoir demandé de prendre mes distances, je n'étais pas obligée de le faire. Mais ses doutes, avaient confirmés mes peurs, de le savoir malheureux à cause de mon travail. Je ne pouvais pas accepter lui faire du mal, pourtant je venais de lui en faire. J'avais brisé ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Je pouvais pas continuer comme ça, fallait que je lui dise que je l'aimais, lui dire que j'ai été stupide.

Dans la chambre de mon père, je caressais sa main. J'avais eu tellement peur pour lui ce soir. Sue s'était endormi, allongée à ses côtés. A chaque fois que je les voyais ensemble, j'étais heureuse de voir ce bonheur qu'il partageait. Le bonheur de Charlie comptait plus que tout, surtout après l'avoir vu souffrir des années encore après, du départ de ma mère.

Vers _03heures_, mon portable vibra dans ma sacoche.

_**« Il est réveillé, si ça t'intéresse » Rose.**_

Comme les autres, elle m'en voulait de faire souffrir un homme aussi bon que lui. Comme ne pas m'en vouloir ? Je quittais doucement la chambre, pour rejoindre la chambre d'Edward. Je devais à tout prix me faire pardonner. Hésitante devant la porte, je finis par frapper, avant d'entrer.

Seuls Rose, Alice, Lucas et Alexis s'y trouvait. Honteuse, j'entrais. Je frissonnais presque devant le regard assassin de mon ex.

**Edward : Sors !**

**Faut que je te parle**

**Edward : Dégages tout de suite Swan !**

Je ne bronchais pas, il avait raison de me rejeter ainsi. J'avais fait cruellement fait la même chose, sans le laisser me parler. Et si il n'était pas là, j'aurais foutu une balle dans le crâne de sa soeur, sans regretter mon geste. Mes pulsions meurtrières se réveillaient aussitôt en voyant cette pétasse.

Je sortais, sans rien dire, étouffée par le cours des évènements. Fallait que je fasse quelque chose, pour me venger, me défouler.

**Jane, c'est Swan**

Jane était une fille que j'avais arrêté pour cambriolage, j'avais finit par comprendre son geste, quand elle m'avait avoir expliqué avoir un petit garçon de deux ans, le père les avaient quittés, en laissant plusieurs dettes sur le dos de Jane. Je l'avais aidé, en réglant ses dettes, si elle me promettait de ne plus recommencer, au risque de l'enfermer pour plus longtemps, que les 6mois qu'elle avait passé en taule. Aujourd'hui, elle subvenait au besoin de son fils, en étant une infirmière pédiatrique.

**Jane : Hey ma belle, ça fait un bail**

**J'ai un service à te demander**

**Jane : Ouais, bien sûr, t'es où ?**

**Rejoins moi devant le Holleben Parc**

Je rejoignais ma voiture, pour gagner le parc, où j'arrivais une demie heure plus tard. Jane, m'attendait, adossée à sa voiture, tout de noir vêtu. Elle souria en me voyant, m'accordant une accolade quand j'arrivais jusqu'à elle.

**Jane : Alors dis moi ?**

**J'ai besoin de toi, pour un cambriolage**

**Jane : Et tu veux quoi ? (ne cherchant pas à comprendre)**

**En faite, on le fera à deux, je tiens à prendre un maximum de truc**

**Jane : OK**

**Dans deux heures, tu penses être prête ?**

**Jane : T'as la clé ?**

**Ouais**

**Jane : OK**

**Je te donnerais l'argent juste après, ne l'encaisse pas avant deux semaines, au cas où la police vérifierait mes comptes...si ces idiots en vienne à la conclusion, que c'était personnel, il oserait fouiller aussi chez moi**

**Jane : Aucun problème, des caméras ?**

**Non, je connais le lieu par coeur**

Je retournais à ma voiture, après avoir réglé les derniers détails avec mon amie. J'allais à mon appartement, et le remplissais de mes affaires. A cause d'elle, j'avais tout perdu, ça lui coûtera cher d'oser s'attaquer à une personne qu'elle sous estime ! L'appartement vide de mes affaires, je gagnais un hôtel de luxe, près de la plage.

**Une chambre s'il vous plait**

**Réceptionniste : Oui, la durée de votre séjour ?**

**Indéterminée**

**Réceptionniste : Bien **

Elle me donna une clé, un groom vint prendre mon bagage et m'amenais à ma chambre. Je balançais mon sac sur le lit, et quittais l'hôtel.

Les évènements enchaînés, m'avait donné une certaine rage, furieuse, j'étais capable de n'importe quoi ! Je jubilais à l'idée de dépouiller cette pute !

J'arrivais devant l'appartement d'Alice, où Jane venait de se garer aussi. Je regardais les alentours, et tapais le code de l'entrée, après que Jane m'ait passé des gants. Personne, nous nous précipitions, jusqu'à la cage d'ascenseur, où Jane déposa un gros sac.

Devant la porte, Jane sortit des moufles pour nos chaussures, afin qu'on n'ait aucune trace de notre visite. J'ouvrais doucement, la grosse porte en bois, et la refermais avec la même délicatesse.

Je demandais à mon amie de me suivre. J'allumais la lumière de la chambre d'Alice et Jasper, et celle du dressing.

**Occupes toi de prendre tout les vêtements que tu peux, et les chaussures**

Sans poser de question, elle disparut dans le dressing. Dans la chambre, je cherchais toutes les photos du couple, tout souvenir de leur amour, de leur amis, de leur vie, n'importe quoi, et les fourrais dans mon sac. Alice tenait à toutes ces choses, je souris, en voyant son ordinateur, qui contenait tout son travail.

Excessive ? Je trouvais ça, tout à fait à la hauteur du mal, qu'elle m'avait infligé

Pendant une heure, nous dévalisions l'appartement, fourrant tout dans des gros sacs, qui finirent par peser lourd. Et je comptais sur la tranquillité du quartier, pour n'avoir aucun témoin.

**ooOOoo**

Dans un terrain vague, Jane et moi, jetions tout dans des énormes bidons d'essence, qui servaient à faire du feu pour les sdf.

**Jane : Rappelles moi, de ne jamais te contrarier**

Pendant notre cambriolage, j'avais raconté toute l'histoire à mon amie, et elle fut encore plus heureuse de m'aider.

**Tu le sais au moins**

Les affaires entièrement entassées, j'imbibais le tout d'essence. Une allumette, Jane et moi, éclations de rire devant le feu géant qui brûlait tout, chaussures, vêtements de marque, qui n'était qu'en un seul exemplaire, les photos, chaque sourire, visage, moment s'effaçaient devant nos yeux...C'était jouissif ! Je souriais, heureuse de voir sa « vie » disparaître sous ses flammes.

Après avoir vérifié que tout avait brûlé, qu'il ne restait plus rien, je donnais l'enveloppe avec

15 000$ à Jane, pour ses services et son silence.

_05heures_ : Ma vengeance faite, je regagnais mon hôtel, euphorique d'avoir pu lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Dans mon lit, mon portable n'avait pas arrêté de sonner, Rose, (10fois), Emmett, Lucas, Alexis, Renée, Phil, Esmée, Carlisle, Sue, la dernière fut mon père. Je répondais, inquiète de son état. Sans me prononcer, je vérifiais que c'était bien Charlie, qui était au bout du fil.

**Charlie : Bella**

**Papa, comment tu vas ?**

**Charlie : Où tu es ? Tout le monde te cherche**

**Je vais bien, j'essaie d'avancer sur mon enquête, comment tu te sens ?**

**Charlie : Je m'inquiète pour toi**

**J'arrive, tu verras que je vais bien**

Si je pouvais m'éloigner des autres, Charlie, c'était insupportable. Je passais sous la douche, effaçant toute trace de ma nuit. J'enfilais un débardeur blanc, passais un autre jogging large, noir, et mes converses. Je me posais derrière mon volant pour la énième fois.

Dans le couloir, je vis Rose, qui après s'être retourné, me sauta dessus.

**Rose : Merde, t'étais où ?**

**Me détendre**

Sans aller plus loin dans les explications, j'entrais dans la chambre de mon père.

**Papa**

**Charlie : Chérie**

J'approchais, et lui serrais la main, que j'embrassais.

**Dis moi comment tu te sens ?**

**Charlie : Mieux depuis que je t'ai vu **

**Je vais bien papa, je suis une enquête difficile, mais tu sais que ça passe toujours**

**Charlie : Tu mens**

**Papa, s'il te plait**

**Charlie : C'est quoi ces yeux ?**

**J'ai pleuré, j'ai eu peur pour toi**

**Charlie : Je suis là ma puce**

Carlisle entra, alors que je déposais un baiser sur le front de Charlie.

**Carlisle : Bonjour Bella**

**Comment va Edward ?**

**Carlisle : Bien, plus de peur que de mal**

**Je voulais te remercier pour Charlie, je donnerais une subvention dans la semaine, à l'hôpital**

**Carlisle : Tu n'es pas obligée (gêné)**

**Dis pas de bêtise, et puis, ça servira aussi aux malades**

**Carlisle : Ça me gêne vraiment **

**Dis moi plutôt comment va mon père ?**

**Carlisle : Il s'en sort bien, l'opération a réussi, mais Charlie, il faut que tu te reposes, pas de stress inutile**

**Charlie : Carlisle, tu t'es angoissé pour Edward, pendant 10ans, dis toi que j'ai le même stress, pour ma fille**

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche.

**Teddy**

_**Teddy : Faut que tu viennes au bureau**_

**10minutes**

Je raccrochais.

**Je dois y aller, on a du nouveau, papa, fais pas l'enfant, et détends toi, je vais bien**

**Charlie : T'es certaine ?**

**Certaine !**

Je baisais son front une seconde fois, et sortis de la chambre. Rose était toujours là.

**Rose : Bells, faut qu'on parle **

**De ? (traversant le couloir)**

**Rose : Edward ne va pas bien (sur mes pas)**

**Et ?**

**Rose : Me dis pas que tu t'en fous**

**J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être la fautive dans l'histoire**

**Rose : Bella, tu l'as plaqué en prétextant n'importe quoi**

**J'ai voulu être silencieuse (m'arrêtant) jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais là je peux plus...je n'ai rien voulu de tout ça, demandes plutôt à Alice, elle, te racontera des choses qui te feront plaisir...en attendant, puisque je suis de trop, je me casse**

**Rose : Bells, je veux juste comprendre**

**Demandes à Alice**

Je la laissais, sans me retourner. Je reprenais ma voiture, et roulais jusqu'au bureau.

**Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Teddy : L'infiltration**

**Vous avez tout préparé**

**Teddy : Tout, t'es toujours OK ?**

**Toujours !**

Dans la salle de réunion, toute l'équipe était là, réglant les derniers détails.

**Il a accepté de me voir ?**

Il y a quelques jours, j'avais eu un entretien avec Fabio Alonso, chef du réseau, pour une première entrevue, et ainsi le convaincre de me laisser intégrer son agence.

**Teddy : T'as rendez vous dans 4heures, à l'agence, tu prendras un taxi, que Logan conduira**

**Comment s'assurer qu'ils ne me toucheront pas, les clients, je veux dire ?**

**Mickey : Teddy, il s'est inscrit dans leur fichier de client, avec comme envie, une description parfaite de toi**

**Cool**

**Nolan : Swan, on parle pas que de drogue là, mais de trafic d'être humain **

**La psy a dit que j'étais apte à m'insérer dans un nouveau réseau, mentalement je suis prête...patron, je connais les risques, mais c'est pas la première fois que j'intègre un réseau de prostitution de luxe, celui à une échelle plus grande, c'est tout**

**Nolan : Et des gars, qui abattent les filles, quand elles n'obéissent pas **

**Je sais patron, mais je suis un doux agneau quand il le faut...Je suis prête, j'intégrerais ce réseau**

**Will : N'oublie pas, il y a des caméras partout, vraiment partout**

**On communique comment ?**

**Mickey : Teddy demande à te voir, plusieurs fois, et fera en sorte de mettre quelques billets, histoire que personne te touche...Tu lui refileras tes infos, pendant ces entretiens**

**OK**

_08heures_ : Le soleil est levé depuis deux heures. Me voilà dans un taxi, pour le nord de l'état. C'était la première fois que je partais, sans prévenir Charlie, Renée ou encore Rose. Pour une durée indéterminée, je serais Angelina, italienne de 23ans, venue aux États-Unis, pour être actrice. Si la psy m'avait jugé mentalement apte, j'en pensais tout le contraire depuis cette nuit. Edward m'obsédait, j'étais partie sans lui dire que je regrettais, que je l'aimais. Combien de temps dura cette infiltration, avant que je ne puisse revenir. J'avais eu de la chance que la dernière n'ait duré qu'une année, celle là s'annonçait plus compliqué. Qui sait ? Me faudra t-il peut-être deux à trois ans, avant qu'on puisse prouver les activités mafieuses de ce groupe. Je ne pouvais pas refuser de ne pas intégrer ce réseau, mon boulot comptait avant tout. Je devais me battre pour ces filles, qui sont mortes pour avoir été naïve.

Absente, _il_ finira par me remplacer. Alors que c'était tout ce que je voulais, mon coeur se serra soudainement, à cette vision. Savoir qu'il pourrait serrer une autre femme, la regarder comme il me regardait, la faire rire, ça m'était insupportable.

_09heures_ :

**Logan : Bells, on y est**

Je vis au loin Fabio Alonso, se dirigeait vers la voiture.

**Logan : Prends soin de toi ma puce, Teddy essaiera d'établir un contact rapidement**

**T'inquiètes pas pour moi**

Je donnais un billet à Teddy, pour imiter le paiement de la course, et quittais la voiture, avec mon sac. Presque un an, après ma dernière infiltration, me voilà de nouveau en immersion. La durée entre les infiltrations, n'a jamais été aussi courte. Et cette fois, je ne pars pas avec une conscience tranquille.


	24. Manque obsessionnel

**Salut tout le monde...**

**Je vois que le dernier chapitre a BEAUCOUP plu...MERCI pour ces superbes reviews, qui en plus de me faire sourire, me font plaisir, et m'encourage**

**Oui, Bella est très rancunière, faut pas l'énerver...lol**

**Voilà un new chapitre, où l'inspiration m'a totalement quitté, j'avais beau essayé de réfléchir, ça venait pas, j'avais l'idée général de décrire le titre, mais l'exprimer fut plus dur...mais j'avais besoin de l'écrire, pour poursuivre...Disons juste que c'est le début des...CHUT, on ne dit rien June !**

**Bonne lecture, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez...XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Manque obsessionnel**

Rose resta en plant, regardant sa meilleure amie quittait l'hôpital. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait depuis un mois, première fois où elle ne comprenait pas les agissements de sa soeur de coeur. Elle les avait vus ensemble, et était plus qu'heureuse de voir un amour aussi fort, que le leur.

_« Demandes à Alice »_

Serait-ce elle qui se cache derrière cette rupture ? Pourquoi ?

Sans attendre, Rose regagna la chambre d'Edward. Lucas et Alexis avaient apparemment quittés la chambre, il ne restait qu'Alice et Jasper, ainsi qu'Esmée.

**Rose : Alice, on peut se parler ?**

**Edward : Rose, tu l'as trouvé ?**

**Rose : Elle est partie**

**Edward : Faut que je la trouve**

**Esmée : Mon chéri, il faut que tu te reposes, tu la retrouveras demain**

**Rose : Alice**

**Alice : Je veux pas quitter Edward**

**Rose : C'est important (insistante)**

Après avoir déposé un baiser, sur le front de son frère, Alice quitta la chambre, curieuse de savoir ce que lui voulait Rose.

**Alice : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Rose : A toi de me le dire, Bells m'a dit que t'avait des choses à me dire **

**Alice : Je vois pas de quoi elle parle**

**Rose : Donc, c'est pas elle, qui t'a giflé y a un mois ?**

**Alice : Cette fille est dangereuse**

**Rose : T'as bien du l'énerver pour qu'elle en vienne aux mains **

**Alice : Je lui ai demandé de prendre ses distances avec Edward, il ne voit qu'elle, et ça le rend triste quand elle n'est pas là**

La jeune femme venait de comprendre, elle savait à quel point Bella avait des doutes sur son histoire, des craintes vis à vis d'Edward, notamment celle de le faire souffrir plus que le rendre heureux. Et Alice venait de lui donner raison.

Prise de colère, quand au comportement de la soeur d'un de ses meilleurs amis, Rose la gifla violemment, jusqu'à cogner son visage contre le mur, et tomber sur le carrelage froid de l'hôpital. Alice hurla de douleur. Rose donna un autre coup sur le visage de la jeune fille. A cause d'elle, elle ne voyait plus sa meilleure amie, elle avait même osé douter d'elle. Rose se baissa à son niveau.

**Rose : T'es vraiment une pute de première...Edward n'a jamais autant heureux qu'avec Bella, t'as brisé leur couple, avec ta putain de jalousie...Faudra te fourrer dans le crâne, que Bella est la première femme de sa vie, son amour, et toute son existence, toi tu n'es rien pour lui, rien du tout**

**ooOOoo**

**PDV Edward**

Je sais pas pourquoi je l'avais rejeté, j'avais vu au fond d'elle, qu'elle m'aimait toujours, et qu'elle était restée pour moi. Mais je me rappelais qu'il y encore quelques heures, elle aussi m'avait envoyé boulé, alors que je voulais simplement l'aider...J'avais agi comme un gosse.

Je sortais de mes pensées, quand le téléphone de Rose, sonna.

**Rose : Em...quoi ?...T'es sûr ?...Je sais pas, elle m'a rien dit**

Elle raccrocha, visiblement effrayée.

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Rose : Bells a disparu **

**Quoi ?**

**Rose : Ses affaires ne sont plus chez eux, tout a disparu**

**Esmée : Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?**

**Rose : Aucune idée...****Je m'inquiète, pourquoi partir ? Et surtout pour aller où ?**

_3mois,_

3mois, que nous n'avons pas de nouvelle de Bella. Mon amour avait fui, et je m'inquiétais de savoir où elle était. Son patron refusait de nous informer, inquiet qu'on puisse débarquer, paniqués à l'idée de la savoir en danger. Il nous avait juste dit, qu'elle était en infiltration. En infiltration, et elle n'avait prévenu personne. Si je ne supportais pas d'être loin d'elle, alors qu'elle était tout près, la savoir parti, m'était insupportable...Elle me manquait, terriblement, ça m'étouffait et je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Je refusais de croire que nous avions perdu toute chance de nous retrouver. C'était ma princesse, l'amour de ma vie, il n'y avait qu'elle, et il n'y aurait que elle. Après sa disparition, j'avais essayé de chercher partout, où elle aurait pu poser ses affaires, mais rien.

Le lendemain de mon accident, Rose était folle furieuse, et après plusieurs heures à insister, elle m'avait avoué que c'était Alice, qui avait éloigné Bella de moi, j'avais tenté de comprendre comment, Rose m'avait répondu que ma petite soeur avait confirmé les doutes de ma princesse, qui pensait me faire du mal, en s'absentant très souvent. J'avais débarqué dans l'heure suivant chez cette pétasse, pour lui faire comprendre, à quel point c'était elle qui m'avait fait mal. J'avais failli en venir aux mains, c'est Jasper qui m'avait arrêté. C'est aussi lui, qui avait comprit le comportement de sa femme. Alice était obsédé par moi, plutôt bizarre, mais un sérieux problème pour moi. Après des mois, à nier, cette folle avait fini par suivre une thérapie. On avait cambriolé l'appart d'Alice et de Jasper, et celle ci était anéanti en voyant toutes ses affaires de grands couturiers, partirent avec ses souvenirs, photos, vidéos...On avaient même volé son ordinateur, où toutes ses créations étaient stockées de façon numérisée. Elle avait bien essayé de porter plainte, mais d'après la police, ils avaient à faire, à de vrais professionnels, pas de témoin, ni de trace, pas un cheveu !

J'en pouvais plus, elle me manquait ! Toute la journée, je n'arrivais plus à bouger sans penser à elle. Où était elle ? Est elle en pleine santé ? C'était trop, son manque me rongeait le coeur, créant un trou béant, qui me faisait souffrir à chaque fois que je pensais à elle. Je lui avais très bien dit, supporter ses absences. Elle se montrait si présente quand elle était là, que j'oubliais rapidement, les nuits où je ne dormais pas, inquiet de la savoir en danger. Je m'étais éloigné de ma famille. Je n'avais envie de rien, sauf elle, son corps, sentir son parfum, passer mes doigts dans ses boucles, me perdre dans son regard, revoir son sourire.

Rose s'en voulait, de ne pas avoir assez soutenue, sa meilleure amie. Elle ne venait plus aux dîners de famille, tout comme moi. Parfois il lui arrivait d'avoir une crise de larme, quand le manque de Bella se faisait profond.

Ça devenait presque obsessionnel !

_9 mois,_

Bella n'est toujours pas revenue. Je ne supporte plus de penser à elle, quand je vois le mal que ça fait ! Je faisais mon boulot, et revenais à l'appart, pour me poster sur le toit, et fumer. Mon portable avait sauté pendant l'accident, il ne me restait aucune photo d'elle, les vidéos que nous avions fait. Il ne me restait que les images en tête, qui me rongeaient les veines, en voyant notre bonheur s'effaçait.

_Août 2015 : Un an et 3mois, 23heures_

Encore une nuit sans elle, une nuit où je ne sais pas où elle est, une nuit où je ne sais pas si elle va bien, une nuit où je ne fais que penser à elle, jusqu'à m'empêcher de dormir.

J'écrasais ma cigarette, quand mon portable vibra sur ma table de chevet.

**Salut Barbie**

**Rose : Edward, on a un problème**

**Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Rose : Bella, Bella est à l'hôpital, et elle ne va pas bien du tout (la gorge nouée)**

**Quel hôpital ? (paniqué)**

**Rose : California Hospital**

**J'arrive tout de suite**

Je raccrochais, enfilais rapidement mon jogging en coton gris, un tee-shirt, mes converses noirs, et rejoignais les garçons dans le salon.

**Alexis : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Bella est de retour, elle est à l'hôpital, et c'est grave (paniqué, en cherchant mes clés de voiture)**

Finalement Lucas me les tendit, et nous partions tous les trois pour l'hôpital. Pitié mon Dieu, qu'elle aille bien ! Je pouvais pas la perdre, alors que je ne l'avais pas vus depuis un an et 3mois. J'essayais de contrôler au mieux mes tremblements. Elle était revenue, mais dans quel état ?

Nous arrivions rapidement à l'hôpital. Devant la standardiste, nous attendions qu'elle nous donne le numéro d'étage correspondant aux soins intensifs. Dans l'ascenseur, j'en pouvais plus, stressé à l'idée de la perdre !

Arrivés à l'étage, nous vîmes tout le monde : Rose, Em, James, Jake, Paul, Charlie, Sue, Renée, Phil, mes parents, et Jasper. Nous courions vers eux, pour avoir des nouvelles. Je m'arrêtais net quand je vis Teddy, son tee-shirt que j'imaginais blanc avant, était trempé de sang...Je...J'...J'étais choqué à l'idée que ce soit le sang de ma princesse.

**Putain ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? (toujours paniqué)**

**Teddy : Je sais pas, on étaient en train d'attraper tout le monde, après avoir eu toutes les preuves, et je...je l'ai trouvé dans une cave, elle avait le dos lacéré, elle baignait dans son sang **

**Merde ! TU DEVAIS LA PROTEGER ! (criant à son visage)**

**Carlisle : Edward, calmes toi**

**Ce connard a le sang de ma puce, sur son tee-shirt, comment veux-tu que je me calme !**

Renée pleurait dans les bras de Phil, alors que Charlie faisait les cents pas.

**Lucas : Qu'on dit les médecins ?**

**Teddy : Elle a fait une hémorragie interne, il l'opère, et essaie de soigner ses blessures**

Je vis Emmett enlevait son pull, et le tendre à Teddy.

**Emmett : Changes toi, parce que ça ne fait que nous inquiéter encore plus**

Rose massait son ventre, enceinte de 7mois, tout autant stressée par l'état de sa meilleure amie. Pitié mon Dieu, qu'elle s'en sorte ! Je vous en supplie ! Elle pouvait pas mourir, avant que je ne lui dise à quel point, je l'aimais, et qu'elle me manquait.

Les heures défilaient, et un chirurgien, venait nous prévenir toute les heures, de l'état de Bella. Elle se battait, c'était déjà ça !

_04heures du matin_ : Personne ne ferme l'œil, et tout le monde est encore là, de peur de ne pas la voir, au cas où elle...au cas où.

Je crois que Charlie, est pire que nous tous, il n'a pas dit un mot, de toute la nuit, même devant les reproches de Renée. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir encouragé sa fille à suivre ce chemin dangereux. En sachant pourtant qu'il n'y était pour rien, quand Bella a une idée en tête, il est dur de l'en dissuader.

_04heures30 _: Nous apercevons, 3infirmers poussaient le lit d'une femme dans une chambre, avant de ressortir et de venir se poster devant nous. Charlie se précipita sur eux, pour avoir des nouvelles de sa fille.

**Infirmière : Bonjour, je suis Jane, une amie et une des infirmière de votre fille**

**Charlie : Comment elle va ?**

**Jane : Le chirurgien a pu stoppé l'hémorragie, les blessures présentes sur son visage, ont pu être soignée**

**Teddy : Ses lacérations ?**

**Jane : Les 3plaies sont malheureusement bien profondes, et la guérison va être douloureuse et lente**

**Charlie/Renée : On peut la voir ?**

**Jane : Seulement les parents alors, elle a besoin de repos**

Jane guida Charlie et Renée jusqu'à la chambre de Bella. Attendre, je devais encore attendre avant de la voir, j'avais attendu des mois, et il fallait encore que j'attende.

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur, essoufflé, fatigué de ne plus avoir mon rayon de soleil à mes côtés. Elle me manquait terriblement, j'étouffais de ne plus l'avoir près de moi. De ne plus me réveiller avec son sourire, de ne plus la voir sauter sur mon lit, pour me réveiller, de ne pas la revoir traverser le pas de ma chambre, sourire aux lèvres, après m'avoir retrouvé après des jours intenses de boulot. Elle me manquait et ça me rongeait, jusqu'à me tuer de l'intérieur.

_09heures du matin_ : Personne n'a bougé, le personnel hospitalier qui passait par là, fut étonné de voir autant de monde pour une seule personne. Le chirurgien nous a autorisé à entrer, après avoir refait les pansements de Bella. J'entrais en dernier, avec Rose, la peur au ventre, de voir l'état dans lequel j'allais la retrouver. Rose attrapa ma main, sa grossesse la fatiguait et s'inquiéter pour sa soeur ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Un an, qu'elle souffre autant que moi, de ne pas avoir un signe de Bella.

Nous entrions, le coeur serré, en voyant une batterie de machine l'entourait. Je fus surprit de la voir placer sur le ventre. Charlie lui tenait sa main, sa main si petite et fragile, perfusée. J'approchais, et fut horrifié de voir son visage tuméfié.

**Charlie : Ses chiens l'ont tabassé comme ci elle n'était qu'un bout de viande !**

Rose n'en supporta pas plus, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, pour vomir dans le toilette.

J'étais figé par son état, comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? N'avait-elle que si peu d'estime, pour ne pas prendre soin de sa personne, et mettre fin à l'infiltration, pour son bien. Je ne fus sortie de ma statue, quand je la vis ouvrir les yeux.

**Charlie : Ma puce**

Il lui caressa les cheveux, pour la rassurer. Elle battit plusieurs fois des cils, avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux. Elle essaya de se relever, mais son père l'en empêcha.

**Bella : A boire (dans une voix à peine audible)**

Je versais rapidement de l'eau, dans un verre en plastique, qui se trouvait à côté de la cruche, sur la table de chevet.

**Bella : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Charlie : Faut que tu te reposes ma puce, t'as besoin de dormir**

**Bella : Papa, où suis je ?**

**Charlie : Bébé, il faut que tu dormes**

Dans un état presque comateux, elle se rendormit rapidement.

**ooOOoo**

4jours qu'elle dorme, 4jours de plus où je n'ai pas pu entendre sa voix, 4jours de plus, où je ne peux pas lui dire à quel point, elle m'a manqué, et combien je l'aime.

J'ai posé un congés sans solde. J'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, j'avais besoin de la voir tout le temps. Dans sa chambre, adossé au mur, mes yeux sont rivés sur son visage endormi, toujours posée sur le ventre. Le médecin nous avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas, que son dos frotte avec n'importe quel tissu, pour ne pas provoquer de saignement. Charlie n'a pas lâché sa main.

Rose a du être transféré à l'étage pédiatrique. Sa grossesse gémellaire et son inquiétude vis à vis de Bella, la fatigue beaucoup, et rende la poursuite de sa grossesse plus difficile. Emmett reste avec elle.

Je bats des cils, quand je la vois se réveiller. Doucement, elle s'habitue à la lumière, que j'atténue en fermant les rideaux. Elle ne dit rien, le regard d'abord posé sur son père, elle vint croiser le mien. Je suis fatigué, et la voir vivante, vint provoquer une larme que je laissais tomber sur ma joue, avant de l'effacer rapidement. Elle soulève le buste, et glisse sa seconde main, dans les cheveux de son père, qui se réveille instantanément à son contact.

**Charlie : Ma puce, enfin !**

Charlie lui serre un verre d'eau, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre.

**Bella : Tu devrais pas dormir ici**

**Charlie : Comment tu te sens ?**

**Bella : Dans le coton**

**Charlie : Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**Bella : A manger**

**Charlie : Edward, tu veux bien la surveiller, faut que je vois le médecin**

**Bien sûr**

Il embrassa la main de sa fille, avant de quitter la chambre. Pendant un instant, nous ne disions pas un mot, figés dans le regard de l'autre. Bella finit par bouger, et se relever, avant que la tête lui tourne. Je me précipitais pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne retombe sur ses oreillers, et sur son dos. Malgré la situation, la toucher me fit du bien.

**Bella : Oups, on dirait que j'ai un verre dans le nez (défoncée)**

**T'as toujours été stone avec les médocs**

**Bella : Je voudrais me poser sur le dos**

**Tu peux pas, tes plaies y sont profondes**

Plus de vertige, elle se dégagea de mes bras. J'en eu le coeur serré qu'elle me rejette de cette façon. Blessé, je la laissais, et voulus sortir.

**Bella : Edward attends**

Je me retournais, surprit, qu'elle m'arrête.

**Bella : La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu m'as rejeté...et comme une idiote, je fais la même chose...excuses moi**

**Je l'ai fait simplement parce que tu l'avais fait, juste avant**

**Bella : Je sais...est ce que tu pourrais m'aider à rejoindre la salle de bain ?**

**Tu ne devrais pas bouger, avant que l'infirmière arrive**

**Bella : Oui, mais j'ai une urgence, et puis j'ai une haleine de poisson, c'est horrible**

Je cédais, et allais l'aider à se poser debout.

**Tu penses tenir sur le sol**

**Bella : Je suis pas en papier**

Je l'attrapais par les aisselles, pour ne pas la blesser, et la poser debout.

**T'es prête ?**

**Bella : Je crois**

Je la lâchais une seconde, avant que ses jambes fléchissisent, et que je la rattrape.

**Bella : Oups !**

Prenant soin de ne pas toucher son dos, je la reposais sur le lit, et allais chercher le fauteuil roulant, qui se trouvait près de la salle de bains. Je le ramenais jusqu'à son lit, avant de l'y déposer.

**Bella : Merci (timidement)**

Après une toilette, et un déjeuner, où nous regardions la télé, n'osant pas se regarder, ni parler devant Charlie et Renée, qui étaient revenus, elle se rendormit.

Une semaine, puis deux, où je restais auprès d'elle, je ne rentrais chez moi, que pour une douche. Son visage reprenait peu à peu vie, même si dans son regard, je voyais comme elle souffrait beaucoup. Elle ne parlait que très rarement, juste quelques mots, pour rassurer son père, qui était autorisé à dormir avec elle, tout comme moi.

Cette après-midi, comme les autres. Elle reste allongée sur le ventre, la main dans celle de son père, le regard perdu dans le vide...Sauf que cette fois, Charlie et moi fûmes attirés par une larme, qui perlait sur le bout de son nez. J'avais horreur de la voir dans un tel état.

**Charlie : Ma puce, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

Nous savions très bien, que cette dernière infiltration, semblait l'avoir marqué, voir choquée. Ses blessures en étaient témoins.

**Bella : Je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de dormir**

**Charlie : Bien...faut que je sorte**

**Bella : Ne vas pas demander à Teddy, il ne sait pas**

**Charlie : C'est pas à lui, que je veux parler**

**PDV Bella**

Il lâcha ma main et quitta la chambre. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi. Face à lui, je ne pus retenir mes larmes, en me remémorant les derniers mois. Mon amour s'approcha, et se posa sur le fauteuil, où Charlie prenait place. Il lia ses doigts aux miens, avant de venir effacer mes larmes du pouce.

**Edward : Dis moi ce qui y a ?**

**Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout**

**Edward : Princesse**

**Restes avec moi, s'il te plait**

**Edward : Autant que tu voudras**

Il passa une main dans ma nuque, par le dessus de ma tête, et nicha son visage au même endroit. Cette sensation chaleureuse de l'avoir à cette endroit m'avait tellement manqué.

**Edward**

**Edward : Oui ma puce (contre mon cou)**

**Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir**

**Edward : Suis je le seul qui ait souffert ces derniers mois ?**

**Je n'ai pas le droit de dire que j'ai souffert, alors que c'est moi qui a provoqué cette distance entre nous**

**Edward : Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Alice**

**J'ai eu la stupidité de croire, que tu étais malheureux avec moi**

**Edward : Ce qui m'a rendu malheureux, c'est d'entendre que j'encombrais ta vie**

**Je peux te jurer que ça n'a jamais été le cas, pendant les 9mois, où nous étions ensemble, jamais je n'ai feigné un quelconque sentiment, j'ai été entièrement sincère, et heureuse**

**Edward : Je te crois**

**Je t'aime Edward, et ça n'a jamais cessé**

Il releva le visage, pour encrer son regard dans le miens.

**Edward : Tu viens de dire tout haut (étonné)**

**Que je t'aimais, c'est ce le cas**

Je forçais un sourire, sur ma lèvre fendue, devant son sourire en coin, heureux de m'entendre dire les mots, qu'on a trop souvent mimer.

**Edward : Je t'aime princesse**

Si mon corps n'était pas aussi endolori, je crois que je sauterais de joie, que nos retrouvailles se fasse enfin. J'avais été ému de le voir, être là tous les jours. Il ne m'en voulait pas d'être parti, si vite, et sans prévenir. Pas un jour, son visage ne m'avait quitté. J'avais ses baisers sur ma peau, son visage dans l'esprit, ses bras autour de moi, son manque s'est toujours fait fort. Il n'a jamais quitté ma vie, pas une seule seconde.


	25. Se retrouver

**Bonjour chers ami(e)s...**

**je ne dirais qu'une chose : MERCI DE TOUJOURS M'ENCOURAGER AVEC VOS REVIEWS !**

**new chap, bonne lecture...xoxo**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Se retrouver**

_Septembre,_

Un mois, il avait fallu un mois, avant que mon médecin m'autorise à sortir de l'hôpital. Mes lacérations dans le dos, n'étaient qu'en début de cicatrisation. J'étais défoncée aux analgésiques, pour supprimer toutes douleurs insupportables.

Mes 2 côtés cassées, allaient beaucoup mieux, je pouvais à peu près marcher droite. Il fallait encore quelques semaines, avant que je sois complètement rétablie.

Aujourd'hui, je pouvais enfin rentrer chez moi. Pendant mon infiltration, j'avais demandé à Teddy, de charger quelqu'un de me trouver un appartement, quand j'avais senti l'approche de la fin de ma couverture. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu, mais il m'avait assuré, être à la hauteur de mes espérances. Même si il n'y avait plus de tension dans le groupe, je voulais prendre mon indépendance, en habitant seule.

Dés que j'allais beaucoup mieux, Edward m'avait emmené voir ma Rose. J'avais apprit avec surprise sa grossesse, des jumeaux. Pendant plusieurs heures, j'avais du la convaincre que je ne lui en voulais pas, de ne pas avoir soutenu pendant ma rupture, après tout c'est moi, qui m'était éloignée d'elle. J'avais aussi du la rassurer sur mon état. J'avais retrouvé ma soeur de coeur, abritant deux petits êtres. Je souriais en voyant, l'état d'excitation d'Emmett. Mon amie se trouvait à son 8ième mois, et avait besoin de beaucoup de repos, pour ne pas m'être en danger, ces bouts de choux.

**Renée : Ma puce, tu ne devrais pas être debout**

**Je vais bien maman**

Renée, encore plus stressée que moi. Et ça devenait insupportable, de la rassurer à chaque fois. Et puis, fallait que je fasse semblant d'aller mieux, pour Charlie. Il s'en voulait, pour je ne sais quelle raison, Edward avait fini par m'expliquer que c'était à cause des reproches de ma mère. Juste après, j'avais demandé à qu'on soient seules dans ma chambre, pour que nous discutions. L'arrêt cardiaque de Charlie, m'avait marqué, et je ne voulais en aucun cas, que ça recommence. Il ne devait surtout pas s'inquiéter pour moi, ou se sentir coupable. Il ne m'avait jamais poussé à rien. J'avais décidé de faire de ce danger, mon quotidien, et je ne le regrettais pas. La réussite de mon dernière infiltration, avait mit la main, sur un réseau de plus 200personnes. Des jeunes filles, encore plus jeunes que moi, ne craindraient plus d'être achetées, ou abusées...enfin, seulement pour ce réseau là.

Autant dire que cette dernière couverture, avait été plus dure, émotionnellement, et physiquement, mais seulement, pendant les quelques jours, avant l'intervention du FBI, pour mettre fin au business de Fabio Alonso. L'enfermement dans cette maison « close », m'avait rendu presque folle. Ne pas dormir des nuits entières, quand j'entendais des filles hurlaient, en pleine nuit, parce qu'elles n'avaient pas obéis, et étaient traînées par un des hommes d'Alonso, pour être battues, pendant plusieurs heures, avait été psychiquement épuisant.

Pour une durée indéterminée, j'étais en congés maladie. Nolan avait exigé que je vois une psy, le temps qu'il faudra, avant qu'elle ne me donne l'autorisation, de retourner sur le terrain. Ce que j'avais hâte de faire.

Après que ma mère m'ait aidé à m'habiller. Charlie et Edward purent entrés. Depuis notre premier _« je t'aime »,_ à voix haute, nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlés, du fait que mes parents étaient toujours présent. J'avais hâte qu'on soient seuls. J'avais besoin de lui, de le sentir contre moi. C'est lui que je voulais.

**Charlie : Tu veux le fauteuil, ou tu peux marcher ?**

**Je vais marcher**

Edward, me tendit une main, que j'attrapais, pour me soutenir. Son contact, combien de nuits, avais-je espéré le retrouver. Cette douceur, ce frisson...j'étais heureuse de retrouver cette sensation.

Teddy avait prit une journée, pour me guider jusqu'à mon nouveau chez moi.

J'étais enfin libre, de retour. L'air qui soulevait mes cheveux, me faisait tellement de bien.

Dans la voiture, je m'étais calée contre Charlie, vu que c'était Edward qui conduisait. Interdiction de poser mon dos, sur n'importe quelle paroi. Nous arrivions rapidement, devant un immeuble, que je reconnus rapidement.

**C'est chez toi**

**Teddy : T'as toujours dit que t'aimais beaucoup mon appart, pendant que t'étais pas là, le mec qui y habitait, a déménagé, donc je te l'ai réservé**

Marchant à mon rythme, nous prenions l'ascenseur, pour rejoindre le 4ième étage. La cage finit par s'ouvrir sur un grand couloir, où se trouvait seulement 2portes, l'une en face de l'autre.

**Je vais habiter à côté de chez toi ?**

**Teddy : Yes, ça t'évitera de faire des kilomètres pour qu'on puisse travailler à deux**

Teddy ouvra la porte, et je traversais le pas, à l'aide de Charlie, qui n'avait pas lâché ma main.

**Teddy : J'ai donné ta nouvelle adresse à l'infirmier, qui devra venir faire tes soins tout les deux jours**

**Merci Teddy**

**Teddy : C'est la même réplique que le mien, sauf que toi, t'as une piscine sur la terrasse, le gars l'a fait construire, il l'a laissé meublé, mais tu peux toujours changé...j'ai fait quelques courses, pour t'éviter d'en faire, et j'ai changé les draps du lit**

**Merci**

**Teddy : Je vais vous laisser en famille**

**Merci pour tout ce que t'as fait Teddy**

**Teddy : Je n'ai rien fait, sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état**

Il quitta l'appartement. Il ne devait pas s'en vouloir, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

**Renée : Je vais aller te préparer un truc à manger**

**T'es pas obligée maman, t'es crevée**

**Renée : Faut que tu manges**

Je n'insistais pas, et la laisser rejoindre la cuisine. L'appartement était superbe, confortable, pas trop luxueux, ce qui m'allait très bien. L'espace était grand.

**Charlie : Allons te coucher**

Wow ! La chambre était magnifique, ce type avait fait du bon boulot. Un lit à baldaquin se trouvait collé au mur du fond, faisant face à la grande baie vitrée, qui donnait sur la terrasse. Douloureusement, je m'installais sur le lit, où Edward avait gonflé les oreillers. Charlie se posa sur le fauteuil qui était tout près. Edward resta adossé à la commode.

**Edward : Ça va, enfin, je veux dire**

**Je vais bien, t'inquiètes pas**

Je déjeunais quelques minutes plus tard, avec mes parents et mon homme, dans un grand silence. Ma mère finit par nous quitter, quand je la renvoyais. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis si longtemps, elle tenait à peine debout.

**Charlie : Ma puce, je m'inquiète des raisons, qui te poussent à ne pas vouloir me dire, ce qui s'est passé là-bas**

**Tu ne dois pas savoir, tu es fragile, je ne veux pas que tu puisse t'inquiéter encore plus**

**Charlie : Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que tu puisse me cacher quelque chose, tu m'as toujours parlé après tes infiltrations**

**Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je sois là**

**Charlie : Et dans quel état !**

**Papa**

**Charlie : Bella, j'ai besoin de savoir**

**Je veux pas te faire de mal (les larmes aux yeux)**

**Charlie : C'est en te taisant, que tu m'en fais**

Je soufflais, et finis par céder.

**Dés que tu ne te sens pas bien, tu dois me le dire**

**Charlie : Promis**

Edward se leva, et se posa sur le lit à côté de moi, pour prendre ma main et la serrer dans la sienne.

**L'infiltration se passait bien, jusqu'à la veille, où je suis rentrée à l'hôpital**

**Charlie : Pourquoi ?**

**Alonso faisait une réunion, avec son équipe, il devait recevoir une cargaison de cocaïne, venant du Brésil, tout le monde y était, alors j'en ai profité pour rejoindre son bureau, j'avais déjà tout, j'avais prévenu Teddy, que nous pourrions intervenir le lendemain, en arrêtant tout les gros poissons que nous avions suivi...Fabio avait demandé que chacune des filles restent dans sa chambre, mais j'ai du désobéir, je devais absolument prévenir les filles, de la descente du FBI, elles étaient beaucoup, et dans l'urgence de la situation, ça aurait été plus difficile à gérer une cinquantaine de filles paniquées, alors j'avais prévu que le lendemain, à 10heures, nous devions nous regrouper dans la chambre de Célia**

**Charlie : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Un des gardes du corps d'Alonso, m'a vu...d'habitude, ils ne sont pas là, ils sont censés protéger Alonso, au cas où quelqu'un essaierait de le trahir, pendant les réunions...Je n'avais pas le droit d'être là, et même après lui avoir dit, que je voulais passer une soirée avec les autres filles, ce que nous faisions habituellement, je pense qu'il a du suspecté quelque chose, il m'a attrapé, et m'a traîné jusqu'à la cave...là...là, où était battu les filles qui avaient désobéit**

Devant mes yeux, les images se bousculaient, j'avais cru mourir au fil des heures, et au final, j'en étais venus à préférer cette idée, pour mettre fin à mes souffrances. Accrochée au chaîne, mon corps s'était balancé pendant plusieurs heures, où ce connard prenait plaisir à me marquer la peau. J'ai encore cette horrible sensation, au moment où avec un martinet, dont la corde épaisse, de plusieurs mètres, claquait sur mon dos, dans trois coups.

**Il m'a attaché aux chaînes suspendus au plafond, après m'avoir déshabillé, entièrement...en...pendant...pendant des heures, il m'a battu, la seule raison qui ait fait qu'il ne me tue pas, c'est parce que Teddy avait mit des millions de dollars pour m'avoir comme femme au foyer**

Je regrettais rapidement de lui avoir parler, quand je vis ses poings serrés.

**Charlie : Faut que je sorte !**

**Papa**

Je ne pus l'arrêter, je finis par sangloter, en entendant la porte d'entrée claquée. Je savais, j'étais certaine de lui avoir fait encore plus mal. Bourrée aux antalgiques, je pus me caler sans douleur sous le bras d'Edward, qui me serra contre lui.

**Edward : Il reviendra**

**Il a peur **

**Edward : Il avait besoin de savoir, tu es son bébé**

**Il fallait que je sauve ces filles**

**Edward : Au détriment de ta vie ?**

**Elles sont plus importantes pour moi**

**Edward : Tu ne vis pas simplement pour tes victimes, Bella...tu vis aussi pour ta famille, ils ont besoin de toi**

**Je ne veux pas arrêter ce que je fais**

**Edward : C'est pas ce que je te demande, je veux juste que t'apprenne à faire passer ta vie, avant celles des autres**

**Tu sais que c'est impossible**

**Edward : Je sais (soupirant)**

Dans ses bras, il me berça, jusqu'à m'en dormir.

**ooOOoo**

Je ne me réveillais que quatres heures plus tard, en fin d'après-midi. Je cherchais des yeux, Edward, mais il n'était pas là. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste, depuis le temps que je voulais qu'on soient que tous les deux...comme avant.

Je me levais, difficilement, en posant une main sur mon abdomen. Je passais un peu d'eau sur mon visage, et rejoignais la cuisine. Je souriais en voyant Edward, devant la cafetière, torse nu...HuMM ! J'avançais doucement, et enlaçais sa taille. Il fut légèrement surprit, avant de caresser mes mains posées sur son torse.

**Edward : Comment tu vas ?**

**J'ai cru que t'étais parti**

**Edward : T'es pas prête de me voir partir, je t'ai pas vu pendant des mois**

**Ça me dérange pas**

Il défit mes bras, et se retourna, pour me faire face. Soudain, je me figeais sur place, en voyant son torse. Sous sa poitrine, sur le côté gauche, où battait le coeur, se trouvait un tatouage.

**Edward : Bella**

Je levais le doigt, pour lui demander de se taire. J'étais surprise d'y voir, la marque d'un baiser, avec mon nom et prénom inscrit dessous.

**Tu...Tu (presque sans voix)**

**Edward : J'ai tatoué l'un de tes baisers, sur ma peau...j'ai gardé dans un mouchoir, la marque d'un rouge à lèvres rouge, que tu avais posé sur ce mouchoir, et j'ai pensé à le tatouer sur ma peau**

Décidément très émotive, ces derniers temps, je versais une larme, devant cette preuve d'amour.

**Je sais pas quoi dire**

**Edward : T'as jamais quitté une seule de mes pensées, pendant ton absence...et puis, je voulais éloigner toutes les putes qui me tournaient autour**

J'esquissais un sourire.

**Je pourrais jamais faire la même chose pour toi, parce que ce serait te mettre en danger, si quelqu'un voulait m'atteindre, en te faisant du mal**

**Edward : Je ne te demande pas de le faire, je comprends**

Sa tête penchée sur mes lèvres, je souriais, quand il baisa mes lèvres dans un doux baiser. Notre premier baiser depuis un an et quelques mois. J'ai cru mourir, quand j'ai pensé ne plus le revoir. Le nombre de fois, où j'avais voulu m'enfuir de cette maison close, pour le voir, et lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. J'avais tellement eu hâte de mettre fin à ma couverture, pour revoir ses émeraudes, me réchauffer le coeur dans ses bras...me sentir moi, possible que quand il était là.

Sa langue vint taquiner la mienne, et je pris plaisir à lui offrir une danse, après l'avoir attendu pendant des mois entiers. Mes mains s'étaient agrippés à son tee-shirt, pour qu'il reste près de moi. Mais loin d'avoir une grande réserve d'oxygène, je mis fin au baiser. Edward resta tout de même près de moi, son regard prisonnier du mien.

**Edward : Je t'aime**

**Hum, ce ne sera jamais aussi fort que moi**

**Edward : J'ai des doutes**

**Je t'aime**

Pendant des jours, j'apprenais à revivre avec mon amour. Je ne sortais que très peu, pour ne pas risquer mes chances de guérison. Pendant des jours, ce fut juste lui et moi, et c'était tellement mieux comme ça. Il me divertissait pendant des heures, en provoquant des fous rires, en m'embêtant avec ma poitrine qui pointait à chacun de ses contacts. Le dos lacéré, je ne pouvais porter des soutien-gorge, ce qui gênait beaucoup mon cher amant, très vite excité par mes seins très apparents. A part quelques baisers, nous pouvions pas vraiment faire grand chose, j'étais bloquée, ce qui n'était pas facile pour les caresses en tout genre.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions prévu de déjeuner avec toute la famille. Et nous avions prévu d'annoncer notre relation, à nos parents, et le reste du groupe. Marre de se cacher !

Réveillée la première, je passais par la salle de bain, pour passer un peu d'eau sur mon visage, et me brosser les dents. Je sautais de joie, en voyant que jour après jour, je pouvais me baisser, me plier sans aucune difficulté. Un peu plus fraîche, je souriais, en montant sur le lit. Debout sur celui ci, je sautais pour réveiller Edward.

**Debout major, il faut se préparer**

A peine avait-il entendu ma voix, qu'il posa un oreiller sur son visage. Je me précipitais sur lui, pour le lui enlever.

**Edward, lèves ton cul de suite !**

**Edward : Bella dégages ! (grognon)**

**Non ! **

**Edward : Bella, je te jure que si tu me laisses pas dormir, je te fais traverser la fenêtre !**

**T'oserais pas, tu m'aimes beaucoup trop**

**Edward : Pas quand tu me réveilles le matin**

Je sautais à nouveau, encore plus fort. Je riais quand il finit par sortir, énervé, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Je restais debout sur le lit, attendant qu'il sorte. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, en le voyant sortir. Je me lasserais jamais à la vue de son corps...et aussi de voir qu'il est à moi, en voyant mon nom gravé sur sa peau.

**Edward : A nous deux ma petite**

J'éclatais de rire, quand il attrapa mes jambes, pour me faire tomber. Plaquée sur le matelas, il s'allongea doucement contre moi, sans faire peser son poids. Sans un mot, ses lèvres rencontrèrent doucement les miennes. Je glissais mes mains, dans ses courts cheveux, et approfondissais cette délicieuse caresse, dans quelque chose de plus langoureux...HuMM, encore ! Coincé entre mes jambes, Edward créa instinctivement un frottement entre nos deux bassins, ce qui m'avait excité rapidement.

Soudain, Edward s'arrêta, comme ci il avait comprit quelque chose.

**Edward : Tu as sauté sur notre lit **

**Yes**

**Edward : Je t'ai fait tombé, et tu n'as pas eu mal **

**Pas du tout**

**Edward : Ça veut dire que tu vas mieux ?**

**Beaucoup mieux**

**Edward : Donc**

**Tu peux faire rentrer ton ami, dans ma petite maison, il est le bienvenue**

Il éclata de rire, heureux qu'on puisse avoir à nouveau, une vie sexuelle. Très envieux de se retrouver sur ce plan, Edward reprit notre baiser. Ses mains baladeuses, se glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt, où elles se firent fermes sur mes seins. Je levais les bras, quand il voulut me l'enlever, pour le jeter derrière lui. Son contact faisait jaillir en moi, un feu fait de désir et de plaisir. Je respirais chaudement, quand sa bouche quitta mes lèvres, pour marquer ma peau de petits baisers, suivant leur chemin, jusqu'à ma poitrine, qu'il titilla du bout de la langue. J'agrippais d'une main le drap, souffrant de plaisir sous ces caresses, et de l'autre, ses cheveux. Mon corps s'arqua immédiatement, quand sa main gauche glissa sous ma culotte, pour taquiner mon clitoris.

**HuMM !**

Edward remonta sur mon visage, pour me regarder.

**Edward : Tu le veux en toi ? (le regard sadique)**

**Oui**

J'hoquetais, quand son majeur pénétra mon vagin.

**AH**

**Edward : Encore un ?**

Muette par le plaisir, j'hochais la tête. Dans la seconde suivante, il avait enlevé ma culotte, et me pompais frénétiquement.

**Humm, Edward (pleurnichant)**

**Edward : Un souhait ?**

**Baises moi, vite**

**Edward : Tu sais que je n'irais pas doucement, tu sais que je te ferais du mal...je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée**

Pourtant, mon amant retira son boxer, et je sentis son gland rencontrer mon clitoris. Edward empoigna sa queue, j'écartais un maximum les jambes, permettant à mon amour, de s'immiscer en moi.

**Ouhh !**

Il ressortit une première fois, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau en moi. Avant de bouger une nouvelle fois, il se colla à moi, pour donner un premier coup. Comment j'ai pu tenir un an, sans le toucher ! J'avais surement oublié quel excellent amant, il était ! Le lit grinçant, et mes plaintes, semblaient être une mélodie excitante dans les oreilles de mon amour, qui accéléra la cadence, me défonçant complètement.

**Edward : Putain ! L'abstinence t'a rendu aussi serrée qu'une vierge !**

Le plaisir me consumait, jusqu'à provoquer mon orgasme. Je me resserrais plusieurs fois autour de sa bite, ce qui le fit gémir encore plus fort, et me donner un dernier coup, avant d'éjaculer en moi.

Défoncée, défoncée par le plaisir d'avoir pu à nouveau profiter de son corps. Je planais littéralement. Edward se retira, pour se poser lourdement à côté de moi.

**Edward : Princesse**

**Hum**

**Edward : T'es fabuleuse**

**Et toi, t'es un excellent amant **

Finalement, retourner au travail ne me rendait pas si presser que ça. Profiter de lui, profiter de nous, était une activité beaucoup plus amusante !

Après une douche...dirons sportive, nous nous habillons, avant de quitter l'appartement, une viennoiserie dans la bouche. J'étais tellement heureuse de voir tous mes proches. Ils passaient de temps en temps chez moi, chacun leur tour, sur conseil de Carlisle, pour que je ne me fatigue pas. Mais j'avais besoin des joies d'un déjeuner familial, pour me ressourcer.

Dans la grande allée d'Esmée, nous fûmes la dernière voiture garée. Je contournais la voiture, et attrapais la main qu'Edward me tendait. Des rires se faisaient entendre dans le jardin, ça faisait tellement de bien. Je souriais, en voyant Lucas et James, taquinaient Rose sur son ventre.

Emmett fut le premier à me voir, il se précipita vers moi, et soudain je pris peur. Je me cachais rapidement derrière Edward, qui ria.

**Edward : Doucement Em**

**Emmett : Sors d'ici Swany**

**Tu vas me briser les os**

**Emmett : Promis, j'irais doucement**

Je sortais de ma cachette, et fut rapidement porter par mon ami, qui me serra contre lui.

**Emmett : Tu m'as manqué**

**A moi aussi**

**Emmett : Comment tu vas ?**

**Bien mieux**

Il me reposa, et déposa un baiser sur mon front, avant que mes deux amis soldats me serrent contre eux. Heureusement que je les avais, tous. Tout le monde était là, Paul, Jake, James, Rose, Lucas, Alexis, Jasper, Alice (rrrr) , je fus même surprise de voir Alessandra.

**Alessandra : Tu comprendras plus tard**

Rose fut la dernière à me saluer.

**Rose : Tu vas mieux ?**

**Beaucoup mieux, et toi ?**

**Rose : Bientôt la naissance**

**Tu dois être soulagée**

**Rose : J'ai un peu peur**

**Je serais là**

**Rose : Jusqu'au bout ?**

**Jusqu'au bout !**

Elle m'embrassa, heureuse.

**Où sont les parents ?**

**Rose : Cuisine**

**Emmett : Allons nous installer à table**

Avant que je n'ai pu bouger, Edward se posta devant moi et m'embrassa.

**En quel honneur ?**

**Edward : Tu peux savoir le temps que j'ai attendu, pour te revoir avec nous**

**Tu peux recommencer ?**

Il ria, avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

**Charlie : Isabella !**

**Voilà papa ours qui vient protéger sa fille**

Edward ria, de nouveau, avant de se retourner, ma main dans la sienne. Charlie, et Carlisle vinrent à notre rencontre.

**Papa**

**Charlie : Edward**

**Edward : Charlie**

**Charlie : Je peux savoir pourquoi ta main et dans celle de ma fille ? (sans colère dans la voix)**

**Papa**

**Charlie : Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe**

**On est ensemble**

**Charlie : Depuis quand ?**

**Edward : Depuis que je suis revenu d'Irak**

Je fus étonnée qu'il fasse l'impasse sur notre rupture.

**Charlie : Quoi ?**

Tout le monde vint s'attrouper devant nous, curieux d'écouter ce qu'on avaient à dire.

**Renée : Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?**

**Parce que lui (montrant du doigt Emmett), et elle (montrant du doigt Alice), nous auraient saoulé avec leurs doutes**

**Edward : Em, j'aime Bella**

**Tu disais qu'il ne me rendrait pas heureuse, qu'il était instable...Tu ne connais pas ton frère Em, il prend soin de moi, comme ci j'étais la chose la plus fragile, il est patient, et vous savez comme parfois je peux être insupportable, il supporte tout de moi, mes absences, mon agressivité, je crois que le fait qu'il m'attende après tous ces mois, montrent à quel point je suis importante pour lui, comme il l'est pour moi...Il n'a pas à te prouver qu'il m'aime, c'est à moi seule qu'il doit le faire...Et toi Alice, je suis ce que je suis avec ton frère, et ça te plaise ou pas, je m'en fous, tant que ça lui plait à lui**

**Emmett : Je suis désolé Edy, je savais pas, j'avais juste peur**

**Edward : Je peux le comprendre, mais essayes de ne pas nous juger**

**Emmett : Vous avez l'air heureux**

**Rose : Oh ça c'est le cas !**

**Emmett : Tu le savais ? (étonné)**

**Elle, comme Lucas, James et Alex, simplement parce qu'on savaient qu'ils ne nous jugeraient pas, sur la vitesse à laquelle nos sentiments sont nés**

**Charlie : Edward, faut qu'on ait une discussion**

**Tu peux faire le père qui fait peur à son gendre tout de suite, parce que je meurs de faim**

**Edward : Je t'écoute Charlie **

**Charlie : C'est ma fille**

**Isabella Swan, fille de Charlie Swan, c'est ça**

**Charlie : Bella**

**Oui, c'est encore moi**

**Charlie : Je peux pas faire le père qui fait peur à son gendre, si t'es là...En faite, c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez ensemble, parce que moi, je peux plus te supporter...Bon courage fils**

**Hey, c'est moi ta fille chérie, t'as pas le droit de dire ça (imitant la voix d'une petite fille)**

**Charlie : On peut être sérieux deux secondes**

**Sérieux, mon deuxième prénom**

**Charlie : Em, fourres moi ce gosse à la poubelle, elle va me tuer**

**Edward : Princesse, sois silencieuse deux secondes**

Ok, Ok, si c'est lui qui me le demande...J'enlaçais la taille de mon adonis, et posais mon visage contre son torse. Et là, je vis mon père et Em, avoir les yeux ronds.

**Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?**

**Emmett : J'y crois pas, ça fait 10minutes, qu'on te demande d'être sérieuse, et quand c'est lui qui le fait, t'es comme un chaton**

**Pas du tout, c'est juste que lui a dit princesse, avant de me parler**

Tout le monde éclata de rire, devant mon changement de comportement, quand il s'agissait d'Edward.

**Charlie : Donc, ça a l'air sérieux entre vous...Je suis plutôt content que tu sois avec un militaire**

**Je savais que tu dirais ça**

**Charlie (regardant Edward) : Je n'ai qu'une fille, c'est ma princesse, l'amour de ma vie, elle a décidé que c'était toi, et même si je suis heureux qu'elle ai fait ce choix, je te préviens que si tu lui fais le moindre mal **

**Edward (l'interrompant) : Ce n'est pas mon intention Charlie, j'essaie de la traiter comme tu le fais depuis tout ce temps, elle est mon monde, et je veux préserver ça...Je l'aime, et je ne pourrais pas t'énumérer le nombre de choses que je pourrais lui apporter, parce que ce serait arrogant, et imbu de moi même, mais mon seul but est d'être son souffle d'air quand elle revient du travail, et pas un problème de plus...J'ai confiance en notre histoire, en nous, j'ai vécu 10ans, en pensant que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de ressentir les joies de l'amour, d'une famille, d'amis...Comptes sur moi, pour ne pas gâcher ce qu'on me donne**

Je me sentis rougir, par ses mots touchants. Je tournais la tête, et fourrais mon visage dans son torse, une nouvelle fois. Tout le monde ria devant ma gêne. Mon amour me serra contre lui, déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

**Carlisle : Bella ne soit pas gênée**

**Edward : Laisse là, elle est chou quand elle rougit**

Je frappais son bras.

**Je ne suis pas chou**

Esmée s'approcha de son fils, et caressa son visage.

**Esmée : Tu souris enfin **

**Edward : Je suis désolé, si j'ai pas vraiment été là, ces derniers temps**

**Esmée : Je comprends **

**Lucas : Ce serait bien qu'on fête cette grande nouvelle**

**Carlisle : Excellente idée**

**A table**

Nous nous installions tous autour de la grande table familiale. Après une prière prononcée, par Esmée, nous nous servions en passant les plats. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé retrouver ces déjeuners, que depuis le retour d'Edward. Il était indéniable qu'il était la clé dans mon bonheur. Avec lui, je m'ouvrais, je partageais, je vivais.

**Alors Aless, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**Alessandra : En fait, tu seras sûrement surprise, mais faut que je t'annonce quelque chose**

**Je t'écoute**

Ma soeur de coeur tourna son visage vers Jake, assit à côté d'elle, qui lia ses doigts aux siens.

**Jake : Alessandra et moi, on va se marier dans une semaine**

Surprise, je recrachais mon verre d'eau, en prenant soin, de le faire derrière moi, après m'être retournée.

**Quoi ?**

**Alessandra : Ça fait deux ans, qu'on est ensemble, on t'attendait pour que tu puisses être là**

**2ans, ça remonte à**

**Alessandra : Miami**

Je fusillais Jake du regard.

**Jake : Quoi ? Elle avait 18ans, et consentante**

**Charlie : Jake, pas de détail, s'il te plait**

**Woaw, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle **

**Alessandra : Nous avons déjà tout organisé, on a juste besoin de ton accord **

**La villa ?**

**Alessandra : Oui, mais autre chose aussi**

**Oui ?**

**Alessandra : Je voudrais que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur**

Rose ria.

**Edward : Pourquoi Barbie rigole ?**

**Rose : Bella a été la demoiselle d'honneur de tout le monde, de Sue, de Renée, de moi, d'Alice, et d'Alessandra maintenant**

**Charlie : A quand son propre mariage**

**Ça n'arrivera pas, je suis contente pour vous tous, mais Edward et moi, on est heureux dans notre relation, pas besoin d'un bout de papier**

**Alessandra : Alors tu acceptes ?**

**Avec plaisir, qui est le garçon d'honneur ?**

**Jake : James**

**Cool, on fera des témoins d'enfer**

**James : J'en doute pas**

Pendant tout le déjeuner, Alessandra me parlait de son futur mariage avec Jake. Jake et le mariage, c'est comme moi, c'est pas son truc, mais apparemment il était dingue de sa future femme, au point de l'épouser. J'espère du fond du coeur, que ça marchera. A la fin du déjeuner, Edward posa son visage dans mon cou, comme à chaque fois qu'il pouvait le faire. J'aimais cette habitude, à l'instant où il se mettait là, j'entrais dans notre bulle. Il profita que tout le monde soit occupé à parler, pour m'embrasser le cou, avant de remonter doucement à mes lèvres. Je penchais la tête, et répondit avec envie à son baiser. HuMM, une exquise gourmandise !

**Charlie : Edward Cullen, enlèves ta bouche de ma fille, quand je suis là**

Nous nous séparions rapidement.

**Edward : Excuses moi Charlie**

**Esmée : Tout le monde a prévu de passer l'après midi ici, vous restez aussi ?**

**Avec plaisir, je suis en congés, je suis libre comme l'air**

**Renée : Il était temps**

**Maman, on peut pas tous rentrés à 19heures, comme toi**

**Renée : J'aurais préféré**

**Je sais**

**Jasper : J'ai bien envie de faire trempette, moi **

**Emmett : Ma puce, tu veux te baigner ?**

**Rose : Non, je vais rester allonger avec le gang des mamans**

**Emmett : Phil, ça te dit un volley-ball dans la piscine ?**

**Phil : Partant**

Finalement, à l'exception des parents, et Rose, nous décidions tous d'aller s'amuser dans la piscine. Je montais à l'étage, pour aller chercher un maillot de bain. A contre coeur, j'avais du suivre Alice, dans sa chambre.

**Alice : Il sera sûrement trop petit pour...enfin, on a pas la même poitrine, donc**

**Pas grave, je mettrais un paréo, avant d'entrer dans l'eau**

**Alice : Bella, excuses moi pour ce que je t'ai fait enduré**

**Y paraît que tu fais une thérapie**

**Alice : Bizarre, n'est ce pas...je sais pas trop comment j'en suis arrivée, à être obsédée par mon frère**

**Je le suis, tu crois que je devrais aussi faire une thérapie**

Elle ria.

**Alice : Sauf que toi, tu ne fais pas tout pour l'éloigner des gens qu'il aime**

Elle me tendit un maillot de bain bleu fluo. La culotte semblait m'aller, c'est plutôt sur le haut que ça coinçait, on voyait plus de 60% de ma poitrine. Je lui souriais, quand elle me donna un paréo, que j'attachais au dessus de ma poitrine.

**Alice : C'est bien que vous soyez ensemble**

**Je trouve aussi**

**Alice : Je sais qu'il faudra du temps, avant qu'on puisse être à nouveau amie, mais je veux vraiment me faire pardonner**

**J'ai prévu un truc un peu spécial pour ton frère**

**Alice : Pour quelle occasion ?**

**Le remercier, d'avoir été là, de m'avoir attendu**

**Alice : C'est quoi ?**

**Je t'en parlerais plus tard, avec Rose**

**Alice : OK, cool**

Nous descendions, rejoindre les autres, pour un match de volley. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, je me détendais complètement, auprès des miens. J'étais à nouveau une fille comme les autres, loin des responsabilités.


	26. Aucun autre homme

**Hello amigas ! **

**Peu de review, mais tout ce qui compte que ça vous plaise toujours autant ! MERCI les filles ! Merci aussi aux ajouts.**

**Nouveau chapitre, qui m'est venu en écoutant une chanson de Christina Aguilera "Ain't no other man", titre d'ailleurs de ce petit chapitre...dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bonne lecture...XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Aucun autre homme**

**Anna : Bella, concentres toi**

**T'es marrante, je fais ce que je peux**

**Anna : Tu dois être précise, éblouissante**

**Je sais**

3heures, 3heures que je répétais, j'en pouvais plus ! Mes pieds ne rêvaient que de bain bouillant, pour s'y détendre.

Mais, je ne faisais pas ça pour rien, fallait que je m'en rappelle.

Ce matin, j'avais quitté très tôt Edward, il m'a d'ailleurs appelé toute la journée, pour savoir où j'étais. Depuis mon retour, on ne se quittaient pas une seule seconde. Inséparable, nous étions, pour profiter un maximum de l'autre : sorties en tout genre, fou rire à en avoir des crampes, taquineries, chamailleries. Mon amour avait fini par s'installer avec moi, même si il gardait sa chambre, dans son appart avec les gars. Très liés tout les trois, ils passaient leur temps ensemble, dès que Rose me prenait en otage, pour une après-midi.

Guérie, Edward avait décidé de reprendre le travail. Encore une raison, qui me donne envie de me démener, pour lui faire plaisir, le temps de quelques heures.

De mon côté, parler avec la psy, m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. Au début, il m'était dur d'accepter, qu'une infiltration puisse autant m'atteindre, me marquer aussi fort. Mais je n'étais pas invincible, ni insensible. Toujours chouchoutée auprès de ma famille, être pendant plusieurs mois, seulement une petite chienne, qu'on habillait comme une Barbie, et qu'on empêche de faire manger, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas un seul gramme, m'avait troublé.

Edward m'avait aussi beaucoup aidé, à avancer, ne pas déprimer. Cet homme était un homme d'exception. Certes il a ses défauts, mais c'est un homme tellement généreux, aimant. Je n'aurais jamais cru être si importante aux yeux d'un homme, à part mon père. Avec lui, j'avais trouvé plus qu'un amour, une assurance, une autre vie. En 10ans, il avait hanté mes pensées, toujours amoureuse de l'adolescent qu'il était, je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce qu'il soit un être aussi unique. Je sais pas si c'est l'armée qui lui avait inculqué des valeurs aussi honorables, elle semblait avoir fait de lui un autre homme.

**Anna : Bella !**

**Désolée, je vais recommencer**

Cette Anna va me tuer ! J'ai pas l'habitude ! Et savoir qu'il y aura mes amis, et une centaine de personnes, ne m'aide pas...Mais alors vraiment pas !

**PDV Edward**

Je vais bientôt reprendre le boulot, et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est me larguer pour la journée. Tout le monde est bizarre aujourd'hui, ils ont ce sourire plaqué au visage, comme ci ils attendaient quelque chose. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ma princesse. A force, de passer tout mon temps avec elle, je peux plus m'en passer.

Je m'inquiète, elle ne répond pas à mes appels, d'habitude, je n'attends pas très longtemps, avant qu'elle ne réponde. Si il lui était arrivé quelque chose...Elle est si inconsciente vis à vis de sa personne, quel est son propre danger !

_20heures30_ : Et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle

**Lucas : Il est l'heure, on y va**

**On va où ?**

**Alexis : Dîner**

**Pourquoi on le fait pas ici ?**

**Lucas : Parce qu'on veut le faire dehors**

Je soufflais avant d'éteindre ma cigarette, et de les suivre. Je fus étonné de voir Lucas, se garer près du cabaret d'Emmett. C'est pas que je n'aime pas dîner ici, mais quand on a une petite amie vraiment, très, très...très possessive et jalouse, vaut mieux éviter les endroits où des filles à moitié nue dansent, parce qu'à coup sûr, elle le saura, je ne sais d'ailleurs comment, mais elle le saura, et là, pendant des heures, vous avez l'impression d'assister à un concert de hard rock, sans la musique, juste les braillements, et les cris.

**Mauvais idée**

**Alexis : Pourquoi ?**

**Tu sembles avoir oublier, la crise de jalousie, que m'a faite Bella, y a deux semaines, quand elle a su que nous avions dîné ici**

**Alexis : T'as si peur que de ça ta petite amie ?**

**Oui**

Mes amis éclatèrent de rire, avant de pousser, pour y entrer. J'entrais, en imaginant déjà assisté à une guerre, dès que Bella le saura. Je soupçonne Emmett, de me dénoncer, il est si faible devant les yeux de chatons de ma femme.

Nous avancions à trois tables, de la scène, et je fus surprit d'y voir Rose, Alice, Jasper, Jake et Alessandra.

**Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?**

**Alessandra : Dîner comme vous**

**Jasper : Il paraît que le show est spécial aujourd'hui**

**Des filles nues, se dandinant sur une scène, je n'appelle pas spécial**

Lucas éclata de rire.

**Lucas : Il essaie de se convaincre, qu'il n'aime pas voir ces shows, pour que Bella, lui tombe pas dessus**

**D'ailleurs Barbie, tu l'as pas vu ?**

**Rose : Pas beaucoup, elle a du partir rapidement **

**J'espère qu'elle n'est pas au boulot (inquiet)**

**Rose : Sa psy ne lui a pas encore donner son accord**

**Comme ci, ça pouvait l'arrêter**

Nous prîmes place autour de la table. Emmett vint nous rejoindre avec James, et Paul.

**Emmett : Salut les gars, je vois que vous êtes tous venu**

**Jake : On a hâte**

**Hâte de quoi ?**

**James : Surprise mon pote**

Je ne fus pas curieux, et tournais mon attention sur mon portable. Tout le monde était là, sauf elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien foutre ?

**Je crois que je vais aller la chercher, voir si elle est pas à son bureau (me relevant de ma chaise)**

**Emmett : Hop hop, tu restes ici mon pote, ta femme ne va pas tarder à venir, j'ai reçu un message**

**Pourquoi toi ?**

**Emmett : Poses pas de question, restes ici, et regardes le spectacle, tu vas être surprit, j'ai une nouvelle danseuse, et celle ci ne chante pas en play-back !**

Je soufflais, avant de me rassoir.

_21heures_ : Les lumières de la grande salle s'éteignirent, avant que les rideaux de la scène ne s'ouvrent. Les danseuses arrivèrent en uniforme de soldat, alors que les premiers sons de_ « __Ain't__ no __other__ man »_ de Christina Aguilera résonnèrent dans tout le cabaret.

Une autre fille arriva, plus petit que les autres, de magnifiques boucles tombaient dans son dos. Elle portait une court short, uniforme aussi de soldat, avec un corset remontant sublimement sa poitrine. Une casquette vissée sur sa tête, empêchait de voir son visage.

Je fus sans voix, devant la première note que le jeune fille poussa très haut...Cette fille avait une putain de voix ! Le visage baissé, elle retira sa casquette, qu'elle balança, loin devant elle. Tombant dans mes mains.

Lucas m'adressa un clin d'œil, me signifiant que j'étais chanceux. Je relevais les yeux, devant la chanteuse/danseuse.

NON ! Pas...peux pas...c'est impossible.

**Bella !**

Je fus presque choquée, de voir que ma princesse était cette époustouflante chanteuse, et cette sexy danseuse. Pas que je me lasse de la beauté indécente de ma belle, mais la connaissant, jamais elle n'aurait pu s'afficher ainsi devant autant d'inconnus.

**Do your thang honey! (fait ton truc chéri !)**

**I could feel it from the start (je pourrais le sentir dès le début)**

**Couldn't stand to be apart. (je ne supporterais pas d'être à part)**  
**Something about you caught my eye (quelque chose venant de toi a attiré mon attention)**  
**Something moved me deep inside! (quelque chose m'a remué profondément à l'intérieur)**  
**Don't know what you did boy but (je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait garçon, mais)**  
**You had it and I've been hooked ever since. (tu l'avaiset j'ai toujours été hameçonné depuis)**  
**I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend (j'ai dit à ma mère, mon frère, ma soeur et mes amis)**  
**I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense. (j'ai dit aux autres, mes amoureux, ceux d'avant, ceux d'aujourd'hui)**  
**Everytime I see you everything starts making sense. (chaque fois que je te vois, tout prend du sens)**

**Do your thang honey!**

**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you (aucun autre homme ne peut être à ta hauteur)**  
**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do (aucun autre homme sur la planète ne fait ce que tu fais)**  
**(what you do).**  
**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon. (tu es le genre de mec que les filles trouvent à la saint glinglin**  
**You got soul, you got class. (tu as une âme, tu as de la classe)**  
**You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah! (tu as du style avec ton sale cul)**  
**Ain't no other man its true - all right (aucun autre homme n'est vrai)**

**Ain't no other man but you (aucun autre homme sauf toi)**

Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détourner de cette magnifique créature, qu'était cette femme, ma femme. Provocatrice, indécente, magnifiquement indécente, elle ondulait son corps, de façon si sexy. Quand je pensais tout connaître d'elle, elle osait encore me surprendre. J'aimais la voix qu'elle avait, cassée, légèrement grave, son qui m'excitait dès qu'elle me parlait. Mais la voir pousser aussi loin un son, une note, nous laisser sur le cul.

Avec la casquette, je couvrais mon entre-jambe, très réveillé, à la vue de ce spectacle affriolant, sensuel presque érotique. J'hoquetais, quand deux danseuses lui arrachèrent son corset, laissant apparaître un soutien gorge à paillette, et son short, qui avait jusque là caché un tanga épais, en dentelle rouge, épousant à merveille son cul, si...AH ! dont on voyait presque la moitié. La main sur la bouche, elle prit un air surprit, devant son strip-tease.

Elle va me tuer !

Mon supplice enchaîna sur l'une des chansons de Rihanna _« S&M »_, décrivant toutes ses intentions, que j'écoutais attentivement. Elle exécutait avec professionnalisme, une chorégraphie digne des grandes danseuses.

Je bavais littéralement, devant ce show très très spécial !

Après plusieurs minutes de spectacle, celui ci prit fin, devant une foule subjuguée par une telle prestation. Essoufflée, elle saluait son public, avant de rejoindre les coulisses. Je me relevais dans un bond, et courrais vers les coulisses, sous les rires de mes amis.

Dans les coulisses, où les danseuses se préparaient habituellement, je la vis rire avec les autres filles, avant de croiser mon regard.

Fou d'elle, je lui fonçais dessus, et la plaquer contre le mur, pour me jeter sur ses lèvres. Je l'embrassais fougueusement, désireux de me retrouver seul avec elle.

**Bella : J'ai réservé une chambre dans l'hôtel, à deux pas d'ici (haletante par notre baiser)...je suis pas certaine qu'on y arrive**

Je pris sa main, et nous sortions, avant qu'elle m'arrête.

**Bella : Bébé, je suis presque toute nue**

**Grouilles toi de mettre quelque chose, parce que je peux plus attendre**

Elle courra dans les coulisses, et revint quelques minutes après, avec un short et un tee-shirt.

**Bella : T'inquiètes, j'ai gardé le soutien-gorge à paillettes**

Je souriais, avant de reprendre sa main, et de nous précipiter à l'hôtel.

**ooOOoo**

Excité, vraiment excité, je la plaquais contre le mur, près de notre chambre, en essayant d'activer la porte avec la clé, tout en baisant les lèvres de ma belle. Voilà pourquoi j'oubliais rapidement ses absences, parce qu'une fois avec moi, elle se démenait pour me montrer que notre relation comptait pour elle, que j'étais important...qu'elle m'aimait.

La porte ouverte, je portais mon amour, en refermant du pieds, la porte.

**PDV Bella**

Nous nous retrouvions rapidement nus. Allongés sur le lit, son corps plaqué contre le mien, Edward m'embrassait, comme si il buvait à mes lèvres, comme à une source vitale. Ses doigts effleuraient ma peau, quand ses lèvres s'égaraient au creu de mon cou, sur mes seins, mon ventre, faisant naître en moi, une rafale de sensations, toutes plus intenses que les autres. Je poussais un long gémissement de plaisir. Mais quand le bout de sa langue, mon amant caressa mon clitoris, plus s'insinua au coeur de ma féminité, j'émis un cri rauque, qui résonna dans la pièce. Je m'abandonnais complètement entre ses mains, alors qu'un éclair de chaleur prit naissance au plus profond de moi, se propageant rapidement dans tout mon être. Soudain, je sentis son majeur me pénétrait, et caressait doucement mes chairs.

**AH ! Tu vas me tuer bébé !**

J'écartais instinctivement les jambes, et Edward en profita pour se hisser au dessus de moi. Ses émeraudes m'emprisonnèrent le regard, m'envoyant des étoiles plein les yeux. D'un main ferme, j'empoignais son membre, pour le diriger vers mon antre, mais Edward repoussa ma main d'un geste de la sienne, et me pénétra doucement, pour se retirer aussitôt. Je me pressais contre lui, pour qu'il s'immisce à nouveau en moi.

**Edward, s'il te plait !**

**Edward : Dis moi que tu veux que je te baise jusqu'à t'empêcher de marcher droit !**

**Baises moi fort !**

Sous ma supplique, mon amant commença une lente danse érotique du bassin, créant un désir puissant. Mon amour se releva, et se soutenant sur ses mains, m'encadrant le corps, il accéléra la cadence. Et pendant plusieurs minutes, le lit souffrit autant que moi, des assauts de mon homme...

**AH – AH – AH – AH**

Avant que celui ci se paralyse en moi, quand je me contractais plusieurs fois autour de sa bite, provoquant notre jouissance. Edward resta quelques secondes encore en moi, avant de se retirer et de rouler sur le côté.

**Je crois que j'ai plus de voix...et je sens plus mes jambes**

Mon homme éclata de rire, avant de se rapprocher de moi, pour enlacer ma taille.

**Edward : Aucune femme ne t'arrive à la cheville**

Je me calais contre lui, entourée par ses bras, seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité.

**Edward : Merci pour ce cadeau...en quel honneur d'ailleurs ?**

**T'es unique Masen, tu sais pas à quel point tu es important, tu fais tellement pour moi, que parfois j'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est qu'illusion**

**Edward : On ressent la même chose ma puce**

**Tu ressembles à aucun autre homme, et je t'aime pour ça joli coeur**

**Edward : Je t'aime princesse**

Toute la nuit, chaque meubles, et pièces furent témoins des talents sexuels de mon amant...Je ne risque pas de marcher droit un temps, mais ce n'est rien face au plaisir que me procurer l'homme de ma vie.


	27. San Vincente Blvd

**Salut mes chères lectrices...**

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ENCOURAGEANTES ! Ca me fait plaisir d'être toujours suivi, même si j'ai l'impression, que l'histoire n'est plus aussi passionnante qu'avant, enfin c'est ce que je ressens quand je me relis. **

**Voilà un new chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas, à me dire ce que vous en pensez...bonne lecture. XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : San Vincente Blvd**

Deux jours après ce petit cadeau, notre grande famille, s'envola pour Miami, et unir Jake et Alessandra. Je devrais peut être mettre une pancarte, à l'entrée de ma villa : « Venez vous unir, dans le plus bel endroit de Miami ».

Revenir à Miami, fit remonter un tas de souvenir. Ma vie avait reprit ici, un amour avait naquit dans ce somptueux décor. En un mois, il s'était passé tellement de chose, les nuits orgasmiques dans ma chambre, les déjeuners animés sur la grande table du jardin, la plage, où j'avais fini par lui avouer que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de lui. Couple secret, il y a 2ans, aujourd'hui, nous profitions de l'autre, sans nous cacher, et dans un cadre toujours aussi idyllique. Tout le monde s'était attelé à préparer un beau mariage, pour réaliser le rêve de princesse d'Alessandra. Dora était plus qu'heureuse de voir sa fille, jouir d'un si grand bonheur. J'avais pourtant peur pour elle. Veuve, que deviendrait-elle sans sa fille ? Malgré tout, elle m'assurait être heureuse, qu'il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. J'avais insisté pour qu'elle vienne vivre à Los Angeles, où tout le monde serait à ses côtés, et veillait à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas dans une solitude, qui provoquerait une dépression. Obstinée, j'avais fini par la convaincre, que c'était mieux pour elle, ainsi elle verrait sa fille, autant qu'elle le voudrait, puisque Alessandra vivait à présent avec Jake. Nous avions bien rit, en faisant une fausse cérémonie, pour l'intégrer au gang des mamans, qu'il l'acceptait avec joie. Nous avions fêté dignement l'union de Jake et Alessandra, avant qu'il ne s'envole pour les îles Canaries. Nous ne restions pas, après ça, chacun étant prit par son activité professionnelle.

**ooOOoo**

_25 octobre 2015, 20heures25 :_

Une semaine que j'avais reprit le boulot, et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître...Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien ! Rebonjour courses à pieds derrière un suspect, histoire de se remettre en forme, interrogatoire brutale, où on peut libérer sa colère. Oh, et ma déclaration favorite : _« FBI, veuillez nous suivre »_...Hum, ça m'avait manqué toute cette agitation, et cette adrénaline, rien de mieux pour se sentir à nouveau soi !

Le boss s'inquiète, mais j'ai pu le rassurer, en lui montrant mes certificats médicaux, et l'avis du psy...J'avais presque eu l'impression de m'être justifié de mon absence auprès d'un professeur. Sauf que mon patron, hésitait à me renvoyer sur le terrain, voulant plutôt me garder au chaud, dans les bureaux du FBI. Gentille attention, mais non merci. _« Je ne suis pas en sucre »_ était LA phrase que je répétais depuis 8jours, j'en pouvais plus, ils m'étouffaient tous, à s'inquiéter de mon état !

**Logan : Swany, le boss veut te voir dans son bureau**

**J'y vais**

Je laissais Teddy, avec l'avocat de notre suspect, dans une affaire de trafic d'armes, pour rejoindre le bureau du patron. Je frappais sur la porte en verre, avant d'entrer.

**Vous m'avez demandé ?**

**Nolan : Entres**

J'entrais, légèrement inquiète, de ce qu'il pouvait me dire. Je me posais sur l'une des chaises, en face de son bureau.

**Nolan : Comment tu te sens ?**

Oh c'est pas vrai ! Il s'y remet !

**Très bien**

**Nolan : Je te trouve un peu pâle**

Je pouffais de rire, puis attrapais la plaque qui était sr son bureau.

**Agent Nolan...c'est bizarre, mais je ne vois pas écrit docteur sur votre plaque**

**Nolan : Ne soit pas insolente Swan**

**J'ai l'impression que Eddy vous as demandé de surveiller mon état, vous me saoulez tous avec vos inquiétudes...Je. Vais. Bien !**

**Nolan : Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure tangué, quand tu es arrivée ici..je préfère te renvoyer chez toi**

**Mais, je vais bien !**

**Nolan : Agent Swan, n'insistez pas, vous avez procédé à l'arrestation, Mickey et Logan se chargeront de l'interrogatoire**

**Mais c'est Teddy et moi, qui l'avons arrêté !**

**Nolan : Agent Swan, voulez vous que je vous suspende pour insolence vis à vis de votre supérieur !**

**Je ne suis pas en sucre ! **

**Nolan : J'ai accepté de te faire revenir, après seulement deux mois, après une infiltration, qui a duré plus d'un an, tu dois te reposer**

**La psy a donné son accord, je vais bien !**

**Nolan : Agent Swan, dehors !**

Je sortais, furieuse, claquant la porte en verre, derrière moi. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un objet en porcelaine, qu'il faut éviter de casser.

Cette après-midi, Teddy et moi, avions pu mettre la main sur un de nos suspects. C'est cet idiot qui m'avait poussé contre un mur, en voulant s'enfuir, rien à voir, avec les séquelles de mon infiltration !

Boudeuse, je rentrais chez moi, et me changeais. Mon bébé, n'était même pas là. De toutes façons, il me donnerait même pas raison. J'enfilais un short, et un de ses pulls, et quittais mon appartement, pour aller voir Rose.

**Rose : Salut la garce**

**Salut salope enceinte**

Elle me laissa entrer.

**Ils bougent ?**

**Rose : Beaucoup trop, Emmett insiste pour qu'on aille à l'hôpital, mais le nombre de fausse alerte qui m'ont amené à l'hôpital, j'en peux plus**

Je sortais mon portable, quand celui ci vibra.

**Salut bébé**

**Edward : Est ce que t'es toujours à ton bureau ?**

**Non, chez Rose**

**Rose : Demandes lui de venir, il calmera Emmett**

**T'as entendu ?**

**Edward : J'arrive **

Je raccrochais, et rejoignais mon amie sur le canapé.

**T'es sûre de pas vouloir aller à l'hôpital ?**

**Rose : C'est bon, ça va passer**

Je me calais contre elle, et caressais son ventre. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me calmait toujours, quand je le faisais.

**Rose : Qui a embêté ma puce ?**

**Nolan me prend pour une petite chose fragile, il m'a renvoyé chez moi**

**Rose : Tu peux pas tenir en place**

**Impossible...hey salut futur papa**

Emmett entra dans le salon, et se posa sur le canapé d'en face.

**Emmett : Est ce que tu peux la convaincre d'aller à l'hôpital ?**

**J'ai essayé**

Pendant quelques minutes, Emmett et Rose se battirent quand à aller à l'hôpital, avant qu'on ne sonne à la porte. Emmett ouvra la porte, sur mon homme.

**Emmett : Est ce que en Irak, t'as du faire accoucher une femme ?**

**Edward : Non, pourquoi ? (surprit par la question)**

**Emmett : Rose a des contractions, et elle ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital, parce qu'elle pense que c'est une fausse alerte**

Ils nous rejoignirent dans le salon.

**Edward : Faut dire qu'elle en a fait plusieurs **

**Rose : Merci Eddy, j'arrête pas de le lui dire**

Derrière le canapé, Edward se pencha pour donner un baiser, sur ma joue.

**Edward : Salut princesse**

**Salut**

**Edward : Pourquoi tu boudes ?**

**Nolan m'a renvoyé chez moi, parce que soit disant, il m'avait vu tangué**

**Edward : T'as eu un vertige ? (inquiet)**

**Léger, le type que je poursuivais m'a poussé contre un mur en brique, mais rien de grave, je vais bien**

**Edward : Il a eu raison, t'es encore fragile**

**Continue, et tu dors sur le canapé**

**Edward : Tu m'as promit que tu ferais attention **

Soudain, Rose poussa un cri. Ma meilleure amie, massait frénétiquement son ventre, pour essayer de calmer la douleur. Mais apparemment, c'était le moment.

**Emmett : Bon, là j'en peux plus, on y va**

**Edward : Je vous y conduit**

**Rose : Bella, j'ai peur**

Je pris sa main, et la soutenait, d'un côté, quand Emmett le faisait de l'autre, après avoir prit le sac pour le séjour après la naissance.

**Je suis là ma puce, tu te souviens, je serais là du début à la fin, il t'arrivera rien**

Tous paniqués, enfin sauf Edward. J'imaginais qu'en tant que major dans l'us army, il avait du gérer des crises beaucoup plus urgentes et graves. Je m'installais sur la banquette arrière avec ma Rose, essayant de calculer ses contractions, et effectivement, ses jumeaux allaient naître dans quelques heures.

Nous traversions la ville à toute vitesse, pour arriver à temps au Cedars-Sinai Medical Center.

**ooOOoo**

Ah putain, ma tête ! J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, quand je sentis mon corps engourdis, mais je me sentais coincée, serrée dans une cage. Il faisait nuit. Putain ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'est difficile de regarder autour de moi, il fait beaucoup trop sombre. J'arrive tout de même à percevoir une faible lumière. Je m'efforçais de me souvenir, où j'étais.

Rose, je suis allée chez Rose, pour me plaindre de la surprotection de Nolan.

MERDE ! Rose, l'accouchement, la route. En bougeant les mains, je vis que celles ci étaient blessées. Je regardais devant moi, et étouffais un cri en voyant Rose, non consciente.

**Rose, Rose (paniquée)**

Je tapais doucement sur son visage, et elle finit par gémir.

**Rose : Bella**

**Rose, ouvres les yeux !**

**Rose : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**On vient d'avoir un accident, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, vite !**

Je compris rapidement, que nous étions sur le toit, la voiture avait du faire plusieurs tonneaux. Putain, ma tête tournait !

**Rose : Bella, les bébés**

**Calmes toi Rose, t'as des contractions ?**

**Rose : Oui !**

Difficilement, je pus me séparer d'elle. Et plus les souvenirs revenaient, plus je me rappelais que nous n'étions pas seules ! Em et Edward. Affolée, je demandais à Rose de tenir les sièges au dessus d'elle. Donnant plusieurs coups sur la porte passagère arrière, je finis par pouvoir sortir.

**Rose : Bella **

**J'arrive Rose, surtout ne bouge pas**

Je me glissais hors de l'habitacle cabossé, les jambes fragiles. La rue était vide, merde n'y avait-il personne ! Essayant de me relever, je me précipitais de l'autre côté de la voiture, où Rose se trouvait. J'étais faible, et tremblante, j'attrapais la poignet de la porte, mais elle s'arracha de celle ci. Je retournais rapidement de l'autre côté, le temps pressé, et je n'avais pas vu l'état de nos hommes. Je me glissais à nouveau dans la voiture.

**Rose, il faut qu'on bouge, est ce tu peux bouger tes jambes ?**

**Rose : Non, mais elles ne sont pas bloquées, pitié Bells !**

**Ne paniques pas Rose, je te jure que ce n'est pas le moment ! **

Ce n'était pas mon genre de m'alarmer dans une situation critique, mais là, il s'agissait de ma meilleure amie et de ses bouts de choux.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas attaché sa ceinture, je l'allongeais totalement sur le toit, et la tirais sous les bras, jusqu'à sortir. Je nous traînais jusqu'au trottoir, au cas où, une voiture passerait par là.

**Rose, il faut que tu attendes que je revienne avant de pousser, tu penses tenir ?**

**Rose : Oui, pour l'instant ça va (essayant de garder son calme)**

Je la laissais, après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front pour la rassurer. Ma vue se troublait, et tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était de dormir. Je retournais à la voiture, toujours dans le même état de panique.

**Bébé, est ce que tu m'entends ? Edward !**

Il ne répondait pas, son visage était plaqué contre le volant, c'étaint insupportable de le voir comme ça ! Je contrôlais son pouls, et il semblait ne pas respirer. MERDE ! Je regardais aux alentours, et vis au loin une barre de fer. Je courrais avec le peu de force que j'avais, pour la chercher et revenir. Je plaçais le long métal, entre Edward et la porte, et la sortait pour la fenêtre, pour m'en servir comme pieds de biche, en prenant soin de ne faire aucun mal à mon amour. La porte finit par céder, et sauter. Je jetais le bout de fer, et passais la tête dans la voiture, je posais deux doigts dans le cou d'Edward, il ne respirait pas.

**Edward, s'il te plait, réponds moi ! Edward**

Il ne répondait pas, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je fouillais dans ses poches, mais son portable était aussi en mauvais état que le mien. Je fis la même chose, avec les poches d'Emmett, évitant de penser, que son visage était sur la boîte à gant. Je finis par trouver son portable.

**911 : 911, quel est votre problème ?**

**Accident, sur San Vincente Boulevard, 4personnes, une femme enceinte va accoucher, un homme respire, mais reste inconscient, un autre ne respire pas**

**911 : L'ambulance sera là dans 13minutes**

Avant que je n'ai pu ajouté quoi que ce soit, la communication coupa, et je m'aperçus que la batterie avait lâché. Géniale ! Faut toujours que ces conneries nous lâchent dans les moments critiques !

**Bébé, s'il te plait, reviens !**

J'avais peur de le bouger, d'aggraver son état. Je décidais à contre coeur, de gagnais l'autre côté de la voiture, pour tirer Emmett, arrachant la porte, comme je l'avais fait avec la porte conducteur. Comme Rose, je le traînais sur le trottoir, et son poids me fatigua encore plus.

**Rose : Bella, pitié dis moi qu'il est vivant...AH PUTAIN ! (touchant son ventre)**

**Il est vivant Rose**

**Rose : Et Eddy ?**

Je ne répondis pas, les larmes aux yeux !

**Rose : Bells**

**Rose, concentres toi, les secours arrivent, je veux que tu te concentres, si je ne sors pas les bébés, ils mourront**

**Rose : Bells**

**Rose, j'ai besoin que tu restes centrée sur toi ! (ma voix résonna dans le boulevard désert)**

Je retirais mon pull, et le posais au sol, le repassant rapidement avec les mains. J'avais jamais fait ça ! Et savoir que mon amour était inconscient ne m'aidait pas.

**Il faut que j'aille voir Edward, si tes contractions deviennent trop proches, tu cries**

**Rose : OK !**

Je courrais à nouveau à la voiture.

**Bébé, je t'en supplie (la gorge nouée)**

Je passais une main derrière son cou, pour essayer de voir une fracture. Je décidais de prendre la décision de le sortir de là. Doucement, je tirais Edward en dehors du véhicule accidenté. J'en pouvais déjà plus ! Et c'est secours qui n'arrivaient pas !

Je l'allongeais au sol, contrôlant à nouveau son pouls, qui était beaucoup trop faible.

**EDWARD !**

Les mains tremblantes, j'effectuais les gestes des premiers secours, avant de faire le premier massage cardiaque. J'avais horreur de voir son visage, sans vie, voir mes mains essayaient de le réanimer. Je retenais mes sanglots, qui m'empêchaient presque de respirer. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, alors que je m'acharnais à faire repartir son coeur.

**Rose : BELLA !**

Merde ! Je regardais Edward, paniquée à l'idée de le quitter, qu'il me quitte...je finis par rejoindre Rose.

**C'est le moment, il faut que tu te concentres**

J'écartais ses jambes, soulevais sa robe, la nuit ne m'aidait pas, et les lampadaires n'y changeaient pas grand chose. Je pénétrais deux doigts en elle, et pus sentir qu'elle était grandement dilaté.

**Quand je te dirais d'y aller, tu pousses de toutes tes forces**

**Rose : Bells, j'ai peur !**

**Moi aussi Rose, mais j'ai besoin de toi**

**Rose : Je suis prête ! (se reprenant)**

Une main sur son ventre, j'insérais facilement l'autre en elle.

**Pousses !**

Hurlant à pleine voix, Rose essayait tant bien que mal d'expulser les jumeaux.

**J'ai la tête Rose, continue !**

Quelques minutes après, je pus sortir le premier bébé, qui poussa ses premiers cris.

**Rose : Il va bien ?**

**Oui, Rose, tu dois encore pousser pour ta fille !**

Je posais le petit garçon sur mon pull, que j'avais étalé près d'elle. J'entendis l'ambulance arrivait au loin.

**Pousses Rose !**

Avec le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait, que nous avions, Rose put faire naître sa fille, que je déposais près de son frère. Mais avant que je n'ai pu rejoindre Edward, je me sentis partir, m'effondrer.

**ooOOoo**

**- Elle sera heureuse de savoir qu'ils lui ont donné son prénom**

**- Ma fille est exceptionnelle**

J'ai la tête dans le cul, pourtant je suis apaisée, presque shootée. J'ai du encore boire, et faire des folies avec mon homme, j'espère qu'il est encore plus mal que moi, je supporte pas qu'il se moque de mes gueules de bois.

**- Bella**

Papa ? J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux. Merde, y avait beaucoup trop de lumière.

**Edward**

**- Bella, c'est papa**

Ma vision fut trouble pendant une minute, avant que je ne cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, pour la stabiliser.

**Papa, Carlisle...qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est Edward ?**

**Carlisle : Chérie, te souviens tu de quelque chose ?**

**Rose, Rose devait accoucher, alors on devait (me remémorant les dernières images)**

**Charlie : Bells, vous avez eu un accident, et tu as du mettre au monde les jumeaux de Rose**

**Rose, ses bébés, comment ils vont ?**

**Carlisle : Ils vont bien**

**Emmett aussi n'était pas**

**Carlisle : Il s'en sort avec traumatisme crânien**

Emmett, Rose...Edward

**Edward, Edward, faut que je le vois ! (paniquant tout à coup, en me souvenant qu'il était inconscient)**

**Carlisle : Du calme chérie, Edward va bien (me plaquant au lit)...sa perte de connaissance n'a pas été très grave**

**Il va bien ?**

**Carlisle : Edward a fait une hémorragie près du coeur, ce qui a entraîné une chute de la pression sanguine, nous avons pu arrêter les saignements...il va bien**

**Merci mon Dieu !**

**Charlie : Tu as été courageuse ma puce**

**J'ai cru que j'allais le perdre**

Mes larmes finirent par me noyer le regard, en me rappelant de mon amour inconscient au sol, alors que j'essayais de le réanimer.

**Est ce que je peux le voir ?**

**Charlie : Il viendra te voir plus tard, tu as dormi longtemps **

**Combien de temps ?**

**Charlie : 4jours**

On frappa à la porte, Carlisle autorisa la personne à entrer. J'explosais de joie, en voyant Edward sur un fauteuil roulant.

**Carlisle : Ne bouges pas, tu as une perfusion**

**Edward : Salut ma poupée en sucre (sourire aux lèvres)**

L'infirmière l'amena jusqu'à moi.

**Tu es vivant, j'ai eu peur, je pensais que tu m'aurais laissé, toute seule (pleurnichais-je)**

**Edward : On a pas encore assez profiter l'un de l'autre pour ça**

**Tu peux te lever ?**

**Edward : Tu me fais une place **

Je reculais derrière, rapidement, il se trouva près de moi. Je l'avais près de moi, il respirait, il était conscient, vivant.

**Charlie : On va vous laisser**

**Vous m'avez pas dit comment je vais ?**

**Carlisle : Tu vas bien selon le médecin qui s'occupe de toi, tu as été vraiment exceptionnelle**

**Merci Carlisle, pour Edward**

Nos pères respectifs nous quittèrent. Je me calais contre mon homme, heureuse qu'il soit en vie.

**Edward : Comment se sent ma princesse ?**

**Bien, depuis que je t'ai vue, tu peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait en te voyant inconscient**

**Edward : Rose m'a raconté, tu as été courageuse cette nuit là**

**Les bébés de Rose, comment ils vont ?**

**Edward : Il sont touts petits et très beaux**

**Je veux la voir**

**Edward : Je suis pas sûr que tu puisses**

**S'il te plait, je ne suis pas fatiguée, je vais bien**

**Edward : T'en es sûre ?**

**Certaine !**

**Edward : Je vais prévenir une infirmière**

Quelques minutes plus tard, je montais dans un fauteuil roulant, au service pédiatrique. Edward frappa, avant que je n'entende la voix de Rose, l'autoriser à entrer.

**Rose : Ahhhh ! La femme de ma vie**

**C'est moi, la seule, l'unique**

Ma meilleure était debout, à côté de deux couveuses, s'extasiant devant le visage de ses jumeaux. Elle me sauta dessus, heureuse visiblement de me revoir.

**Rose : Je pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce que t'as fait !**

**Comment va Em ?**

**Rose : Il va bien, il a un traumatisme crânien, mais ça va mieux, il est parti chercher quelques vêtements **

**Comment vont les petits ?**

**Rose : Très bien...je voudrais leur présenter leur marraine**

**Tu...tu m'as choisis (étonnée)**

**Rose : Qui d'autre ? J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi**

**Qui est le parrain ?**

**Rose : Ton homme**

Rose prit d'abord son petit garçon, que je reconnus dans son body bleu, et me le posa dans les bras.

**Je le tiens bien ? Je veux pas le faire tomber**

**Rose : Nickel ma puce**

**Comment il s'appelle ?**

**Rose : Taylor Charlie McCarthy, Taylor pour le père d'Emmett, et Charlie, parce que c'est ton père qui m'a emmené à l'autel**

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour, où Charlie fut ému en entendant Rose, lui demandait d'être l'homme qui l'accompagnerait devant l'autel, comme un père de substitution. Ma meilleure amie, avait été en très mauvais termes avec ses parents, jugeant qu'ils n'avaient jamais été auprès d'elle, trop occupés avec leurs activités professionnelles.

**Il doit être heureux**

**Rose : Fou de joie !**

**Il te ressemble, il est magnifique**

**Rose : Eddy, tu veux bien prendre Taylor ?**

**Edward : Je le tiens (passant ses bras sous les miens, pour retenir l'enfant)**

Rose revint avec sa fille, une vraie poupée de porcelaine.

**Rose : Voici Jade Isabella McCarthy**

**Tu...tu as donné mon nom à ta fille !**

**Rose : Une façon de te remercier, même si c'est peu**

**C'est déjà beaucoup trop à mes yeux**

**Rose : J'avais oublié, que tu m'avais assuré être là, du début à la fin **

**Est ce que sur le certificat de naissance, il est inscrit qu'ils sont sur San Vincente Boulevard, en face d'une boutique de fringues ?**

Mes amis rirent à ma remarque.

**Où sont le reste de la famille ?**

**Rose : Le gang des mamans et Alessandra préparent notre retour à la maison, et les autres sont repartis travailler, ils reviendront dans la journée**

J'étais heureuse d'avoir assisté à la venue au monde, de ses jumeaux, de la belle petite princesse, qui gigotait dans mes bras. J'avais toujours été dégoûté par les accouchements, dès que j'en apercevais un à la télé. Mais une fois que vous avez ce petit être dans vos bras, vous oubliez rapidement les saignements, et le fait que vous ayez une main dans le vagin de votre meilleure amie. Rien de plus émouvant que la naissance d'un enfant, même si j'étais un peu sonnée, à la venue de ces deux là.


	28. Rêver d'une famille

**Hi Everybody**

**petitelulu27, oliveronica cullen massen, deby14880, Habswifes, Jenny, emichlo, Galswinthe, Menieemmett, Grazie, Ilonka, edwardbellaamour, aelita48 : Merci pour vos reviews encourageants, merci bcp. XOXO**

**Krine69 : La cause de l'accident est dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**Merci pour les ajouts !**

**Voilà un new chapitre...bonne lecture. XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Rêver d'une famille**

Après les émotions du à notre survie à l'accident, et à la naissance des jumeaux, la question sur la cause du tonneau de notre voiture, s'était vite posée. Après l'analyse des vidéos de surveillance de la rue, au moment des faits, la police avait arrêté le propriétaire d'un van, qui avait brûlé un feu. L'homme avait été arrêté pour délit de fuite, associé à une non assistance à personnes en danger, et alcoolisme au volant. Au procés, Edward avait du me retenir de foutre mon poing dans le visage de ce connard, qui avait envoyé mon amour, et mes amis, à l'hôpital.

**_2ans plus tard..._**

Le souffle chaud sorti de ma bouche formant un « O », je me dandinais sur sa queue, alors qu'il guidait mes mouvements de bassin. Dans ses émeraudes, je m'y plongeais, pour me perdre dans l'extase que me procurait notre ébat. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nos gémissements étaient un son agréablement excitant. Je finis par jouir autour de lui, trop faible, pour retenir mon orgasme. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, quand il éjacula en moi. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de me retirer, et de me jeter à côté de lui.

**On va encore être en retard**

**Edward : Et se faire vanner par Em**

**A la douche major**

Une heure plus tard, nous étions parti à la villa des Cullen, pour notre habituel déjeuner familial. Pour une fois qu'Edward et moi, étions libre au même moment, nos familles en avaient profité pour nous avoir, à déjeuner.

Nous arrivions vers 13heures, encore une fois, les derniers. Dans le jardin, je souriais en voyant mes petits monstres.

**Jade/Taylor : Swany !**

Ils quittèrent les bras de grand père Charlie, pour courir vers moi. Je lâchais la main d'Edward, pour les accueillir. Ils me sautèrent dans les bras, me faisant tomber.

**Bonjour mes bouts de choux**

**Taylor : Non, on est pas des choux**

**Jade : Les choux, c'est pas bon**

**Ça c'est vrai**

**Taylor : Tu restes avec nous ?**

**Bien sûr que je reste avec vous, le major sera aussi là**

Ils daignèrent enfin lever la tête, vers Edward, qui souriait devant ma position.

**Taylor : Mazor**

**Edward : Salut soldat Taylor (le portant dans ses bras)...Lady Jade (la portant à son tour)**

**Jade : Bonzour mazor (claquant un baiser sur sa joue)**

**Edward : Alors soldat Taylor, avez-vous réussi à combattre l'ennemi sous votre lit ?**

**Taylor : Ouais (fier de lui) z'ai fait comme t'as dit, et il est pu revenu**

**Edward : Bien joué soldat !**

Ses deux monstres, animaient vraiment nos journées avec Edward. On les aimaient tellement, et aller savoir pourquoi, c'était de nous, qu'ils étaient le plus proche. Débarrassée de la pelouse, qui s'était collé à ma petite robe blanche, je rejoignais mes proches.

**Emmett : Laissez moi deviner la cause de votre retard**

**Jake : Ces deux chauds lapins, ne s'arrêtent jamais**

**Faut bien entretenir ce corps de rêve**

**Charlie : Il y a des enfants, jeunes gens**

Je saluais tout le monde, avant de prendre place à côté de mon homme. Je fus surprit par l'état de fatigue de Rose, qui venait d'arriver de la cuisine.

**Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ma Rose ?**

**Emmett : Elle a un affreux mal de tête**

**Qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Rose : J'ai peu dormi, et j'ai du voir les fournisseurs, donc peu de repos**

**J'imagine que nos deux canailles, y sont pour quelques choses dans ton insomnie**

**Rose : Cet idiot d'Emmett**

**Emmett : Hey ! (faussement outré par l'insulte de sa femme)**

**Rose : Cet idiot d'Emmett, leur a donné des cochonneries sucrés, ils ont veillés très tard**

**Si le major est d'accord, je veux bien les faire dormir chez moi, Edward et moi, on est libre cette semaine, on ne reprend que mardi prochain, tu pourrais avoir une semaine avec ton homme, tu me connais, je suis aussi hyperactive qu'eux, donc ça ne me dérange pas**

Soudain, je vis le visage de Rose et Emmett s'illuminaient.

**Emmett : T'es sérieuse ?**

**Bien sûr**

**Rose : T'es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**Je suis aussi gamine qu'eux, alors pour moi ce serait une semaine fun**

**Emmett : Miami ?**

**J'appelle Sacha, et elle est toute à vous**

J'éclatais de rire, en voyant ce gros ours d'Emmett, courir jusqu'à ma chaise, pour me serrer contre lui.

**Jade, Taylor, ça vous dit une semaine avec Swany ?**

**Taylor : C'est combien une semaine Swany ?**

**7jours poussin**

J'attrapais sa main, et lui montrait le nombre sur ses doigts, avant de sourire en voyant son visage heureux.

**Taylor : On pourra zouer au policier ?**

**Tout ce que tu veux chéri**

_**Mardi, 18heures :**_

Mon arme déchargée et rangée dans le coffre, j'étais prête à accueillir mes petits monstres. J'étais folle de mes bouts de choux, j'avais l'impression d'être aussi petite qu'eux, dès qu'on s'amusaient ensemble.

Pour ce soir, ce fut Edward qui préparait notre dîner. Moi, je restais collée à lui, mes bras autour de sa taille, alors qu'il découpait des poivrons. Dans un élan d'amour, en le voyant si sexy à s'atteler à préparer notre dîner, je m'étais accrochée à lui, caressant avec envie, la peau douce de son torse.

**Edward : Bells, arrêtes**

**Arrêtez quoi ?**

**Edward : De me donner envie de t'écarter les jambes, pendant des heures, alors que les jumeaux arrivent **

**J'ai envie de toi**

**Edward : Pour changer**

**Hey, dis aussi que t'en as marre de moi**

Avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, on sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir.

**Taylor/Jade : Swany !**

Je me baissais, et les attraper en pleine course, Taylor monta dans mon dos, quand je prenais Jade sur ma hanche.

**Salut mes terreurs**

**Rose : T'es la meilleure meilleure amie !**

**Depuis le temps que tu devrais le savoir**

**Rose : Ton homme est là ?**

**Il nous prépare à dîner**

**Rose : T'es sûre ça te dérange pas ?**

**Je te dis que non, profitez juste de cette semaine, je m'occupe de tout**

**Taylor : Swany, on peut aller dans la piscine ?**

**Oui mon ange**

**Rose : Ne leur passe pas tout, sinon tu t'en sors pas**

**Je gère, t'en fais pas**

**Rose : Je t'appellerais demain matin**

**Par contre, on a pas discuté de mes tarifs**

**Rose : J'y vais, je ne suis plus là**

Je riais, alors qu'elle disparaissait dans l'ascenseur.

**Quand maman n'est pas là**

**Jade/Taylor : On peut faire n'importe quoi !**

**Mais seulement**

**Jade/Taylor : Seulement quand Swany est là**

**Vous allez dire bonjour au major, pendant que je prépare vos affaires**

Je les laissais descendre, et courir à la cuisine. Je pris le gros sac que m'avait donné Rose, et le posais sur ma grande table de la salle à manger. Autant tout sortir, pour avoir tout sous la main rapidement. Je regagnais ensuite la cuisine.

**J'ai bien envie de faire une bataille de pistolet à eau dans la piscine**

**Jade/Taylor : Ouais !**

**Edward : Décidément, t'aimes les flingues**

**Et pourtant, je ne suis pas frustrée sous la ceinture**

Selon la psychologie, l'amour pour les armes à feu, avait un lien direct avec notre libido. Allez savoir pourquoi ?

**Edward : Hum, dois je en déduire que je te comble ?**

**Comme ci, tu ne le savais pas...Bon, on y va mettre des maillots de bain**

Dix minutes après, nous étions tout les quatres en maillots de bain. Jade dans les bras, Edward portait Taylor.

**Jade : Tu me lâches pas Swany **

**Non ma puce, je te lâcherais pas**

Pendant 5heures, j'avais l'impression d'avoir 4ans, d'âge mental, et je ne fus pas la seule, en voyant Edward maquillé en pirate. Après les jeux d'eaux, Taylor et moi poursuivions les suspects Jade et Edward, dans l'affaire très grave, d'un vol de bonbons, lieu du délit : la cuisine. Plusieurs indices, nous avaient menés sur cette piste.

_22heures30_ : Après une douche, pour effacer les dégâts d'un dîner salissant, Edward et moi couchions les jumeaux, qui allaient passer une très belle nuit, vu leurs nombreux bâillements. Nous les quittions après une attaque de gros bisous bien baveux.

Quelques minutes après, je retrouvais mes 27ans, pour prendre un plaisir fou à me faire prendre en levrette, par mon homme dans la douche. Humm, y a rien de mieux que nos retrouvailles, après des jours, voir des semaines à ne pas se voir, ou juste se croiser. Notre plaisir consommé, Edward fut le premier à quitter la douche, après s'être lavé. Ma douche fut plus longue, à cause de mes cheveux.

Fraîche, je ressortais pour me sécher, et enfiler une lingerie, et un des tee-shirt d'Edward. Pas seuls, je gardais un minimum de décence devant les jumeaux, au cas où ils se réveilleraient.

Glissé sous les draps, Edward regardait la télé, en fumant une cigarette, alors que je vérifiais mes messages.

Soudain, nous vîmes deux petits lutins, entraient dans notre chambre. Taylor tenait la main de sa soeur. Je souriais devant cette image craquante. Edward éteignit rapidement sa cigarette.

**Mes poussins, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Taylor : Jade a fait un caucemar **

**Oh ma puce, viens dans les bras de Swany**

Les chambres insonorisées, nous avaient empêché d'entendre les pleurs de ma petite puce.

**Edward : Taylor montes sur le lit, tu vas dormir avec nous**

Ma puce dans les bras, je lui demandais de raconter ce cauchemar.

**Jade : Y a avait un gros monstre, qui voulait me manger**

**Chérie t'as rien à craindre, tu veux savoir un secret ?**

**Taylor : Moi ze veux savoir**

**Jade : Moi aussi**

**Dans mon appartement, y a un gentil monstre, et quand je lui ai dit que mes petits chéris venaient pour la semaine, il a promit de vous protéger contre les méchants monstres**

**Jade : C'est vrai ?**

**Y a personne qui te fera du mal, et puis Swany et le major, sont là pour vous protéger**

**Jade : Je peux dormir aussi avec vous ?**

**Avec plaisir**

**Taylor : Dis Swany, on peut regarder un dessin animé, y a pas l'école demain ?**

**OK, mais après on dort**

J'installais mes deux petits monstres, sous les draps, avant de m'y engouffrer aussi. Avec Edward, nous entourions les jumeaux, pour éviter une chute. Devant Cartoon Network, Jade et Taylor regardait la télé, un pouce dans la bouche. Tous les deux proches, Edward releva le visage, pour embrasser mes lèvres.

**Edward : Je t'aime**

**Je t'aime**

**ooOOoo**

Le lendemain, c'est vers 12heures, que nous nous réveillons. Charlie et Sue, nous avaient invité dans un fast food, pour le déjeuner.

**Qui est d'accord pour aller manger à Macdonald ?**

**Jade/Taylor : Moi moi moi !**

**Cool, comme ça on verra papy Charlie**

**Edward : La voiture est prête...qui veut monter sur les épaules du major ?**

Je riais quand il posa chaque jumeau sur une épaule. Le sac prêt, nous rejoignions mon père et Sue.

**Jade/Taylor : Papi Charlie**

**Charlie : Bonjour mes chéris**

**Sue : Alors c'était cool avec Swany et Eddy ?**

**Taylor : Oui, c'est les meilleurs parrains, on a mangé une grosse glace hier, et on a zoué dans la piscine**

Après les avoir saluer, nous nous posions sur la terrasse, pour déjeuner. Nous finissions par les laisser jouer dans le parc gonflable, quand ils terminèrent leur Happy Meal. J'en profitais pour me blottir sous le bras de mon homme, tout en gardant un oeil sur eux.

**Sue : Vous avez l'air de gérer**

**Dans la tête, on a le même âge, ça rend les choses plus faciles**

**Charlie : Pas envie de materner en les regardant ?**

**Papa (soupirant)**

**Charlie : Quoi, je demande ? Edward, t'en as envie ?**

**Edward : On a pas assez de temps pour ça**

Edward et moi, n'avions pas parlé d'enfanter, depuis notre rupture. Même après nos réconciliations, nous n'avions pas abordé le sujet.

**Charlie : Vos boulots respectifs ne doivent pas être frein, si vous voulez une famille**

**Tu me vois avec un enfant, le pauvre en serait malheureux avec une mère comme moi**

**Sue : Tu t'en sors plutôt bien avec Taylor et Jade**

**Oui, mais ils ne vivent pas tout les jours avec nous...je m'en veux déjà de laisser Edward tout seul, quand je dois partir, alors un enfant**

**Charlie : Pourtant depuis que t'es avec Edward, tu te démènes pour passer du temps avec lui**

**Oui, mais lui comprends quand je pars, je suis pas sûre que mon fils ou ma fille, comprendrait pourquoi sa mère préfère son boulot à sa famille...je suis déjà chanceuse d'avoir dans ma vie, un homme qui m'aime, et qui a accepte qu'il ne soit pas ma priorité, je vais pas pousser plus loin**

**Sue : Je suis sûre que tu ferais une bonne mère**

**Si j'arrête ce que je fais, c'est certain...mais en attendant, je peux pas**

N'insistant pas plus, Charlie et Sue finirent par rejoindre les petits. Seuls, je chevauchais Edward, pour nicher mon visage dans son cou.

**Dis moi ce que tu voudrais toi ?**

**Edward : A propos d'un enfant ?**

**Hum**

**Edward : Avoir une famille, c'est comme un rêve qu'on est sûr qu'il se ne réalisera pas , notre mode de vie est incompatible avec une famille**

Pourquoi à cet instant, j'avais honte ? Avoir une famille, était un rêve pour lui, un rêve que je ne pouvais lui offrir. Et il n'y avait rien de pire, que de ne pas combler l'homme que vous aimiez.

**Je suis désolée, de ne pas pouvoir te donner ça**

**Edward : On est heureux tout les deux, c'est ce qui compte**

J'avais toujours su qu'une famille pour lui, le rendrait heureux, même si il le nier aujourd'hui. J'avais souvent comprit qu'un enfant, n'était que le besoin de se sentir aimer, et je trouvais cela égoïste. Aujourd'hui, ma vision des choses changeait. J'aurais voulu lui offrir un enfant, donner naissance à petit bout, qui aurait ses magnifiques émeraudes, j'aurais pu...si j'avais été institutrice, ou secrétaire, n'importe quoi, tant que que je rentrais à 18h-19heures. Mais je peux pas, je dois penser à l'avenir qu'aurait cet enfant, et tout ce que je vois, c'est que l'absence de sa mère, le blessera, et je le supporterais pas.

Edward me suffisait à lui tout seul. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre, pourtant j'aurais voulu lui donner au moins ça.

La semaine fut plutôt divertissante. Je comprenais à quel point s'occuper d'un enfant, était une activité à plein temps. Et malgré mon énergie permanente, je réalisais le besoin de Rose et Emmett, de s'éloigner.

Une semaine après avoir gardé mes petits monstres, Edward et moi, retournions au boulot. Et aujourd'hui, rentrer aux aurores, me fit peur, appréhendant la réaction de mon homme, quand je devais lui annoncer mon absence. Je savais déjà que ça allait être très dur pour lui, surtout après la dernière, qui s'était plutôt mal passée.

Rentrant doucement dans l'appartement, malgré le lever du soleil, je ne voulais faire aucun bruit, au cas où Edward dormirait. Mais je le retrouvais dans le salon, devant la télé, un café et une cigarette à la main.

**Edward : Salut princesse**

**Bonjour joli coeur**

J'embrassais furtivement ses lèvres, avant de me déshabiller. Stressée, je me posais à côté de lui.

**Edward : Dis moi ce qui y a ?**

**Rien, je vais bien**

**Edward : Quelque chose te tracasse, tu joues avec ta chaîne**

Foutu tic nerveux !

**Euh...il...il faut que je te dise quelque chose (appréhendant sa réaction)**

Visiblement, il avait déjà comprit, vu son regard. Il baissa la tête, avant d'éteindre sa cigarette, et de se lever pour rejoindre la cuisine. Je me levais à mon tour, pour le voir. Les poings serrés sur le plan de travail, dos à moi. Je sentais et vis qu'il n'était pas du tout ravis.

**Edward : Où ?**

**Louisiane, je t'en ai parlé (timidement)**

**Edward : La secte ?**

**Hum**

Depuis 2ans, j'enquêtais sur une secte, aux activités suspicieuses : trafic d'arme, drogue, et détournement de fonds. Après plusieurs mois d'investigations, Nolan avait décidé que Teddy et moi devrions intégré le réseau, en tant que couple d'adepte, pensant qu'on auraient plus de chance de mettre fin à leur business. Nous avions déjà vu le « gourou », lors d'un entretien, où je lui faisais un don, trouvant les idées de sa secte, intéressantes.

**Edward : Quand ?**

**Ce soir, j'ai un avion, j'intégrerais demain le groupe**

**Edward : Est ce que je dois avoir peur de te retrouver dans le même état, que ta dernière infiltration ? **

**Je sais pas (dis-je sincèrement)**

Mentir ne le rassurer pas, alors je préférais lui dire la vérité.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, son bipper sonna. Il regarda le message avant de se tourner.

**Edward : Faut que j'y aille**

**Est ce que tu m'en veux ? (la gorge nouée)**

**Edward : Tu fais ce que t'as à faire, je ne peux t'en vouloir de rien**

Pourtant je sentis dans sa voix, qu'il m'en voulait, qu'il s'inquiétait, que j'aille aussi loin. Sans un mot, il se pencha et m'embrassa langoureusement, pendant plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi je sentais que ce baiser était le dernier avant plusieurs mois ?

**Edward : Je t'aime, il faut que tu prennes soin de toi**

**Je t'aime, et je le ferais rien que pour ça**

Un dernier baiser, et il quitta l'appartement. Seule, je laissais ma peine, de le laisser seul à nouveau, me submerger. Voilà pourquoi, je ne pouvais construire une famille avec l'homme que j'aimais.

Les heures défilaient, et Edward n'était toujours pas revenu. J'avais prévenu mes parents, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas, ce qui était impossible, surtout pour ma mère. Mon sac fait, je désertais l'appartement, laissant un mot à mon amour. A cet instant, je préférais mes années de célibat, où je n'avais aucun état d'âme à quitter ma famille, pour m'immerger dans un environnement violent. J'aurais voulu pouvoir arrêter, ne pas être une passionnée, une acharnée de travail, mais je pouvais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de ce qui rythmer ma vie, avant qu'il ne revienne.


	29. Une fille

**Salut mes chères lectrices**

**- Krine69, oliveronica cullen massen, emichlo, petitelulu27, Ilonka, fandefanfic, Galswinthe, aelita48, Bretzel37, Gaelle-51, Louna21, Grazie, deby14880, Popio : Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews. XOXO**

**- philae89 : ce chap répond a tes questions. Merci pour ta review. XOXO**

**Merci pour les ajouts**

* * *

******Chapitre 29 : Une fille**

DV Edward

Il n'est jamais bon, de réaliser que votre vie ne tourne qu'autour d'une seule personne. J'avais beau avoir une famille, des amis, mais il suffisait que Bella disparaisse de la circulation, et j'avais l'horrible sensation d'être seul au monde. Les autres le savaient, si vivant quand elle était là, seul, je préférais me morfondre dans son appartement. J'étais pathétique, engouffrais dans son lit, à sniffer ses tee-shirts, pour pouvoir mieux dormir. Mais ça ne l'a remplacé jamais, elle. Son parfum, son toucher, ses baisers, son dynamisme, sa joie de vivre. Elle se faisait tellement présente, quand elle était là, qu'il était presque impossible de l'oublier.

Je souffrais de ses absences, et je savais que je serais dans la même situation, tant que nous serons ensemble. Et malgré cette souffrance, pour rien au monde, je ne pourrais la quitter. Elle est mon premier et dernier amour. Elle est la femme qui a réussi à m'ouvrir au monde, quand après de longues années de combat, je voulais juste déprimer d'un appartement sordide.

J'aimais rester chez elle, ça déclenchait une déferlante de souvenirs : la chambre, lieu de nos innombrables ébats, la cuisine, où j'aimais la voir prendre son petit déjeuner sur mes genoux, quand c'était possible avec nos emplois du temps, le salon, qui faisait résonner nos fous-rires et la piscine, là où avaient lieu nos longueurs, pour se maintenir en forme, et un peu aussi nos soirées romantiques.

Aucune femme, ne pourrait arriver à la cheville de ma Bella. Et un être irremplaçable, à des avantages, comme des inconvénients.

**ooOOoo**

_7mois (02 Avril, 09h00)..._

**PDV Bella**

**Teddy : T'es sûre que c'est bon ? (quand nous arrivâmes devant mon appartement)**

**Teddy, je vais bien**

**Teddy : Ok, je te crois**

**Merci pour ce que t'as fait, j'ai apprécié que tu prennes autant soin de moi, pour faciliter l'enquête**

**Teddy : Je suis ton coéquipier, qui plus est amis, c'est mon rôle de te protéger**

**Merci en tout cas**

**Teddy : J'espère qu'il sera heureux**

**J'espère aussi, parce que je n'ai pas d'autres choix**

**Teddy : Il est fou de toi, ça ne peut que lui faire plaisir**

**Hum (pas convaincu)**

**Teddy : Je te laisse, prends soin de toi**

**Toi aussi, et profites de tes vacances**

**Teddy : Comptes sur moi**

Je fermais la porte après son départ, pressée de me retrouver sous la douche. Sous le jet chaud, je me détendais peu à peu, pourtant pas fatiguée, l'anxiété me rendait nerveuse. Nous en avions parler des tas de fois, ça ne devrait pas me faire peur, mais me rendre heureuse. Mais c'était si soudain, peut être qu'il avait changé d'avis, ou qu'il voulait attendre. Ne pas savoir avait hanté mes nuits, malgré le réconfort qu'essayait de m'apporter Teddy.

Fraîche, je me posais devant la grande glace, pour peigner mes cheveux, et finir le reste de ma toilette. J'attachais mes cheveux, dans une couette qui pendait sur le côté, et me parfumais légèrement. Je cherchais dans mon sac, où mes nouveaux vêtements étaient entassés. Il fallait sérieusement que je fasse du shopping ! J'enfilais une robe, en tissu blanc, légère, excellente pour cette chaleur, dénudant mes épaules. Je chaussais avec difficulté mes converses de la même couleur. Prête, je pris mon sac, mes clés de voiture, rejoignais mon Hummer, pour prendre la route jusqu'à Beverly Hills. Je m'étonnais que personne ne puisse répondre au téléphone, seule Esmée, n'acceptait pas qu'on réponde au téléphone, quand nous étions chez elle.

J'entrais enfin dans l'allée de la villa, et fut surprise de voir les voitures de tout le monde garées. OK, là, j'avais peur, peur de leur réaction, mais surtout de _sa_ réaction. Je massais mon ventre, quand elle donna des coups, décidément, elle ressentait tout.

J'éteignis le moteur de ma voiture, attrapais mon sac sur le siège passager, et descendais de mon véhicule, avant de refermer les portes, d'une pression sur la clé.

Swan, c'est maintenant ou jamais ? Jamais, ça peut être bien aussi...Sauf si tu veux élever ton enfant, seule, oui, ça peut être bien.

J'inspirais profondément, pris mon courage à deux mains, et deux pieds aussi, histoire d'en prendre un maximum, avant de rejoindre le jardin, où des cris et rires se faisaient entendre. J'avançais, les mains se serrant et desserrant nerveusement.

Comme à son habitude, ce fut Rose qui me vit la première.

**Rose : OH MON DIEU !**

Genre « Oh mon Dieu », elle est vivante ? Ou « Oh mon Dieu », elle est enceinte ?

Elle sortit rapidement de la piscine, demandant à Lucas, de surveiller ses enfants. Puis, elle courra vers moi.

**Rose : Tu es**

J'imagine qu'elle voulait dire vivante.

**Je sais**

**Rose : Et tu es **

J'imagine qu'elle voulait dire enceinte.

**Je sais**

La précipitation de Rose, fit retourner tout le monde, qui vint à ma rencontre. Edward le premier.

**Edward : Merci mon Dieu, tu es vivante !**

Mon amour attrapa mon visage, et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Apparemment, il n'avait rien vu. A bout de souffle, nous nous séparions, pour ma part rouge de honte, quand Charlie était là.

**Edward : Attends, tu es**

**Enceinte, oui, de 7mois**

**Edward : Quoi ?**

**Je l'ai apprit en infiltration**

**Edward : Comment as tu pu ? Tu ne veux pas d'un enfant de moi, mais d'un bâtard oui ? (furieux)**

Alors là, j'ai rien comprit. Cet idiot me lâche, et me contourne pour partir.

**Tu crois que cet banane a comprit qu'il venait de lui (m'adressant à Rose)**

**Rose : Je ne crois pas (sourire aux lèvres)**

Je me retournais.

**EDWARD CULLEN REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! IL EST DE TOI CET ENFANT, IMBECILE !**

L'annonce eu le don d'arrêter net ses pas. Il mit une minute avant de se retourner. Il revint vers moi, alors que tout mes proches s'étaient attroupés autour de moi.

**Charlie : Bella**

**Deux secondes (levant deux doigts), s'il vous plait, faut d'abord que je lui explique à lui**

Edward revint sur ses pas, et se posta devant moi.

**Edward : Répètes**

**Il est de toi l'enfant, je l'ai apprit deux mois, après le début de mon infiltration, un gynéco est venu à la secte que j'infiltrais, et m'a annoncé ma grossesse, dont le début datait de 2mois, 2mois, ça remontait à la dernière nuit que nous avons passé ensemble...J'ai voulu t'en parlé, te le dire, mais je pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas communiquer avec l'extérieur, même Nolan n'était pas au courant, je savais pas quoi faire, et je ne pouvais pas mettre fin à l'infiltration comme ça, parce que j'aurais mis ma vie en danger, avec celle de Teddy...Alors, je l'ai gardé, en me demandant chaque minute ce que tu aurais fait, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai prit cette décision**

**Edward : On va avoir un bébé (le regard brillant)**

**Seulement si tu le veux, je pourrais comprendre que tu n'en veuilles pas**

**Edward (m'interrompant) : J'ai voulu un enfant de toi, le jour où tu m'as dit vouloir passé ta vie à mes côtés, tu le sais**

**T'en es sûr ?**

**Edward : Certain, on va avoir un bébé (réalisant peu à peu)**

**On va avoir une fille**

**Edward : Sérieux ?**

**Une petite fille, et elle se porte bien**

Je riais, quand il embrassa longuement mes lèvres.

**Charlie : Tu te rends compte Renée, qui aurait cru que notre Bella, puisse nous donner une petite fille (heureux de la nouvelle)**

**Renée : Personne, je pense**

**Esmée : Tu es superbe mon ange**

**Merci Esmée**

**Jade/Taylor : Swany !**

**Salut mes chéris**

**Lucas : Mince, avec ton bidon, tu peux plus les porter**

**Carlisle : Comment tu te sens chérie ?**

**En pleine forme, je crois que ça a été l'infiltration la plus facile que j'ai du faire, et aussi la plus courte...Malgré que je sois entourée de mafieux, on a plutôt prit soin de moi**

**Esmée : Le déjeuner n'est pas encore prêt, nous ne t'attendions pas **

**T'en fais pas, j'ai mangé avant de venir**

**Charlie : Il faut que tu me racontes tout...je vous l'enlève quelques minutes**

Mon père attrapa ma main, et nous emmena sur les transats, posés dans un coin du jardin. Charlie tenait à chaque fois, que je lui raconte les moindres détails, de mes enquêtes. On partageaient cette même passion, pour l'adrénaline.

**Charlie : Comment tu te sens ? (après avoir terminé mon récit)**

**Ça va**

**Charlie : Je ne saurais pas dire, si tu es inconsciente, ou courageuse **

**Un peu des deux, mais je tendrais plus pour l'inconscience, tu me connais**

**Charlie : J'avoue que quand tu es rentrée au FBI, j'ai tout de suite fait une croix, sur la pensée de devenir grand père**

**Tu pensais que je ne construirais jamais une famille ?**

**Charlie : Oui, dois je te rappeler le nombre de fois, où tu m'as répété que tu n'étais pas une fille comme tout le monde, et que tu ne trouvais pas ton bonheur dans l'amour de quelqu'un d'autre**

**C'était vrai...jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne (regardant Edward jouait avec Taylor)**

**Charlie : A t-il changé ce que tu étais ?**

**Je te disais ces choses, seulement parce que je n'avais plus d'espoir après Julian (mon ex tordu et sociopathe), j'avais enfoui ces désirs, Edward n'a fait que les ressortir, avec lui, j'ai le droit de rêver**

**Charlie : Alors grand père **

**Dans 2 petits mois, tu tiendras une mini moi, qui t'en fera voir de toutes les couleurs**

**Charlie : J'espère qu'elle sera aussi disciplinée que son père alors **

**Dois je te rappeler, qu'il y a des années, son père se trouvait à l'arrière de ta voiture banalisée**

**Charlie : Il traversait une dure période**

**J'aurais aimé que ses parents puissent voir quel homme il est devenu (redevenant sérieuse)**

**Charlie : Qui sait ? Nous ne savons jamais où se retrouve les âmes**

**Merci papa, pour m'avoir donné toutes ces années**

**Charlie : C'est ta mère qui t'a élevé**

**Oui, mais tu as prit le relais, et tu as été très bon, regardes moi, 27ans, et je suis toujours la fille à son papa**

Je souriais quand je vis mon homme sortir de l'eau, pour venir à nous.

**Charlie : Aller, je te la laisse fiston, ma Sue a besoin de moi**

Après s'être séché, Edward s'allongea à côté de moi. Sans un mot, il captura mes lèvres, pour un délicieux baiser.

**Edward : Tu m'as manqué**

**Le manque fut partagé (caressant sa joue)**

**Edward : T'as besoin de quelque chose ?**

**Non, juste que tu restes là, ta fille est plus rassurée**

Il souria, comme depuis qu'il l'avait apprit.

**Edward : Elle bouge beaucoup ?**

**Beaucoup, surtout quand je suis anxieuse**

**Edward : Tu veux qu'on rentre, pour te reposer ?**

**Non, je préfère rester ici**

**Edward : Ferme les yeux, une heure ou deux, je reste avec toi**

Doucement, je me posais sur le côté, soutenant le bas de mon ventre. Edward vint m'enlacer, posant une main sur mon ventre de futur maman.

Y a t-il un concept, un mot qui décrirait un état au dessus du bonheur ? J'étais plus qu'heureuse, pas seulement parce que j'étais enceinte de l'homme que j'aimais. Mais parce que j'avais un homme, j'étais à quelqu'un, et quelqu'un était à moi. J'avais un couple, solide, j'en étais certaine maintenant.

C'est en regardant ma montre, que je compris que j'avais dormi longtemps. Je souris quand Rose vint se poser près de moi, alors qu'Edward dormait toujours à côté.

**Rose : Comment tu te sens ? (caressant ma joue)**

**Heureuse de jouir d'un bonheur, que je pensais impossible**

**Rose : Notre future maman a besoin de se nourrir**

**Tu peux le réveiller, j'ai plus autant de facilités pour me retourner**

Elle souria, avant de réveiller doucement mon homme.

**Rose : On va bientôt passer à table**

Avec Edward, nous montions à la salle de bain, de son ancienne chambre, pour que je me refasse une rapide toilette.

**Tu sais que t'as un sourire immense sur le visage (le regardant à travers le miroir, alors qu'il était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte)**

**Edward : Et grâce à qui ?**

**Est ce le fait que je sois de retour ? Ou simplement que tu m'aies engrossé pour me garder auprès de toi ?**

**Edward : Mademoiselle Swan, je suis choqué de votre langage**

**T'es vraiment prêt à ce que nous ayons une famille ? (redevenant sérieuse)**

**Edward : Je ne t'assure pas être un bon père, mais depuis déjà de nombreuses années, t'aimer, te chérir et avoir un enfant, était quelque chose que je voulais**

**Voilà ton souhait exaucer...tu penses qu'on s'en sortira ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas de doute sur toi, mais moi, c'est une autre histoire**

**Edward : On s'en sortira ensemble, je ne vais pas te demander de quitter le FBI, seulement de faire encore plus attention que d'habitude, tu vis pour deux êtres maintenant**

Je fus rassurée par ces mots, rassurée qu'il ne m'empêche de vivre de ma « passion ».

**Je suis en congés pour la fin de ma grossesse, mais il se peut que je travaille chez nous, si Nolan a besoin d'une analyse photographique ou une quelconque aide, sans que je n'ai le besoin d'intervenir sur le terrain, ensuite, j'ai prévu de rester 6mois à la maison, histoire que notre fille sache que je suis là, peut être que Nolan me demandera toujours quelques avis, mais je resterais auprès de vous, pendant ces 6mois (me retournant)**

Mon amour se rapprocha et sans un mot, prit mon visage dans ses deux mains, pour m'embrasser...Et quel baiser !

**Dois je te rappeler que je respire pour deux**

**Edward : Je peux pas m'en empêcher**

**Ces derniers mois, j'ai eu le temps de m'imaginer des tas de choses, d'avoir des projets, si tu étais d'accord pour notre fille**

**Edward : Je técoute**

**Tu te souviens de ce projet que tu avais, de vouloir habiter dans une maison, je me suis dit que maintenant qu'on sera 3, on pourraient se trouver une maison, avec un petit jardin, tu sais ces rêves idiots qu'on les filles dès leur plus jeune âge, une maison avec un jardin, des fleurs, et une piscine**

Edward souria.

**Edward : Je suis heureux que tu puisses l'envisager, tu sais que c'est toujours ce que j'ai voulu**

**Je sais, et puis je me vois mal, monter 7étages, avec une poussette, si l'ascenseur est en panne**

Edward scella à nouveau nos lèvres, pour un second baiser langoureux. Je pouvais plus m'arrêter tellement c'était bon ! Je m'accrochais désespérément à son tee-shirt, pour faire durer cette étreinte sensuelle. Et cette fois c'est moi qui lui coupa le souffle.

**Edward : Merde Swan, tu fais tout pour me donner envie de recommencer !**

**Plus tard joli coeur, j'ai besoin de toi pour voir mes pieds descendre les escaliers**

Quelques minutes après la prière prononcée par Charlie, nous commencions à nous servir.

**Jade : Swany, ton bébé y va sortir quand ?**

**Dans 2mois ma puce**

**Taylor : Dis Swany, tu nous aimeras encore quand t'auras ton bébé ?**

**Bien sûr mon poussin, tu sais bien que je peux mettre autant de monde que je veux dans mon coeur**

J'avais toujours été très à l'aise avec mes petits monstres, j'espérais que ce serait la même chose avec ma fille.

**Emmett : En tout cas, je me sens bien minable moi à côté de deux héros comme vous ?**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

**Emmett : Entre le major, qui a passé 10ans à se battre, et toi qui passe 7mois dans une secte de malade, enceinte jusqu'aux os...c'est pas souvent qu'on voit un tel courage **

**T'en fais pas un peu trop là, enceinte oui, mais j'ai peu de mérite quand au fait de continuer mon infiltration, des gens ont fait bien plus que ça**

**Charlie : Je suis fière de toi ma puce**

**Renée : Décidément, tu seras toujours la fille à ton papa**

**Ça me gêne pas (toujours heureuse de savoir être la fierté de mon père)**

**Esmée : Comment tu comptes faire avec ton travail ?**

**Pendant les deux mois qui me restent, je travaillerais à la maison, si ils ont besoin de moi, plus de terrain, ensuite je resterais 6mois, une femme au foyer, pour créer des liens avec ma fille, même si je sais qu'il faudrait plus que ça**

**Esmée : Non, c'est une excellente idée**

**Sue : Et vous allez déménager ?**

**Oui, un appart et un bébé, c'est pas compatible**

**Edward : On cherchera une maison à partir de demain**

**Rose : Ce serait bien que vous puissiez habiter ici, à Beverly Hills, on y est déjà tous**

Même Charlie habitait ici, j'avais insisté pour lui offrir une villa ici, il avait rechigné en disant qu'il ne voulait rien de moi, que ce serait gênant, mais je l'avais convaincue en utilisant Sue, et sa passion pour les jardins fleuris. Et puis le quartier offrait la tranquillité dont il avait rêvé si souvent.

**Lucas : Et nous, on nous délaisse ?**

**Rien ne t'empêches de venir squatter chez nous, et puis on est encore sûr de rien**

Le repas terminé, je souriais quand Edward posa son visage dans mon cou. Je souriais devant cette habitude, toujours là. Et sa main caressant mon ventre, ne fit qu'agrandir mon sourire.

**Charlie : Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est voir un maximum ma petite fille**

**A 45ans, tu te sens capable de courir après un petit monstre ?**

**Charlie : Que crois-tu ? J'ai encore toute ma jeunesse **

**Je te crois papy**

Carlisle et Charlie finirent par rire de leur rôle de grand père, et faire des pronostics quand au caractère de ma fille. Idem pour les futures mamies.

Occupés dans leur conversation, Edward en profita pour relever le visage, et me donner un chaste baiser, avant que je ne décide de l'approfondir, en passant une main derrière sa nuque. De l'autre main, j'agrippais son tee-shirt comme il y a une heure. Je ne pouvais me défaire de sa bouche, où nos langues se battaient en duel, rien que pour le plaisir de se toucher.

**Charlie : Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen, un peu de tenue voyons !**

Pas si occupés que ça en fin de compte. Edward se retira à contre coeur.

**Edward : Faut vraiment qu'on se retrouvent que tous les deux**

**M'en parles pas, et je ne peux pas dire que ce sont les hormones, parce que j'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser**

Il reprit sa place normalement sur sa chaise.

**Au fait, j'ai besoin d'une journée shopping, pour me trouver de nouveaux vêtements pour moi, et pour ma fille**

**Rose : Demain, soit libre à 10heures, je viens te chercher, avec le gang des mamans, Alice et Tanya**

**Esmée : Oh oui, ça fait tellement longtemps**

**Tanya ?**

**Lucas : Ma copine**

**Voyez vous ça, Lucas a une copine, sais-tu que pour la qualifier ainsi, les rapports sexuels répétés ne doivent pas être le seul contact**

Le fait que les jumeaux jouent un peu plus loin de la table, me permettait de parler librement. La table ria devant ma remarque.

**Lucas : Ah ah, très drôle Swany...je suis pas le seul, à avoir accepter de me caser **

**James ?**

**Jasper : Alex**

**Soldat Alexis, non (étonnée)**

**Alexis : Que veux-tu, une femme a réussi à prendre mon coeur**

**Serait ce ton âme de poète, qui l'a attiré ?**

**Alexis : C'est certain**

**Donc Tanya et ?**

**Alexis : Victoria, elle travaille au service informatique, un étage en dessous du tien**

**Lucas : D'ailleurs, vu que t'es là maintenant, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?**

**Je t'écoute**

**Lucas : Tu connais les soldats, ils ont peu confiance aux étrangers, et ça ne fait que 5mois que nous sommes ensemble**

**Tu voudrais savoir si elle a un casier judiciaire ?**

**Alice : Bravo la confiance**

**Lucas : Je veux juste savoir, si ça devenait sérieux entre nous (gêné)**

**C'est quoi son nom ?**

**Lucas : Tanya Denali, elle est patronne d'un club sur Sunset, et deux autres à New York et Floride, mais je veux savoir si elle est clean dans ses affaires**

J'attrapais mon Blackberry sur la table, et appelais Mickey.

**Mickey, c'est Bells**

**Mickey : Alors comment ils ont prit la nouvelle ?**

**Le père est fou de joie, et le reste de la famille aussi**

**Mickey : Qu'est ce qui se passe ma belle ?**

**T'es devant ton ordinateur ?**

**Mickey : Ouais, je pars bientôt **

**Tu peux regarder un truc pour moi ?**

**Mickey : Je t'écoute**

**Cherche dans le fichier, une Tanya Denali, elle possède plusieurs clubs, dont je voudrais savoir si les contrôles, n'ont rien révélé de suspicieux**

J'attendis quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne me réponde. Je mis le haut parleur, pour que Lucas puisse entendre.

**Mickey : Tanya Denali, 28ans, née au Canada, arrêté à 16 et 17ans, pour vol d'alcool, et atteinte à la pudeur, les plusieurs descentes dans ses boites, n'ont rien montré, elle est clean**

**Merci Mickey**

**Mickey : Suspecte dans une affaire ?**

**Non, c'est juste pour savoir**

**Mickey : Reposes toi chérie, et viens nous voir avec la petite**

**J'y manquerais pas, merci encore Mickey**

Je raccrochais, et reposais mon portable sur la table.

**Lucas : Merci Bells**

**Je t'en prie, je suis pressée de voir à quoi elle ressemble**

**Rose : Tu verras, c'est vraiment une fille excellente**

**On se retrouve chez toi, demain, alors**

**Rose : Ok**

**Edward : Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais on va vous laisser, j'ai envie de profiter de ma princesse, seul**

**Charlie : Pas de détail fils**

**Jasper : Je pense que dans l'état de Bells, ils pourront pas faire grand chose**

Nous les quittions rapidement, pour rejoindre mon appartement. J'avais tellement rêvé le retrouver vite !

**Edward : Une baignade, ça te dit ? Il paraît que ça fait du bien au bébé**

Je rougis, gênée qu'il puisse voir mon corps.

**Edward : Bébé, qu'est ce qui y a ?**

**Tu sais, je ressemble plus à la fille mince, et super belle que tu voyais avant, j'ai un gros** **ventre, ma poitrine à gonfler, c'est pas hyper beau à voir**

**Edward : Dire des conneries, c'est un défaut qui ne changera pas chez toi...t'arrivera à te changer, ou t'as besoin d'aide ?**

**Non, je m'en sortirais**

**Edward : Alors va princesse**

Je m'éclipsais dans ma chambre, pour me déshabiller. Devant la grande glace de ma salle de bains, je retirais ma robe, et mes converses. A force de regarder cette émission sur MTV, pour adolescentes : «_ 16ans et enceinte _», j'étais persuadée que mon ventre leur ressembler. Ma peau avait prit plus de couleur à cause de la chaleur de Louisiane ce qui dissimuler un peu ce réseau de veines qu'avait que j'avais, j'avais aussi des mollets affreux, qui avaient aussi prit du volume, avec mes fesses. J'étais heureuse en voyant par contre, que je n'avais pour l'instant aucune trace de vergetures, j'avais passé les dix dernières années à me tartiner le corps de crèmes anti-vergetures, pour donner plus d'élasticité à mon corps, simple forme de prévention, avec mes changements de poids fréquents pendant mon adolescence. J'avais prit 6kg selon le médecin, ce qui semblait être bien.

J'enfilais le bikini, que j'avais acheté avec Teddy, et d'autres membres de la secte, pour mes séances aquatiques, qu'offrait le groupe aux mamans, qui étaient nombreuses, plus facilement manipulable. Je rejoignais ensuite mon homme.

Timidement, j'avançais vers lui, appréhendant sa réaction. Je soufflais quand il souria, le regard pétillant.

**Edward : Tu penserais que je mens, en disant que tu es merveilleuse**

**On va faire semblant que je te crois**

Il prit mes mains, et doucement, nous nous immergions dans l'eau chaude de la piscine. Assis sur une marche, Edward me posa sur ses genoux, perpendiculaire à lui, pour que mon ventre ne gêne pas notre étreinte.

**Pas trop lourde ?**

**Edward : Bella arrêtes**

Volontairement, je me perdis dans ses émeraudes.

**Encore une fois, tu m'as attendu (battant des cils, pour revenir)**

**Edward : Et je le ferais à chaque fois, sans aucun problème...je te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu m'offres**

**Je t'aime**

Une main dans ses cheveux courts, je rapprochais son visage pour cogner nos lèvres. Enfin seuls, je pouvais me permettre de baiser sa bouche, sans aucune pudeur. Je redécouvrais encore et encore, cette gourmandise que j'avais rêvé de goûter pendant de longs mois.

Si il y a quelques mois, une famille était un rêve, aujourd'hui tout devenait réel. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, j'acceptais facilement l'idée de donner naissance à notre fille. J'acceptais de faire des concessions, pour donner vie à une famille. Le bonheur de mon amour, était tout ce qui comptait.


	30. Epanouie

**Hello mes loulous, comment va ?**

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi pour les ajouts.**

**Butterflied75 : Merci pour cette merveilleuse review, qui m'a beaucoup touché. XOXO**

**KristenLove : Heureuse que ça te plaise .merci pour ta **

**oliveronica cullen massen : pour le mariage, on verra plus tard, je ne sais même pas ce qui va se passer dans le prochain . merci pour ta **

**edwardbellaamour : dommage qu'il n'existe pas d'amour aussi fort. merci pour ta **

**emichlo, ptitelulu, aelita48, deby14880, Galswinthe, Krine69, Ilonka, (), Habswifes, twilight0507, Grazie, Louna21, Gaelle-51 = merci pour vos reviews. XOXO**

**Voilà le new chapitre. Bonne lecture. XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Épanouie**

Après cette journée, riche en émotion, Edward avait du partir, pour rejoindre son équipe. Un homme gardé en otage sa femme et ses enfants chez lui. Je partais m'endormir donc, seule. Je n'avais jamais autant aimé retourner chez moi, que depuis qu'il était là. Dans deux mois, nous serons trois, une famille semblait ne plus être un rêve irréalisable, mais quelque chose de concret, pour notre plus grand bonheur.

Fatiguée par la journée, je m'endormais rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me réveillais un peu avant l'aube, quand je sentis les bras de mon amour m'enlaçait. Sans un mot, je liais nos doigts, qui étaient posés sur mon ventre rond. Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou, et nous endormions, à nouveau pour ma part.

Vers _09heures_, je fus agressée par les rayons du soleil, qui se firent fort contre mon visage. Doucement, je m'extirpais des bras de mon amant, et rejoignais la salle de bain. Décidément, je ne cesserais de faire un cri de peur, en voyant mon visage le matin !

Je retirais le tee-shirt d'Edward, que je mettais pour dormir, quand j'étais seule pour la nuit, et me glissais dans la douche. Sous le jet chaud, je me détendais, me réveillant en douceur. Je me brossais les dents, et fut étonné de voir mon bébé, faire la même chose au dessus du lavabo. Rinçant notre bouche au même moment, je souriais quand il enleva son boxer, et me rejoignit. Sans s'échanger une parole, mon amour se pencha sur mes lèvres, pour m'offrir ma friandise préférée. Mes mains sur son visage, je goûtais avec envie et gourmandise à cette sucrerie, qu'était ses lèvres.

Nous nous séparions à contre coeur, quand l'air nous manqua.

**Edward : Bonjour princesse**

**Bonjour mon prince...tu aurais du rester dormir, la nuit a du être dure**

**Edward : Je voulais profiter de toi, tu m'as manqué**

**Comment à moi**

Je riais, quand Edward prit l'initiative de me laver entièrement le corps. Humm, rien de mieux que de se faire dorloter par l'homme de votre vie. Une dizaine de minutes après, nous sortions de la douche. Séchés, coiffés, Edward m'aida à enfiler une courte robe bleu foncé, et mes converses plates blanches. Il s'habilla à son tour, et nous quittions l'appartement, après qu'il ai attrapé mon sac. Faute d'avoir fait des courses, nous devions prendre un petit déjeuner dehors. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je rêvais de donuts, et de café frappé.

**Edward : Je vois que tu te régales (moqueur)**

Comme une affamée, je mettais jeter sur mon petit déjeuner, alors que nous étions sur la terrasse d'un café.

**Désolée**

**Edward : C'est plutôt marrant de te voir comme ça**

J'essuyais mes mains, et ma bouche, quand je finis par me remplir le ventre.

Assis à côté de moi, Edward posta son visage devant le mien, et embrassa mes lèvres.

**Je vous aime follement Mr Cullen**

**Edward : Je t'aime ma belle (déposant à nouveau ses lèvres, sur les miennes)**

Mon téléphone vibra sur la table, alors que je me laissais aller dans les bras de mon homme.

**Rose**

_**Rose : Je sais que c'est encore les retrouvailles avec ton homme, mais on a du travail avant la naissance, alors il serait tant que tu bouges ton cul**_

**Alice sort de ce corps**

_**Rose : Très drôle**_

**J'arrive**

Je raccrochais, et souriais en voyant Edward souffler.

**Edward : Allons y**

Nous reprenions la route, pour rejoindre Beverly Hills. Dans l'allée de ma meilleure amie, Edward m'aida à descendre du Hummer. Refermant la porte, nous rejoignions la villa. Dans la cuisine, Rose et Alice, discutaient avec deux autres femmes, et parmi elles, je reconnus Vicki, du service informatique. De nombreuses fois, nous avions du faire appel à ses services.

**Rose : Hey, enfin te voilà**

**Salut mesdames**

Rose et Alice baisèrent rapidement mes joues, avant d'en faire de même avec Edward. Victoria fut la première, à venir vers moi.

**Victoria : Alors te voilà enceinte (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Qui l'eut cru **

**Victoria : Comment tu vas ma belle ? (déposant une bise sur ma joue)**

**Bien, heureuse de retrouver mes proches**

**Victoria : J'imagine**

**Alors coquine, te voilà enticher d'un vétéran et agent du SWAT**

**Victoria : Je voulais une réplique de ton homme, on dirait que j'ai trouvé mieux**

**Aucun risque, le mien est mieux**

**Edward : Où est Alex d'ailleurs ?**

**Victoria : Tu le connais, il doit dormir profondément**

A l'écart, je vis une blonde, à l'égale de la beauté de Rose. Les blondes ne sont pas toutes vulgaires.

Elle souria timidement, avant de venir me saluer.

**Salut...Tanya, je suppose (essayant de me rappeler de son nom)**

**Tanya : C'est ça (timidement)**

**Ravis de te rencontrer, Bella**

**Tanya : Plaisir partagé...j'avoue être un peu stressé de te rencontrer**

**Pourquoi ? (étonnée)**

**Tanya : T'as l'air d'être la première femme de la vie de mon homme, et puis tout le monde parle de toi**

**Oh, désolée qu'on ai pu t'embêter, j'imagine que c'est à cause du fait, que je suis parti un moment**

**Tanya : J'ai cru comprendre, tu as beaucoup de mérite, d'être restée, alors que tu es enceinte**

**Merci, mais ce fut moins compliqué, qu'il n'y paraît**

**Tanya : Salut major**

**Edward : Salut Tanya**

**On y va**

**Rose : On attend Lauren**

**Qui est ?**

**Tanya : Une salope de première**

**Alice : Exactement**

**Et pourquoi vient-elle avec nous ? Je voulais faire ça, entre copines de vétérans et mes amies**

**Rose : Parce que Vicki, n'a pas réussi à lui dire non**

**Victoria : Hey c'est pas de ma faute ! elle m'a entendu en parler, quand j'étais au téléphone avec toi**

**Edward : Bon mesdames, je vous laisse**

Dans une seule voix, elles saluèrent mon homme.

**Edward : Tu m'appelles, si il y a le moindre problème**

**Promis**

Il posa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de quitter la villa.

**Alors pourquoi ne sommes nous pas censé aimer cette Lauren ? Et puis qui est elle ?**

**Victoria : Une secrétaire, collante, qui pète plus haut que son cul**

**Carrément**

**Alice : D'ailleurs, on compte sur toi pour la recadrer**

**Et qu'est ce qui vous empêche de le faire, bande de lâche ?**

**Tanya : Malgré nos allusions, elle ne veut rien comprendre**

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu aller plus loin, nous entendions la porte s'ouvrir, quelques secondes après, une fille arriva, toujours blonde, mais vestimentairement, tout le contraire. A t-elle un problème avec son sèche linge, ses vêtements sont beaucoup trop petit, pour cette poitrine, qui semble refaite.

**Lauren : Salut les filles**

Génial ! La voix, va avec le physique et la couleur de cheveux. Les préjugés, ont toujours une source.

Mes amies saluèrent la jeune femme.

**Lauren : On se connait ? (retirant ses lunettes de soleil)**

**Je pense pas non**

**Lauren : Lauren Mallory, secrétaire au FBI (un air prétentieux sur le visage)**

**Woaw, carrément**

**Lauren : Et tu es ?**

**Bella, agent au FBI**

J'esquissais un sourire, quand elle rougit. Les autres pouffèrent de rire discrètement. Soudain, une autre fille arriva.

**Lauren : Oh, je me suis permise d'inviter une amie, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut s'accorder une journée, de shopping, avec le travail qu'on a**

**C'est sûr que répondre à des appels, c'est fatiguant, quand on y pense, c'est vrai que sur le terrain, on fait pas grand chose, un footing derrière les suspects, parfois on a le droit à un combat de boxe, histoire de se mettre en forme, mais être assise derrière un bureau, je peux te comprendre (sarcastique)**

Même son énorme couche de fond de teint, n'arrivait pas à cacher ses rougeurs de honte. Ce n'était pas mon genre, de rabaisser quelqu'un vis à vis de sa profession, mais quand ce quelqu'un prenait un air aussi supérieur...je pouvais pas me taire.

La fille, brune cette fois, se présenta, avec le même air que sa copine.

**Fille : Jessica Stanley**

**Bella Swan**

**Rose : Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a une naissance à préparer**

Une heure après, nous arrivions dans l'un des plus grands centre commercial, de Los Angeles. Directement, nous nous dirigions vers la grande boutique pour bébé.

**Tanya : Je craque à chaque fois, que je vois ces toutes petites choses**

Je riais devant sa moue de petite fille. Ma première impression, trouvait cette fille excellente, marrante, dynamique, tout ce que j'aimais retrouver chez mes amis. Nous commencions par le rayon des lits. Nous baladant, de rayons en rayons, je passais mon laser sur les codes barres de l'équipement que je voulais acheter. Alors que avec Alice, Rose, Victoria et Tanya, nous discutions chiffon, j'entendais les deux poufs qui se sont incrustés, dans ma journée détente, critiquait ma relation, avec Edward.

**Lauren : Comment peut-il dormir à côté d'une fille pareil, t'as vu ses jambes**

**Jessica : Il l'a mise en cloque, il est obligé de rester**

**Lauren : C'est dommage, un tel canon**

**Jessica : Hum, m'en parles pas, j'ai fait un merveilleux rêve, sur nous deux, et je peux te dire que ça n'avait rien de chaste**

Ces deux salopes, gloussèrent. Gardant mon calme, je massais mon ventre, pour m'apaiser.

**Rose : Un problème chérie ?**

**Non, ça va**

**Rose : On va déjeuner, t'as besoin de te reposer**

**S'il te plait**

Nous quittions le grand magasin, après avoir prévu une date de livraison, avec un vendeur. A une table d'un restaurant, nous commandions chacune notre déjeuner. Du coin de l'œil, j'observais ces chieuses, discutaient discrètement dans l'oreille de l'autre. J'avais horreur des messes basses. Et ce qui devait se passer, comme une journée sympa avec mes amies, se transforma en journée stressante. Ce n'est pas tant qu'elles me critiquent qui me dérange, chacun pense ce qu'il veut, c'est de feigner une quelconque amitié avec moi, qui me met les nerfs. Voulant éviter une scène en public, j'attendais que nous rentrions à la villa.

C'est vers 20heures, que nous arrivions chez Rose, avec une vingtaine de sac. Prise par un rendez-vous, Jessica avait du nous quitter plutôt. Je fus heureuse de retrouver Edward, qui était sur le canapé avec Emmett, surveillant les jumeaux qui dînaient sur la table basse, en regardant la télé.

**Jade/Taylor : Maman !**

**Rose : Salut mes poussins (les embrassant chacun leur tour)**

**Taylor : Salut Swany**

J'embrassais à mon tour, les terreurs, avant d'aller déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de mon homme.

**Edward : Comment tu te sens ?**

**Bien**

**Edward : T'as l'air sur les nerfs**

**Notre fille bouge un peu, mais je vais bien**

**Lauren : Bon, je vais vous laisser**

Alors qu'elle passait par la cuisine, pour ressortir par l'allée, je la rattrapais rapidement.

**Excuses moi, mais avant que tu partes, j'ai un truc à dire**

**Lauren : Désolée, mais je suis pressée**

**Ça prendra pas longtemps**

Elle arqua un sourcil, curieuse de ce que je pouvais lui.

**Que tu m'aimes pas, c'est pas mon problème, nous ne sommes rien vis à vis de l'autre, mais que toi et ta copine, jouaient les langues de vipères, tout en jouant les meilleures amies du monde avec moi, ça, ça me dégoûte**

**Lauren : Tu devrais te calmer, je suis loin d'être aussi gentille qu'il n'y paraît**

**Pardon ? Es tu en train de me menacer de quoi que ce soit ?**

**Lauren : Décidément, je comprendrais jamais comment un mec comme lui peut être amoureux, d'une pute enceinte dans ton genre**

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre, j'étouffais un cri quand Edward arriva derrière moi, pour plaquer brutalement, Lauren au mur. Dans une main, il prit son visage en coupe.

**Edward : Répètes un peu pour voir ! (agressif)**

Tout le monde vint s'attrouper dans la cuisine, attiré par le bruit. Je me précipitais vers Edward, pour l'arrêter.

**Bébé, lâches là (essayant de le contrôler)**

**Edward : Non, avant je veux qu'elle répète ce qu'elle a dit !**

**Lauren : Tu me fais mal (les larmes aux yeux)**

**Edward : Insultes de nouveau ma femme, et je te jure que je te battrais jusqu'à ce que t'en crève, petite pute !...T'as comprit ?**

Lauren ne répondit pas. Edward claqua son visage contre le mur.

**Edward : Je t'ai demandé, est ce que tu as comprit ?**

**Lauren : Oui, je m'excuse**

Edward la relâcha brutalement.

**Edward : Dégages d'ici !**

En pleurs, Lauren quitta rapidement la villa.

**T'aurais pas du être si violent**

**Victoria : Tu rigoles, on reverra pas cette salope avant longtemps (jubilant)**

**Edward : Personne n'a le droit de t'insulter (posant ses mains sur mes hanches)**

**Chuutt, je vais bien, tu sais que ce genre de truc ne m'atteint pas (caressant son torse)**

Je tirais sur son tee-shirt, pour qu'il se penche vers moi. Mon regard plongé dans ses émeraudes, je posais de tout petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Plus de colère ?**

**Edward : Non**

**On peut y aller alors, je suis fatiguée**

**Edward : Allons y**

Mon homme prit mes sacs, et nous quittions les autres, après leur avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit.

**ooOOoo**

**Edward : Pitié bébé, va te reposer !**

**J'en peux plus de me reposer, je veux vous aider !**

**Edward : Non ! Tu t'assois, t'écoutes de la musique, tu lis, tu fais n'importe quoi, mais je te veux assise !**

**Mon cul est devenu une crêpe, à force de rester assis ! (le contrais-je)**

Depuis cette journée de shopping, nous n'avons plus eu une seconde de répit. Recherchant activement une maison, nous finîmes par arriver à Beverly Hills, endroit qui accueillait de nombreuses maisons, avec un jardin. Je ne voulais pas quelque chose d'immense, contrairement à ma résidence secondaire, je voulais quelque chose de chaud, convivial, nous ne serions que trois, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes.

C'est devant une magnifique villa en pierre blanche, qu'Edward et moi, posions bagages. Très sécurisée pour apaiser ma paranoïa, ouverte pour ma soif de lumière...Superbe !

Deux semaines, qu'on étaient en plein déménagement. Autant dire que c'est la pagaille, et pas très simple à gérer, avec les jobs preneurs de chacun, on a pas fini !

_02 juin, 19heures..._

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde est libre, j'ai voulu aider et faire un peu de rangement, pour que rien n'ait l'air d'un bordel...Mais mon abruti de protecteur de mec, me laisse pas porter une seule chose, même un foulard serait beaucoup pour la femme enceinte que je suis, et je n'exagère pas. Et personne ne veut le convaincre que je vais bien, tout le monde est pour que je me repose.

J'EN PEUX PLUS DE ME REPOSER ! Je débute mon neuvième mois, pas question que je fasse de mouvements brusque. Pitié ma puce, tu veux pas faire plaisir à maman en sortant !

Mon accouchement est prévu dans 3semaines, et seule la chambre de notre fille est prête.

Les quelques femmes libres : Sue, Esmée, et maman sont venues nous rejoindre pour aider.

J'ai demandé à ce qu'Esmée décore mon salon. Pour le reste des pièces, je donnais les instructions. Et après tout un week-end à déplacer les meubles. La maison semblait habitable. Je pense que je referais quelques remaniements après l'accouchement.

Ce soir, nous avons invité tout le monde pour le dîner, fêter notre couple, et la future naissance. Edward a préparé le dîner, il a insisté pour que je reste assise. Alors je profitais qu'il soit sous la douche, pour mettre la table et me dégourdir mes jambes. Avec la chaleur, nous avions décidé de manger dehors.

**Edward : Bella, tu vas me tuer...Je t'ai dit de rester assise !**

**Je pourris sur ce foutu canapé **

**Edward : Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer**

**Je vais bien, je suis détendue**

Vers _19heures_, tout le monde arriva au compte goutte, avant que nous puissions tous être réuni autour de la grande table du jardin.

**Emmett : J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre vie jusqu'ici, parce que dans quelques semaines, c'est pleurs, couches, et crises dans les magasins**

**Carlisle : Ne leur fais pas peur Emmett**

**Emmett : Je parle juste par expérience**

**Ça fait peur, mais je compte tout faire pour gérer**

Assise à table, j'essayais de me concentrer sur Renée, qui nous racontait une anecdote avec Phil...Ma fille bougeait beaucoup aujourd'hui, particulièrement ce soir. Je massais mon ventre, pour essayer de la détendre, mais rien n'y faisait, elle donnait beaucoup de coup. Crispée, j'essayais de ne rien faire paraître pour ne pas faire paniquer Edward. Ce n'était pas grave, et puis je refusais qu'on prenne rapidement la route, pour rejoindre l'hôpital. La dernière fois, nous avions un accident, même si nous n'étions pas en cause, je ne voulais pas que mon accouchement, provoque une précipitation, et une envie de traverser la ville, à toute vitesse, pour arriver à temps à l'hôpital.

Mon accouchement était prévu pour quelques semaines, nous serions prêts, et prendrions la route tranquillement, pour que rien n'arrive.

Assise à côté d'Edward, il me sentit crispé.

**Edward : Bébé, ça va ?**

**Ouais, c'est...notre fille bouge beaucoup ce soir**

**Esmée : Depuis combien de temps ?**

**10minutes, je crois que c'est juste un peu les nerfs**

Soudain, je fus prise d'une horrible contraction, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

**Carlisle : Faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital**

**Hors de question, c'est rien, ça passera...mon accouchement est prévu dans quelques semaines, alors elle sor...**

Avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase, je fus violentée par une autre contraction, créant la panique autour de la table.

**Edward : On y va !**

**Pitié non ! (pliée de douleur), je veux pas qu'on ait un autre accident de voiture**

**Edward : Ça n'arrivera pas ma puce, même si tu dois accoucher dans la voiture, on se pressera pas**

**Tu me le promets ?**

**Edward : Promis princesse**

Aidée par mon homme et Jazz, je marchais jusqu'à la voiture, où je fus installée sur la banquette arrière, à côté de ma Rose. Mon père prit le volant, et Edward monta sur le siège passager. Je priais pour arriver à temps à l'hôpital, sans le moindre incident. A l'aide de ma meilleure amie, je soufflais pour me détendre...SAUF QUE C'EST PAS FACILE COMME UNE BOXEUSE VOUS MALTRAITE !

_Quelques heures plus tard...14heures_

**PDV Edward :**

Ça fait plus de 8heures, qu'elle est dans cette salle de travail ! Devant les portes, seuls les hommes attendaient, alors que mères, copines et sœurs étaient avec ma femme. J'en peux plus d'attendre ! J'ai été viré par ma propre copine, m'avertissant que je n'aurais plus de vie sexuelle, vu la situation dans laquelle je la mettais. Mon père m'avait rassuré en me disant que maman, avait agi de la même façon à la naissance d'Alice. Alessandra sortit enfin, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**Alessandra : Félicitations papa, c'est une belle petite fille**

**Comment elle va ? Et notre fille ?**

**Rose (sortant de la salle) : Bells s'est endormie, et elle va bien, quand à ta petite, elle est sublime, et elle va aussi bien**

Heureux de ces bonnes nouvelles, je la serrais fortement contre moi.

**Merci pour ce que t'as fait**

**Rose : C'est ma petite sœur, et elle aussi, m'a aidé à mettre au monde mes petits monstres...alors tu veux voir ta petite puce ?**

**Je voudrais d'abord, jeter un coup d'œil sur ma princesse**

**Rose : Elle s'est endormie, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos, alors je te conseille de la laisser se reposer**

**Allons voir alors mon autre princesse**

**Charlie : Nous aussi, on veut venir**

**Rose : Plus tard Charlie, d'abord le papa**

Je suivais ma meilleure amie, à quelques étages au dessus, direction la nurserie.

**Elle m'a dit que le nom lui viendrait tout de suite, en la voyant, elle te l'a dit ?**

**Rose : Oui, et je trouve qu'il est superbe, mais avant elle veut ton avis, donc je ne dirais rien**

Nous arrivions à la nurserie. Devant la grande baie vitrée, je regardais tous les nouveaux-nés qui gigotaient, à la recherche de ma petite princesse.

**Rose : Regardes, c'est celle qui est toute mini, dans le deuxième rang, berceau 4**

Cherchant le berceau correspondant, je fus bouche bée, devant ma fille...Ma fille, ma famille. Elle était si petite, ses yeux étaient clos, mais ses pieds bougeaient.

**Rose : Tu veux rentrer ?**

**On peut ?**

**Rose : Le papa a tous les droits**

Rose poussa la porte doucement, une infirmière au large sourire, nous accueillit.

**Infirmière : Avec vos yeux, je suis certaine que vous êtes le papa de la petite Masen-Cullen**

**J'imagine**

**Infirmière : Votre fille a les plus beaux yeux devant tous ces petits, ne le dite pas aux autres ****papa, ils** **en seraient vexés**

Je souriais, avant de m'extasier devant le bout de chou que tenait Rose.

**Rose : Ma puce, voilà ton papa**

C'était la plus belle chose que j'avais vu dans toute mon existence, après ma Bella...non elles étaient toutes les deux ex-aequo, même si je leur portais un amour différent. J'osais un geste sur sa toute petite main, avant qu'elle ne m'agrippe.

**Infirmière : Elle a de très bon réflexe**

**Rose : Tu veux la porter ?**

**Non, je veux pas lui faire du mal (ne quittant pas ma puce du regard)**

**Rose : Edy, c'est ta fille, tu ne lui feras pas de mal, portes la comme je le fais**

Sans répondre, je retirais mon doigt, et passais mes mains doucement, sur le corps de mon bout de chou, pour la porter délicatement. Si la voir était impressionnant, la toucher...C'était sans mot !

**Elle est toute légère**

**Infirmière : 2,9kg, elle va très bien **

Je la berçais, fasciné de l'avoir enfin dans mes bras. J'avais une famille, ma propre famille. Inconsciemment, mes pensées se posèrent sur mes parents...J'aurais rêvé de pouvoir présenter à ma mère, l'amour de ma vie, demander à mon père, des conseils, sur comment la séduire, lui dire « Je t'aime ». J'aurais voulu annoncer à ma mère, que mon amour était enceinte, la voir s'extasier devant le ventre rond de ma Bella, lui donner à son tour des recommandations, pour bien vivre sa grossesse. Et puis j'aurais voulu voir ma mère, courir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, tenant mon père par la main, heureux à l'idée d'accueillir leur petite fille.

**Rose : Edward**

**Hum**

**Rose : T'inquiètes pas, si ça se trouve, ils te voient de là où ils sont, ça se rate pas un bonheur**

Je lui souriais, réconforté par ces quelques mots. La jeune infirmière, nous conseilla de la laisser dormir, le temps de quelques heures. Ma fille viendra rejoindre sa mère, un peu plus tard.

Je riais en voyant Renée, Charlie, Esmée et Carlisle courir dans le couloir, pressés de voir la petite.

**Je vais vous laisser, je vais voir ma belle au bois dormant, me la casser pas**

**ooOOoo**

_18heures..._

Ma main dans la sienne, je la regardais s'éveiller peu à peu, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, pour s'habituer à la lumière. Elle me sourit, en me voyant. Elle était sublime.

**Salut princesse**

**Bella : Salut joli cœur**

J'embrassais le dos de sa main, avant de baiser son front. Elle se recula, pour me laisser une place. Prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, je retirais mes chaussures, avant de monter sur le grand lit. Je posais le visage de ma belle, sur mon torse, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

**Bella : Tu l'as vu ?**

**Oui...elle est magnifique, comme sa mère**

**Bella : J'ai déjà choisi un nom, mais je voudrais ton avis, avant de le rendre officiel**

**Je t'écoute**

**Bella : J'y ai pensé, dès que je me suis souvenue d'une photo, que tu m'avais montré un jour...je me suis dit, que Olivia Élisabeth, serait un nom parfait pour honorée la mémoire et la beauté de sa grande mère**

Je ne pus émettre un son, à l'entente du second et premier nom de ma mère. J'avais toujours voulu le faire, je l'avais même promis à ma mère, en lui disant que j'espérais que ma fille, (avant que je ne sache que j'en aurais une), aurait sa beauté.

**Bella : Ça ne te plait pas ? (relevant le visage)**

**Il est parfait**

**Bella : J'ai pensé la même chose **

**Comment tu te sens ?**

**Bella : Épanouie et toi ?**

**Comblé**

**Bella : Par contre, je t'avouerais que sentir un bébé sortir par cet endroit, c'est troublant, et bizarre**

**Dois je comprendre que je ne pourrais te toucher avant quelque temps ?**

**Bella : Exactement major**

**PDV Bella**

En 4ans, il avait bouleversé ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais cru, même pas oser imaginer, ou ne serait ce que penser, avoir une famille. Je portais trop d'amour à Edward, pour penser que je pourrais faire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, je m'étais imaginée vivre seule, vieille fille toute ma vie, ou peut être vivre avec un homme que je n'aimerais jamais, mais qui serait quand même là.

Et puis me voilà, à rentrer chez moi, et retrouver ma lumière, mon ange, mon cœur, mon amour, ma vie, mon monde. Détesté au début, j'avais très vite envie de l'aimer à nouveau, et je n'ai pas été déçu une seule seconde, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas regretté une seule fois mon choix, de faire ma vie avec lui, de lui donner tout, un amour, une confiance...et maintenant une famille. J'avais une famille, la mienne. J'étais heureuse de vivre, de me réveiller, de le voir, de les voir.

Je demandais à mon homme de passer un verre d'eau, pour assouvir ma soif, et faire disparaître cette sensation pâteuse que j'avais dans la bouche.

**Edward : Perdue dans tes pensées ?**

**Comme toujours**

**Edward : Dis moi**

**Je me disais qu'en 4ans, t'avais changé toute ma vie, alors que ça avait démarré très mal**

Mon amour posa deux doigts sous mon menton, pour relever mon visage, et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je passais une main derrière sa nuque, entre-ouvrais les lèvres, pour qu'il me donne un baiser. Emporté par le désir, Edward approfondit la caresse, se battant avec ma langue, quand j'attaquais la sienne avec mon piercing.

**James : Regardez les, pas croyable, elle vient à peine de mettre au monde sa fille, les voilà déjà en train de vouloir copuler**

Nous nous séparions, reprenant un souffle, rouge de honte pour ma part, en voyant tout le monde entrer.

**Rose : Ravis de savoir que tu es enfin réveillée**

**Où est ma princesse ?**

**Jane : Poussez vous, bébé à bord**

Je souriais en voyant, Jane poussait la couveuse dans la chambre.

**Jane : Salut nouvelle maman**

**Salut infirmière sexy**

**Jane : Y a bien du monde chez toi**

**Je les soupçonne de vouloir me voler ma beauté**

**Jane : Ce ne sont pas les seuls, trois couples de parents, ont espéré que ce soit la leur**

Nous éclations de rire, fiers Edward et moi, d'avoir une fille aussi sublime.

**Jane : Elle a dormi, il faut qu'elle mange, et je me demandais**

**Non, je ne veux pas l'allaiter**

**Jane : Poitrine pendante ?**

**Exactement**

**Jane : Je t'ai amené un biberon alors**

On frappa à la porte, j'autorisais la personne à entrer, et souris en voyant Teddy, avec une petite peluche, un ours blanc.

**Teddy : Je dérange ?**

**Non, amènes toi**

Mon collègue et ami, se fraya un chemin entre tout le monde, et se posa devant le lit. Teddy se pencha, et m'embrassa le front.

**Teddy : Les autres ont voulu venir, mais c'est un peu la pagaille**

**Dis leur que je viendrais les voir avec la petite, quand je pourrais sortir**

**Teddy : Cool...je peux voir ce bijou**

**Jane : Teddy, voilà Olivia Élisabeth Masen-Cullen**

**Teddy : En plus cours ?**

**Olivia**

Je souris en voyant le visage de mon ami, s'illuminait en voyant ma fille dans sa couveuse.

**Teddy : Merde, elle a de ses yeux !**

**Teddy, va pas l'accueillir avec des grossièreté ?**

**Teddy : C'est à moi que tu dis ça (faisant référence à mon insulte facile)**

**Je me contrôle**

Jane retira ma fille de la couveuse, pour me la donner. Devant ma poupée, je réalise comme une naissance, peut changer votre façon de voir le monde. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, sauf les deux êtres les plus chers au monde.


	31. Les risques du métier

**Hi everybody !**

**nanou, Ilonka, twilight0507 : merci à vos reviews !**

**Mes autres chéries, je vous ai répondu par MP...Merci aux ajouts.**

**Voilà un new chapitre. Ah, j'ai un truc à dire ! Il ne reste que peu de chapitre avant la fin. Hey, oui, fallait bien que ça s'arrête. Je ne sais pas encore combien, je crois un, et l'épilogue, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Voili voilà**

**Donc le new chapitre. Bonne lecture. XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Les risques du métier**

Un mois que je suis de retour chez moi, et on peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment la joie. Je ne parle pas d'Olivia, qui pleure chaque nuit, ou des tonnes de couches que je dois changer. Je parle de mon corps après la grossesse. Je me sens horrible, grosse, et fainéante. J'en ai même honte, quand Edward me touche. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les cuisses d'Alicia Keys. Mon ventre n'ai même plus aussi plat qu'avant. Je sais que ça peut sembler pathétique, mais quand vous vivez avec un canon, tel qu'Edward, vous vous sentez soudainement la plus moche des femmes, ne méritant pas qu'un homme aussi beau que lui, vous regarde.

J'aurais pu résoudre ce problème, en faisant du sport, mais je ne supporte pas de laisser ma puce toute seule, et Edward n'est pas souvent là.

Un mois, que je n'accepte plus de me mettre en simple tee-shirt, ou en lingerie devant lui. Je ferme même la porte à clé de la salle de bain, quand je veux prendre une douche.

Douchée, je sors de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette. Dire qu'avant, quand Edward était là, on prenait notre douche ensemble, profitant d'un moment agréable et sensuel, pour retrouver l'autre, après des heures de travail.

Séchée, je disparus dans le dressing, pour choisir quelque chose très ample. Sauf que je sursaute, en sentant les bras d'Edward, m'enlaçaient la taille. Doucement, je me retire, alors qu'il déposait sa bouche dans mon cou.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ? (gênée)**

**Edward : J'embrasse ma femme (se demandant presque si c'était mal, en voyant ma gêne)**

**Tu m'as fait peur...tu devrais surveiller Olivia**

**Edward : Rose vient d'arriver, elle joue avec**

**Est ce que tu peux me laisser me changer, s'il te plait ?**

**Edward : T'es sûre que ça va ? (intrigué par mon humeur)**

**Je veux juste m'habiller seule, il est où le problème ? (soudainement agressive)**

**Edward : Bells, ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines, que t'as cette humeur massacrante**

**J'y crois pas, tu te fous de ma gueule ? (haussant le ton) Je dors à peine, avec notre fille qui pleure toutes les deux secondes, je fais la cuisine, je change ses couches, lui fais sa sieste...pendant que Mr joue au super héros, et tu veux encore que je sois toute pimpante et souriante ! **

**Edward : Bells **

**Non, dégages !**

**Edward : Si le fait que je continue de travailler, te**

**Edward sors ! Maintenant ! (l'interrompant)**

Son regard attristé me fendit le coeur. Il finit par sortir. Je claquais mon poing dans le mur, honteuse d'avoir été aussi méchante avec lui. Furieuse, j'enfilais un jogging et un tee-shirt. On frappa à la porte de ma chambre, et je vis Rose entrer.

**Salut (froidement)**

**Rose : Salut...Edward vient de sortir avec Olivia, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Cet idiot me reproche d'être d'humeur massacrante, alors que je passe mon temps à m'occuper de notre fille, j'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours**

**Rose : Deux jours à partir de quand ? Parce que ça fait quand même un mois, que t'es comme ça **

**Rose sors, parce que je risque de claquer un truc contre visage ! (agressive)**

**Rose : Bells, tu sais que tu peux me dire tout, je suis aussi passée par là**

**Comment tu peux dire ça ? T'étais parfaite toi !**

**Rose : Je me trompe ou c'est pas tant le fait, qu'Edward travaille, qui soit dit en passant, je trouve, est un papa attentionné, ou qu'Olivia pleure la nuit...mais le fait que tu portes ces vêtements hideux ?**

**Va te faire foutre Rose !**

**Rose : Alors j'ai raison, c'est ça qui te met aussi sur les nerfs**

Les nerfs à vifs, je craquais dans les bras de ma meilleure amie.

**J'en peux plus, j'arrive même pas à me regarder dans un miroir (pleurnicheuse)**

**Rose : Si c'est ton physique qui va pas, pourquoi ne pas te déchaîner dans une salle de sport ?**

**Qui s'occupera d'Olivia, Edward peut être appelé à tout moment**

**Rose : Je suis vexée (faussement outrée)**

**Tu as déjà les petits monstres**

**Rose : Ils sont à l'école, et c'est Em qui va les chercher, je peux bien m'occuper de ma nièce pendant quelques heures**

**T'es sûre ? (essuyant mes larmes)**

**Rose : Jake sera ravis de jouer au patron **

**T'es la meilleure**

**Rose : Je sais...et puis n'oublies pas, j'ai eu aussi des enfants, et moi aussi, j'ai rejeté Emmett, à chaque fois qu'il me touchait**

**Il doit m'en vouloir**

**Rose : Dans mon sac, j'ai la carte de ma salle de sport, pour aujourd'hui on ira ensemble, y a même une garderie, si je ne suis pas disponible, alors t'as pas de souci à te faire**

**Merci Rose**

**Rose : Tu me prêtes un tes jogging, ça ferait long de retourner chez moi**

**Sers toi**

Une heure plus tard, je m'inscrivais à un programme intensif, pour raffermir tout mon corps, et perdre mes 6kg en plus. Parfois, je peux être vraiment une chieuse, et pleurnicher pour un rien, alors qu'il a toujours une solution.

Pendant 3heures, Rose et moi, transpirions pour que je me sente mieux. Ça fait beaucoup de bien. Ça me rappelait mes heures avec Teddy, pour nous maintenir en forme. Certes, je n'avais perdu que quelques calories à la fin de la journée, mais j'étais heureuse de rentrer chez moi, après que ma meilleure amie et moi, en profitions pour faire quelques courses.

Chez moi, je souriais en voyant Edward donnait un biberon à Olivia. L'image du père avec sa fille, me faisait toujours craquer !

**Salut (timidement)**

**Edward : Salut (effrayé à l'idée que j'ai gardé la même humeur que ce matin)**

J'embrassais ma puce, avant de ranger les courses, dans les placard de la cuisine. Edward se leva, et fit faire le rot de notre fille, avant de la déposer dans son berceau. Nous n'échangions aucun mot, seuls les gazouillis d'Olivia et le son de la télé se faisaient entendre. J'étais consciente que c'était moi, qui avait crée ce malaise. Désireuse de changer ça, je me posais à côté de lui. J'attrapais sa main, et posais son bras autour de moi. Je souris contre son torse, quand il me serra contre lui.

**Je suis désolée, d'avoir été aussi méchante**

**Edward : Je peux faire un arrêt, si tu es si fatiguée, tu sais que ça me dérangera pas**

**Je sais, et le fait que tu travailles, était une excuse, pour dissimuler mon vrai problème**

**Edward : Dis moi**

**Tu m'as regardé Edward, j'ai de affreux bourrelets, mes cuisses sont horribles**

**Edward : Tu rigoles bébé, t'es parfaite !**

**Ne dis pas de bêtise...je n'ai rien de ce que j'étais avant, rien que l'idée que tu puisses me toucher, me dégoûte, parce que je me dégoûte**

Il releva mon visage, pour me regarder.

**Edward : Bella, t'es vraiment parfaite ! Rien à changer**

**Le fait que je fasse une taille 40 au lieu d'un 38, je trouve qu'il y a quand même du changement**

Je sais, je suis ridicule pour une taille au dessus. Mais, à force de voir ces stupides bombes féminines à la télé, ou cette Miranda Kerr, qui affiche une taille aussi fine, ça vous fout des complexes !

**Je sais qu'à tes yeux, je suis la plus belle**

**Edward : Exactement**

**Sauf que j'ai aussi besoin, de me sentir bien dans ma peau...il faudra peut être quelques semaines, avant que je puisse retrouver le corps que j'avais, mais j'en ai besoin, pour accepter que tu me touches, sans pleurer**

**Edward : Si ça peut te rendre heureuse, mais sache que je t'aime comme**

**Je suis, je sais**

Il soupira, avant de m'embrasser. Nous prolongions ce baiser pendant quelques minutes, avant que je ne défasse cette étreinte sensuelle.

**Gardes ce que tu as en tête, je te promets que bientôt, notre lit craquera sous nos ébats**

Je le laissais mort de rire, pour rejoindre ma puce.

**ooOOoo**

_Un an_ est passé depuis cette petite dispute. Un an, où je fus émerveillée par l'évolution de notre fille. Olivia, ma princesse, mon amour. Je suis heureuse de dire, que j'ai participé à son premier mot, qui fut à mon plus grand bonheur « maman », et la plus grande déception pour Edward. J'avais éclaté de rire, alors qu'il forçait Olivia, à dire « papa », ma puce m'avait appelé pour la première fois. J'avais sauté de joie, alors que c'était ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Dans le même mois, c'est dans le jardin des Cullen, qu'elle avait fait ses premiers pas, vers papi Charlie, qui fut fou de joie, en la voyant marcher avec sa petite robe rouge vers lui. Lucas avait immortalisé ça sur son appareil photo, pour notre plus grand bonheur.

6 mois que j'avais reprit le boulot. Et me séparer de ma fille, fut un grand déchirement ! Je m'inquiétais constamment, et le fait qu'elle soit chez un membre de ma fille, n'atténuait en rien mon inquiétude.

**Merde ! Qu'est ce fout que le SWAT ?**

**Teddy : On est obligé de les attendre**

**CALY ! JE VEUX JUSTE QU'ON DISCUTE, ALORS FAIS SORTIR TON GOSSE !**

**Caly : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALOPE !**

Suspecte, dans une affaire de drogue, ça faisait 10minutes que Teddy et moi, essayions de négocier pour faire sortir le fils de celle ci. Mais celle ci, n'était pas du même avis.

Soudain, nous entendions un coup de feu.

**Faut qu'on intervienne !**

**Teddy : Surtout pas ! On a pas de gilet par balle !**

**Merde !...CALY, CALY, EST CE QUE TON FILS EST VIVANT ?**

Elle ne répondit pas. Soudain, je posais mon regard sur la cage d'escalier.

**Putain, vous en avez mit un temps fou !**

Derrière son uniforme, je reconnus mon homme, brandissant son fusil d'assaut, accompagné de quatres autres hommes.

**Edward : Désolé**

**Un coup de feu tiré, on sait pas ce qui se passe, et on entend plus le petit**

**Edward : Lucas, tu l'as dans ton viseur ? (s'adressant à son talkie-walkie)**

**Lucas : Je vois le fils, dans le coin de la cuisine, mais y a personne d'autre**

**Edward : On va rentrer, tiens toi près**

Un des collègues de mon homme, enfonça la porte, et les hommes du SWAT rentrèrent un par un. Dehors, Teddy entra le premier, sans attendre l'autorisation.

Subitement, j'entendis une détonation, qui me provoqua des bourdonnements dans les oreilles, je baissais les yeux, la main posée sur mon abdomen, un liquide rouge s'écoulait.

**Edward : BEBE ! BELLA !**

Je tombais sur mes genoux, choquée. Je percevais à peine Edward, qui me retenait dans ses bras.

**Edward : UNE AMBULANCE VITE ! **

**ooOOoo**

**PDV Edward**

_4heures_ ! 4heures qu'elle était dans ce foutu bloc opératoire ! Je peux pas la perdre, je peux pas perdre ma femme, et la mère de ma fille. Ma fille, comme ci elle sentait les choses, elle pleurait dans les bras de Rose. Les mains tremblantes, je ne peux pas la porter. J'en peux plus d'attendre ! Ça devient insoutenable ! Personne ne vient nous prévenir de l'évolution des choses. J'ai peur que cette pute, l'ait touché gravement !

**Rose : Olivia, chut ma puce, maman va bien**

**Olivia : Maman**

**Donnes la moi (tendant mes bras, vers ma meilleure amie)**

Dans mes bras, je berçais ma princesse, dans le but de faire cesser ses pleurs.

**Chut princesse, maman est parti acheter un jouet pour Olivia**

**Rose : Bébé, faut que t'aille chercher les jumeaux**

**Emmett : Je vais les déposer à la garderie de l'hôpital, avant de revenir...appelles moi, si y a du nouveau**

Il embrassa sa femme, avant de partir. J'aurais pu le faire avec Olivia, mais une fois avec des étrangers, il était impossible de la calmer, et ça lui donnait une affreuse fièvre. Je préférais la garder avec moi. Elle finit par faire taire ses pleurs. Son visage dans mon cou, et sa menotte sur mon tee-shirt, je caressais son dos, pour qu'elle s'endorme, une tétine à la bouche.

_06heures_ qu'elle était derrière ses portes battantes. Je me retins de toutes mes forces, pour ne pas les traverser, et voir moi même ce qu'il en est.

Personne n'a bougé, tout le monde est resté. Après l'obstination de mon père, en jouant de son statut de chef de cardiologie, au California Hospital, pour avoir des informations, sur l'état de santé de ma puce, une infirmière finit par sortir du bloc. Nous ruions vers elle.

**Je vous conseille de me dire qu'elle est vivante ! (menaçant)**

**Infirmière : Votre femme a fait un arrêt cardiaque, pendant l'opération, ce qui l'a plongé dans un coma**

**Charlie/Renée : QUOI ?**

**Carlisle : Est ce que vous avez arrêté l'hémorragie ?**

**Infirmière : Oui, malheureusement la balle a fracturé l'une de ses côtes, créant plusieurs petits projectiles qui se sont immiscés dans la chair autour de la blessure**

**Charlie : Est ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?**

**Infirmière : A ce stade, nous ne pouvons nous prononcer sur le diagnostic vital de l'agent Swan**

Avec un regard désolé, l'infirmière retourna au bloc. Dans le coma ? Côté cassée ? Qu'est...qu'...qu'est ce...J'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Si jusque là, j'avais gardé espoir, aujourd'hui, la panique à l'idée de la perdre pour de bon, prenait possession de tout mon corps.

_3semaines..._

3semaines que je jongle entre l'appart et l'hôpital. J'essaie au mieux de m'occuper d'Olivia, qui ressent constamment le manque de sa mère, et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois, où je craquais nerveusement, de ne pas avoir sa mère à mes côtés. Toutes les femmes de notre famille, viennent une à une s'occupait de ma fille, pour que je puisse dormir, ou prendre une douche. Dormir, comme ci je pouvais ! Je supporte plus le danger qu'elle encourt à chacune de ses enquêtes. Je suis en colère contre elle. J'aurais voulu que son boulot, ne soit pas si important pour elle. J'aurais voulu la savoir en sécurité, dans un autre putain de job !

Malgré son état comateux, sa côte cassée a fini par se consolider, et semble évoluer dans de bonnes conditions. Je n'en croirais pas un mot, tant qu'elle ne sortira pas de ce sommeil profond.

Devant l'hôpital, je rejette mon stress dans une cigarette, discutant avec Rose, qui essaie de me rassurer, alors qu'elle même, n'est pas convaincu de ses dires. Soudain, elle fut attirée par l'une des chaînes, que je portais, caché sous mon tee-shirt. Elle glissa sa main dessous, et en ressortit le « pendentif ». Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

**Rose : Dis moi que c'est ce que je crois ?**

**C'est ça**

**Rose : Depuis quand ?**

**La veille de son « accident »**

**Rose : Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?**

**J'avais une frousse pas possible**

**Rose : Tu sais qu'elle dira non**

**Je sais**

**Rose : Mais tu veux le tenter quand même **

**Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai acheté, en pensant que ça lui plairait**

**Rose : T'as voulu juste espérer**

J'écrasais ma cigarette, quand mon portable sonna. Je le sortais de ma poche arrière, et décrochais.

**- : Monsieur Cullen, c'est votre femme**


	32. Se lançer

**Hey ! Salut mes chéries !**

**Mes chéries inscrites, je vous ai répondu par MP, et mes loulous anonymes : (), diana, twilight0507, bellardtwilight, Jenny et Ilonka = MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

**Merci aussi aux ajouts en tout genre !**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, ça me fait tout drôle. Je ferais mon speech, sur l'épilogue.**

**Donc bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise. XOXO**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Se lancer**

_- : Monsieur Cullen, c'est votre femme_

Sans la laisser finir, je raccrochais, et courrais pour réintégrer l'hôpital, suivi de Rose. Je me précipitais à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, je m'arrêtais net, en voyant ma princesse éveillée. Je me ruais sur elle, pour l'embrasser.

**Putain bébé !**

**Infirmière : Doucement Mr Cullen, elle est encore fragile**

Je la relâchais, sans la quitter du regard. Elle afficha un faible sourire.

**Bella : Bonjour joli coeur (dans un murmure)**

Heureux, fou de joie, j'embrassais ses lèvres, gardant sa main dans la mienne.

**Rose : Bonjour ma belle (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Bella : Salut**

**Est ce que ça veut dire qu'elle va bien ? (m'adressant à l'infirmière, sans lever le regard)**

**Infirmière : Ses constantes semblent bonnes, sa guérison évolue dans de bonnes conditions...je vais vous laisser, je reviendrais plus tard**

La jeune femme nous quitta, nous laissant un peu d'intimité.

**Rose : Je vais prévenir les autres**

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue, de ma puce, et quitta à son tour la chambre. Seuls, je finis par laisser mes larmes me submerger.

**Bella : Hey bébé, je t'en supplie, pleures pas, je vais bien**

**Tu sais pas comme j'ai eu peur de te savoir morte**

**Bella : Embrasses moi, je suis là**

Essuyant rapidement mes larmes, je me penchais sur ses lèvres. Dans un baiser, elle me délivra de tout ce que j'avais pu vivre ces derniers temps.

**Tu m'as manqué, c'était insupportable (caressant son visage)**

**Bella : Je sais à quel point, c'est dur de vivre avec moi**

A cet instant, j'aurais voulu lui poser cet ultimatum : Le FBI ou moi...Et même si j'étais certain, qu'elle me choisirait avec notre fille, je sais que je ne vivrais plus avec la même Bella, forte, indépendante, et passionnée. Lui enlever ça, c'est enlevé une partie d'elle. Elle a vécu presque 10ans, dans ce boulot, je pouvais pas débarquer et lui demander d'arrêter, parce que j'ai peur pour elle.

**Bella : Comment va notre puce ?**

**Tu lui manques**

**Bella : Je suis désolée de te faire endurer tout ça**

**On est solide**

**Bella : On est solide**

Nous étions certes solide, mais pas indestructible. Cette fois, elle s'en sortait, que se passerait-il la prochaine fois ? Que ferais-je si c'est son coeur qui est touché ? Ou un autre organe vitale ? Devrais-je simplement la pleurer, tout en acceptant qu'elle ne puisse plus être près de moi, et m'occuper de notre fille ? Il était impensable, que je puisse vivre sans elle ! Pourtant, je n'avais d'autres choix, que d'accepter que son boulot et sa famille, soit au même niveau. Elle m'avait prévenu, elle m'avait dit que j'étais secondaire, que ces victimes se trouvant en état d'urgence, avait besoin d'elle, tout au début de notre relation. Et ce don d'intelligence qu'elle avait, semblait la conforter dans l'idée qu'elle agissait bien, qu'elle devait mettre à profit ses capacités intellectuelles. Je ne pouvais rien dire, je ne veux pas la perdre.

**Bella : Avant que j'oublie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose**

**Dis moi (déposant un baiser sur sa joue)**

**Bella : J'ai demandé mon transfert au service des disparitions et meurtres**

**C'est à dire ?**

**Bella : C'est à dire, plus d'infiltrations, ni trafic en tout genre, je ne partirais plus pendant des mois, parfois quelques jours, mais jamais aussi longtemps**

Je fus surprit par cette annonce.

**T'es sérieuse ?**

**Bella : Je voulais te le dire, le soir de...enfin tu sais quoi**

Muet par l'émotion, je l'embrassais longuement, heureux de cette nouvelle.

**Bella : Je sais que ça ne vaudra jamais une démission, mais**

**C'est déjà bien, c'est un bel effort (l'interrompant)**

**Bella : Dis moi que tu ne regrettes pas de t'être engagé si loin avec moi, notre vie à deux, notre fille, dis moi que même si je suis amoureuse de ce que je fais, dis moi que tu ne regrettes pas ce que nous vivons malgré tout ça**

**Je t'aime ma puce, plus que tout au monde, tu me donnes ce dont j'ai besoin, jamais je ne pourrais regretter d'avoir voulu une relation entre nous, à mon arrivée d'Irak, jamais !...tu m'avais prévenu, tu m'avais parlé de ta vie, j'étais au courant de tout...tu sais que c'est difficile de te voir partir, ou de courir vers l'hôpital, parce que tu es blessée, mais je ne pourrais jamais te quitter, tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon rayon de soleil, qui m'a donné une magnifique princesse...ne penses jamais qu'un jour, je puisse vouloir te quitter, même seul à t'attendre, je n'y ai jamais pensé, alors ne crois jamais que notre avenir se fera sur des routes différents...Je t'aime Bella, et je suis certain que ça ne changera, ni dans 5ans, ni dans 10, ou dans 20ans**

**Bella : T'as pas honte de me faire pleurer, alors que je sors du coma (les larmes aux yeux)**

**Excuses moi ma puce (esquissant un sourire)**

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Je me relevais, et vis mes petits neveux courir dans la chambre.

**Rose : J'ai pas pu les retenir, ils m'ont fait une crise de larme pas possible, quand Em leur a dit que Swany était réveillée**

**Bella : Je vais bien**

J'attrapais Jade, quand Rose prit Taylor dans ses bras, pour qu'ils puissent voir Bella.

**Taylor/Jade : Swany !**

**Bella : Salut mes terreurs**

**Taylor : T'es guérie Swany ?**

**Bella : Bientôt mon ange**

**Jade : C'est qui, qui t'a fait du mal Swany ?**

**Bella : Une méchante femme**

**Taylor : Pourquoi elle t'a fait mal ?**

**Bella : Parce que j'ai voulu sauver un petit garçon, comme toi...d'ailleurs comment il va ? (s'adressant à moi)**

**Edward : Les services sociaux l'ont prit, il n'a aucune famille**

Son regard fut attristé, à l'idée de savoir le petit garçon de 5ans, seul à présent. Voilà pourquoi, elle ne pourra jamais se défaire de son boulot. Je sais que dans quelques jours, elle ira voir ce petit garçon, voir comment il va.

**ooOOoo**

_Juillet..._

**PDV Bella**

Y a pas pire que recevoir une balle dans l'abdomen. Le moindre mouvement vous provoque une crise de larmes. J'ai été heureuse de retourner chez moi. Revoir mon bout de chou, qui ne me lâche plus. Après quelques semaines, mes blessures cicatrisaient bien, j'arrivais à faire plus de mouvements, qu'au début.

Côté santé, ça semble aller mieux, c'est du côté relation, que c'est bizarre. Edward est bizarre, comme stressé. A chaque fois que je le regarde, il détourne rapidement les yeux, comme gêné. Vraiment très louche ! J'ai beau lui demandé ce qu'il a, mais il dit juste être heureux que je sois là. Je suis peut être défoncée aux antalgiques, mais je perçois quand même quand il me ment.

Ce matin, il a du partir tôt, me laissant seule toute la journée, avec mes inquiétudes, que je finis par laisser de côté, pas d'humeur à me casser la tête.

_20heures_ : Ma princesse finit par s'endormir. Je m'installais sur la chaise à balancelle, et la regarder dormir. Elle était si mignonne quand elle se mettait à rêver. Je souris encore plus quand je vois mon amour, nous regardait, restant dans l'encadrement de la porte. D'un signe de la tête, il me demanda de venir.

J'allumais le Baby phone, prit le deuxième, et sortais de la chambre. Je rejoignais mon homme dans le salon.

**Salut joli coeur**

**Edward : Salut princesse **

Je me posais sur le canapé, et arquais un sourcil, en voyant Edward se poser à genoux à terre, devant moi. Je penchais le corps, et attrapais son visage pour l'embrasser.

**Edward : Comment tu te sens ?**

**Un peu fatiguée, mais je crois que ce sont mes anti-douleur...par contre, toi, tu m'inquiètes, et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi**

**Edward : Je vais bien, disons que je suis un peu stressé, voir angoissé**

**Dis moi ce qui y a ? (inquiète)**

**Edward : J'ai beau me dire que je connais la réponse, je peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te le demander**

**Tu me fais vraiment peur (légèrement paniquée)**

**Edward : C'est toi qui me fait peur**

**Comment une fille comme moi, peut faire peur à un gars comme toi (essayant de le détendre)**

**Edward : Je t'assure que parfois t'es intimidante**

**Bébé, dis moi ce qui y a ?**

**Edward : J'essaie, mais c'est trop dur**

**Tu veux te réengager, si c'est ça, c'est pour me demander mon accord, cherche pas, tu l'auras pas !**

**Edward : C'est pas ça**

Je soufflais de soulagement.

**C'est pas si grave alors**

**Edward : Pour toi, ça pourrait l'être**

**Aurais tu dans l'idée de me larguer ? (le coeur affolé)**

**Edward : Non, au contraire**

**Edward, je t'en supplie dis moi ce qui y a**

**Edward : Je veux avant tout, que tu sache que même si ta réponse est négative, ça ne changera rien à ce que nous avons, je t'aime et ce sera toujours le cas**

**Tu veux un autre enfant ?**

**Edward : Quoi ? Non ! T'en veux un toi ?**

**Non, enfin...non**

**Edward : Ma demande est autre chose**

**Je t'écoute**

**Edward : Isabella Swan, veux tu m'épouser ?**

On peut la refaire là, j'ai pas tout comprit !

**Tu peux répéter ?**

**Edward : Est ce que tu voudrais qu'on se marie ?**

OK, en fait j'avais bien comprit.

**Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Je suis sûre en plus que c'est à cause de cet accident, t'as cru me perdre, du coup tu fais cette demande idiote ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça, alors que je peux à peine bouger ? C'est quoi ? Parce qu'on a une fille, alors tu te sens obligée de me demander en mariage ? (essoufflée par la panique)**

**Edward : Bébé, excuses moi, je t'en supplie pleures pas...je retires ce que j'ai dit, oublie (attrapant mes mains tremblantes)**

**Non ! Tu viens, tu me fais peur, puis tu me demandes de t'épouser, je peux pas oublier !**

Son bipper sonna, il se releva.

**Edward : Je dois y aller, n'y penses plus, c'était une erreur, c'est moi qui suis stupide, s'il te plait, ne t'inquiètes pas**

Son bipper sonna à nouveau, il prit son téléphone, et sortit de l'appart. Co...Comment, il pouvait me demander ça ? Il savait que j'avais horreur de cette institution ! Pourquoi vouloir s'engager à ce point, notre relation n'avait-elle rien d'officiel à ses yeux ?

_Le lendemain..._

Edward n'était pas rentré de la nuit, et je n'avais pas fermé l'œil. Je savais pas pourquoi, je me prenais autant la tête, il s'attendait à ce que je dise non...Non ?... Était-ce un test, pour savoir jusqu'où je pouvais aller pour lui ?

Devant la télé, je donnais le biberon à Olivia.

**T'as une idée de ce qui est passé par la tête de papa ?**

Décidant de sortir aujourd'hui. Je fis prendre un bain à ma princesse, et l'habiller d'une petite robe jaune, avec des toutes petites mini converses blanches, qui me faisaient sourire à chaque fois que je les voyais.

Installée dans son couffin, que je posais sur la commode des serviettes, je gardais un œil sur ma fille, en prenant une douche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'enfilais un short en jean, et un bustier en tissu bleu, et je chaussais mes converses blanches.

Avant que je n'ai plié la grosse poussette d'Olivia, on sonna à ma porte. Je pris ma fille dans les bras, et aller ouvrir.

**Hey, salut G (garce, version censuré devant les petits)**

**Rose : Salut S (salope...)**

**Jade/Taylor : Swany !**

**Salut mes chéris**

**Rose : Salut jolie demoiselle (prenant ma fille des bras)**

Je posais un genou à terre, et embrassais mes petits neveux. Je fis entrer tout le monde, et refermais la porte.

**Rose : Tu sortais ?**

**J'ai besoin d'air**

**Rose : Une crise**

**Je te raconterais dehors, en attendant, faut que je me batte avec cette machine (montrant la poussette du doigt)...D'habitude, c'est Eddy qui le fait**

**Rose : Laisses moi faire**

Je repris Olivia, et regardais ma meilleure amie, se battre avec l'engin.

**Rose : Rappelles moi qui a acheté ce truc ?**

**C'est moi, je voulais un truc où je puisse ranger toutes ces affaires**

Elle réussit tout de même à la plier. Une demie heure plus tard, nous étions au parc. Assis sur la pelouse, Rose surveillait ses petits jouaient au ballon, alors que je riais avec ma princesse.

**Rose : Dis moi**

**Je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà**

**Rose : Demande en mariage ?**

**Hum**

**Rose : Alors dis moi**

**Horrible, j'ai commencé à paniquer**

**Rose : Tu l'as jeté ?**

**Oui, qu'est ce qui lui a prit ?**

**Rose : Une envie peut être que tu portes le même nom que lui, ou te voir dans cette fameuse robe blanche**

**Il m'a jamais dit qu'il voulait se marier, un enfant oui, mais pas se marier**

**Rose : Parce qu'il avait peur de ce que tu dirais, et apparemment il a eu raison**

**Tu trouves que j'ai tort d'avoir paniqué ?**

**Rose : Tu sais, j'étais comme toi avant, et puis j'ai vu les choses autrement**

**Comme ?**

**Rose : Toutes les deux, on trouvaient ça stupide que les autres, veulent à ce point officialiser au yeux de la loi, leur relation, vois ça autrement, dis toi que ce n'est pas pour officialiser, dis toi juste que c'est un moyen de plus de faire la fête**

**Une fête, qui tournera au cauchemar si on s'aime plus**

**Rose : Vous avez été séparés pendant 10ans, c'est pas rien, et pourtant, ça n'a rien changé à vos sentiments, à part peut être qu'ils sont devenus plus fort...ça ne risque pas de s'éteindre au bout de quelques années...Regardes Emmett et moi, ça fait 6ans, on s'est mariés au bout d'un an, et ça n'a rien changé, la seule difficulté dans un couple, c'est de pas se laisser aller, toujours se battre pour séduire l'autre, montrer qu'il est toujours notre amour, et pas un ami**

**Tu sais qu'on dirait une conseillère conjugale**

**Rose : Hier, j'ai du attendre...TAYLOR ARRETES DE FRAPPER TA SOEUR !**

**Taylor : Mais c'est elle !**

**Rose : Ces gosses vont me tuer, je reviens**

Je riais, alors qu'elle courrait pour séparer les deux petits monstres. Elle finit par prendre Taylor, et laissait Jade jouait au ballon.

**Rose : Tu bouges ou tu pleures, on rentre à la maison (le posant entre ses jambes)**

**Isabella Marie Masen-Cullen...un bon contrat de mariage, et ça devrait se passer bien**

**Rose : Ne fais pas ça à cause de moi**

**Je l'aime, et je veux lui montrer que je peux tout faire avec lui, tes arguments ne m'ont en rien convaincu**

**Rose : Merci (faussement vexé)**

**Non, mais j'y pensais la nuit, en regardant les choses différemment, le coup de « ce n'est qu'une signature sur un bout de papier » va dans les deux sens, qu'on le veuille ou pas...et puis, t'aurais du voir son visage hier, il voulait faire semblant que ma réponse n'était pas importante, mais ça l'était, et comme une idiote, j'ai paniqué**

**Rose : Tu lui as dit non ?**

**Je n'ai pas pu répondre, son téléphone a sonné, et il n'est toujours pas rentré**

**Rose : Dois je te féliciter ?**

**Je pense que ma demoiselle d'honneur, peut me féliciter**

Ma meilleure amie me sauta dessus, heureuse.

Nous passions le reste de l'après-midi à jouer avec les petits. Nous quittions le parc vers _16heures_, pour aller se préparer pour le dîner en famille, chez les Cullen.

Edward n'était toujours pas là, j'avais reçu y a deux heures, un texto, où il disait penser aux deux femmes de sa vie. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé hier. Et j'avais hâte de rectifier le tir ce soir.

J'enfilais une nouvelle robe, verte, cette fois, à ma puce, et m'habillais aussi d'une petite robe blanche, légère, gardant mes converses blanches. Je m'inquiétais qu'Edward ne soit toujours pas rentré, j'espérais seulement qu'il ne soit pas blesser.

_19heures_ : Je quittais une nouvelle fois l'appartement, pour rejoindre Beverly Hills. Je riais dans la voiture, quand Olivia et moi, chantions sur une vieille chanson de Britney Spears. Dans le parking des Cullen, j'ouvrais le coffre, pour prendre les affaires de ma puce, et la détachais de son siège auto.

Je souriais en voyant Charlie se précipitait vers nous.

**Charlie : Vous êtes enfin là !**

**Désolée, y avait du monde sur la route**

**Charlie : Je peux la prendre ?**

**Grand père Olivia ?**

**Olivia : Vui ! (ouvrant ses bras à Charlie)**

**Charlie : Coucou amour de ma vie (la prenant dans ses bras)**

Nous avancions dans le jardin, où je fus étonnée de la décoration. Le jardin était magnifique !

Je saluais tout le monde, remarquant effectivement, que j'étais la dernière arrivée...enfin, nos trois soldats n'étaient toujours pas là.

**Esmée : Ils ne vont pas tarder, un convoi qui a failli mal tourné**

**Ils vont bien ? (inquiète)**

**Esmée : Lucas dit que oui**

Mon portable en main, j'attendais la moindre nouvelle rassurante de mon homme. Pour me distraire, je regardais ma puce, jouait avec Charlie. Ces deux là, sont presque inséparable. Mais qui n'était pas fou, de cette petite tête brune aux yeux verts. Copie exacte d'une poupée de porcelaine, avec ses boucles.

Je soufflais en voyant enfin mon homme arrivait. Je l'accueillais sourire aux lèvres.

**Tu m'as fait peur (enlaçant sa taille)**

**Edward : Je suis désolé, la nuit et la journée ont été particulièrement chargés**

Il se pencha, et dégagea mon visage de mes cheveux, pour pouvoir m'embrasser. Je le serrais contre moi, pour lui montrer que je m'en voulais pour hier soir. Nos baisers toujours remplis de désir, nous nous affrontions dans un baiser fougueusement langoureux...Hum, je ne m'arrêterais jamais si je n'avais pas besoin de respirer.

**Edward : Je t'aime**

**Pas autant que moi**

**Olivia : Daddy, daddy (courant jusqu'aux jambes de son père)**

Edward s'accroupit, et réceptionna la petite.

**Edward : Hey voilà ma petite princesse**

**Esmée : Les enfants, il est l'heure**

Tous autour de la table, je me posais en face d'Edward, puisque James et Lucas, discutaient de façon très adulte avec ma fille, gardée toujours dans les bras de son père, après qu'Alexis ait prononcé la prière. Rose assise à côté de moi, me fit du pieds.

**Quoi ? (chuchotant)**

**Rose : Dis quelque chose ?**

**J'arrive pas, j'ai eu boule à l'estomac**

**Rose : Mince, ils ont pas retiré la balle**

Je lui frappais la nuque, pour son sarcasme. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains, posais ma fourchette, et levais le regard pour croiser le sien.

**Je dîne presque jamais chez moi, je disparais beaucoup, je n'aime pas les dîners romantiques, ni regarder les étoiles**

**Edward : Je sais**

**Je veux te le rappeler quand même...j'oublie les anniversaires de rencontre, et parfois ceux de naissance, quand je suis trop prit dans une enquête**

**Edward : Je sais**

**J'aime mon boulot, et vous aussi, je veux pas l'un pour perdre l'autre, je veux les deux**

**Edward : Je te demande pas de choisir**

**Je sais que tu m'aimes, le fait que tu m'attendes après 1an, a été, pour ma part, la plus belle preuve...t'as été là tout le temps, , la nuit quand je rentrais à 03h, après mon « accident », et je me demandes encore comment tu fais pour supporter un courant d'air**

**Edward : Je te l'ai dit, ça a toujours été toi**

**Seulement, si j'accepte, il faudra que tu supportes ça toute une vie, mais j'ai peur que tu souffres de ton côté, et que je finisses par te bouffer la vie**

**Edward : C'est pas le cas, et puis on peut prendre l'exemple de mes parents, 30ans, et ma mère arrive à supporter les absences de mon père...et je ressens un amour beaucoup trop fort, pour partir à la première difficulté, j'étais au courant de ce que tu faisais avant même qu'on sorte ensemble, j'ai vu en 4ans, ce que pouvait être notre avenir, et tu sais quoi...c'est tout ce que je veux, t'es peut être pas là la nuit, ou pendant des jours, mais moi tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que le jour de mon anniversaire, t'étais là, t'es aussi là, à sauter sur mon lit le matin, juste pour me faire chier, ou donner le biberon à Olivia...Tu vois peut être tes absences, moi tout ce que je vois, c'est que malgré ton boulot, tu te démènes à trouver du temps pour nous, et quand t'es là, tu le montres vraiment**

A cet instant, tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'est de sauter sur la table, lui attraper son col et l'embrassais fougueusement !

**Je veux qu'on fasse ça chez moi, à Miami, quelque chose de simple, la famille, les amis, je veux que tu portes ton bel uniforme, parce que je suis folle de toi quand tu le portes**

**Edward : Ça veut dire ?**

**Rose : Dépêches toi lever ton cul, elle vient de dire oui**

Sous le regard surprit, et perdu de nos proches, Edward se leva rapidement pour me rejoindre. Il se pencha sur moi, avant de cogner ses lèvres contre les miennes, et de m'embrasser avec fougue.

**Lucas : La bague major**

**Edward : Charlie, tu peux la tenir deux secondes ?**

**Charlie : Avec plaisir**

Large sourire aux lèvres, Edward sortit une longue chaîne de son tee-shirt. Il en retira une bague, en or blanc visiblement, serti de petits diamants, croisé avec une alliance, où brillaient de magnifiques petites émeraudes...Elle était somptueuse !

**Rose : Refais la demande, pour que tout le monde voit (sourire aux lèvres)**

**Edward : Isabella Marie Swan, amour de ma vie, et mère de ma fille, veux tu m'épouser ?**

**Oui (rouge de gêne)**

Je tendais ma main gauche, et il la fit passer à mon annulaire. Toute la table, applaudi, heureux de scène pour le moins inattendu.

**Charlie : Dire que c'était inespéré !**

**Esmée : Merci mon Dieu ! Tu vas te marier**

Ma future belle-mère me prit dans ses bras, heureuse. Je grimaçais quand mes douleurs se réveillèrent.

**Edward : Doucement maman, Bella est encore fragile**

**Esmée : Oh, je suis désolée chérie**

**Ce n'est rien**

Ouh, j'avais la tête qui tourner ! Surement le stress qui retombait.

**Edward : Princesse, ça va ?**

**Je crois que le stress m'a fatigué**

**Edward : Assieds toi**

Je serrais la main d'Edward, quand mes douleurs s'accentuèrent.

**Edward : Ma puce (inquiet)**

**J'ai mal**

Mon homme me porta.

**Edward : Désolé, mais Bella ne va pas bien **

**Carlisle : Tu veux que je l'examine ?**

**Edward : Non, elle doit juste prendre ses analgésiques...Lucas, tu peux ramener son sac, s'il te plait, je montes la coucher en haut**

**Rose : Je viens avec toi**

Nous montions à l'étage, pour rejoindre l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Mon amour me posa sur le lit. Rose retira mes chaussures. Edward s'allongea à côté de moi, je m'agrippais à son tee-shirt.

**Edward : Je suis là ma puce (me serrant contre lui)**

Lucas entra avec un verre d'eau à la main, et mes pilules. Je relevais la tête pour prendre mes anti-douleurs, et reposais mon visage dans le cou de mon homme.

**Edward : Rose, tu peux demander aux autres de ne pas nous déranger ?**

**Rose : Aucun problème major**

Ma meilleure amie me glissa un mot à l'oreille.

**Rose : T'as fait le bon choix ma puce **

**Tu peux me ramener Olivia, s'il te plait Rose**

**Rose : Tout de suite**

Elle quitta la chambre avec Lucas.

**Edward : Comment tu te sens ?**

**J'ai juste un peu mal**

Rose entra avec ma puce.

**Rose : Elle commence à s'endormir**

**Edward : Merci Rose (la prenant)**

**Rose : A demain les amours **

Edward déposa Olivia entre nous deux. J'embrassais sa toute petite main, qui serrait mon index, j'embrassais mon homme, et me couchais contre ma fille.

Le lendemain. Je me réveillais la première pour nourrir ma princesse. Doucement, je me levais, et pris Olivia dans mes bras, espérant qu'elle ne se réveille pas tout de suite. J'attrapais le sac, où se trouvait toutes ses affaires, et descendais à la cuisine. Je fus la première réveillée. Devant mon alliance, je m'extasiais comme une adolescente. Je souris en voyant Olivia se réveiller à son tour. Je déroulais sa couverture sur le plan de travail, et l'allonger dessus.

**Salut la plus belle, on a fait un gros dodo**

Elle frotta ses yeux, alors que je détachais son body. J'enlevais sa couche.

**Comment une si jolie petite fille peut faire autant de dégât**

Je la jetais dans la poubelle, sans lâcher ma puce des yeux. La douche était trop grande pour elle, et le lavabo trop petit, je la lavais dans l'évier de la cuisine, qui avait un robinet extensible. Réglant l'eau à la bonne température, je lui fis prendre une rapide douche, avant de lui remettre une couche, et de la changer. Je riais toute seule, en voyant le nouveau tee-shirt que je lui avais acheté, dessus était inscrit « I'm a rockstar».

Changée, je préparais son biberon, pour la nourrir. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, que les réveils se firent, Esmée la première.

**Esmée : Salut mesdemoiselles**

**Bonjour Esmée**

**Esmée : T'as préparé tout ça ?**

Montrant du doigt, le petit déjeuner que j'avais préparé en grande quantité.

**Olivia m'a aidé**

Ma belle-mère ria.

**Esmée : Tu veux que je la prenne ?**

**Oui, je dois aller prendre une douche**

Je lui donnais ma puce, et montais. Dans la chambre, j'entendis Edward sous la douche...HuMM, quelques minutes tout seuls. Je me déshabillais rapidement, avant d'entrer dans la douche, dos à moi, je glissais mes mains dessus, avant de les passer devant.

**Edward : Salut amour de ma vie**

**Salut futur mari**

Mon amour se retourna, sourire aux lèvres.

**Olivia est avec Esmée, une idée pour profiter de notre douche ?**

**Edward : Aucune (sourire coquin aux lèvres)**

**Alors à moi, d'être créative**

_Une heure plus tard..._

Je m'habillais d'un short et d'un tee-shirt rouge, que j'accordais avec mes Victoria de la même couleur. J'avais toujours des affaires de rechange. Je descendis ensuite, rejoindre la cuisine. Le voilà encore à gazouiller avec sa fille.

**Rose : Je pense pas que ton mariage va tenir longtemps, si il est s'y amoureux de sa fille**

**Je le crains aussi**

Edward qui visiblement, avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Rose, lui gifla gentiment la nuque.

**Edward : Va pas mettre des idées pareilles dans sa tête**

**Rose : C'est bon**

**T'es libre aujourd'hui ?**

**Edward : Oh oui, et je compte bien profiter de cette journée avec vous**

**Tant mieux, parce qu'il faut qu'on parle**

**Edward : Tu me fais peur**

**Préparatif du mariage, imbécile (remuant ma main gauche devant lui)**

**Edward : Rose, tu peux garder Olivia deux minutes ?**

**Rose : Bien sûr**

Il prit ma main, et nous isola dans un coin du jardin. Mon amour me coinça entre le mur et lui.

**Edward : Hier, on a pas eu le temps de parler...te sens pas obliger de faire ça, si tu n'en as pas envie**

**Tu te rétractes ?**

**Edward : Non, je le veux encore, si ce n'est plus, maintenant que je connais ta réponse, mais je veux pas que tu regrettes de l'avoir fait**

**Est ce que j'ai déjà regretté un choix, que j'ai du faire pour nous ?**

**Edward : C'est à toi de me répondre**

**Non, j'ai choisi de t'aimer, et jusqu'à présent, ça m'a plutôt réussi, j'ai aussi choisi de mettre au monde notre fille, et regardes, j'ai l'impression que ça n'a rien entaché à notre couple, alors si tu me dis que t'as envie de te marier, je dis OK, faisons le, certes je n'en suis pas fan,** **mais pourquoi pas, ce n'est qu'un bout de papier, et puis porter ton nom, ça en sera l'avantage**

**Edward : Merci princesse **

**Donc, je disais, il faut qu'on parle préparatif...je veux pas d'un truc fait dans un an, ou dans 6mois...je suis encore un peu raide de l'abdomen, et je veux pouvoir profiter un maximum de ce jour, et de la cerise sur le gâteau...la lune de miel**

**Edward : Coquine **

**Alors, je pensais au 31août, ça semble correspondre, avec la fin de mes douleurs, donc est ce que t'es d'accord ?**

**Edward : J'ai hâte**

**T'as prévenu Lucas et Alex de venir ?**

**Edward : Ouais, tout le monde sera là dans une heure **

Nous rentrions dans la villa, pour que je récupère ma fille. Une heure après, parents et amis étaient à table, Edward et moi en bout. Tous armés d'une feuille et d'un stylo, nous préparions notre union officielle.

* * *

Il n'est pas difficile de deviner sur quoi portera l'épilogue. XOXO


	33. Epilogue

**Salut mes chéries...Je vous retrouve une dernière fois sur cette histoire. Ca fait tout drôle !**

**Avant tout, il n'y a aucun mot pour vous dire à quel point votre soutient, m'a fait plaisir au fil des chapitres ! Vous m'avez fait rire, émue ! J'écris pour mon plaisir, aussi pour le votre, et si les choses sont parfois maladroites, vous m'aidez à les rendre meilleures.**

**Je suis désolée, si parfois, j'ai pu choqué de la mauvaise façon (je dis ça pour un chap en )**

**Merci à vous de m'avoir lu, d'avoir suivi l'histoire, tout en étant sincère dans vos reviews, c'est tout ce que je demande. Vous êtes exceptionnelles mes chéries !**

**Comme depuis peu, j'ai répondu aux inscrites, par MP.**

**Ilonka, twilight0507, diana, fandefanfic et Petitesfrimousses : MERCI LES GIRLS ! Je vous aime !**

**Merci aussi aux ajouts, en tout genre !**

**Voilà donc le dernier chapitre. J'avoue ne pas être sûre d'avoir fait passer les sentiments que je voulais, et je suis insatisfaite, de voir que ce n'était pas pareil dans ma tête...comme toujours. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

***la robe de mariée est sur mon profil si ça vous interesse***

**Bonne lecture. XOXO**

* * *

**Épilogue :**

Quelques jours, après cette journée de fiançailles, si je puis dire, nous nous retrouvions dans un vol L.A-Miami. « Isabella Swan va se marier », cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans ma tête. Mariée ! Moi, l'anti-mariage, je vais me marier. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de vivre une de ces stupides fins de conte fée : Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant.

Et même si, ça me rendait heureuse, de voir le large sourire de mon homme, je pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de l'avenir. J'ai confiance en son amour, c'est dans la durée de notre relation, que j'ai un doute. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir mes collègues, tous divorcés, ou seuls. Eux aussi avaient tous prétendus aimer leurs conjoints, seulement l'amour, une union est un travail de tous les jours. Et quand vous n'êtes pas toujours là, les questions émergent rapidement dans l'esprit de votre moitié.

**Edward : Ma puce, tu vas bien ?**

Je sortais rapidement dans mes pensées, quand je vis les lèvres de mon homme bougeaient.

**Tu disais ?**

**Edward : On vient d'arriver, ça va ?**

**Ouais, je vais bien, je me suis perdue loin**

**Edward : Tu prends Olivia, je vais chercher nos bagages**

Doucement, il déposa notre fille, endormie, dans mes bras. Nous étions les derniers a arrivés à la villa. Partant pour quelques semaines, j'avais du transmettre, mes dernières conclusions sur une enquête, et tapais quelques rapports, qui devenaient poussiéreux sur mon bureau. Je reverrais mes collègues, le 31août, pour fêter mon mariage. Mariage...J'arrive vraiment pas à m'y faire !

Je n'avais rien voulu d'extraordinaire. Seulement même le simple, demandait de l'organisation. Avec nos proches, nous avions simplement choisis, les plats, la musique, et le décor. Mais il restait les robes. Et même si, je trouve exagéré d'acheter une robe pour une seule occasion, je tenais tout de même, à être resplendissante devant Edward.

Donc notre grande famille, avait du partir plus tôt, pour téléphoner aux traiteurs, décorateurs, fleuristes, et autres boutiques utiles à la grande fête. J'étais plutôt fière de moi, en pensant que j'avais du organisé tout cela, seule, pour Alice et Jazz.

J'étais ravie de voir Sacha, venir nous chercher à l'aéroport. Comme tous ceux qui la croisaient, il fut raide dingue d'Olivia, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Nous parcourions rapidement l'heure et demie, qui nous séparaient de mon havre de paix. J'étais particulièrement fatiguée, Olivia avait fait une crise de larme, dans l'avion. Et en plus d'essayer de la calmer, je devais supporter les critiques des autres passagers, à crois qu'ils ont tous été muet, bébé.

Arrivée chez nous. J'avais le droit dire que c'était chez nous, puisque j'avais appelé un notaire, pour mettre ma villa au nom de mon homme aussi, en cas de décès. Donc, arrivés chez nous, je fus surprise de voir tout le monde éparpillé un peu partout pour préparer notre noce. Nous rejoignions mes, nos appartements, où je fus émue de voir que Dora, avait installé tout le matériel nécessaire, pour ma fille.

**Dora : Tu devrais te reposer avec ton homme, je vais m'occuper de cette princesse**

**T'es sûre que ça te dérange pas ?**

**Dora : Bien sûr que non**

**Elle n'a pas encore mangé, donc si tu pouvais le faire**

**Dora : Pas de problème**

J'embrassais ma puce, son père fit la même chose, et nous la laissions partir avec Dora. Mon amie faisant partie de la famille, Olivia était à l'aise avec elle. Seuls, je sautais sur mon lit, avant de rire, quand Edward s'allongea contre moi, sans faire peser son poids. Malgré son sourire, j'aperçus son inquiétude.

**Dis moi ce qui y a ? (caressant son visage)**

**Edward : Je vais bien**

**Joli coeur, je te connais, et je sais que t'es inquiet, je veux juste savoir pourquoi**

**Edward : Tout à l'heure, t'as dit être perdu dans tes pensées...est...est ce que tu doutes ?**

**Pour rien au monde, je douterais de faire ma vie avec toi, tu peux pas savoir comme je prends conscience qu'il a fallu d'une décision, une seule, quitter Phœnix pour Forks, une décision, est ça a écrit toute l'histoire de ma vie, je t'aime Edward, ne crois jamais que je puisse avoir peur de finir ma vie avec toi, j'ai rêvé de le faire, chaque nuit où tu étais loin de moi, j'ai attendu 10ans, en espérant chaque seconde te voir revenir vivant, et c'est arrivé, tu es venu, et tu as détruit toute cette peine que j'avais en moi, alors oui, Edward Masen-Cullen, je veux t'épouser, et je suis certaine de n'avoir aucun regret à le faire**

Mon coeur se combla de joie, comme à chaque fois qu'il souriait.

**Edward : Je t'aime**

Avant que je n'ai pu lui répondre, il scella nos lèvres, dans un baiser langoureux. Si je n'étais pas aussi crevée, j'aurais pu lui demander qu'il me fasse l'amour, mais mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls, quand il mit fin à notre baiser, pour se poser à côté de moi. Dans ses bras, en sécurité, je m'endormais rapidement.

**ooOOoo**

**31 août : Le grand jour**

**ooOOoo**

Après des jours et des jours, a poursuivre l'image de la robe parfaite, a crié après le pâtissier, pour avoir le gâteau à temps, faire des courbettes au fleuriste, pour qu'il commande les plus belles orchidées blanches (mes fleurs préférées, signifiant ainsi à l'autre, qu'il est objet de nos désirs, mais aussi signe de séduction, de sensualité, et de perfection), et a passé des heures entre les mains de Rose, pour qu'elle s'exerce à choisir la bonne coiffure...Nous y voilà, enfin ! Aujourd'hui, j'officialise mon couple.

Dans mon lit, j'ai ce sourire idiot...aller savoir pourquoi ? Comme le veut la tradition, j'ai dormi seule. Mon terrain est carrément divisé en deux, pour que Edward et moi, nous nous n'apercevions même pas.

**Rose : Bells, arrête de rêvasser, faut que tu te lèves, on a du boulot**

Ma dernière soirée de « célibataire », je l'ai passé en compagnie d'un gogo-dancer, qui m'a laissé complètement froide. Jamais rien ne pourra faire scintiller mon regard, que le physique à croquer de mon soldat . Avec toutes les femmes de notre famille, je dis bien TOUTES, nous avons passé la soirée, à boire dans le carré VIP d'une boite, rien de bien original, mais très marrant. Voir nos mères se lâcher était déjà quelque chose de fascinant et d'exceptionnel !

**Rose : Bells, lèves ton cul !**

**Est ce qu'il est réveillé ?**

**Rose : Tu ne sauras rien de la journée, de ton futur mari**

Je soufflais, trouvant stupide, cette tradition de ne pas nous voir avant le mariage.

**Où est Olivia ?**

**Rose : Ta mère lui donne son biberon...Bells !**

**Oui, ça va, je me lève**

Il est _10heures_, et le programme de ma journée commence avec une longue douche.

11 heures : Coiffure

12heures : Déjeuner

13heures : maquillage

14heures : manucure/pédicure

15heures-17heures : même programme pour le gang des mamans, et demoiselles d'honneur

18heures : Ahhhhhhhhh ! Il est l'heure !

Devant la grande glace, Esmée referme ma robe. J'ai opté pour un bustier sexy, soulignant à merveille ma poitrine ronde. Elle tombe jusqu'à mes pieds, dans une traîne pas très grande, restant souple. Loin des chignons sophistiqués, j'affichais une longue tresse grecque, ce que je trouvais très beau.

**Alice : Il va en tomber par terre (vaporisant légèrement mon cou du « Flower » by Kenzo)**

**Renée : Tu es sublime ma puce (ajustant mon bustier)**

**Dora : Somptueuse**

**Esmée : Sexy**

**Alessandra : Étincelante**

**Sue : Éblouissante**

**Tant qu'on y est, Rose ?**

**Rose : Je suis sans voix**

Je riais, en voyant pour la première fois, ma meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux.

**Alessandra : Je crois que tout est prêt**

Soudain, le portable d'Esmée sonna.

**Esmée : Le futur mari (décrochant)...Oui chéri...Oui...Ne t'inquiètes de rien...Non...encore quelques minutes**

Elle raccrocha.

**Il va bien ? (inquiète)**

**Esmée : Il pense que tu as changé d'avis**

**Renée : La tradition, n'oublions pas**

Toutes autour de moi, ma mère fut la première à s'avancer.

**Renée : Quelque chose de prêter**

_Caractérisant la chance et le bonheur du couple._

Elle me tendit une barrette en argent, où un papillon, dont les ailes scintillaient, que je reconnus comme étant celle qu'elle portait le jour de son mariage avec Phil. Rose la prit, et l'inséra dans ma coiffure. Ma mère m'embrassa alors que je la remercier. Ce fut ensuite autour d'Esmée.

**Esmée : Pour moi, ce sera quelque chose de vieux, c'est un bracelet, qui appartenait à la grand mère d'Edward, elle l'avait transmit à sa mère, pour qu'elle puisse la donner à l'élue du coeur de son fils...alors le voilà**

_Symbolisant le lien familial de la mariée, et sa vie jusqu'au mariage. Certes ça n'ai pas un bijou de ma famille, mais ça compte quand même.  
_

Dans un coffret, qu'elle ouvra, je fus émerveillée, par le bracelet qui portait de toutes petites émeraudes, un peu comme ma bague.

**Esmée, il est magnifique (subjugué par la beauté du bijou)**

**Esmée : Comme celle qui le porte**

Je levais mon bras gauche, pour que ma belle-mère me l'attache. Alice, vint ensuite.

**Alice : Quelque chose de bleu**

_Caractérisant fidélité, et pureté du couple. On fera pas attention, à la dernière condition._

Nous éclations de rire, en voyant un porte-jarretelle. Esmée et Rose soulevèrent ma robe, pour que Alice puisse me l'enfiler.

**Rose : Donc, moi ce sera quelque chose de neuf**

_Référence au succès et la réussite à venir._

Ma meilleure amie, me tendit une paire de ballerines blanches.

**Rose : La fête sera longue, je te vois pas porter des talons, donc j'ai acheté ça**

Elle se baissa, et je tendais les pieds, pour qu'elle me les chausse.

**Dora : Mesdames, c'est le moment**

Chacune m'embrassèrent la joue, avant que Dora m'aide à descendre, en relevant la petite traîne. Dans la cuisine, j'attendais seule, que mon père arrive. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là, qu'on réalise que plus rien ne compte. Oublier les doutes, vous êtes certaine de ce que vous faites, avant même d'avoir dit « oui ».

Mon père arriva, dans son uniforme noir, de chef de police hautement gradé. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne dit rien, visiblement ému.

**Si tu te mets à pleurer, je vais pouvoir me retenir de faire la même chose**

**Charlie : T'es sublime ma puce**

**Tu es très beau aussi**

**Charlie : Avant qu'on les rejoigne, il faut que je sois certain que tu es heureuse **

**Je pourrais pas te décrire, à quel point je suis comblée papa, j'ai tout ce que je souhaite**

**Charlie : Je suis alors le plus heureux des pères **

Il me tendit son bras replié, et je passais mon le mien dessous.

**Charlie : T'es prête ?**

**Plus que jamais**

Sur le long tapis rouge qui menait à l'autel, je vis mes demoiselles d'honneur Rose et Alice faire leur entrée, après que Jade est lancé des pétales de roses blanches sur l'allée.

Cette fois, c'était à mon tour. Mon coeur s'affola en entrant en scène.

Les yeux rivés droits devant, j'eus le souffle coupé, devant la beauté de mon amour. Son physique d'adonis, valorisé par son uniforme, il était époustouflant ! Perdu dans la connexion qu'avait crée nos regard, j'avançais sans en prendre conscience. Je souriais, quand Edward mima un « _je t'aime_». Devant mon futur mari, nous nous arrêtions.

Lucas qui était notre marieur, entra en jeu.

**Lucas : Qui donne cette jeune femme à cet homme ?**

**Charlie : C'est moi **

Je me détachais de mon père, après qu'il ait déposé un baiser, sur ma joue. Je liais avec une forte émotion, mes mains tremblantes, à celles d'Edward.

**Lucas : Mes chers enfants, nous**

**T'es sérieux là ? (l'interrompant) On est pas à une messe**

**Lucas : Chut !...Mes chers enfants, nous sommes réunis ici, pour unir deux êtres amoureux**

**Encore heureux**

Tout l'assemblée ria, à ma remarque.

**Vas y continue (devant les yeux fusillant de Lucas)**

**Lucas : Les mariés ont souhaités exposer leurs vœux, Isabella**

**Merci le waterproof !...Aujourd'hui, nous sommes censés célébrer 4ans d'amour, j'en célèbre 15, 15ans où j'ai lié ma vie à la tienne, nous nous sommes trouvés, puis perdus, et pour mon plus grand bonheur, on s'est retrouvés...Méfiante quand à l'homme, je n'ai rien voulu accepter du vendeur de rêves que tu es**

Je levais les yeux vers les cieux, sentant les larmes faire leur apparition, en repensant à nos débuts.

**Il n'a fallu pourtant que quelques jours, avant de m'accrocher à ce que tu me donnais, tu m'as vendu une vie faite d'étoiles, et de passion, tu m'as rendu dépendante à tes sourires, à ton parfum, tu m'as vendu de l'espoir, des promesses, que tu as ensuite réalisé...Tu as façonné ma vie, de sorte à ce qu'elle soit la plus douce possible...Après tout ça, comment oses tu me demander si j'ai des doutes sur notre vie, quand tu fais de moi, la princesse d'un conte**

Je me tournais, et me penchais pour prendre l'anneau en or blanc, posé sur le coussin que tenait Jade.

**Par cet anneau, Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, je lie ma vie à la tienne, te promettant d'accomplir tes envies, effacer tes craintes, t'accompagner dans la joie, te soutenir dans la peine, et de porter fièrement ton nom**

Doucement, je glissais l'alliance sur son annulaire.

**Lucas : Pffiou, voilà que je pleure comme une madeleine (séchant ses larmes)**

Regardant mes invités, je souriais en les voyant tous avec un mouchoir.

**Lucas : Major, je t'en prie**

**Edward : J'ai l'impression que je pourrais pas faire mieux**

**Lucas : Tant mieux, parce que je viens de perdre tout honneur, avec ce que ta femme m'a foutu dans les yeux**

Nous éclations de rire, devant l'air dramatique du soldat.

**Edward : En revenant d'Irak, j'ai pensé que mon combat, n'était rien quand à celui que je devais faire, pour réussir une vie, loin de ce chaos...j'ai rêvé pouvoir rencontrer une femme, qui saura me délivrer de mes cauchemars, et tu l'as fait, j'ai rêvé pouvoir m'oublier, je le fais toujours dans tes yeux...Tu dis de moi, être ton marchand de rêves, tu fais pour moi bien plus, de l'amour passionnel que tu me donnes chaque jour, tu fais de moi, un homme comblé...Tu comptes le nombre de tes absences, je compte le nombre de sourires qui porte ton nom, je compte le nombre de fois où on s'unit, je compte les heures où tu es dans mes bras, je compte le nombre de battements que tu créais en moi, et je compte le nombre de photos qui raconte notre amour, notre complicité, notre vie...Et c'est beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses (les larmes aux yeux)**

J'ose une main vers ses joues, pour les effacer.

Quand à moi : Merci le waterproof ! Merci le waterproof !

Il se pencha, et prit la seconde alliance, faite aussi en or blanc, où la date de nos retrouvailles y est inscrites, comme sur la sienne.

**Edward : Par cet anneau, Isabella Marie Swan, je lie publiquement ma vie, à la tienne, je te jure un amour éternel, partageant ton bonheur, te rendre forte dans la peine, et te rendre fière d'être mienne**

Il vissa l'alliance, sur ma main gauche.

**Lucas : C'est ainsi que je vous déclare mari et femme, major, tu peux embrasser la mariée**

C'est sans attendre, que mon amour, se pencha, et m'offrit un délicieux baiser. Gêné par notre différence de taille, il me porta, pour que j'approfondisse cette exquise caresse.

**Edward : Je t'aime Bella Masen**

**Je t'aime**

Un dernier baiser, et il me fit descendre. Liés par la main, nous traversions l'allée, au milieu des invités qui sifflaient.

Quand la passion est aussi forte que ce qui m'unit à Edward, il n'y aucune raison de douter quand à l'avenir. Y a 4ans, j'ai prit la décision de laisser mon coeur être le bien de mon premier amour, je ne regrette aucunement cette décision. Et si le mariage est une institution inutile, elle a au moins, le mérite d'avoir des principes, que je me plais à respecter, que ce soit aujourd'hui, ou dans 10ans. Le monde saura ainsi que même le temps passé, ne m'aura pas séparé de mon amour, mon tout premier, et mon dernier.

**Est ce que j'ai le droit de savoir où on va, pour notre lune de miel ?**

**Edward : Toujours pas, je te promet juste qu'elle sera fantastique**

**Je n'en doute pas **

Le monde ne m'a jamais bercé d'illusion, grâce à ce que je fais, je sais ce qu'il en ait. Et si longtemps j'ai cru, que je n'aurais jamais droit à ma part de bonheur, je sais aujourd'hui, que je n'ai pas souffert pour rien. Cette fois, c'est Cendrillon, et autres princesses de pacotilles, qui jalousent ma destinée.

Je suis Isabella Masen, femme d'Edward Masen, l'homme qui a inventé mon bonheur, et je viens de vous conter l'histoire de ma vie.

XOXO


End file.
